Después de ti hay mucho
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: <html><head></head>Ya habían perdido cualquier esperanza de tener a aquellos por cuales sus corazones latían. ¿Qué más quedaba por perder?</html>
1. Prólogo

**Declaimer:**___Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

**.**

**.**

**_-1-_**

_**Prólogo**_

.

.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —le ordenó—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

La muchacha asintió sin fuerzas.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —continuó— Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y los árboles se doblaban misteriosamente ante su visión. La voz del vampiro sonaba cada vez más lejana pero sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les sana todas las heridas.

— ¿Y tus recuerdos? —le preguntó ella. Su rostro estaba aun más pálido de lo habitual.

—Bueno —él apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad. Después de todo, tengo tiempo para distraerme. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de ella un paso.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

El plural captó la atención de la humana.

Comprendió que Alice no iba a volver. Ni Alice, ni Esme, ni Carlisle, ni nadie más. Él pareció leer bien su rostro, como siempre lo había hecho, y contestó a su pregunta no formulada:

—No. Los demás se han ido. Sólo yo me he quedado para decirte adiós. Los convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

Se sintió mareada; su corazón ―contra todo pronóstico― latía lentamente en su pecho, y su estómago se sentía vacío.

Tragó saliva, sabiéndole a bilis.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo él entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma. ¿Cómo podía sentir _calma_? ¡Estaba destrozándole la vida, los sueños y el corazón!

Cuando él se dio vuelta, ella pudo encontrar su voz.

—¡Espera! —espetó mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que sus piernas adormecidas le permitieran avanzar. No pudo hacerlo. Pero luego, sólo un momento, sintió sus fríos labios en su frente, su aliento hizo cosquillas a su piel.

—Cuídate mucho —murmuró su dulce voz.

Una ligera brisa artificial se levantó cuando el único amor de Isabella Swan se fue para siempre.

Y se había ido.

No supo cuanto tiempo después sintió algo debajo de sus rodillas. Bajó la vista y descubrió que el suelo frondoso del bosque había chocado contra éstas. Su mirada se perdió en el húmedo suelo unos momentos hasta que trató de levantarse sin mucho éxito. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado de rodillas pero hizo un esfuerzo y se sentó en el suelo, masajeándolas, tratando de pensar solamente en hacer ese movimiento y nada más. Luego de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, comenzó a caminar ―a veces tropezándose― para salir del bosque. Luego de varios intentos logró salir de aquél lugar tan verde y asfixiante.

Cuando entró a la casa Charlie estaba mirando la televisión, repantingado en el sofá, cerveza en mano.

—¿Todo en orden, Bells?

—Si —no reconoció su propia voz, era monótona y hueca. Advirtiendo el tono empleado, Charlie sacó sus ojos del televisor y los clavó en ella.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? —exclamó cuando la vio cubierta de tierra y lodo.

—Él se fue —eso fue todo lo que ella atinó a responder.

—¿Él? ¿quién?

—Edward… y su familia.

Charlie frunció el seño.

—¿Los Cullen se han ido? —preguntó. Isabella comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio cuando Charlie la llamó—. ¿A dónde vas, Bella?

—A mi habitación —murmuró ella. A cada paso que subía por los peldaños de las escaleras más cansada se sentía. No vio detrás de ella la expresión preocupada del rostro de su padre.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el álbum de fotos y cuando lo encontró fue directo hacia la página en la que estaba la fotografía que ella quería ver. Necesitaba ver. Pero la fotografía había desaparecido, dejando un espacio en blanco donde en el epígrafe rezaba:

_Edward Cullen, cocina de Charlie. 13 de Septiembre._

Luego fue hacia el pequeño reproductor de CD cercano a la cama. Tocó la tapa del CD y se accionó el pestillo, levantándose la tapa de manera lenta y mostrando que el CD no estaba allí.

Se sentó en el borde de su pequeña cama, los dedos aferrados al la tela del acolchado. Estoy en estado de shock, pensó, con la mirada fija en la pared color azul que se erguía frente a ella.

Se habían ido. Todos ellos. ¿Por qué? ¿había hecho ella algo que no debía? ¿había dicho algo que los molestase? Se dijo que nunca iba a saberlo porque ellos ya no iban a estar allí para responder a sus preguntas.

Su torso se derrumbó sobre el colchón y sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente ante el dolor que había en su pecho. Estaba cien por ciento segura que le iba a costar volver a sentirse normal otra vez. Y luego descubrió que no le importaba.


	2. Punto muerto

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

**.**

**.**

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-2-_**

_**Punto muerto**_

.

.

No se despertó hasta que escuchó a través de sus sueños al motor del coche patrulla de Charlie resollando mientras se alejaba calle abajo. La luz que entraba por la ventana era gris. Se quedó allí e su cama mirando el techo. No recordaba haber soñado. De hecho, se sentía aún más cansada que el día anterior. Aspiró lentamente, llenando de aire sus pulmones hasta que ya no pudo más y luego soltó. Además de cansada se sentía vacía.

Intentó pensar. Intentó recordar. Mas no pudo. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese bloqueado ante el vacío de su corazón, oponiéndose a sentir dolor alguno más que el necesario. ¡Si tan solo su corazón hiciera lo mismo! ¿Era tan difícil acaso evitar el dolor como su cerebro lo hacía? Quizás tenía que sufrir, se dijo a sí misma. Quizás ese era otro dolor en su larga condena de castigos con la que Dios o lo que sea que existiese en ese mundo supuestamente lejano y perfecto le había estado castigando desde que era pequeña. Tantos tropiezos, tantas caídas, tantas quebraduras, tanto dolor del que con los años casi se había sentido inmune. Tan inmune que seguramente habían decidido castigarla con otro tipo de dolor. Uno que era interno. Y más doloroso aún que todas las quebraduras, los tropiezos y las caídas juntas.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir la habitación estaba inundada de una luz clara y levemente anaranjada que entraba por la ventana. Se acurrucó aún más debajo del acolchado, esperando que la inconsciencia se apoderara nuevamente de ella. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

El llamado de su nombre la devolvió al mundo real. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la oscuridad de la habitación.

―¿Bella?

Ella no se movió de su posición y tampoco tenía ganas de contestar al llamado pero la preocupación en la voz de su padre la hizo responder:

―¿Sí?

Un momento de silencio.

―¿Estás bien?

_«¿Estoy bien?»_

―No ―contestó en voz baja.

Otro momento de silencio.

―Estaré abajo si necesitas algo ―dijo Charlie, aún detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Ella no contestó y luego de unos segundos se escucharon los sonoros pasos de su padre escaleras abajo.

.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**Octubre**

**.**

**.**

**Noviembre**

**.**

**.**

**Diciembre**

**.**

**.**

**Enero**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

―Felicitaciones, señorita Swan ―dijo el Sr. Varner, entregándole su examen a Bella―. Ha progresado mucho en estos últimos meses.

La muchacha miró su A en el último examen de cálculo y luego al profesor.

―Gracias ―le ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta para seguir el ejemplo de todos los otros estudiantes que habían tomado sus exámenes para escabullirse del Instituto cuando el timbre que normalmente anunciaba el fin de las clases había sonado. Caminó por los ya casi desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero, donde guardó sus cosas para luego caminar hacia su familiar Chevy.

A su lado pasó la furgoneta de Mike, quien la saludó con una sonrisa al pasar. Ella se la devolvió. Él y Ángela eran los únicos que todavía le hablaban de vez en cuando. Los otros chicos ya no la querían cerca después de todos esos meses en los que ella estuvo perdida y silenciosa. Recién después de todos aquellos meses estaba volviendo a la normalidad, saliendo de aquel estado de catatónico en el que se había ahogado.

Tomó asiento en la destartalada camioneta, ignorando el hoyo en el salpicadero donde antes había estado instalado el estéreo que Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett le habían regalado para su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Antes de dirigirse hacia la casa, se encaminó hasta el supermercado para hacer la compra de la comida y demás cosas.

Cuando llegó a la casa repasó la limpieza que le faltaba hacer e hizo la tarea mientras cocinaba. Charlie llegó a la misma hora de siempre y comieron juntos en un silencio aceptable, sólo interrumpido por comentarios corteses.

―Ya no veo a ninguno de tus amigos por aquí ―comentó Charlie en un momento dado y aunque hizo la pregunta, su concentración estaba fingidamente puesta en su plato.

―Nunca vinieron.

―Ah ―murmuró él―. Bueno, ya no los mencionas.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo hablo con Ángela y Mike ―explicó ella, ni siquiera intentando evadir la respuesta―. Con Mike no paso tiempo y Ángela tiene novio, Ben, así que no la molesto.

Y allí se acabó la poca hilada conversación.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y miró a través de ella. No podía ver nada y la fresca brisa hizo cosquillear su piel. La ventana siempre estuvo abierta, esperando por algún hermoso vampiro dispuesto a volver.

Ningún hermoso vampiro volvió.

Miró hacia la pequeña cama y la evadió, caminando hacia la computadora. Aun era temprano para irse a dormir y, además, ya sabía lo que vendría luego. Las pesadillas no se harían rogar en aparecer, los gritos no se harían esperar y Charlie ya no iría a despertarla, acostumbrado a los gritos dolorosos que su hija profería en sueños. Si ella no se sintiera verdaderamente adolorida y afectada luego de aquellas pesadillas, podría llegar a pensar que esas situaciones eran patéticas. Entonces no lo pensaba.

Encendió la máquina y se dedicó a acomodar su ropa mientras esperaba. Una vez que la destartalada computadora estuvo manejable abrió el Hotmail, comprobando su correo. Había uno de su madre así que lo abrió, esperando otros tres minutos para poder leerlo. Decía que ellos estaban bien, que a Phil le iba bien como entrenador y que ella había conseguido un puesto de maestra de kínder nuevamente. Decía que los niños eran algo revoltosos pero adorables. Le preguntaba cómo estaba ella, si le estaba yendo bien en su último año de Instituto, si Charlie se encontraba bien.

En todos los pocos correos o llamadas telefónicas que había compartido con Renée, ella nunca le había preguntado por Edward. Quizás había intentado pero nunca lo había hecho. Bella no la culpaba. En aquellas primeras semanas, si tan sólo escuchaba el sonido de su nombre, el corazón se le retorcía en el interior. No, su corazón no había tenido la capacidad que sí había tenido su cerebro para bloquearse ante el dolor. Ahora, meses después, el corazón seguía reaccionando de la misma manera pero era _ella_ la que hacía caso omiso de ello.

Suspiró y centrando su atención en la pantalla para no hacer caso al dolor que en ese momento su corazón le estaba infligiendo comenzó a teclear la respuesta.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Es patético ―comentó Jessica Stanley―. Sé que Cullen la dejó, sí, pero ya han pasado, ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro meses?

Lauren Mallory asintió con la cabeza. Ambas se encontraban acomodando sus casilleros que estaban uno al lado del otro.

―Sí, pero es débil la chica. No tiene personalidad, ya lo sabes ―bufó―. No me extraña que los Cullen se fueran y la dejaran. No es nada del otro mundo. Al contrario, es muy sosa.

―Sí, sosa ―Jessica la miró con mala cara―, pero fue ella quien se metió en los pantalones de Cullen, y seguramente no hace lo mismo con Mike porque después de estar con Edward… bueno, Mike no debe ser tan deseable, supongo.

Lauren se encogió de hombros indiferentemente pero pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Jessica no sabía que Bella las había escuchado. Lauren, sí.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella se bajó de la camioneta y caminó a vivo paso hacia el bosque. Ardientes lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia caían por sus mejillas y le hacían difícil mirar por donde iba. Se adentró en el bosque sin saber muy bien por donde y tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que estaba sobresalida del la tierra. Rodó por el suelo y gimió de dolor cuando su rodilla se hizo cargo de todo el peso de la caída. Notó que tenía el rostro embarrado y se dio la vuelta, quedándose en el suelo de espaldas y de cara a la fría lluvia que hacía que el barro se transformara en líquido y cayera por los lados de su cara, dejando rastros marrones ante su resbaladiza partida.

Habían pasado meses desde que ella lloró. Meses en los que trató de ser fuerte por Charlie y Renée. Meses en los que se tragaba el dolor como venía y no prestaba atención a ello. Meses en los que fue la alumna ejemplar. Meses en los que fue la hija ejemplar. Meses de lo que no recordaba nada. Meses en los que no tuvo vida. Pero en aquellos meses ella salió de su casa y siguió con su vida. En aquellos meses ella creó una fachada tal que ella misma se engañó. A ella misma pero a nadie más. ¿Charlie había visto tras la fachada? ¿Ángela había visto tras su fachada? ¿El Sr. Varner había visto tras su fachada?

Era malditamente irónico porque ella no había podido ver tras su misma fachada.

Pero en ese momento al escuchar las palabras de las otras dos muchachas, la realidad le golpeó a la cara como una bola de demolición derrumbando un edificio.

Sentía como el agua recorría su rostro pero no abrió los ojos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿seguir esperando al vampiro de sus ahora pesadillas o seguir con su vida?

Quería seguir esperando, tener la esperanza de que algún día él volvería. Pero en su marchito corazón, tenía la triste certeza de que eso no pasaría. Así que solo le quedaba una opción.

Tendría que volver a ser la Bella de antes. Tendría que volver a vivir aún si la idea no le agradara del todo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Bien. Sé que no hay muchos cambios pero creo que de esta manera los capítulos quedan más presentables y entendibles._

**Muchas gracias a:**_ elena Black Salvatore_ y Mary-Paradise **por sus maravillosos reviews en el prólogo.**

_Espero sinceramente que la edición de los capítulos les esté gustando y que me dejen sus valiosas opiniones. A todas aquellas personitas que comenten les mandaré un adelanto del próximo capítulo._

**XOXO**


	3. El despertar

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

**.**

**.**

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-3-_**

_**El despertar**_

.

Se tomó una semana en volver a vivir debido a un fuerte resfrío que había sido producto de sus cavilaciones en el lluvioso bosque.

Había vuelto calada hasta los huesos y una vez en la casa se había sacado toda la ropa y metido debajo del chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. Luego había ido abajo para prepararle la cena a Charlie. A la mañana siguiente se despertó resfriada. No quería ir al Hospital ―durante todos esos últimos meses se las ingenió para no tener que hacer otra visita a urgencias y no quería romper el record― así que llamó a un médico que le recetó los remedios que ella ya había sabido de antemano que tenía que tomar y le dio un certificado médico para no ir al Instituto por una semana.

Esa semana estuvo marcada por una rutina muy sencilla:

Por las mañanas se despertaba a la misma hora de siempre pero como con los medicamentos no tenía hambre, se quedaba cobijada en la pequeña cama leyendo libros. Charlie se iba a la estación de policía luego de preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Casi al mediodía se levantaba y se duchaba con agua bien caliente para luego vestirse con ropas cómodas pero abrigadas y bajar hacia la planta baja. Ordenaba todo lo poco que Charlie había desordenado el día anterior y se preparaba algún té con galletas. En la tarde volvía a su habitación y veía la ropa que tenía, decidiendo que tenía que comprar nuevas prendas.

El último día de la semana, cuando el refrío se había ido casi del todo, se encontraba escuchando música mientras hacía una limpieza a fondo en su habitación. Estaba vaciando los cajones de su armario, sacando las ropas, limpiándolos y aireándolos. Juntó toda la ropa que había allí y las puso en bolsas de consorcio negras.

Charlie llegó al atardecer, como era usual.

―Hola, Bella ―saludó desde el vestíbulo, colgando el cinturón con la pistola y el abrigo.

―Hola, papá ―devolvió el saludo ella desde la cocina, revolviendo con una cuchara los espaguetis que se cocían en la olla humeante.

Charlie entró por la puerta, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que iluminó su cansado rostro. Estaba contento porque su hija se estaba comportando nuevamente como la Bella anterior.

―Eso huele bien, Bells ―comentó él, de pie en la entrada de la cocina. Se pasó la mano por el cabello―. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

―No ―sonrió ella, apenada por la realización de un Charlie aliviado―. La salsa ya está hecha y los fideos también ―anunció mientras apagaba la cocina.

―Está bien ―sus pasos resonaron mientras iba hacia el living.

Bella puso la mesa y sirvió la comida.

―Mañana voy a Seattle ―anunció ella en el medio del cómodo silencio. Charlie miró hacia arriba y la observó.

―¿Tú sola? ―ella asintió, jugando con su comida. No lo miró al rostro.

―Sí. Necesito… cambiar de aires por lo menos un día.

―¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ―la idea de Charlie con ella en un día de compras y relajación la horrorizó. Quería irse para poder olvidarse de todo por unas horas y un Charlie incómodo a su lado no ayudaría.

―¡No! ―Charlie la miró con una poblada ceja alzada―. Quiero decir, voy a ir a comprar libros y un poco de ropa…

El rostro cambió en un segundo.

―Oh. Está bien ―se llevó un bocado de arremolinados fideos con salsa a la boca―. ¿Necesitas dinero?

―No. Tengo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Charlie le agradeció por la cena y se fue a mirar un partido en la televisión del living. Bella lavó los platos y le deseó buenas noches a su padre.

―Que descanses, Bells.

―Que descanses, papá.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a lo que ya consideraba su guarida. Buscó entre los olvidados CDs y encontró uno que su madre le había regalado. Miró la tapa: _Muse_. Hizo una mueca y lo metió en el reproductor, dándole Play.

Se tendió sobre la cama con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente. Era de saber común que a ella no le entusiasmaban las compras pero, se dijo, sería algo diferente ir sola que acompañada. Tenía que serlo. Además, no sólo iría a comprar ropa sino también música y libros. Todo lo que se le ocurriera. Era el dinero de lo que ella había trabajado lo que iba a gastar. Era su dinero.

.

.

La pesadilla vino a su encuentro como todas las noches. Él estaba en el medio del prado soleado. Imposible, divino y letal la miró con los ojos negros debido a la sed que estaba padeciendo. Bella se acercó sin pensarlo si quiera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Has vuelto ―susurró, alzando una mano para tocarle el rostro. Pero cuando lo tocó no sintió su fría y dura pero suave piel. No sintió nada. Sus dedos traspasaron a Edward, quien se desvanecía ante sus gritos y súplicas.

―Será como si nunca hubiese existido ―susurró él con voz baja. Y despareció.

Se despertó con un grito surgiendo en su garganta.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y la inundó un sentimiento fuerte y ácido. Sintió las mejillas húmedas. Se las secó con fiereza.

―¿Cómo si nunca hubieses existido, Edward Cullen? ―exclamó, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en los ojos y tragando saliva―. Hubiera sido mejor que junto con ese maldito CD y la foto también te hubieras llevado mis recuerdos. Porque adivina qué, ¡todavía los tengo!

Se levantó con furia y voló hacia el cuarto de baño. Se bañó, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la pesadilla y luego se vistió sin prestar atención pero con colores oscuros. Bajó y saludó a Charlie, quien la miró de manera examinadora. Seguramente la había escuchado gritar en sueños, se dijo a sí misma. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la luz que entraba por ella era amarillenta. Sonrió, pensando que quizás el día no estaba del todo perdido. Desayunó cereales con leche mientras veía a su padre limpiar la caña de pescar.

―Sales a pescar ―no fue una pregunta.

―Sí. Harry, Billy y yo iremos a ver qué pica ―le sonrió levemente.

Bella asintió llevándose otra cucharada de cereales con leche a la boca.

―Espero que muchos.

―¿Sigues planeando ir a Seattle?

Bella volvió a asentir.

―Sí. De hecho, en un momento salgo.

―¿Estarás aquí cuando venga?

Ella lo pensó. Charlie siempre salía temprano y volvía a la hora en la que en Forks debería ser el crepúsculo. Negó con la cabeza.

―No creo. Quizás para la cena pero si me tardo no te preocupes. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer allí.

Él frunció el seño pero no discutió nada.

―Bueno, cuídate, ¿sí?

Bella le sonrió.

―Claro. Espero que traigas pescado porque las reservas siguen disminuyendo.

Él rió y le deseó un buen día antes de salir contento con su caña de pescar.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Condujo tranquila hacia Seattle, contenta por el día soleado que se le había regalado. Bajó las ventanillas de ambas puertas y disfrutó del aire cada vez más seco y cálido que entraba a medida que se alejaba de Forks. Luego de dos horas y media manejando se topó con una plaza muy concurrida en ese soleado día. El ruido de la camioneta sólo se percibió entre los que estaban cerca cuando ella estacionó. Salió de la camioneta y cerró la puerta, encaminándose con su pequeño bolso atravesado en su hombro. Los niños jugaban y reían, las parejas estaban sentadas en bancos o acostados sobre manteles a cuadros cerca de cestas de picnics. Los grupos de amigos estaban sentados sobre la verde hierba o, los más afortunados, estaban debajo de algún árbol con sombra.

Bella deseó ser como ellos. Nada de madurez adolescente o criaturas sobrenaturales en su vida. Sólo normal. Una palabra que cambiaría todo en ella, la convertiría en una persona menos concienzuda del peligro de las sombras y quizás más alegre. Pero, ¿quería ella olvidar lo que una vez conoció? ¿insertarse en una vida puramente humana?

Siguió caminando y encontró a un vendedor de manzanas acarameladas. Compró una y siguió su camino, disfrutando del aquel dulce sabor bailoteando en su lengua.

Caminó hacia una avenida que rebosaba de tiendas de ropa. Iba a ser un muy largo día.

Entró a la primera Boutique que vio y la vendedora, una muchacha de cabello castaño claro que parecía no tener más de veinte años, la miró en una forma que Bella no supo descifrar. Tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo pero, ¿pensaría que no tenía dinero suficiente como para entrar al lugar? Pero había llevado todos sus ahorros que eran unos cuantos miles de dólares. Estaba segura que le alcanzaría para todo lo que quisiera. Eran aquellos mismos ahorros que había estado guardando para ir a la Universidad en un plan alternativo por si él no quería convertirla. Muchas veces había soñado con que él se rendía y la mordía, así convirtiéndola en alguien bello e inmortal como él. Pero ese sueño nunca podría convertirse en realidad porque cuando él se había ido, se lo había llevado consigo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Bella amablemente.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera saliendo de un mundo de ensueño y luego sonrió en su dirección.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó en el mismo tono. Naturalmente, Bella no sabía cómo expresarse para que la muchacha la ayudara así que se decidió por contarle parte de la verdad. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie las estaba observando y le dijo en voz honesta:

—Mira, el problema es el siguiente: mi… ex—novio —remarcó la palabra _ex_— me dejó y creo que caí en depresión —sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras pensaba que todo aquello sonaba infantil y estúpido. Pero antes de que se arrepintiera, la muchacha la miró de arriba a abajo y luego le sonrió confidencialmente.

—No tienes que preocuparte, te entiendo. Me sucedió algo parecido hace un año. Creo saber qué necesitas —agregó y mirando sus ropas chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Siempre vistes así? — gesticuló con el dedo.

Bella se miró a sí misma para luego responder:

―La mayoría de las veces, sí.

―Bien. Pues eso tiene que cambiar.

Bella volvió a mirarse a sí misma, luego dirigió su vista a los estantes de ropa y luego a la vendedora.

Suspiró.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón —contestó.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

—Bien. Empecemos, entonces. Por cierto, soy Erika.

—Yo soy Isabella.

Erika la llevó hacia el fondo de la tienda y comenzó a mostrarle todo tipos de ropas. Bella había comenzado a pensar que había cometido un error al pedirle a Erika que la ayudara porque en veinte minutos tenía en sus manos una pila de ropas nuevas y a una Erika ordenándole que fuera hacia el vestidor para probárselas. Entró al vestidor y lo primero que tuvo entre sus manos fueron unos jeans color azul oscuro que le parecieron muy… ajustados. Ella nunca usaría algo así. Pero a pesar de ello, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Cuando estuvo nuevamente vestida, alzó la vista y miró su reflejo. Sorprendentemente, le gustaba lo que veía.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo? —la voz de Erika sonó a unos metros de ella, fuera del vestidor.

—Claro, entra.

Bella quitó el seguro de la puerta y un segundo después ésta se abrió, dando paso a la otra muchacha. La vista puesta en los jeans.

—Date la vuelta —pidió y Bella la complació—. Te quedan estupendos. No quiero sonar grosera pero los que traías puestos eran pasados de moda y muy sueltos, lo que hacía que no resaltaran tu figura. Y déjame decirte que tienes una muy bonita —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, luego rebuscó entre la pila de ropa y sacó una blusa de tirantes color violeta con un dibujo en plateado. Se la tendió—. Combina con esta blusa y veamos cómo queda.

Su vista cayó sobre la tela por unos segundos y luego miró a Erika, murmurando tontamente:

—¿No es muy pequeña?

Erika rió amablemente.

—Mira, voy a explicarte algo. Esa camiseta que traes puesta parece la de un chico, no tanto pero casi —la miró sin entender—. Es que es muy grande —se justificó—; Esconde tus curvas, ¿entiendes? Hace de tu cuerpo un revoltijo que no luce nada —ante eso Bella solo pudo fruncir el seño—. Ahora te dejo para que te la pruebes y luego vemos si piensas lo mismo que antes ―le guiñó un ojo―. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó al espejo, probándose la dichosa blusa. Una vez puesta y bien acomodada, Bella no lo podía creer. ¡Tenia pechos! Su cuerpo se había estilizado esplendorosamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? ―la voz de Erika volvió.

—Sí, claro —Bella aun estaba maravillada—. No puedo creer esto –musitó ella dando una vuelta antes de que Erika se lo pidiera.

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no ibas a decir lo mismo! —la examinó con ojo crítico—. En verdad tienes una figura muy bonita, solo que no usabas el tipo de ropa adecuada para mostrarla ―sonrió―. Ahora lo sabes; nada pasado de moda…

—Y nada suelto —terminó Bella–. Tengo que escoger ropa que muestre mi figura.

—Pero recuerda que no quieres parecer una cualquiera ―advirtió la dependienta.

—Lo recordaré —asintió Bella. a partir de ese momento siguió probándose más ropa y compró diferentes tipos de jeans, blusas y camisas de varios colores, que no eran sueltas y tenían alguna que otra bonita inscripción o estampado, o simplemente lisas pero lindos colores que hacían que su piel resaltara. También compró suéteres livianos y otros no tanto. Erika le recomendó que fueran negros, de tonos cafés o que fueran de algún color que sea intenso y a la vez oscuro y llamativo. Las chaquetas de cuero para mujeres llamaron su atención y no pudo evitar llevarse algunas. Erika coincidió en que se le verían muy bien y le dio unos cuantos consejos de moda que Bella se los gravó a fuego en la mente.

—¿Tienen algún tipo de botas aquí? —preguntó Bella observando hacia abajo. Sus zapatos daban vergüenza. Tenían leves salpicaduras de barro ellos y estaban muy pasados de moda.

Erika siguió su mirada y frunció el seño.

—Seguro, ven.

Los calzados también tuvieron su propio espacio de tiempo y, sorpresivamente, Bella se llevó botas marrones, blancas, otras lisas y de color piedra, otras color marrón decoradas con un pequeño moño de cada lado visible, otras negras y lisas, otras que eran de un gris oscuro casi metálico con algo de tacón. Las únicas que eran por encima de la rodilla eran negras, de pana y no tenían tacón alguno.

Cuando salió de aquella Boutique, Bella llevaba puesto un jean negro, una blusa color champagne y botas de color marrón.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El muchacho miró a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de un verde derretido. La sonrisa dejaba al descubierto una dentadura revestida con frenos pero era cordial.

—Sí —contestó ella—, creo que necesito… ayuda.

—Bien ―contestó él, saliendo desde atrás del mostrador, revelando un cuerpo alto pero sorprendentemente frágil y delgado. Caminaba como si tuviera prisa y ella tuvo que apresurarse para seguirlo. Se le hizo raro que en aquel tipo de lugares estuviera trabajando alguien del sexo masculino pero cuando llegaron a un pasillo de paredes blancas por el que caminaron un poco trecho y se cruzaron con otro muchacho algo más robusto y ellos dos se sonrieron de una manera muy significativa, ella ya se había dado cuenta de la situación—. Por aquí —dijo él mientras abría una puerta. Lo siguió y se encontró frente a un gran espejo y un mueble en el que yacían distintos tipos de cremas y demás cosas de bellezas—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Bella lo pensó un momento y abrió los labios para contestarle cuando, de repente, calló. Luego miró al muchacho a través del espejo mientras tomaba asiento frente a éste.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó.

―Martin ―sonrió.

―Soy Bella.

―Bueno, Bella, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

Ella frunció los labios y dijo las palabras que nunca imaginó pronunciar:

―Sorpréndeme.

Martin sonrió.

.

Fue algo completamente nuevo. No era que nunca hubieran trabajado su rostro con cremas ni la hubieran maquillado ―de hecho, Alice la había torturado muchas veces― pero la diferencia era que ésta vez ella sí lo había querido. Mientras Martin limpiaba su rostro con diferentes tipos de cremas, le explicó la función que cumplía cada una y cuando llegó la hora del maquillaje, él tuvo que explicarle sus nombres, sus usos y secretos. Ella escuchaba con avidez.

―Vivo en Forks ―se quejó ella en un momento dado segundos antes de que él terminase su trabajo.

―Pues compras una máscara para pestañas a prueba de agua.

―¿Existe eso?

Martin rió.

―El último retoque y… ¡terminamos! ―sonrió orgulloso y levantó el respaldo de la silla de Bella que había estado bajo para facilitar su trabajo. Fue ahí cuando ella se miró en el espejo.

La muchacha que le devolvía la mirada allí era hermosa. Su piel seguía igual de inmaculada, sí, pero sus ojos se encontraban sombreados de un color ocre, delineados de negro y las pestañas se veían arqueadas, largas y oscuras, haciendo que resaltara el chocolate de sus ojos. Los labios se veían de un rosado cremoso que los hacían ver más llenos. Bella alzó su mano, llevándola hacia su rostro y la muchacha en el espejo hizo lo mismo.

Sí, era ella.

—Eres un mago.

—Lo sé —rió Martin―. Pero la gloria no es toda mía, cariño. Tú eres la que tiene la materia prima —ambos rieron—. ¿Algo más que quieras?

—Cabello —contestó ella sin vacilar.

—¡A la orden!

Bella volvió a relajarse contra el mullido asiento mientras sentía a Martin revoloteando a su alrededor y sus manos en su cabello.

A pesar de que normalmente a ella no le gustaba nada de aquello, en ese momento, allí, se encontraba a gusto y, para su sorpresa, bastante expectante por los resultados. Se relajó. Pudo haberse quedado dormida porque lo siguiente que escuchó que la voz de Martin, diciéndole que podía echar un vistazo en el espejo. Así lo hizo.

—Tienes un muy lindo cabello pero puedo apostar que no lo cuidas demasiado. Lo corté en capas pero traté de no tocar el largo, ¿sí? también te dejé un flequillo del lado izquierdo. Lo único que te pido, Bella, es que uses el shampoo adecuado para tu cabello. Luego sólo tienes que peinarlo dándole tu toque personal —pidió-casi-imploró él.

El cabello se poseía movilidad después de todo, pensó ella ligeramente divertida mientras pasaba una mano por él. Se sentía suave. Con ambas manos ella comenzó a desacomodarlo, haciendo que quedase sensual y casual al mismo tiempo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Debía de ser quizás media tarde pero Bella lo ignoraba mientras conducía por las calles de Seattle. Sólo sabía que el sol estaba cambiando de un amarillo claro a un naranja suave. Y que tenía mucha hambre. Echó un vistazo a una cafetería que había en una esquina y aparcó en una plaza vacía.

Ningún tropiezo ni caída. Era un verdadero récord.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia el lugar, notó con sorprendente complacencia, que varios hombres se daban la vuelta para admirarla al pasar.

La cafetería era un lugar con tonalidades en marrón y blancos; las mesas y sillas eran de madera. Unas cuantas personas se encontraban allí realizando diferentes actividades cuando Bella buscó por una mesa vacía que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y tomó asiento. En menos de un minuto una muchacha le tomó el pedido y Bella aunque era intolerante a la cafeína, ordenó un cortado con unas medialunas. Se concientizó en que las compras daban hambre.

Se rió en silencio. ¿Quién iba a imaginar alguna vez que ella, Isabella Marie Swan, iba a ir algún día de compras por propia iniciativa? Bueno, quizás Alice, pero ella ya no estaba allí para verla… y Bella estaba triste otra vez.

La camarera volvió cinco minutos más tarde, interrumpiendo su sufrimiento. Se estaba consolando en saber que la improvisada merienda estaba exquisita cuando a casi terminar alguien la interrumpió, diciendo:

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —una rica y profunda voz preguntó a su lado.

Bella levantó la vista para encontrarse con el hombre más humanamente apuesto que había visto en toda su corta vida.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> Otro capítulo editado. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen apoyándome en este… resurgimiento de _~Después de ti hay mucho~_ Créanme cuando les digo que es algo muy importante para mí.

**Muchas gracias a:** flexer, _Andy Cullen de Salvatore_, CaMuChI, _Cullen-21-gladys_, miadharu28_, Lexi Smile_, TrishCullenWinchester_, nandita21unexplained_, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, Storybrooke_, isabellaC__Masen_, Elizabeth Serena y a los 3 _Guest_ (la próxima vez pongan algún nombre, por favor) **por sus Reviews.**** Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y creo que todas sabemos quién es aquel hombre tan "humanamente" apuesto.**

**XOXO**


	4. Misterioso caballero

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-4-_**

_**Misterioso caballero**_

.

.

—No pude evitar darme cuenta de que estás sola y yo también lo estoy así que pensé que podríamos hacernos mutua compañía.

Bella no podía dejar de observar aquellos ojos celestes que parecían querer atraparla. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral debido a la fuerza de su mirada y tuvo que apartar la vista sin poder evitar el traicionero sonrojo que se acumuló en sus mejillas.

Él era en verdad extraordinariamente guapo.

Su rostro era pálido, sus facciones eran definidas y casi perfectas bajo el lacio cabello oscuro y sus pómulos eran el sueño de cualquier hombre que apreciase la verdadera belleza masculina. Iba vestido de negro: chaqueta de cuero negra, suéter negro y vaqueros negros. Bella podía apostar que hasta sus zapatos eran igualmente negros pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlos. Su físico parecía igualmente bello bajo la ropa. Una estatura masculina normal, espalda y pecho anchos.

Aquel hombre era el sueño americano de cualquier mujer. Bella sacudió su cabeza tratando de que no se note demasiado y recordó que él le había hecho una pregunta.

—Cl-claro —respondió tartamudeando y volviendo a sonrojarse. Con todo el aplomo que logró reunir señaló la silla que estaba en frente de ella, invitándolo a sentarse. Él la observó durante todo el trayecto que le llevó sentarse en la silla. Su mirada hizo que sus nervios comenzaran a aparecer, no porque fuera brillosa y electrizante ―cosa que sí lo era― sino porque la observaba con una intensidad casi divertida.

Ella apartó la vista.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre, señorita? —preguntó él con una amable voz que era seductora a la vez.

—Isabella —le contesté con una sonrisa tímida mientras entrelazaba mis dedos sobre la mesa

—Isabella —musitó mi nombre como si estuviera degustándolo—. Nombre italiano ―sonrió con una sonrisa esquinada―. Soy Damon—extendió su mano por encima de la mesa; piel pálida y dedos largos y elegantes. La estrechó suavemente y notó que su piel no tenía la misma temperatura que la suya, sino que era un poco más fría. Sólo un poco y lo suficiente para alarmarla. Aunque, sí, era pálido y guapo, pero no era un vampiro. Además, tenía ojos celestes, hermosos ojos celestes

—Un placer —tal vez el contacto duró más de lo necesario pero ella lo encontró extrañamente a gusto. Dirigió nuevamente su mano a la taza en rente de ella y la levantó, tomando otro sorbo.

—El placer es mío —contestó él—. ¿Puedo preguntar que hace una muchacha tan bella como tú, sola? ―cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa haciendo que la chaqueta se tensara sobre su piel.

—Sólo disfrutando del día, nada más. Necesitaba un poco de aire —contestó ella sinceramente.

Él sonrió.

—Todos lo necesitamos, Isabella —ella no le corrigió la forma en que la llamó. Su nombre completo sonaba bien cuando salía de sus labios—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó de repente.

Ella frunció el seño.

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Problemas con el hombre que ha robado tu corazón?

Una sonrisa intentó apoderarse de los labios de Bella —. Fue en verdad una muy buena forma de preguntar si estoy comprometida.

Él sonrió lánguidamente.

—Tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma decente y sin que te dieras cuenta de ello… y veo que he fallado miserablemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego sacudió su cabeza haciendo que su cabello bailase suavemente a su alrededor. Luego hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

—Sí, los hay ―otra mueca―. Bueno, a decir verdad, los había. Ya no los hay.

Él asintió pausadamente en respuesta dando a entender que había captado aquello que ella había querido decir. Los hombros de ella se hundieron levemente ante el recuerdo y él frunció el seño claramente dándose cuenta de ello. Abrió los labios con la intención de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la misma camarera que le había tomado el pedido a Bella. ella se detuvo a su lado, libreta y lapicera en mano, expresión atenta y los ojos oscuros clavados en Damon. Bella le prestó atención por primera vez dándose cuenta de que era un buen palmo más alta que ella y tenía el cabello rubio aunque sus oscuras cejas advertían que dicho color había sido logrado químicamente.

—Un café —ordenó Damon echándole una mirada y sonriéndole fugazmente, luego sus ojos se clavaron en Bella—. ¿No quieres nada más? —preguntó mirando el plato y la taza vacios que yacían rente a ella.

—No, gracias.

—Bien, entonces puede llevarse eso —le sugirió Damon a la mesera apuntando a los sucios utensilios. Ella hizo su trabajo claramente decepcionada y luego se marchó.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí? —preguntó Damon después de que la camarera se hubiera ido.

—No —sacudió la cabeza―. Vivo en Washington.

Él enarcó las cejas.

―Pues parece que sí tenías ganas de salir hoy.

Bella rió. Fue una risa efímera pero real y auténtica. Damon ―no estando al tanto de las circunstancias― no apreció el gesto.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Vives cerca?

—No, solo estoy aquí por unos negocios.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? —no parecía un adolescente pero tampoco un hombre grande. Quizás estuviera en la mitad de su veintena. Una edad a la que pronto ella llegaría. Contuvo un suspiro. Ellos se habían llevado todas sus esperanzas de quedarse en sus eternos dieciocho. Pero si no podía estar con _él_, ¿qué importancia tenía la inmortalidad?

—Veintitrés. Ya estoy viejo —se rió quedamente. Parecía que la frase le causaba gracia—. ¿Y tú? ¿está penado por la ley el propasarme contigo?

Bella se sonrojó ante la mención y él sonrió aún más, disfrutando de su incomodidad.

—Tengo dieciocho así que no. Supongo que no ―sus mejillas se colorearon aún más.

—Bien ―él sonrió ampliamente pero no presionó más, de hecho, cambió el tema―. Entonces, trabajas —dedujo.

Ella comenzaba a relajarse ante su imponente presencia. Sí, imponente. Podía verlo en la manera en que se erguía en su asiento, la manera en la que juntaba sus manos y la miraba por encima de ellas, la forma en que una leve y continua sonrisa curvaba sus deseables labios…

—Si, en una tienda de deportes.

Él asintió.

—Soy contador público.

Ella alzó sus finas cejas en apreciación.

—Eso es genial. ¿Qué se siente… estar a cargo de tu vida? ―preguntó con verdadero interés. La idea de una vida responsable y libre de cualquier autoridad familiar. Una vida que estuviera lejos de Forks y de los recuerdos de Edward.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío por un momento y Bella pudo apreciar la línea de sus labios y el contorno de sus ojos.

—No hay nada mejor que ello ―terminó de contestar. Ella asintió como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta.

Justo en ese momento la camarera volvió, taza de café en mano, y se nuevamente emprendió la marcha luego de dejarlo suavemente sobre la mesa.

—¿Vives con tus padres?

—Mi padre ―asintió ella―. Mi madre vive en Jacksonville en este momento.

—¿En qué lugar de Washington vives? —preguntó él ligeramente antes de beber de su café.

—Forks. Es un pequeño pueblo al este de Washington…

―… donde siempre llueve, ¿verdad? ―la interrumpió y terminó él. Luego resopló―. No sé cómo puedes vivir allí.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró fijamente, luego, para sorpresa de ambos, comenzó a reír tontamente. Le fue imposible no hacerlo aunque sabía que estaba actuando de forma extraña ante él y que quizás él pensaría que estaba rematadamente loca. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Como respuesta a aquella pregunta se le vinieron a la mente los hermosos rostros de los Cullen, con sus ojos dorados, sus pálidas pieles y sus melodiosas voces. Por ellos se había quedado en aquel lluvioso pueblo. Por _él_. ¿Y de qué le había servido aquello? Él se había ido a buscar sus distracciones por algún lugar del mundo mientras que ella era olvidada en la tristeza nublada de Forks…

De pronto un nudo se asentó en su garganta, caliente y pesado. Sus ojos quemaban de lágrimas y no podía respirar. No podía respirar y se levantó de su asiento, desesperada por sentir la sensación del aire acariciando sus pulmones. Trastabilló hacia la salida sin importarle las miradas y ceños fruncidos que se ganó a su paso y empujó la puerta para salir al atardecer de Seattle. Buscó con su mano la pared de la cafetería y apoyó su espalda en ella, deslizando hacia abajo cuando sus piernas cedieron. Con las manos en la garganta comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente hasta que puso la cabeza entre las rodillas como _él_ le había enseñado a hacer.

Aun en esa posición pudo escuchar el vaivén de la puerta pero no escuchó sonido de pasos alguno.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la profunda voz vino desde su derecha, rica y masculina.

—Sí —respondió—. Lo siento.

Sintió movimiento y cuando subió el rostro se encontró con el de él a su altura. Se había acuclillado frente a ella y sus ojos eran hipnóticos.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Ella tomó otro respiro hondo y se irguió en su posición con la espalda pegada al frío material de la pared.

—¿Irnos? ―preguntó aun luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Él sonrió de lado y extendió una mano hasta tomas su frágil muñeca, apartando la suya de su posición en su cuello. Una vez que lo hizo, él recorrió con el dedo índice y medio la suave curvatura de la yugular que se asomaba a la vista en su garganta.

—A donde tú quieras ―su voz era arrulladora, alentándola a cumplir sus más profundos deseos…

—Un paseo.

—¿Huh? ―murmuró distraídamente, aún acariciando su garganta. Al percatarse de aquel movimiento, Bella se tensó y a la vez la recorrió un escalofrío.

—Quiero caminar —murmuró. Él enarcó una ceja y la observó como si fuera la cosa más divertida. Luego se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, tirándola para que se levantara del suelo. Cuando se puso en pie ella se arregló la ropa, intentando recomponerse y de no sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que se había quebrado emocionalmente frente a un desconocido.

—Ven —la jaló suavemente—. Conozco un lugar que te gustará ―ella comenzó a seguirlo hasta que se detuvo, intentando darse media vuelta en dirección a la cafetería pero como si él le leyera los pensamientos, la tomó por los hombros obligándola a que siguiera en el camino impuesto por él―. Ya he pagado la cuenta…

—¡No debiste hacerlo! —protestó ella alzando la mirada y dirigiéndole una mirada de censura, la cual pareció disfrutar. Bella suspiró—. Bien pero la próxima vez invito yo —comentó ella llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su jean.

—¿Próxima vez? —preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero sin mirarla.

Ella se ruborizó intensamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—N-No me refería a…

Su risa la cortó.

—No te avergüences, Isabella. A mí… también me gustaría volver a verte —su confesión fue hecha en un murmullo vacilante. Ella volvió a mirarlo al rostro y luego de unos segundos ambos sonrieron.

.

.

Caminó a la par de Damon quien la llevaba hacia aquel lugar que había dicho que le gustaría. Diez cuadras al sudeste de aquella cafetería, en una de las partes notablemente menos concurridas de Seattle, se hallaba un mini-estadio de football americano.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Damon? ―siseó ella en su dirección alertada por la quietud y tranquilidad del lugar. Él le sonrió y la tomó de la mano haciendo que avanzara junto a él. Caminaron bordeando el muro hasta llegar al lado izquierdo donde él la soltó y trepó grácilmente hasta llegar a la cima. Bella se maravilló de la gracilidad con la que se movía; parecía una serpiente que se deslizaba sobre el duro material con el que estaba constituido el muro.

Cuando llegó a la cima deslizó una pierna para el otro lado y echó un vistazo antes de volverse nuevamente hacia ella y tenderle los brazos a la vez que se agachaba levemente.

Bella miró sus brazos extendidos un momento antes de suspirar ―. Si nos atrapan ―comenzó a amenazarlo ella cuando él la interrumpió con un sonido entre divertido e impaciente.

―No lo harán.

―Más te vale, Damon ―alzó sus brazos y dejó que él la levantara del suelo como si fuera una hoja en otoño. La sentó en la frente a él y ella tampoco pudo evitar echar un vistazo al interior. El campo estaba inhumanamente desierto sin sus jugadores y las bancas vacías dejaban un sentimiento extraño en la boca del estómago.

―Parece… tenebroso.

Él rió suavemente.

―No lo es ―cuando terminó de decir aquello Damon colocó las manos a sus lados y saltó hacia el interior, aterrizando sobre sus pies. Luego volvió a tenderle los brazos a ella y ésta vez, sin vacilar, ella se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados. Dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado cuando unos brazos amortiguaron su caída. Quizás el tiempo se había detenido por un momento o quizás Damon la sostuvo más de lo cortésmente debido pero de todas formas él la puso sobre sus pies eventualmente.

Él comenzó a caminar y un momento después ella lo siguió caminando apresuradamente para poder alcanzarlo. Damon la dirigió hacia el centro del campo y de repente ―y para susto del corazón de Bella― las luces se encendieron iluminando el verde césped.

―¿Qué…?

―No te asustes, las luces se encienden cuando los sensores notan la oscuridad ―advirtió él, dándole la espalda.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó ella y luego se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había sido formulada muy tarde.

―Te había dicho que te traería a un lugar que te gustaría ―contestó él e espaldas a ella. Bella no pudo evitar que la sombra de una sonrisa se asentara en sus labios.

―Pues para tu información, Damon, no me gustan los deportes. Mi coordinación es nula.

Él soltó un risa―. ¿Quién dijo algo sobre jugar? ―de pronto se sentó y tendió sobre el césped, colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. Tras una breve vacilación Bella lo imitó, pero tendiéndose de manera opuesta a él y logrando que sólo sus cabeza coincidieran en estar lado a lado.

―Eres raro ―soltó ella.

―No lo creo ―contestó él― pero si así lo fuera tú también estas aquí, lo que te hace tan rara como yo.

Un suspiro femenino invadió el aire.

―No lo niego.

Ambos se quedaron allí tendidos mientras sus ojos contemplaban el cielo estrellado. Ninguno habló durante un largo momento, no sintieron la urgencia de llenar el silencio con preguntas banales. Y eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a Bella para pensar.

El día había sido agotador si no físicamente lo había sido emocional. Había sido un día de grandes cambios y pensamientos. Extrañamente su mente se sentía desplazada de lugar, como si su cabeza se hubiera llenado del aire y el tráfico resonando en las calles. O quizás era Damon. Podía oler su aroma, algo oscuro y picante que se mezclaba con el aire que ella inspiraba, entrando por sus fosas nasales y quemando todo el camino hasta sus pulmones. Pero no era algo molesto, al contrario, era maravilloso…

Cerró los ojos y dejó sus brazos tendidos a sus lados. Podía sentir la humedad debajo de ella pero no le importaba. ¡Se estaba tan tranquilo allí!

―Entiendo porqué vienes aquí ―murmuró ella quedamente.

―Es muy agradable cuando quieres pensar o evadir a la gente. Sirve para ambas cosas.

Ella rió.

―¿Te escondes seguido o qué?

―Tanto como puedo ―respondió él y se adivinaba una sonrisa en su tono de voz.

―¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Fue su turno de reír pero no respondió. Y ella lo entendió. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, recostados en el centro de aquel campo. Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos u horas en los que Bella se adormiló hasta que sintió que algo la sacudía por el hombro. Levantó su espalda del césped en un segundo y miró a los lados. Damon volvía a estar de cuclillas frente a ella con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

―Es tarde, Bella Durmiente. Debemos volver.

Y así emprendieron la marcha ―Bella volvió a dar un pequeño brinco de susto cuando las luces misteriosamente volvieron a apagarse―, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta la cafetería que en aquel momento en el interior tenía las luces encendidas.

—¿Tienes auto?

—Sí, mi monovolumen se encuentra aparcado por aquí —ella caminó en dirección a su camioneta que seguía tal y como la había dejado.

—¿Conduces este dinosaurio? —Damon golpeó con su mano uno de los guardabarros haciendo que resonara el oxidado metal.

—Resistente, ¿verdad? ―sonrió ella, de pie al lado de la puertezuela del conductor. No quería irse de allí.

—Eso tenlo por seguro —le sonrió por un momento, su cabello aún levemente revuelto―. Pero honestamente prefiero que mi coche se haga pedazos en un accidente antes de quedar vivo dentro de esto ―gesticuló a la cabina del monovolumen. Ella resopló y rodó los ojos a la vez que él abría la puertezuela. Bella entró a la cabina y él la cerró tan suavemente como pudo pero aun así se holló el chocar del metal ―fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Isabella.

Él se había quedado de pie en la ventanilla, relajado.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —contestó ella a la vez que encendía el monovolumen, el cual lo hizo con un rugido ensordecedor. Bella escuchó una risa a su lado y cuando volteó el rostro para despedirse Damon ya no estaba. Frunció el seo y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla baja para mirar a ambos extremos e la calle sin encontrar ningún rastro de él. Volvió a meterse adentro y miró hacia la ventanilla derecha. Nada.

Luego se estremeció.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> otro capítulo editado y que espero que les haya gustado. ¿Se dieron cuenta de cuánto cambió éste capítulo? Es un poco más… interesante que el original, ¿no? De aquí en adelante la trama va a cambiar así que prepárense. Tengo que decirles que muy a mi pesar éste es el último día que tengo de Internet. Me mudo a otra casa y hasta que todo se estabilice nuevamente no tendré Internet así que no creo ya poder darles adelantos de los capítulos. Lo siento mucho.

**Muchas gracias a:** Bella Uchiha Cullen, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, shineevero, _CaMuChI,_ Cullen-21-gladys, _Andy Cullen de Salvatore_, nandita21unexplained, _vadyh, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn, _china lop32_ y a los cuatro Guest **por sus Reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Voy a estar muy triste sin leer sus maravillosas palabras en estos días. ¿Me dejan un Review para animarme?**


	5. El lado oscuro de la moneda

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-5-_**

_**El lado oscuro de la moneda**_

.

.

La oscuridad rodeaba la camioneta mientras esta avanzaba sobre la carretera. Con las luces encendidas Bella conducía tranquilamente. Parte de su concentración se encontraba en el camino y la otra mitad en los sucesos recientes.

En el momento que estuvo libre de la esencia de Damon pudo pensar claramente. ¿De verdad había sucedido todo aquello? ¿había ido por su propia voluntad a un lugar desierto de personas con un hombre que era prácticamente un desconocido para ella? ¿lo había _disfrutado_? Pero la pregunta más tenebrosa de todas era: ¿Damon había existido en verdad o era el producto de una mente a la que la imaginación se le había escapado de las manos? Sin ser consciente de ello, sintió miedo. Miedo de que todo hubiera sido una alucinación…

Con un movimiento de la cabeza alejó esos pensamientos. Pero algo seguía rondando su cerebro y ella no sabía qué era. Suspiró. La noche estaba despejada pero a medida que se iba acercando más a Forks el cielo se nublaba cada vez más.

.

**~oOo~**

.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando en su ventana. Se desperezó placenteramente entre las sábanas y se levantó con parsimonia en busca de toallas limpias para luego dirigirse al baño y luego de verificar que Charlie no estuviera dentro, entró a tomar una ducha. El cuarto de baño estaba excesivamente helado y por ello trató de caminar de puntitas para no sentirlo demasiado pero aquello no fue suficiente. Miró hacia los lados y vio el vaho de su respiración. Las toallas cayeron al suelo sin sonido y allí Bella se dio cuenta de que no había sonido alguno. No se escuchaba el viento, ni el zumbido del foco de la luz, ni siquiera podía escuchar a su propio corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Intentó dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta pero en cuanto quiso levantar el pie del suelo si dio cuenta de que iba a ser imposible porque un capa de hielo seco los cubría con la misma estructura en como los pétalos de una flor se cerraban de noche. Con el movimiento sólo logró caerse al suelo sobre su trasero. Con el rabillo del ojo captó una sombra y levantó la vista dándose cuenta de que de hecho sí había una sombra ―una silueta para ser exactos― detrás de la cortina de la ducha. Para su disgusto pensó que era Charlie pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que Charlie no tenía cintura de mujer.

Pero no entendía sus emociones porque ante la silueta no debería sentirse asustada. Sorprendida, quizás. Confundida también pero, ¿asustada?

La silueta se movió y Bella bajó los ojos a sus pies congelados. Cerró las manos en puños y golpeó el hielo que se arremolinaba sobre ellos intentando quebrarlo sin éxito. De repente una mano pálida se posó sobre su pie y apretó sus finos y elegantes dedos sobre él haciendo que el hielo se resquebrajara y que Bella gritara de dolor al sentir la presión sobre su pie entumecido. Con el rostro desfigurado de dolor ella levantó la mirada y encontró una sonrisa diabólica un par de ojos rojos inyectados en sangre…

Y despertó.

Saltó de la cama como un resorte, enredándose con las sábanas y cayendo al suelo en un ruido sordo. Respiraba entre jadeos y miraba a todos lados cerciorándose de que todo estuviera tal cual lo había dejado en la noche anterior. Emitió un sonido ahogado y dejó que su frente golpeara suavemente el suelo de la habitación. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Suspiró profundamente y rodó sobre su espalda llevando sus manos a los ojos, frotándolos. Mientras se encontraba tendida allí agudizó el oído para poder escuchar los pasos de Charlie que resonaban en la planta baja y el zumbido de la televisión seguramente sintonizada en el canal de los deportes.

Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia la ventana. Lloviznaba livianamente y el cielo estaba nublado. Siempre lo mismo, pensó. Su corazón aun no se había ralentizado de su maratón así que decidió tomar una ducha caliente. Tomó las toallas y se dirigió hacia el baño. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar acercar la cabeza y espiar que todo estuviera en orden. Todo estaba en orden.

Luego de media hora de estar debajo del chorro de agua caliente Bella se secó y se vistió con las prendas nuevas. Una camiseta de color violeta, un jean azul y botas planas, abrigadas y negras. Se secó el cabello con el secador y lo acomodó con las manos notando que ya comenzaba a ondularse debido a la humedad. No se molestó en el maquillaje pero descubrió que ya no había sombras debajo de los ojos y se complació de ello, notando cómo el color de la camiseta hacía resaltar el de sus ojos. Tomó un sweater de lana blanca y pasó los brazos por las mangas. Luego tomó una chaqueta negra y bajó a la planta baja.

—Buen día, Char- papá —sonrió ella. Cuando sólo recibió un fruncimiento de seño en respuesta se detuvo a unos pasos de él—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Anoche no te escuché volver —. Dijo seriamente, su voz malhumorada. Cuando no escuchó respuesta alguna de su hija levantó la mirada y los ojos casi se le salieron de sus cuencas—. ¿Qué te has hecho? ―el tono de voz dejaba entrever que la pudieron haber torturado para quedar así.

—Un corte de cabello —Bella se encogió de hombros. No iba a hablar de moda con él pero tampoco era como que ella era una experta en el tema. Se dirigió hacia el frigorífico y lo abrió para sacar la leche. La depositó en la mesa y fue en busca de un cuenco y cereales. Vertió los cereales en el cuenco y luego echó la leche encima—. Y lo sé. Llegué tarde anoche.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—Hoy hay Instituto —replicó en el mismo tono anterior pero ésta vez era débil.

—Y también lo sé. Estoy lista para ir, ¿verdad? —con una cuchara en la mano se sentó en su lugar y comenzó tomar su desayuno.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—En Seattle.

—¿Con quién?

La cuchara con cereales y leche se detuvo a medio camino y Bella enarcó una ceja pero contestó:

—Con nadie.

—Una persona no pasa todo un día en Seattle sola, con alguien tiene que estar para que vuelva a altas horas de la madrugada. No creo que haya tiendas abiertas a esas horas.

—Primero que nada no volví a altas horas de la madrugada; ni siquiera era medianoche. Y segundo, sí, tienes razón, conocí a alguien y me quedé con él allí. Eso fue todo —levantó el plato y lo depositó en el fregadero para lavarlo―. Estoy intentando salir adelante, Charlie. Pero si te pones en este plan no llegaremos muy lejos ―esperó una respuesta pero no oyó nada y comprendió que él se sentía incómodo como todo hombre cuando tenía que hablar o escuchar de sentimentalismo―. Se me hace tarde para ir al Instituto.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Llegó temprano al Instituto, de hecho, llegó con cuarenta minutos de sobra por lo que se ganó la oportunidad de elegir el lugar de aparcar. Cuando lo hizo se quedó dentro del monovolumen apreciando el aire acondicionado y revisando sus tareas para verificar que todo estuviera hecho y si no lo estaba, completarlo. Luego de veinte minutos de tranquilidad los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. La llovizna que la había acompañado hasta ese momento cesó y los estudiantes salieron de sus vehículos. Bella guardó todo nuevamente en su mochila y acomodó la capucha de la chaqueta de cuero negra que se había puesto encima del sweater blanco. Disfrutó otros momentos más de la calefacción hasta que escuchó el timbre del Instituto sonar y la apagó. Tomó su mochila y la colgó en el hombro abriendo la portezuela del monovolumen y saliendo, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Nadie le prestó atención entonces pero sí lo hicieron cuando caminaba por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes listos para entrar en clase. Varias muchachas la miraban y cuchicheaban con las otras y los muchachos enarcaban las cejas en señal de apreciación. Más allá de un leve rubor que se instaló en la parte superior de sus mejillas, Bella se sintió orgullosa de ya no parecer un desecho.

Las clases pasaron sin nada digno de mención salvo que Bella hizo oídos sordos a varios murmullos. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo caminó sin apuro alguno para comprar el suyo. Comprobó con alegría que las botas eran cómodas y que se sentía calentita con el sweater de lana. Una vez que su almuerzo estuvo en sus manos se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba. Allí ya se encontraba Ángela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Ben y otros cuatro estudiantes que Bella no reconoció. Vio que la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de Ángela estaba desocupada y se apresuró a tomarla.

—Oh. ¡Bella! ―Mike le sonrió y ella intentó hacer lo mismo―. ¡Qué cambio!

Salvándola de tener que contestarle a Mike, Ángela se volvió para mirarla y sonreírle.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? —su voz fue suave.

—Bien, supongo. ¿Ustedes? ―le devolvió la sonrisa a Ben, quien le sonreía desde por encima del hombro de su novia.

—Genial —contestó él y Ángela se volvió para darle una sonrisa amorosa.

—Cuánto cambio, Bella ―sonrió Jessica desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tyler a su lado asintió con la cabeza―. Estás muy linda —frunció teatralmente el seño—. Pero, ¿por qué el cambio?

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Te oí hablando con Lauren de mí y me sentí tan herida que me revolqué en el bosque y luego pesqué una gripe?

—Me aburrí —decidió contestar encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a comer. Luego su mirada buscó a Lauren y casi se ahogó. El cabello de color rubio trigo de Lauren había desaparecido y ella lucía un corte de varón con el cabello rapado en la parte de atrás. Bella se preguntó si alguien se habría vengado de ella…

—¡Qué bien! —la mirada de Jessica se encontró con la de Lauren y ésta última bajó la mirada para seguir con su almuerzo pero eso no le impidió de decir:

—Ya decía yo que necesitabas un cambio —si la voz de Jessica destilaba falsedad la de Lauren destilaba veneno. Bella se preguntó qué era lo que en verdad tenía contra ella pero no hizo la pregunta en voz alta. Prefirió ignorarla y volverse a conversar tranquilamente con Ángela.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_**Un mes después**_

.

Todo estaba en orden. Bella suspiró mientras observaba por la ventana de la cocina como la lluvia caí como agujas heladas en las calles de Forks. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa esperando unos minutos para poder revolver el agua con los fideos que estaba hirviendo en la olla. Su brazo izquierdo estaba doblado sobre la mesa mientras que con el derecho ella sostenía su barbilla en dirección hacia la ventana. Charlie todavía no había vuelto de la comisaría y ella hacía una hora había vuelto de la biblioteca donde había pasado la tarde con Ángela haciendo un trabajo de Ciencias.

Aquel último mes había sido muy tranquilo y la situación si no iba mejorando por lo menos era más llevadera que antes. Edward nunca volvió y Bella se cansó de esperarlo. La ventana llevaba cerrada una semana. En cuanto a sus relaciones con sus compañeros de Instituto Bella no sabía cómo definirlas porque ahora hablaba un poco más con algunos estudiantes pero ella no sabía si le estaban prestando atención en ese momento que ella había decidido volver a vivir o si antes habían tratado de entablar conversación con ella quien al estar tan sumergida en su miseria no se había dado cuenta. Intentaba no darle muchas vueltas a esto último y se concentraba en distenderse en la agradable sensación de volver a estar cómoda alrededor de otro ser humano. Pero a pesar de aquello, con quien más pasaba tiempo era con Ángela. Lauren nunca le dirigió otra palabra y Jessica se fue distanciando aún más de Bella. esta última no sabía si sentirse mal o agradecer por ello.

Arrugó la nariz y, sobresaltada, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la olla para revolver el agua antes de que la pasta se pegara. Una vez que terminó tapó la olla y miró la otra en la que había salsa. Apagó ambas hornallas justo antes de que el teléfono sonara. Cruzó la estancia y levantó el tubo.

―¿Diga?

―_¿Bella?_ ―de fondo se escuchaban llantos que pertenecían indudablemente a bebés.

―Hola, Ang ―sonrió―. ¿Sucede algo?

―_Mmm, sí. ¿Recuerdas que Austin y Ben son mejores amigos?_

―Claro ―su seño se frunció ante tal pregunta.

―_Bueno en el problema es que Ben y yo habíamos quedados con Austin y su novia en ir hoy a Seattle a ver una película de Kung Fu que Ben y Austin quieren ver. Pero Jen no puede ir porque tuvo un problema familiar y eso me deja sola con dos chicos emocionados por una película que sé no voy a disfrutar. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?_

Bella lo pensó por un momento. No le atraía la idea de ver ese tipo de película pero Ángela en verdad sonaba desesperada. Suspiró.

―Claro, sólo dime a qué hora paso por tu casa.

―_Oh, no. No te molestes. Ben y yo pasaremos por ti. ¿Podrías estar lista en dos horas?_

Bella miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, tomando nota de que eran las seis y media de la tarde.

―Claro. Los espero.

―_Eres un ángel_ ―exclamó Ángela con la voz tan inundada de alivio que Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave―. _Nos vemos luego._

―Adiós.

.

—¿Dices que vas con Ángela? —preguntó Charlie antes de llevarse un tenedor con fideos enrollados a la boca.

—Sí. Y con Ben y Austin —respondió Bella pasando los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta. No llevaba bolso alguno y el dinero que llevaba lo tenía en el bolsillo del jean.

—Y este chico, Austin, ¿te… agrada? —Bella levantó la vista para verlo y el rostro de Charlie se volvió púrpura.

—No es mi cita, papá. Él tiene novia pero como ella no puede ir Ángela me pidió que vaya con ella para no estar sola.

—Oh.

Una bocina de auto sonó afuera en la entrada y ella caminó hasta Charlie para darle un beso en la frente y corrió hacia la salida. La lluvia había cesado pero el frío aún persistía.

—Tengan cuidado —advirtió él caminando detrás de su hija, sus pasos resonando en el parqué—. ¿Tienen licencia de conducir?

—Deja de molestar, papá. Seguro que sí. buenas noches.

Mientras Bella bajaba la escalinata y saludaba con la mano a los adolescentes dentro del auto, Charlie sonrió para sí mismo. Bella estaba volviendo a ser la de antes. Charlie había estado desesperado en los primeros meses cuando se veía obligado a sentarse y mirar a una adolescente sin vida que no hacía nada para salir de su depresión.

.

—¿Tenemos que ver ésta película? —le preguntó Ángela su novio Ben. Un tinte de esperanza teñía su tranquila voz. Ben la miró e hizo un puchero con los labios.

—¡Pero, Ang! Hemos estado esperando por esta película desde hace meses.

Ella miró a Bella con una mirada que decía todo. Bella trató de ser gentil y no reírse de su expresión así que optó por morderse el labio inferior. Ángela suspiró casi inaudiblemente y sonrió a su novio quien le devolvió una sonrisa aun más grande. El mejor amigo de Ben, Austin, se acercó a ellos con sus dos manos ocupadas con bolsas de golosinas ya que había decidido que no quería otra cosa.

—¿Compramos las entradas? —preguntó, entusiasta. Ben estuvo de acuerdo y los cuatro caminaron hacia la boletería. Mientras se acercaban Bella comenzó a buscar el dinero en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y al dar unos cuantos pasos más no pudo evitar tropezar de lleno con alguien. Se tambaleó y se preparó mentalmente para recibir el golpe del suelo pero unos brazos le impidieron de caer. Levantó la mirada para posarla en el rostro de su salvador y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran.

—¡Damon!

Él sonrió y no apartó sus brazos de ella sino que inclinó la cabeza y la miró profundamente.

—Tiempo sin verte, Isabella —su voz, grave y profunda, hizo que ella se olvidara de toda la gente que se arremolinaba de su alrededor, de las conversaciones que llenaban en ambiente y hasta de la calefacción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella luego de un momento sin saber más que decir.

—Estaba aburrido y pensé que quizás encontraría algo interesante aquí —su sonrisa se hizo irresistible—… y veo que no me equivoqué.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella no se hizo esperar pero esta vez no era ocasionado por la vergüenza sino por la… ¿complacencia?

—E-Estamos por ver una película, ¿quieres…?

—¡Bella! —la aludida se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz y pude observar a Ang caminando hacia ella con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Bella siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Damon aun la sujetaban. Se zafó de ellos rápidamente al mismo momento que Ángela llegaba a ellos.

—Hola —sonrió tímidamente a Damon, quien la analizó por unos segundos y luego sonrió dando un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. Ángela se volvió hacia su amiga—. Están comprando las entradas —informó.

—Oh —Bella miró a Damon y nuevamente a Ángela—. Yo… Ang, espero que no te molestes pero acabo de invitar a Damon a ver la película…

—Oh —repitió Ángela mirando nuevamente a Damon y luego de unos segundos ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. No, por supuesto que no nos molesta. De hecho, es una película para chicos así que seguramente va a gustarte.

Damon volvió a sonreír y las siguió hasta donde se encontraban Ben y Austin, quienes miraron a Damon con desconfianza al principio pero luego de que él compartiera sus expectativas de la película no pudieron hacer nada más que darle la bienvenida al grupo. Damon pagó su entrada y dejó que Bella pagara la suya, algo que hizo que ésta se sintiera bien.

Entraron a la sala cinco —los muchachos animados y comiendo golosinas— y Bella y Ángela compartieron un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada divertida.

.

Era tan raro, se dijo Bella mientras miraba de reojo a los muchachos que no podían dejar de exclamar ante la asombrosa pelea que se desarrollaba en la gran pantalla. Una pelea que para Bella y Ángela era la peor imitación de Jackie Chan que podían haber visto. Bella miró a Damon una vez más, las luces de la pantalla jugaban con su cabello oscuro haciendo que partes del él se vieran brillosas al igual que sus ojos. Sus labios se encontraban ligeramente más rojos debidos a las golosinas que estaba comiendo. Como si sintiera el peso de su mirada él sonrió y volvió la mirada para devolvérsela. Alzó un paquete de golosinas y lo tendió hacia ella. Bella negó con la cabeza algo sonrojada por haber sido atrapada y se llevó su Coca-Cola a los labios.

De repente, Damon se inclinó hacia ella, los ojos grandes y luminosos a pesar de la oscuridad. Su boca se detuvo a centímetros de su oído y susurró, su aliento caliente haciéndole cosquillas en a lo largo de la piel de su cuello.

—¿Quieres caminar?

—Pensé que te gustaba la película —susurró ella en respuesta con la cabeza casi pegada a la de él para que nadie escuchara. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta la acción pero no demasiado surrealista.

Bella se mordió el labio. Por su parte tampoco le gustaba la película y para ser sincera con ella misma hasta aquel momento había estado prestándole más a atención a Damon que a la pantalla. Pero irse con él cuando dijo que iba a estar con Ángela y Ben… pero, ¿no era mayor de edad ya? Podía tomar sus propias decisiones y, además, la última vez que había caminado con Damon él se había comportado como un verdadero caballero.

—Bien —fue lo único que contestó para luego volver su cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba sentada Ángela—. Damon y yo vamos a por una caminata, ¿quieres venir? —su intención no había sido invitarla pero sería muy maleducado si no.

Ángela miró a Damon y luego a Ben concentrado en la película. Suspiró y volvió la vista hacia su amiga.

—No, gracias, vayan ustedes —echó una mirada a Damon y luego dijo en voz aún más baja—. Ten cuidado.

Bella le apretó la mano queriéndole decir que todo estaría bien y luego se levantó se dirigió hacia el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo debido a las protestas de algunos muchachos. Una vez afuera se volvió para ver que Damon estaba detrás de ella, silencioso como un gato.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó él cuando salieron a la acera. Ya era de noche y las luces de las tiendas comerciales eran las que iluminaban el lugar. Bella metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta cuando el frío la golpeó levemente. Miró a su acompañante y notó ésta vez también vestía de negro y no parecía sentir el aire frío que recorría las calles. Ella por su parte se había vestido con una camiseta negra de cuello alto, jean de color blanco y botas marrones. Encima de la camiseta llevaba puesto un sweater de lana cerrada negro y encima de éste una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello estaba suelto y levemente ondulado y de maquillaje solo usaba brillo labial.

—Bien. Tratando de ir lo mejor posible en el Instituto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer luego?

Bella frunció el seño.

—¿Luego de qué?

—Del Instituto. ¿Iras a la Universidad? ¿trabajarás?

Por un momento continuaron caminando en silencio. Ella perdida en sus pensamientos y él esperando una respuesta, hasta que ella abrió los labios para contestar:

—No sé.

—¿No lo habías pensado aún?

—Sí. No. Bueno —se llevó la mano a la frente, frotándola suavemente como si así pudiera hacer que sus ideas se ordenaran—… el problema fue que hace unos meses sucedió algo que… me obligó a cambiar los planes que tenía. Ahora pareciera que estoy a la deriva —se sincerizó.

Él asintió. Un grupo de motoqueros se deslizó a toda velocidad por la calle, riendo y silbando, para luego perderse en el otro extremo.

—Eso sucede muchas veces —Bella frunció el seño y lo miró, alentándolo a que se explicara—. Me refiero a que hay cosas que cambian sin que tengamos control sobre ellas y que nos afectan aunque no queramos.

Bella no pudo evitar pensar en Alice y en cómo sus visiones cambiaban a partir de las decisiones de las demás personas.

―¿Crees en el destino?

―No ―su respuesta fue automática, como si la hubiera estado ensayando, sólo que Bella sabía que él no tenía cómo poder saber lo que ella preguntaría.

―¿Por qué no?

Él miró hacia adelante, hacía algo que ella no veía con sus propios ojos.

―Porque ―comenzó lentamente― no me gusta la idea de que mi existencia esté sujeta a algo que no conozco y sobre lo que no tengo control.

De pronto, ante la mirada de Bella, Damon pareció envejecer muchos años. Su mirada era la de un hombre que había visto mucho y de lo que contaba poco. Alguien que había vivido demasiadas cosas como para ponerlas en palabras y tratar de explicárselas a una adolescente deprimida. Luego él sonrió. Una sonrisa que ella nunca había visto en él en aquellas dos veces que se habían encontrado. Una sonrisa que decía que ella había traspasado la línea a un terreno sumamente peligroso. Miró hacia la calle y se dio cuenta de que la noche se había oscurecido más a falta de las luces artificiales de los comercios que ellos habían dejado atrás. De repente estuvo muy consciente de que estaba con un hombre al que casi no conocía en una noche oscura y solitaria en un lugar en donde no había otra alma.

―Tal vez debamos volver ―se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el camino de su espalda.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó él y ante sus ojos pareció volverse oscuro y letal―. ¿Crees en el destino?

Su corazón se aceleró palpitando desaforadamente en su pecho y la brisa helada que se levantó súbitamente hizo que se le erizara la piel.

―Sí ―su voz salió ahogada.

Sin darle tiempo a emitir sonido alguno, su espalda golpeaba una pared duramente, dejándola sin aire y obligándola a cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué sucedía? Comenzó a temblar pero obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y vio a Damon, quien la tomaba por los brazos y la mantenía pegada a la pared.

―Damon, por favor…

Él pareció no escucharla y si lo hizo, no hizo caso alguno. Su mirada cambió, se oscureció y la piel alrededor de sus ojos comenzó a cambiar y ella descubrió con horror que no cambiaba, sino que las venas que se encontraban bajo la piel comenzaban a marcarse y sobresaltar, haciendo que su mirada fuera diabólica. Sus labios se abrieron y los colmillos comenzaron a alargarse y sobresalir en una forma escalofriantemente inhumana.

Reconoció ese rostro; nunca había contemplado nada igual y sin embargo lo reconoció. Era el rostro de algo inhumano, oscuro y hambriento. Pero antes de que ella pudiera darle un nombre, ese monstruo que se parecía a Damon enterró su rostro en su garganta y ella sintió el dolor. Dolor de la piel siendo atravesada por dos cuchillos y del drenaje. Bella gritó.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> Me alegra decir a todas que ya se solucionó todo. Todas las autoras de crossovers nos unimos y desfalcamos a las plagiadoras. Es bueno saber que podemos apoyarnos entre todas, ¿no?

**Muchas gracias a:** shineevero, _CaMuChI_, china lop32, _Dani salvatore cullen_, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, _Cullen-21-gladys_, miadharu28 y _yizelgzz_ **por sus Reviews del capítulo anterior. ¿Qué les pareció este?**

**¿Me regalan un Review?**


	6. Del otro lado

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

**.**

**.**

**_-6-_**

_**Del otro lado**_

.

.

El despertador sonó y ante su insistencia Elena Gilbert abrió los ojos y se desperezó perezosamente sobre el colchón. Se sentó y se estiró sobre el cálido cuerpo que yacía a su lado para silenciar el aparato. En vez de volver a su lugar, se acercó al cuerpo tibio del hombre que dormía boca abajo y se tendió suavemente sobre él, arrancándole un suspiro.

—No quiero levantarme —murmuró él enterrando aún más su rostro en la almohada.

—Tenemos que ir al Instituto —contestó ella. No sentía frío, la calefacción circulaba en toda la casa y el calor de Stefan debajo suyo le proporcionaba todo lo que necesitaba. Suspiró y besó la piel de su espalda, suave y pálida, haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a la parte baja. Stefan se dio la vuelta y acarició su cintura mientras Elena se perdía en sus ojos verdes. Vio amor, adoración y calidez más muchos más sentimientos que hicieron que sus rodillas se debilitaran y dio gracias por estar en una posición horizontal.

—Buen día.

—Buen día —descendió su rostro hasta tocar con sus labios los de él. Fue un beso suave y lento, lleno de dulzura. Los brazos de él la rodearon y la atrajeron estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Ella no se quejó. Dejó que él la besara y acariciara a su antojo, disfrutando de sus manos y sus labios. Pronto la ternura se convirtió en algo más y Elena se regocijó cuando él se detuvo sobre ella y, separándole los muslos con su rodilla, se deslizó dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse a un compás lento haciendo que ella se volviera loca.

.

—¿Cómo lo está manejando Caroline?

Stefan salió del baño abrochándose la camisa gris oscura que acentuaba sus hombros y hacía que su piel se viera con vida.

—Creo que lo está sobrellevando bien. Seguramente se tienta con la sangre —sonrió sin humor en los labios— pero eso siempre ocurre cuando uno es recién convertido. Además, Caroline está concientizada de que debe beber constantemente para no tentarse con los humanos.

Elena asintió y se miró en el espejo. Allí estaba: el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma constitución física de hacía un año. Y sin embargo, todo había cambiado tan drásticamente que a veces se preguntaba si aquella era la realidad o si era una simple pesadilla que nunca terminaba.

Stefan la miró y pareció darse cuenta del tren de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y se colocó detrás de ella, rodeando su pequeño torso con sus brazos y besando su coronilla.

―Todo estará bien, Elena. Vamos a resolver esto.

Ella asintió, dándole un intento de sonrisa a través del espejo. Stefan se la devolvió y luego de otro beso ―esta vez en los labios― la soltó y caminó escaleras abajo mientras Elena lo seguía.

―¿Café con tostadas? ―preguntó cuando entraron a la cocina.

―Por favor ―ella se sentó en uno de los asientos que rodeaban la isla y apoyó los codos en ella, observando a su novio mientras éste preparaba el desayuno―. ¿Dónde está Damon? ―preguntó luego de unos segundos de agradable silencio.

―No lo sé. Y si soy honesto tampoco quiero saberlo.

Elena asintió, sonriéndole cuando él depositó una taza de café frente a ella. Tomó la taza y rápidamente bebió el líquido humeante, sintiendo la familiaridad del gusto en la lengua. Levantó la vista para sonreírle nuevamente a su novio cuando lo vio mirar su propia taza con una mirada que ella había aprendido a reconocer.

―Voy a buscarte una bolsa de sangre ―anunció levantándose rápidamente.

―No es nes-

Elena le disparó una mirada que consiguió hacerle interrumpir lo que iba a decir.

―Voy por ella.

Elena bajó hasta lo que se suponía era el sótano y caminó hasta la pequeña heladera. Abrió la tapa y se encontró con las bolsas de sangre que la llenaban. El color rojo había comenzado a formar una parte importante de su vida, una parte que a ella le asustaba pero que no importaba lo que hiciera, parecía no querer irse. De hecho, reflexionó, Stefan vivía de aquel color, de aquel líquido.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de acallar sus pensamientos y tomó una de las bolsas que se encontraba en la superficie de todas las otras, el plástico frío y liso en su mano cálida. Cerró la heladera y se dispuso a volver nuevamente hacia la cocina cuando una puerta semiabierta capturó su atención. Trató de contener un escalofrío y miró hacia todos lados. Estaba sola. Caminó hasta llegar a ella y asomó la cabeza observando cómo nada había cambiado en su interior. El Original continuaba tenido en el suelo, su cuerpo inmóvil, su piel grisácea y la daga sobresaliendo de su corazón. Elena soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Su corazón saltó en su pecho y su mano voló hacia cuello. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con Damon. Sus ojos claros la observaban sin demostrar expresión alguna y ella sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba y su corazón bombeaba la sangre más rápido como si quisiera atraerlo. Damon sonrió como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

―¿Visitando a nuestro viejo amigo? ―sonrió con sorna ante el adjetivo.

―No ―Elena sacudió la cabeza y levantó la bolsa de sangre que aun sujetaba en la mano, sorprendiéndose de que no la hubiera soltado ante el susto―. Sólo venía por esto.

Él asintió abriendo completamente la puerta de metal frío que los separaba del vampiro en letargo. Lo observó con ojos calculadores.

―¿Crees que sea posible sacarle esa daga sin que él se despierte?

Elena lo miró alarmada.

―¿Qué tramas Damon?

―Sólo te hago una pregunta.

Elena tomó aire―. No, no creo que sea posible. Lo sabríamos si así fuera, ¿no lo crees?

Por toda respuesta él asintió ausentemente. Luego de unos segundos la miró.

―Llegarán tarde al Instituto ―advirtió, volviendo su vista hacia Elijah. Elena observó su perfil por un breve momento y luego le dio la espalda para ir al encuentro de Stefan. Había escuchado claramente la despedida en la voz de Damon y para ser completamente honesta consigo misma aquel le parecía ser uno de esos días en los que el sentido de humor del sádico vampiro era demasiado con lo qué lidiar.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bonnie Bennett cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos y su mano temblaba ligeramente. Siempre le sucedía cuando entraba en aquella habitación; las lágrimas, la opresión en el pecho y el dolor en las venas. Era tan difícil… y a veces sólo quería tratar de olvidar. Olvidar para evitar el dolor, pero, ¿cómo poder olvidar a Sheila? su abuela había sido su mundo, su eje, su amiga. Ella había estado siempre con ella sin importar la situación. No importaba el tiempo el lugar ni los protagonistas, ella _siempre_ estuvo. Bonnie no podía decir eso mismo sobre sus padres; diría lo opuesto en todo caso. En su memoria ―la memoria de una niña y de una adolescente― no había un solo recuerdo digno de mencionar con sus padres. Una madre muerta y un padre ausente era lo único que ella tenía. Y ella se preguntaba por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella por hacerle aquello; dejarla sola en el mundo.

Pero luego pensaba en Elena, quien había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de auto. Su mejor amiga la tenía peor que ella…

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras. Tenía muy claro en su mente que era masoquista en entrar al dormitorio de su difunta abuela pero la única manera que tenía de recordarse a sí misma cuan vil era la vida era aquella: tener frente a sus ojos el espacio vacío que había dejado Sheila a su paso por el mundo de los vivos.

Suspiró al dar los últimos pasos por los peldaños de la escalera. Tomó su bolso, unas cuantas carpetas que se encontraban desparramadas en la mesita de café y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El canto de las aves llenó sus oídos mientras cerraba la puerta y se preparaba para hacerle frente a otro día. Otro día en el pueblo de Mystic Falls.

Condujo todo el trayecto que le llevaba hasta el Instituto de San Robert. Los estudiantes ya estaban allí matando el tiempo hasta que las clases empezaran. Bonnie salió del auto, cerrando la portezuela detrás de ella.

―¡Bonnie!

La aludida se volteó ante la voz de su mejor amiga y le dio una sonrisa cuando la vio acercarse de la mano de Stefan.

―Hola.

―Hola, Bonnie.

Stefan frunció el seño.

―¿Sucede algo?

Bonnie abrió los labios para contestarle pero, ¿qué iba a decir? Ella no sabía qué era lo que sucedía.

―Nada.

―Bien ―suspiró Elena―. Sólo pido un sólo día normal. Sólo uno.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera agregar algo el timbre sonó haciendo que la muchedumbre comenzara a dispersarse.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Empiezas con el vicio tan temprano, Damon?

El vampiro contuvo una sonrisa sin humor y ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de mirar a quien le había hablado. Quizás con el barullo que había en el Grill Alaric pensaría que no lo había escuchado…

―No desperdicies tiempo en fingir, vampiro ―susurró el humano sólo para que Damon lo escuchara. Esta vez las extremidades de los labios de Damon se curvaron.

―Oh. Claro. Vampiro. Oído súper-desarrollado ―canturreó éste en respuesta. Levantó la vista y observó cómo Alaric tomaba asiento a su lado. Su cabello castaño claro se encontraba apagado y sin peinar como siempre―. Sí, bueno ―respondió a su primera pregunta―, tengo que hacer algo con mi vida, ¿no es así?

Alaric enarcó las cejas.

―Eso es nuevo ―capturó con su mirada la del bartender¹ y ordenó un Whisky.

―¿Qué decías sobre el vicio? ―preguntó depositando el vaso de vidrio en la madera de la barra.

―No estoy de humor, Damon.

―¿Cuándo lo has estado, Rick?

El bartender sirvió el vaso de alcohol frente a Rick y volvió a sus otras tareas.

―¿Todo en orden?

Damon se encogió de hombros. _«No. Nada está en orden.»_

―Sip.

―Genial.

—¿Llorando otra vez por la esposa no-muerta?

—¿Qué? Ah, no, ya no ―sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

―La vida es una mierda ―contestó a la vez que tomaba el vaso, se lo llevaba a los labios y de un solo y profundo trago lo vaciaba. Contuvo un estremecimiento ante la quemazón en su garganta y preguntó casi retóricamente―: ¿por qué no puedo tener un día de mierda?

Damon sonrió sin humor. _«¿Por qué no?»_

Se levantó de su asiento y dejó dinero al lado del vaso.

―Me aburres. Iré a ver a quien puedo joderle el día.

―Diviértete por mí. Yo tengo que corregir exámenes ―hizo una mueca. Lo miró y dijo―: no hagas nada que yo no haría.

Damon bufó.

―Dije que iría a divertirme. Eso _ya_ es algo que tú no harías ―se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Los olores y sonidos de aquel lugar se desvanecían a cada paso que daba. Cuando salió por la puerta el aire puro del exterior llenó sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que otro aroma muy conocido por él: pino y sangre. Miró hacia su derecha y la encontró allí recostada cómodamente contra la pared del lugar. Su curvilínea figura acentuada por ropa oscura y sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

Un suspiro teatral brotó de los labios de Damon.

―Y la pesadilla no termina ―farfulló en voz alta―. Si mi mente no me falla, ¿no tendrías que estar pudriéndote en la tumba?

―Sí, bueno, verás, vengo a agradecerte por liberarme.

―Yo no hice tal cosa ―frunció él el seño. En algún lugar de su interior no se sorprendía de ver a Katherine allí de pie frente a él. De hecho, esperaba por ello. Después de tanto tiempo seguramente su inconsciente se había acostumbrado a sus tejemanejes y no le sorprendía que se hubiera salido con la suya una vez más.

Ella sonrió como una adulta le sonreiría a un niño de kinder.

―Al matar a Elijah su orden de quedarme allí abajo murió junto con él.

―¿Y si lo revivo?

Una chispa de algo brilló en sus oscuros ojos pero Damon no pudo identificar de qué. ¿Miedo, tal vez?

―No sucederá nada.

―Sabías que si yo le clavaba la daga moriría junto con él ―caminó lentamente hacia ella con las manos colgando a sus costados.

―Y tú sabías que si lo matabas yo me quedaría en esa tumba por el resto de lo que me quedaba de existencia, cariño.

Sus varoniles labios hicieron una mueca y la miró desde la cabeza a los pies.

―Mentiras.

Ella acercó sus labios a los suyos.

―Pero tú así lo creías y no te importó.

Un momento de silencio y se miraron a los ojos.

―Vete al infierno, Katherine.

Ella sonrió.

―Ya estamos en él, Damon.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la calle con su andar relajado y grácil como el de un felino. Damon optó por tomar el camino opuesto al de ella. Tomó su móvil y no dudó en buscar el número y llamar. Sólo dos timbres se necesitaron para que la otra persona atendiera desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

―_¿Sucedió algo?_

―¿Recuerdas que hasta hace unos momentos había tan sólo un poco de paz? ―no esperó a que su hermano contestara― pues tómala, guárdala en tu corazón y atesórala por siempre. Katherine salió de la tumba.

Silencio.

―_¿Cómo?_ ―la voz se oyó resignada y Damon tuvo que sonreír. ¿En serio su hermano había creído deshacerse de la vampiresa?

―Cuando Alaric mató a Elijah parece que la orden que le dio a ella de quedarse allí abajo también murió así que ―llegó hasta donde se encontraba su auto y abrió la portezuela para meterse dentro. Encendió el motor―, querido hermano, volvemos a tenerla merodeando por aquí.

Stefan suspiró detrás de la línea.

―_Hablaré con Bonnie para que organice una reunión entre los Martin y nosotros._

Damon frunció el seño ante sus palabras.

―¿Para qué?

―_Tenemos un enemigo en común, Damon_ ―explicó el hermano menor―. _De algo tiene que servirnos eso._

Damon se guardó su opinión porque presentía que decirle a Stefan que aquello era una verdadera estupidez no ayudaría en nada.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo el estupor de algo. Su corazón golpeteaba rápida y rítmicamente en su pecho. No vio nada fuera de lugar. Se sostuvo sobre un codo e inspeccionó su habitación. Todo estaba como recordaba lo había dejado así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el seño ante la tensa sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago. Respiró profundo y retiró las mantas que la protegían del frío de la noche para ponerse en pie. Un mareo la asaltó e hizo que se sentara de golpe en la cama. Llevó sus manos a sus sienes y las masajeó a la vez que cerraba los ojos para evitar otro mareo e intentando apaciguar el extraño dolor de cabeza. Un suspiro más tarde se levantó lentamente y tomó una muda de ropa para luego encaminarse hacia el baño. Una vez allí se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha lentamente abriendo el grifo del agua caliente.

Debajo del chorro de agua que se deslizaba por cada recoveco de su cuerpo desnudo fue capaz de pensar con claridad. Prestó atención a los sonidos que venían de la casa para saber si Charlie aun merodeaba por ahí pero no pudo escuchar nada más que las gotas a su alrededor golpeando con fuerza en el suelo de la ducha. Respiró profundo y alzó el rostro de modo que el agua le diera directamente allí. ¿Qué había sucedido el día anterior? su mente era como una nebulosa gris e intangible de la que no podía sacar ninguna pieza de información. Tendría que esperar hasta que se le aclarasen las ideas.

.

.

―Buenos días, Bells ―la saludó Charlie apenas ella pisó el último peldaño de las escaleras.

―Buenos días, papá ―fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar su desayuno. Los pasos de Charlie la siguieron. Lo sintió detrás de ella, en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, quizás.

―¿Cómo estuvo la película?

Bella frunció el seño y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

―¿Qué película?

Charlie enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

―La película que fueron a ver con la chica Webber y no sé quien más.

La imagen de dos actores japoneses peleando de un modo extremadamente ridículo cruzó por su mente.

―Oh. ¡Oh! ―asintió―. Sí, sí. Nos divertimos mucho…

Su voz se perdió mientras otra imagen se le venía a la mente. Ojos completamente oscuros y colmillos afilados en una ráfaga de hambre y miedo. El cuenco que sostenía entre sus manos resbaló y cayó al suelo en un estrépito de pedazos que se dispersaron por todas partes. Dejó escapar el aire de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido y miró hacia abajo.

―¿Qué…? ―la voz de Charlie hizo que levantara nuevamente la vista hacia él. Él se puso derecho y se apresuró hacia ella―. Déjame que te ayudo.

Luego de juntar todos los pedazos del cuenco Charlie la miró con el seño fruncido y preguntó:

―¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

Ella lo miró sin verlo, su mente tratando de rebobinar y llegar a la noche anterior… y falló otra vez.

―Sí ―respondió tardíamente―. No. Me duele la cabeza.

―Si te sientes mal no vayas al Instituto…

―¡No! Tengo examen de Cálculo.

… y tenía que averiguar qué demonios había sucedido la noche anterior.

.

.

―El tiempo terminó, entreguen sus exámenes ―la voz del señor Varner llegó a sus oídos. Se encontraba recostada sobre la pared en la parte exterior del aula. Hacía veinte minutos que había entregado el examen y no confiaba en que alguno de los ejercicios estuviera bien ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la certeza de que tenía una laguna mental.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando los alumnos comenzaron a salir y ella tuvo que buscar a Ángela con la mirada. Fue casi la última y cuando vio a Bella le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

―Buen día, Bella ―sonrió y saludó Ángela mientras las dos se ponían de camino a los casilleros.

―Hola, Ang. ¿Cómo… la pasaste ayer?

Ángela sonrió.

―Bien ―la miró con una rastro de culpa―. De verdad pensé en llamarte cuando llegué a la casa pero no sabía si tú todavía no habías llegado y no quería que tuvieras problemas con Charlie.

Bella asintió analizando mentalmente sus palabras.

―Hmm. ¿Por qué me llamarías?

La interpelada se sonrojó suavemente.

―Bueno, luego de que me llamaras a mi móvil y me dijeras que no esperáramos por ti… me quedé un poco intranquila. Aunque sabía que estarías con Damon pero no lo conozco y…

Dejó de escucharla. Solo una palabra resonaba en sus oídos: Damon.

_«Así que fue realidad»_

No recordó hacer llamada alguna pero sí recordó encontrarlo en el cine y luego entrar a la sala junto con él. Recordó su rostro cerca al de ella, una calle vacía… y nada más.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? ―Stefan apoyó su lado izquierdo en el frío metal del casillero. Bajo su verde mirada Bonnie suspiró y cerrando la puerta de su casillero se volvió para enfrentarlo.

―¿Una reunión? no creo que acudan, Stefan.

―No perdemos nada con intentar, ¿verdad?

Ella emitió un sonido que estaba entre una risa y un sollozo.

―Pues yo ya he perdido mis poderes, Stefan. Y eso no es exactamente nada ―tal vez su voz salió algo más rencorosa de lo que debía pero si Stefan se dio cuenta de aquello ciertamente no lo mencionó.

―Por eso digo que no tenemos nada que perder ―comentó él con gentileza. Bonnie lo observó con una ceja alzada. ¿Bromeaba, acaso? Ella era una bruja y en aquellos momentos no tenía poderes. ¿Quién demonios se hacía llamar bruja o hechicero sin tener poderes? nadie. Se sentía como una vasija rajada que no podía cumplir con su deber de contener aquello para lo que fue creada.

Quiso gritarle a Stefan, decirle que no bromeara con aquellas cosas que para ella eran serias, que en situaciones extremas eran de vida o muerte. Pero, ¿cómo gritarle a Stefan? No podía hacerlo y mucho menos enojarse con él cuando lo había dicho de aquella manera.

―Bien ―terminó por decir, desviando la vista hacia más allá de él―, hablaré con Luka. No te prometo nada Stefan.

―Lo sé, no te preocupes. Solo… inténtalo.

Ella asintió y él le dio una última sonrisa antes de volverse e irse.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza y observó su silueta mientras él desaparecía de su vista a paso humano. Era un vampiro y no podía odiarlo. Aquello había sido algo que ella había tenido que analizar: su amistad con Stefan Salvatore. Su principal dilema había sido la naturaleza de ambos. Ella era una bruja que debía proteger el balance de la naturaleza y a los humanos inocentes. Él era un vampiro, una criatura de la noche; sedienta de sangre y muerte. Pero el problema estaba en que cuando ella miraba a Stefan no veía a aquella criatura. Veía a un joven inmortal perseguido por los fantasmas de su pasado ―inocentes y otros nada inocentes― y de su sádico hermano también vampiro. Aunque, también contaba el hecho de que ella lo hubiera conocido antes de conocer su inmortal secreto. Ni siquiera había conocido su propio y mágico secreto en aquel entonces.

Con un suspiro caminó sin prisa hacia el exterior en dirección hacia su auto. No había visto a Elena pero ya estaba acostumbrada a no saludarla siempre que se iba, después de todo era su mejor amiga; la vería al día siguiente. Cuando llegó a su auto extendió el brazo para abrirlo… y volvió la cabeza para ver al objeto de sus futuras acciones.

―Hola, Bonnie ―la saludó Luka con una sonrisa indecisa. Ella no se la devolvió y él pareció entender su estado de ánimo―. Sólo quería decirte que siento lo que mi pa…

―Stefan me pidió que les preguntara a ti y a tu padre si podían reunirse con nosotros hoy en el Grill. Queremos hablar.

El cambio de tema lo había dejado momentáneamente desestabilizado pero se recuperó.

―No sé si él querrá.

―Pues te aconsejo que lo convenzas porque les puede interesar ―no iba a hacerle nada pero tampoco iba a ocultarle lo molesta que se encontraba con su padre y con él. Nada de actuaciones para Bonnie Bennett.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido?

Luka levantó la vista del libro que tenía en su regazo para dirigirla hacia su padre.

―¿De quién hablas?

―De Elijah ―contestó Jonas―. Él nunca ha llegado tarde a una reunión; no es propio de él ―frunció el seño mientras se dirigía hacia la humilde mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. A su alrededor los Grimorios yacían revueltos en diferentes posiciones, algunos en los sillones, otros en las sillas y también alrededor de las lámparas.

―¿Qué piensas?

―Que algo le ha sucedido ―sus oscuros ojos relampaguearon detrás de las gafas― y tenemos que saberlo.

Luka se levantó de su posición en el sillón.

―Ya te he dicho el mensaje de Salvatore. ¿Qué haremos?

―No quiero dar un paso en falso ―sacudió la cabeza―. Necesito a Elijah; para él trabajamos, Luka. No lo olvides.

―No parecen malas personas ―musitó el joven y su padre lo observó casi con pesar.

―No, no parecen. Pero ellos no van a ayudarnos a recuperar a Greta.

Luka asintió en silencio.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Ya conocen el procedimiento, muchachos ―siguió hablando el profesor a la vez que entregaba los papeles―: hacen firmar las formas por sus padres y mañana me las entregan antes de subir al autobús.

Bella tomó los suyos entre sus manos y contuvo un suspiro. Otra excursión. Miró en ellos y su vista se fijó en dos palabras que conformaban un nombre.

_«La Push»_

¿No habían ido a demasiadas excursiones en aquel lugar? ¿Qué podrían ver que ya no hubieran visto?

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar Mike Newton se hizo eco de sus pensamientos y le dijo al profesor:

―¿Por qué siempre a La Push? ―pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos rubios―. Créame cuando le digo que no hay nada que no conozcamos ya.

El profesor le dio una sonrisa condescendiente.

―Sobre olas, supongo. Esta vez iremos para una clase especial y para eso tendremos que atravesar el bosque de la reserva ―hubo exclamaciones apreciativas por otros estudiantes. Hombres, claro― con un guía.

Bella se hundió en su asiento.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¹Bartender:<strong> persona que está detrás y atiende la barra.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**[N. de A]: **_honestamente me acabo de dar cuenta de que alcanzamos y pasamos los 600 reviews. Lectoras/es, no puedo describir cómo me siento. Es increíble. Me siento muy bien ya que éste es y fue mi primer fanfic aquí en Fanfiction y… wow. Estoy sin palabras pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_Otra cosa que quería es agradecer a TODAS aquellas personas que aún siguen aquí, conmigo. Y quiero decirles que tengo la leve idea de que la edición del fic nos va a dejar con la misma cantidad de capítulos que había antes cuando se complete. Es solo una corazonada, claro. No demos nada por sentado._

**Muchas gracias a:**flexer, _CaMuChI_, Storybrooke, _yolanda morales_, Vickyy Riddle, _yizelgzz_, miadharu28, c_hina lop32_, nandita21unexplained, _bebehermosa_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _Elizabeth Serena_, darky1995 y a los dos _Guests_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y espero que hayan disfrutado este del mismo modo. ¿Alguna sugerencia o pregunta? Ya saben cómo contactarme.**

_**Ahora sí:**_

_**Review=Adelanto**_


	7. Fatídicas sorpresas

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-7-_**

_Fatídicas sorpresas_

.

.

Damon observó la gota de sangre que resbalaba por la frágil garganta casi sin expresión.

_«No es lo mismo»_

Claro que no era lo mismo; la sangre que había allí era anónima, caliente pero anónima. La sangre de Isabella, en cambio, era dulce, caliente y parecía que se concentraba más mientras ella gritaba por ayuda. Cerró los ojos recreando el momento. Había sido todo lo que él había esperado que fuera, quizás hasta había sido la sangre más sabrosa que hubiera probado alguna vez. Por eso la dejó vivir; para poder saborear aquel manjar cuando le placiera hacerlo. Aunque eso aún no había sido todo, le faltaba experimentar su sangre pero en el vaivén de la pasión y el sexo, cuando los cuerpos se juntaban y el calor aumentaba haciendo que el pulso se acelerase al igual que los latidos del corazón…

Cerró los ojos y lamió la zona manchada. Tendría que organizar otro viaje, pero a Forks, Washington. Deseaba verla nuevamente, saborearla. O besarla. Había tenido sus labios a centímetros de los suyos pero luego de la compulsión ―acción que por alguna razón costó hacer más que nunca― ella había quedado… inutilizable. Damon casi había maldecido a la muchacha por ser tan débil.

Un sonido capturó su atención y él volvió su vista para observar a la muchacha que se encontraba en la cama, las sábanas se arremolinaban en sus frágiles y largas piernas dejando la parte superior de su anatomía al descubierto. Nada que antes no hubiera visto, sin embargo, siempre era bienvenido aquel cuerpo que quisiera ―deseara― calentarte, ¿no?

―¿Ya te vas? ―ella se abrazó a su almohada y le dirigió una mirada sugerente. Damon pensó durante diez segundos. Tenía que volver a Mystic Falls a ponerse al tanto de las cosas…

Hayley o Jenny, él no recordaba su nombre, se adelantó y juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso lento y provocativo. Mystic Falls tendría que esperar.

.

Dos horas después Damon se encontraba pasando los brazos por los huecos de su infalible chaqueta de cuero negra. La muchacha en la cama dormía plácida y satisfechamente luego de que la pasión hubo dejado su cuerpo débil y cálido. Y luego de que el vampiro la hubiera obligado a olvidar todo acerca de él.

Salió del departamento sin ser visto y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento. Condujo hasta salir de la ciudad y cuando estuvo en la desierta y oscura carretera apagó las luces y pisó a fondo el acelerador. Tomó su móvil y marcó, apoyándolo sobre su oído. No quería ir a Mystic Falls pero tenía que asegurarse antes.

―_¿Qué sucede?_ ―fue lo primero que Stefan preguntó.

―Buenas noches, hermanito.

―_Es de madrugada, Damon_ ―contestó Stefan a través de la línea―. ¿_Qué quieres? No, mejor dime porque no estás aquí._

―¿Sabes? Yo tenía una vida antes de volver a Mystic Falls ―Damon no pudo contener el sarcasmo.

―_Sí, lo sé_ ―Stefan sonaba adormilado pero de todas formas se las arreglaba para farfullar―. _Una vida en la que te dedicabas a hacer miserable la mía._

Damon sonrió.

―Eran buenos tiempos, ¿verdad?

Stefan no respondió. Quizás porque se encontraba rodando los ojos o quizás porque frente a todo lo que sucedía en Mystic Falls en aquellos momentos, aquellos tiempos sí habían sido mejores. De todas formas, no respondió a la afirmación.

―_¿En dónde te encuentras?_ ―preguntó en cambio.

―No te importa. Sólo llamaba para saber si me necesitas de niñera o no.

Un momento de silencio.

―_No. Todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí. Ninguna novedad. Aun no he habado con los Martin. Parece que no quieren._

―No me sorprende ―Damon suspiró―. En fin, no me esperes. Tengo mucho que hacer.

―_¿Para ayudar a Elena? Sabes que en lo que respecta a ella no quiero que tomes decisiones…_

―Ya detén el sermón, San Stefan. Mi vida no gira en torno a tu preciosa Elena _―«O tal vez sí pero no voy a admitirlo ahora ni mucho menos a ti»_

Un resoplido.

―_Está bien, Damon. Sólo no nos metas en más problemas de en los que ya estamos._

La línea murió.

―Yo también te quiero, hermanito ―bufó Damon a nadie en particular. Arrojó el móvil al asiento del acompañante y siguió conduciendo sin poder detenerse de pensar en ella.

Y era malditamente frustrante.

La historia se repetía y era frustrante saber que la anterior no había tenido un final feliz para nadie. Desde luego no para él, ni para Stefan, ni siquiera para un pueblo entero. Quizás sí para Katherine, pero con ella nunca se sabía. ¿Aquella vampiresa tenía sentimientos? ¿alguna vez sufría? ¿alguna vez sentía algo verdadero por alguien? Mucho tiempo atrás, Damon supuso que sí. Que aquello podía ser la única respuesta para su comportamiento. Y aun así él había caído rendido a sus pies, ante su belleza y sus palabras dulces y divertidas. Una hiena disfrazada de oveja, so era lo que Katherine Pierce era. Pero ni a él ni a Stefan les había importado aquello, claro. Les bastaba con que ella los mirara o que los besara para hacer cualquier cosa que la dama pedía. Y cuando ella acudía a su habitación, de noche, Damon no dejaba de dar gracias al Señor por ello. Quizás ese comportamiento antes del matrimonio era censurado por la sociedad pero a él no podía hacerle más feliz. Ella lo escogía para acompañarla en las noches, para hacerla suya. Lo que Damon no había sabido era que después ella iba hacia las habitaciones de su hermano menor para cubrirlo de caricias y besos a él también.

Y cuando se enteró, Damon odió a su hermano por ello. Por intentar quitarle la mujer que él amaba. ¿No se había satisfecho con arrebatarle a su madre? ¿aquella mujer que tuvo que pagar con su propia vida el traerlo al mundo a él? ¿aquella mujer que había significado la alegría misma para Damon?

Pero no importaba porque a pesar de todo Katherine nunca había valido la pena, aunque él así lo había creído hasta unos meses atrás.

En cambio, Elena…

Damon cerró los ojos por un breve momento, dejándose envolver por su recuerdo. Sus ojos, sus facciones, su cabello. Tan igual a Katherine y tan distinta al mismo tiempo.

Pero, otra vez, aquello no le servía de nada a él. Elena había elegido a Stefan, también. Como Katherine. Como su madre. ¿Y él? él quizás tendría que conformarse con las migajas, si es que quedaban algunas. Pero había algo diferente respecto a Elena, y era que ella sí valía la pena.

El auto siguió volando sobre la carretera, acercándose todavía más a su destino. La distracción.

.

**.**

Damon se preguntó porque alguien viviría en aquel lugar. El cielo se encontraba nublado y a lo lejos se escuchaba el rugir de las olas. Pero cuando Damon escuchaba olas siempre las acompañaba el sol. Era deprimente no verlos juntos. Y allí, doblando en la curva del aparcamiento, los autobuses amarillos se detuvieron y luego de unos momentos de barullo los alumnos comenzaron a descender. Tuvo que aguardar casi hasta el final para verla. Isabella descendió lentamente mirando los escalones debajo de ella con sumo interés y una vez a salvo en el suelo levantó la vista para contemplar lo que la rodeaba, su pálido rostro parecía traslúcido con la luz mortecina. Hizo una mueca con los labios. ¿Acaso no le gustaba lo que veía? Damon enarcó una ceja. Claro que no lo hacía, decidió cuando vio su mirada de fastidio. Los árboles se extendían frente a todos en el inmenso bosque de la reserva de La Push.

_«Excelente día para ir de excursión»_

―Bien ―comenzó a hablar el profesor―, quiero que formemos cuatro grupos de quince estudiantes cada uno ―siguió nombrando los nombres de una lista y todos ―algunos con fastidio evidente― fueron agrupándose. Hasta aquel momento Damon no había escuchado a Isabella habar en absoluto.

Cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran en sus lugares correspondientes el profesor comenzó a hablar con los cuatro guías que se encargarían del grupo. Luego la excursión comenzó.

Damon, desde su posición recostada contra un árbol a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de los estudiantes, los observó adentrarse en los húmedos bosques con una leve sonrisa formándose en su apuesto rostro. Sólo los humanos hacían cosas tan estúpidas como aquella. Se movió sigilosamente a paso humano para seguir al grupo de lejos. La visión vampírica era maravillosa. La vio caminar con el grupo pero apartada de ellos, en su propio mundo. La chaqueta marrón la protegía de la brisa y los vaqueros negros acentuaban sus bonitas piernas. Las botas se veían lo suficientemente cómodas como para caminar por horas. El vampiro hizo caso omiso del profesor mientras la observaba caminar, a veces tropezando con sus propios pies. La vio apartarse del grupo y dirigirse hacia la derecha. Damon frunció el seño y la siguió desde lejos, observando hacia donde ella pretendía escabullirse. Había un claro, la maleza no estaba tan alta como en otras partes del bosque pero sí estaba haciendo su trabajo con el sitio. En primavera se vería agradable. Ella caminó hacia el centro sin detenerse si quiera a observar donde pisaba. Podía sentirla, era como si se estuviera desesperando por alcanzarlo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La vio entrar en él, su rostro ilegible. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, observando el lugar. Su expresión se retorció en angustia y dolor.

Damon comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras escuchaba como el guía de su grupo seguía dando instrucciones, nadie consciente de que una alumna se les había escapado. Podía observarla desde su posición, su postura encorvándose a la vez que ella se abrazaba a sí misma.

Y él necesitaba beber de ella. Escuchaba como su humano corazón se aceleraba y cerró los ojos, haciéndosele a agua la boca. Aun recordaba su sabor. Dulce y concentrado. Pero el corazón de Isabella pareció detenerse de golpe y luego volver a levantar carrera rápidamente. Damon frunció el seño y abrió los ojos. Su olfato le decía que había miedo en el aire. Y lo vio. La criatura se movió hasta quedar frente a ella, sus ojos rojos clavados en su humana figura. Una sonrisa en sus labios.

Damon no hizo ruido alguno mientras volvía a esconderse y a observar a las dos personas en el claro.

―¡Laurent! ―casi gritó ella con alegría. Luego de un momento ella dio un paso hacia atrás, como si hubiera cometido un error.

―¿Bella?―el hombre preguntó. Incredulidad en su expresión―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Yo… sólo me he perdido. No sé cómo salir de aquí ―estaba mintiendo. Laurent, inclusive Damon, se dieron cuenta de ello. Éste último no hizo ruido alguno. ¿Qué sucedía allí? ¿eran amigos o no? Y más importante aún; ¿qué era esa criatura? Porque estaba claro que no era un humano. Su corazón no latía, no tenía pulso que escuchar. Sus ojos eran rojos ―nada de lentes de contacto― y su piel parecía impenetrable y perfecta. Incluso muy seguro de su masculinidad, Damon tuvo que admitir que aquello que parecía un hombre era muy atractivo. Rasgos perfectos. Demasiado perfectos.

―Ah ―él caminó sin hacer sonido hasta quedar a unos cuatro metros de ella. Isabella no pareció darse cuneta de eso―. No esperaba verte aquí. Es que como encontré abandonado el hogar de los Cullen creí… que se habían trasladado.

―Oh ―desencanto en su femenina voz. Pero aquello pareció traerla a la realidad, Damon se dio cuenta. Se enderezó y tomó una bocanada de aire―. Sí, se trasladaron.

―Y te dejaron aquí ―aventuró él―. ¡Qué raro! Creí que como eras su mascota o algo así te llevarían con ellos.

Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de recomponer su expresión.

―Sí, bueno. La que debe estar sorprendida soy yo. Después de todo, yo vivo aquí.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó él con voz amistosa―. _Ella_ quería que investigara ―la humana se estremeció―. Sí ―sonrió él, dientes afilados como navajas―, aun te recuerda, querida Bella. Y desafortunadamente no con mucho cariño.

Damon no se perdía palabra alguna.

_«¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?»_

―Creí que… te habías unido al clan de los Denali.

Él se acercó a ella un poco más a la vez que ella retrocedía torpemente.

―Sí, bueno, Tanya es muy hermosa pero me gusta más su hermanita Irina. Y la novedad de su forma de vida todavía no ha pasado. Aunque aun no puedo entender cómo pudieron resistirse tantos años a la tentación. Las restricciones con difíciles.

―Yo… le comentaré a Carlisle cuando hable con él de que estuviste de visita.

―Oh, no, Bella. Lo siento ―se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos tres pasos de distancia―. Pero he venido aquí por un aperitivo y tú te me presentas aquí tan deliciosa como la primera vez que nos conocimos ―Damon observó cómo sus ojos cambiaban de un rojo rubí a un negro carbón―. Victoria me hizo jurar que no te lastimaría, ya sabes, ella quiere ser quien te acabe contigo ―Isabella se estremeció―. Planea hacerlo lenta y dolorosamente así que si lo ves desde mi punto de vista, no sufrirás. Lo haré rápido ―inhaló profundamente―. Se me hace agua la boca…

Y Damon se agazapó al verlo hacer lo mismo; al verlo queriendo obtener la sangre que era de él. Isabella parecía haberse quedado helada, clavada en su lugar. El tal Laurent tocó su cuello con una sonrisa y un suspiro. Sintiendo el aire moverse a su alrededor Damon salió de su escondite y se colocó detrás de él, tomándolo por los hombros y del brazo mientras lo daba vuelta en aire, lanzándolo a unos diez metro lejos de él. Laurent cayó sobre su espalda, aturdido pero rápidamente se puso en pie y miró a su agresor. Ambos vampiros ―obviamente de distintas clases― se miraron frente a frente, midiéndose.

Laurent mostró sus dientes y gruñó mientras Damon hacía lo mismo. El primero se adelantó, enloquecido debido a la sed y al intruso que se interponía entre su alimento y él. Lanzó un puñetazo en su dirección pero Damon lo esquivó y le asestó uno en el suyo. Exclamó cuando sintió la fría y dura piel de Laurent pero no se acobardó, claro que no. De hecho, se abalanzó hacia él y usando su fuerza sobrehumana tomó su brazo derecho y lo arrancó de cuajo. El sonido fue casi metálico. Y su grito de dolor fue peor. Damon arrojó el brazo lejos y luego golpeó a Laurent fuertemente, mandándolo en la dirección opuesta a su despedazado miembro.

De pronto, Damon recordó a la humana y se dio media vuelta para encontrarla apoyada sobre un árbol. Isabella no apartaba la vista de ellos y seguramente ella no lo notaba pero se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza. Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y le tendió la mano. Ella la miró como si fuera una serpiente que se cernía sobre ella.

―Ven.

Ella no se movió y él inspiró, frustrado, mientras observaba como el otro vampiro se apresuraba hacia el pedazo que era en aquel momento su brazo y lo cogía. ¿Acaso estaba intentando ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar?

―Estamos en peligro, ¿no quieres que te saque de aquí? ―cuestionó Damon. Como si fuera para reafirmar sus palabras, una figura negra salió de entre los arbustos tan calmadamente que no hacía ruido alguno. Damon frunció el seño ante el animal. Sentía emanar su poder y su fuerza por cada poro de su pelaje. Aquel no era un animal ordinario. Grande y alto, con las extremidades musculosas y completamente negro. Detrás de él aparecieron dos criaturas más; uno de pelaje gris oscuro y otro marrón. Un grito ahogado surgió desde su espalda y Damon supo que en ese momento Isabella había sobrepasado su estado de miedo hasta llegar al de terror.

Uno de los lobos que había salido último ―en total ya habían cinco en el claro―, uno de pelaje rojizo, giró su enorme cabeza cuando la escuchó. Damon vio sus ojos, negros y con una inteligencia inconfundible. Esas criaturas no eran simples animales, simples lobos. Pero, ¿qué eran sino? ¿hombres-lobos? Damon ya se había topado con varios y ellos no eran así. No tan monstruosos.

El de pelaje negro que parecía ser el líder de la manada gruñó y el otro lobo volvió su vista hacia el otro vampiro. Pronto Laurent comenzó a correr hacia el norte y las enormes criaturas en forma de lobo lo siguieron entre gruñidos. Las enormes patas dejaron sus huellas en la húmeda tierra en cuanto ellos emprendieron la persecución a una velocidad semejante a la del vampiro fugitivo.

―¡Muévete, maldita sea! ―siseó Damon tomándola de la mano bruscamente. Ella tropezó y él la levantó pasando un brazo detrás de sus rodillas y otro en su espalda. Y comenzó a correr con toda sus fuerzas haciendo que las hojas de los árboles habitantes de aquel bosque bailaran ante la brisa artificial.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas que le había sido arrojado estando ella en el medio de un océano. Su mente se encontraba aturdida debido a los recientes acontecimientos. Laurent, Damon, aquellos enormes lobos. Parecía un sueño fantástico o una pesadilla, dependiendo desde el punto en que lo vieras.

Laurent, los lobos, Damon…

Bella alzó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados debido al viento que estaba causando la carrera e intentó tener un buen panorama de su rostro.

Se encontraba tan apuesto como en las últimas ocasiones en cuales lo había visto. El cabello lacio y negro le caía sobre la frente en distintos mechones y entre los hermosos ojos azules se encontraba el rastro de un fruncimiento de seño. Abrió los labios para decir algo pero, ¿qué podía decir?

―Creo que tienes que decirme qué demonios fue eso.

Bella alzó la cabeza nuevamente en cuanto oyó el sonido de su voz cerca de su oído. Damon la observó durante un segundo y luego volvió su vista hacia el frente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella_. Idiota,_ pensó ella para sí misma.

―Lo de esa criatura ―respondió él, irritado. Se detuvo y la puso sobre sus pies,

Estabilizándola cuando ella se tambaleó. Bella miró hacia todos lados para ver donde se encontraban y se sorprendió de ver su casa frente a ella. Una leve llovizna había comenzado a caer y el viento a soplar suavemente haciendo que las gotas de agua cayeran de costado. Bella ni siquiera lo notó, su único pensamiento estaba en la imagen de Damon luchando contra Laurent.

―¿Vas a decirme o no? ―Damon se acercó a ella, haciendo que ésta retroceda.

―No ―dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia su casa―. Aléjate, por favor ―trotó cuidadosamente sin arriesgarse a tropezar o caer, quedando en ridículo. Sin querer parecer la presa fácil que en realidad era.

―No seas ridícula ―refutó él―. Fui yo quien te salvó el cuello allí…

Bella rompió a correr. El suelo a sus pies era resbaladizo y provocador aunque ella milagrosamente no se cayó. Cuando llegó a la escalinata del porche de la casa extendió su mano para sostenerse de la baranda pero antes de que lo lograra una mano en la cintura la detuvo, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia atrás mientras el aire de sus pulmones era extraído violentamente ante el movimiento. Encontró una mano sobre su boca impidiéndole gritar y luego Damon la dio vuelta de modo que quedara enfrentada a él. Sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella intensos y penetrantes. Suavemente ―y para sorpresa de la muchacha― quitó su mano de su boca y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndole silencio. Ante el gesto ella sólo pudo fruncir el seño pero luego él miró hacia la casa, sondeándola intensamente y ella entendió que él no estaba preocupado por qué los pocos vecinos que había escucharan, sino que no quería que alguien dentro de su propia casa escuchara.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente en su pecho de vuelta. ¿Se encontraba Charlie en la casa? ¡Pero si todavía no era la hora en que él solía volver!

Bella volteó a ver a la casa, silenciosa y solitaria. El coche patrulla no se encontraba aparcado en ningún lado. No, Charlie naturalmente no había vuelto de la

―Entonces, ¿me invitas un café? ―la pregunta casual de Damon la tomó por sorpresa. Se volvió nuevamente hacia él ―había estado tan quieto que casi se había olvidado de él― y lo vio de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. ¿Qué demonios…?

Él le tomó la mano y besó sus nudillos suavemente. Sonrió de lado.

―Vamos, no muerdo. Sólo un café.

Era una actuación. Bella lo supo en el momento en que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y su mano grande y tibia le dio un apretón desapercibido para cualquiera a la vista.

―C-Claro ―tartamudeó, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la entrada. Entonces sí había alguien dentro de la casa. Pero, ¿quién?

Tomó la llave que descansaba debajo del alero mientras se preocupaba estúpidamente por qué extraño estaría mirando. De todas formas, pensó distraídamente, a aquellas alturas debería preocuparse por aquellos seres que _no_ necesitaban una lleve para entrar a su hogar. Abrió la puerta sobresaltándose incluso del leve chillido que dio la madera y observó el interior. Todo estaba en orden. Respiró aliviada.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―Damon se encontraba en la entrada, del lado exterior. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceaba despreocupadamente sobre sus pies. Le sonrió.

¿Por qué no la atacaba? ¿a qué esperaba?

―Quiero estar sola ―contestó con voz casi inaudible. Él entrecerró los ojos pero clavó la mirada en los suyos con mucha atención.

―Invítame a entrar.

―No ―con súbita valentía debido a que él parecía incapaz de entrar sin su consentimiento, cerró la puerta en sus narices aunque su mano temblaba ligeramente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras, subiendo peldaños por peldaño y lanzando miradas sobre sus hombros. La puerta nunca se abrió.

Bella se apresuró a su habitación pero antes de llegar allí entró en el cuarto de baño y tomó una toalla para secarse la humedad del cabello, luego se dirigió a su dormitorio y abrió la puerta, entrando y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el armario por ropa seca. Tomó una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal. Se dio media vuelta y se congeló en su lugar.

Allí, a dos metros de distancio y justo frente a ella se encontraba una joven pálido y de rostro y cuerpo esculturales. Vestía con colores oscuros y con ropas que usaría un viajero. Si no fuera porque sus pupilas de color borgoña se deslizaron por su figura, sondeándola, Bella hubiera llegado a pensar que aquella hermosa criatura que se encontraba al lado de la mecedora era una estatua. De tan quieto parecía inofensivo.

Y luego ella tuvo la sensatez de mirar su mano, en la que descansaba una blusa roja y de aspecto suave. La misma blusa que ella había estado usando el día anterior.

Todo se amontonó en su mente como una avalancha. A pesar del nerviosismo y los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo no pudo evitar sentir alivio de que Charlie no estuviera en la casa.

―Eres tú ―habló el joven por primera vez. Bella casi sonrió ―como había sucedido con Laurent― cuando escuchó su melodiosa voz. El cabello castaño claro se movió suavemente cuando el inconfundible vampiro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¿Yo? ―repitió ella tontamente.

Él sonrió encantadoramente, acercándose.

―Sí. Eres a quien _ella_ quiere ―contestó él, ya a un paso de distancia de ella.

_«Ella.»_

Bella no pude retener el grito de terror que surgió desde lo más recóndito de ella ante su sonrisa de complacencia pero incluso antes de que el vampiro se pudiera mover la ventana del dormitorio estalló en miles de fragmentos pequeños. Bella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, protegiéndose los ojos de las filosas piezas que volaron por los aires. El rostro de Damon se asomó por el hueco que habían dejado los vidrios.

―¿Me dejas entrar ahora? ―preguntó con sorna aunque su mirada clavada en el vampiro.

―Sí ―consiguió decir ella.

.

.

El humo que producía la hoguera se elevó por el aire, perdiéndose entre las hojas de los árboles. A su lado, Damon arrugó la nariz.

―Huele asqueroso ―comentó. Ella no supo qué decir e inhaló. No era _exactamente_ asqueroso; sino intenso

Se encogió de hombros ante nada en particular. Su mente era un laberinto de ideas y la imagen de Damon desmembrando al difunto vampiro bailoteaba detrás de sus párpados cada vez que ella parpadeaba. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del bosque, a alejarse de la pila de miembros que se estaban carbonizando, alejándose de él. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa, observándola durante todo el trayecto. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Aquella casa ya no era segura, ni siquiera para Charlie. Mucho menos para ella.

Se adentró en ella sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Damon la siguió.

―No puedo quedarme aquí. Ya no es seguro ―los pasos que la seguían se detuvieron a sus espaldas―. Debo irme.

―¿Y a dónde planeas huir?

_«Buena pregunta.»_

¿A dónde iría? ¿volvería con Renée? ¿llevando a todos sus sedientos perseguidores hacia ella? No, no en aquella vida.

―¿Qué eres? ―la pregunta fue lanzada completamente fuera de contexto. Damon rió ricamente y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la entrada mientras ella se dejaba caer sentada en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras como una bolsa de plomo. Se sentía tan agotada…

―¿Aún no lo has adivinado? ―enarcó una ceja―. Creí que eras más rápida que eso.

Ella se le quedó mirando.

―¿Un vampiro? ―esperó su confirmación como si él le dijera, "Sí, Isabella, soy un vampiro". Pero aquellas situaciones no eran tan fáciles, ¿o sí? Damon no negó ni confirmó nada―. No puedes ser un vampiro ―terminó por contestarse ella misma.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque… no luces como uno.

―¿Y cómo luce uno, Isabella? ―el tono que estaba usando comenzaba a irritarle. Era como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con una niña pequeña.

―Perfecto.

―¿Perfecto?

―Sí. Perfecto. Como Laurent o como el vampiro que acabas de desmembrar.

―¿En serio? Pues siento decepcionarte pero soy un vampiro, cariño. Y soy _perfecto_ ―resopló con gracia.

Bella hizo una mueca.

―Sí, claro ―concedió, luego lo miró con ojos intensos―. ¿Qué fue…? ¿qué sucedió la otra noche?

Damon se sorprendió, eso estaba a la vista. Luego frunció el seño y por último sonrió como si supiera que aquel era su terreno. Caminó sigilosamente, como un gato hasta detenerse frente a ella para sentarse sobre sus talones.

―¿Qué crees _tú_ que sucedió?

―No lo sé, por eso te pregunto, Damon.

―No te preocupes ―sonrió―. La pasamos muy bien.

Ella trató de contener un suspiro porque sabía que no iría a ningún lado aquella pequeña conversación. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de manera decidida. Subió las escaleras para ir directo a su habitación. No pudo evitar escanear el dormitorio antes de poner un pie en ella. No había nadie. Sacó las maletas que se encontraban debajo de la cama y luego caminó hacia el closet y abrió las puertas. Tomó puñados de ropas y caminó de vuelta hacia las maletas, depositándolas dentro. Volvió a realizar la misma acción varias veces.

―¿Ya tienes planeado a dónde ir? ―Damon volvió a aparecer en su puerta mientras metía la mano en una bolsa brillante de papas fritas que seguramente habían pertenecido a Charlie.

―No ―respondió ella volviendo su atención a la segunda maleta que se encontraba llenando―. Pero me tengo que ir. No importa a dónde. No puedo poner a nadie más en peligro ―miró la maleta y escondió un mechón de cabello que le molestaba detrás de la oreja.

Hubo silencios por unos momentos.

―¿Tienes dinero?

Bella suspiró.

―No mucho. Pero soy mayor de edad, puedo trabajar, ¿verdad?

Damon chasqueó la lengua.

―¿Qué eres? ―la pregunta volvió.

―Un vampiro ―fue la fácil respuesta.

Bella se volvió ligeramente para observarlo.

―Pero no eres como ellos. _Ellos_ eran vampiros.

Damon hizo una mueca con sus seductores labios.

―¿Habías escuchado historias sobre vampiros perfectos con la piel tan dura como el granito? ¿vampiros a los que había que desmembrarlos y quemarlos para estar seguros de que estuvieran muerto? ―preguntó él de forma retórica.

¿Antes de conocer a los Cullen?

―No.

―Sólo has escuchados de vampiros que mueren a la luz del sol o si los atraviesas con una estaca.

―Sí, pero ―Bella alzó las cejas cuando la realización la golpeó―… ¿Tú… eres de _ese_ tipo de vampiros? ―preguntó con incredulidad. Por toda respuesta Damon se llevó otra papa a los labios.

―Esto es… increíble ―murmuró ella. ¿Por qué no creerle? Sus ojos ya habían visto demasiadas cosas como para dudar de lo que él decía.

―No tanto, la verdad.

Bella se le quedó mirando como si no lo comprendiera. Y es que realmente no lo hacía. ¿Debía acaso sentir miedo de ese hombre guapo que aseguraba ser un vampiro? Pero ella lo había visto…

―¿Cómo es que estás comiendo… comida humana entonces?

El apuesto vampiro enarcó una ceja.

―¿Ofreces algo? ―preguntó en tono divertido. Bella sintió como su rostro comenzaba a perder color. Damon rió―. Eres tan…

―¿Tan qué? ―cuestionó ella, irritada.

―Humana ―terminó con una sonrisa.

Bella suspiró.

―Ya me lo habían dicho pero gracias de todos modos.

―No hay porque.

Bella miró a su alrededor, tomando nota mental de los objetos que la rodeaban, de los objetos que llevaban siendo parte de su vida desde hacía más de un año. Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en su vida hacía poco tiempo y ahora parecía volver a hacerlo. Para peor, claro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Victoria estaba al acecho y pronto la encontraría; lo único que ella se atrevía a hacer en aquel momento era irse de Forks, alejarse de Charlie para que no compartiera su suerte. Tal vez si desaparecía él se salvara…

Cerró la maleta y la depositó en el suelo. Sólo se llevaría ropa y dinero, nada más.

―Necesito mi monovolumen ―musitó a nadie en particular.

―Te seguirán.

―¿Qué?

Damon se adentró en el dormitorio, mirando por la ventana.

―Te seguirán ―repitió―. Y no sólo tu padre…

―Le dejaré una nota.

―… sino también… _ella_ ―sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella―. ¿Quién es _ella_?

Bella se estremeció.

―Es una vampiresa. Quiere matarme.

―¿Otra más? ―preguntó él, escéptico―. Cariño, parece que atraes demasiado al peligro ―Bella no se molestó en responder―. No podrás escapar, Isabella.

Bella lo miró.

―¿Disculpa? ―una cosa era saberlo pero otra cosa muy diferente era que te digan a ciencia cierta que morirías.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo estoy constatando algo que incluso tú ya sabes. Si son realmente vampiros…

―Lo son.

―… entonces no vivirás por mucho tiempo ―Bella dejó salir un suspiro. Ya se había dado por vencida―. A menos que…

Ella levantó la vista aunque sus hombros derrotados no cambiaron su postura.

―¿A menos que qué?

―A menos que vengas conmigo, claro.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó ella completamente aturdida.

―Ven conmigo ―se encogió de hombros.

―¿A dónde? ―preguntó ella, sin salir de su estado de sorpresa.

―A mi hogar. Lejos de aquí.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, algo en lo que él estaba de acuerdo. Luego, Bella separó los labios para responder.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> Siento _la demora pero sinceramente este último año de secundaria me está matando. No tengo tiempo ni ganas para nada. Pero supongo que esa es la finalidad de la adolescencia, ¿no? Espero que todas estén bien y que hayan disfrutados de sus vacaciones de invierno (las que tuvieron). ¿Notaron los cambios? Porque hice varios._

**Muchas gracias a: **CaMuChI, _shineevero_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _chovitap_, TrishCullenWinchester, _Nicolle Malik_, nandita21unexplained y _Nabiki Bucio_** por sus reviews del capítulo pasado y espero que éste les haya gustado tanto como los otros. Las quiero mucho y espero oír de ustedes en poco tiempo.**

_**XOXO**_


	8. Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-8-_**

_Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls_

.

.

Damon observó a Isabella por el rabillo del ojo. Se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y mirando por la ventanilla mientras él conducía por la misma carretera por la que había ido a Forks. Hizo memoria nuevamente, queriendo entender como había sido que él, Damon Salvatore, le había propuesto a Isabella Swan que se fuera con él.

En el momento en el que las palabras que quizás serían la salvación de Isabella dejaron los labios de Damon, su propio rostro debía ser un reflejo del de ella. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿ir con él? ¿a Mystic Falls? Para cómo estaban las cosas seguramente ella moriría allí de todas formas.

_Pero no sola, _le susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza.

―¿Dónde me has dicho que vivías? ―la voz de Isabella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Mystic Falls, Virginia.

―¿Hay sol?

Damon frunció el seño ante la inesperada pregunta pero de igual forma contestó:

―Casi todos los días.

Isabella suspiró. Un suspiro de alivio.

―Va a ser agradable verlo.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Damon tenía la mente demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que sucedería. Habían dejado la casa sólo con sus maletas y una nota para Charlie, el padre de Isabella. Damon no había leído lo que ella había escrito pero sí vio la pequeña lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. En ese momento no quiso saber sentimentalismos. La ventana había quedado destrozada debido al golpe que él le había dado pero aparte de eso todo había quedado más o menos normal. Su padre se pondría frenético, Damon lo sabía, pero eso se arreglaba con otra visita de su parte.

―¿Vives solo? ―la voz de ella volvió a interrumpirlo.

―No ―puestos que iba a llevarla a su casa tendría que decirle la verdad―. Vivo con mi hermano.

―¿Hermano? ―ella alzó las cejas―. Creí que eras un vampiro…

Damon rodó los ojos.

―_Soy_ un vampiro, Isabella. También soy cinco años mayor que Stefan.

―¿Quieres decir que tu hermano también es un vampiro? ―su voz salió ahogada.

―Sí ―resopló―. No tengas miedo. No de él, al menos ―añadió. Pudo escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su agitación. Y la boca se le hizo agua, recordando como sabía ella.

―B-Bien ―una gran aspiración. Damon casi sonrió―. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

―Pues…

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella miró a su acompañante con los ojos como platos tratando de asimilar el hecho de había acabado de meterse en un problema mayor que en el que estaba antes. Lo asimilaría cuando toda la información entrara en su cerebro sobrecargado, supuso.

―¿Entonces, por qué me has invitado a ir allí? ―preguntó con incredulidad.

Con sus manos en el volante Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que no te he _invitado_, simplemente te he dado una solución rápida a tu problema. He aprendido que es más fácil enfrentar los problemas de otras personas que los propios ―respondió. Y quizás tenía razón, pensó Bella, pero era difícil imaginárselo luego de lo que le había contado.

―Pero… ¿por qué aun continúa todo esto?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Damon frunció el seño.

―Pues si la Doble nace cada quinientos años y este Original lleva buscando romper la maldición hace más de mil… ¿la Doble anterior a la actual no fue encontrada?

Damon no le respondió en el acto. De hecho, no le respondió en absoluto. Su mirada estaba clavada en la carretera pero Bella vio como sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante del auto. Ella se acomodó más en su asiento, incómoda de haberlo hecho enojar. Después de todo, él también era un vampiro ―al menos él había dicho que lo era― y sabía que no era sabio enfurecer a uno.

―¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en vampiro? ―preguntó claramente intentando cambiar de tema. Damon inclinó la cabeza, aun sin mirarla y respondió:

―Me convirtió otro.

Bella resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

―Me lo imaginé. Me refiero a qué en qué situación te convertiste… si quieres decírmelo, claro ―agregó a lo último, dándose cuenta que quizás había sido una experiencia dolorosa. Y si él no quería contarla estaba en todo su derecho.

Luego de unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, Damon se inclinó y encendió la radio dejando que la música fluyera en el aire. Bella hizo una mueca ante el ruido pero no dijo nada. Era su vehículo. A pesar del bullicio en el que estaba su mente comenzó a dispersarse en el paisaje que bordeaba la carretera, donde en algunos lugares crecía el bosque. Se estremeció. Podía imaginar a Victoria oculta detrás de algunos de aquellos arbustos, atenta al latido de su corazón.

Se durmió bajo aquel pensamiento. Damon analizó el exterior con sus desarrollados sentidos y luego de no notar actividad extraña alguna, fijó los ojos en la carretera, escuchando la respiración acompasada de su acompañante.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Elena se sentó en el sofá y levantó los pies para rodear las rodillas con sus finos brazos. El cansancio tironeaba de ella pero no hizo caso, pendiente de cuando Stefan regresara. No era cansancio físico sino emocional. Desde un determinado momento en el pasado, sus días venideros se habían convertido en pura acción, agitación y desesperación. Si no pasaba esto, pasaba aquello. Si no moría éste, moría aquel. Tanta incertidumbre, tantos nervios, tantas muertes…

Y ahora había sucedió una vez más. Jonas y Luka. Dos muertes más agregadas a la lista de su consciencia. De su culpa.

Antes de que su mente siguiera trabajando en los acontecimientos recientes dos manos se posaron en sus hombros haciendo que ella se sobresaltara ligeramente. Elena levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su amado vampiro. Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó más en sus grandes manos.

―¿Ya… está?

―Ya está hecho ―asintió él. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el qué estaba hecho. No era necesario y Elena no quería pensar sobre ello.

―Bien.

Se sumieron en el silencio que los rodeaba. Jeremy había ido a su cuarto luego de llegar a la casa. Todavía no le hablaba a Elena, no la había perdonado de haber hecho que Damon hiciera que él olvidara sus recuerdos de Vicky. Elena no lo culpaba pero aún así le dolía que él no entendiera que ella lo había hecho por su bien. Para que no sufriera otra pérdida más.

―¿Bonnie? ―preguntó Stefan mientras daba la vuelta al sofá y se sentaba junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Elena se acurrucó a su lado.

―Se ha ido ―respondió―. Creo que ver a Katherine asesinar a Jonas fue mucho para ella.

Stefan asintió, apoyando su barbilla en su coronilla.

―También lo creo. Después de todo, él era un hechicero, como ella.

―Pero ella no lo conocía ―comentó Elena.

Stefan no dijo nada por un momento y luego contestó:

―Eso no importa, Elena. Uno siempre elegirá su raza.

Ella torció la cabeza para poder tener una buena vista de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes eran suaves y sus labios estaban levemente torcidos debido a una mueca que estaba formando su preciosa boca.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Lo que digo es que ella no puede evitar sentirse mal. No importa el hecho de que no lo conociera a profundidad o de que recién lo conociera; ellos, brujas y hechiceros, comparten el lazo de la magia y el deber de proteger el balance de la naturaleza. Eso mismo va para los vampiros; compartimos la sed de sangre y la eternidad ―a medida que ponía sus pensamientos en palabras para Elena, Stefan parecía perderse más en ellos―. Y los hombres-lobo comparten la luna llena y el dolor de las transformaciones.

―Creo que entiendo a dónde quieres llegar ―murmuró ella.

Stefan la miró como si se sorprendiera de que ella estuviera allí.

―¿Lo haces? ―cuestionó con amabilidad―. Lo que quiero decirte es que todos nos identificamos con aquellos semejantes a nosotros mismos. Bonnie con su abuela, Jonas y Luka, tú con tu familia y amigos humanos y yo con Damon y Katherine.

―¿Katherine? ―las cejas de Elena se alzaron.

Stefan le brindó una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Sí. No puedo evitar entenderla… hasta cierto punto, claro.

―Por su culpa eres un vampiro ―exclamó Elena para luego sentirse avergonzada de ello. Quiso abofetearse a sí misma. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir justo aquello? Sus palabras habían sonado como si ser un vampiro fuera como si estar infectado con algún extraño y repugnante virus. Y Elena no pensaba aquello, claro que no. Los vampiros no eran normales, claro que no. Pero eran personas después de todo. Algunas buenas como el vampiro al lado de ella, otras cínicas como Damon y otras llenas de maldad como Katherine. Pero eran personas. Personas inmortales que bebían sangre para sobrevivir.

Miró a Stefan para disculparse por sus palabras pero él pareció no darle ningún significado. Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

―En realidad, yo quise convertirme. Recuerda eso.

Elena recordó sus confesiones el mismo día que ella había apuñalado a Elijah y cerró los ojos.

_«¿Cómo olvidarlo?»_

.

**~oOo~**

.

El ruido de la portezuela del conductor al cerrarse la despertó. Damon se acomodó en el asiento y la miró, entregándole sin palabras una bolsa de papel llena de algo que ella no sabía. Por la ventanilla del auto pudo ver la silueta de un autoservicio que resplandecía en la noche.

―Supongo que tienes hambre.

Bella tomó la bolsa y se sentó en una posición más formal a la vez que interrumpía un bostezo con la mano libre que le quedaba.

―Gracias ―respondió con la voz pastosa mientras hurgaba en la bolsa―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Cuatro y veinte de la madrugada.

―¿Nachos? ―preguntó sacando una bolsa brillante.

―Es un autoservicio, ¿qué esperabas? ¿caviar?

―No ―se sonrojó―. Pero quizás algo más… saludable.

―Es un autoservicio ―repitió como si eso explicara todo. Y lo hizo.

Mientras el auto se movía veloz por la carretera, las suaves luces del alba comenzaron a salir de su escondite.

―¿Falta mucho para llegar a… Mystic Falls?

―Dos horas quizás ―respondió Damon desviándose en una curva.

Bella examinó su apuesto perfil.

―¿Quieres que conduzca yo para que puedas descansar?

Él resopló.

―¿Conducir mi auto? debes estar demente ―la miró por el rabillo del ojo―. Nadie conduce mi auto. Y que quede claro.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, luego abrió el paquete brillante de los nachos y comenzó a llevarse unos cuantos a la boca, dándose cuenta del estado de su estómago. Cuando iba por la mitad del paquete se detuvo y lo miró, avergonzada por su falta de modales.

―¿Quieres? ―preguntó tardíamente. Por respuesta Damon extendió el brazo y metió una mano dentro para luego sacar unos cuantos. Se los llevó a la boca, el crujido resonando en el interior del auto.

Bella buscó en la bolsa de papel y encontró una Coca-Cola. Hizo una mueca recordando su intolerancia a la cafeína pero luego creyó que era lo mejor permanecer despierta así que sin preocupaciones desenroscó la tapa y tomó un gran sorbo del líquido, disfrutando el cosquilleo en la lengua. Se dio cuenta que la música seguía sonando solo que a un volumen más bajo que antes.

¿Se quedaría con él? sólo había traído las maletas con ella, y un poco de dinero. Quizás solo sobreviviría un mes por su cuenta y tendría que encontrar trabajo. También que terminar el Instituto. Tantas cosas que hacer y sin embargo no tenía tiempo alguno para ello ya. Probablemente estaría muerta en unos días. Damon quizás podría protegerla… o quizás la estuviera engañando y la mataría él mismo. Bella casi prefería aquella idea; morir a manos de él que no tenía sed de venganza. Sería rápido, tal vez hasta indoloro.

Dos horas después ―horas que estuvieron llenas de silencio además de la música que llenaba el ambiente― los comienzos de un pueblo comenzaron a verse a través de la ventanilla. Bella se sentó recta en el asiento de suave cuero, el sol hizo que entrecerrase los ojos. A su lado, en el exterior, un tosco cartel de madera rezaba un _«Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls»_

Veinte segundo después el auto se movía velozmente sobre un puente que cruzaba un rio compuesto de una masa de agua muy poco cristalina. De repente, Bella se sintió insegura.

―¿Estás seguro de que no es problema de que haya venido contigo? ―preguntó.

Damon resopló despreocupadamente.

―¿Más de los que ya tenemos? no lo creo.

Quizás las cosas no eran tan malas y él las estuviera exagerando un poco, pensó ella.

Pronto llegaron a una gran casa que se encontraba en una especie de rotonda. En el medio de ésta última había una fuente de agua de aspecto antiguo en la que chapoteaban algunos aves. Un gran patio rodeaba a la casa. El césped se veía recién cortado y de un verde fresco, en algunos lugares se veía oscuro por las sombras proyectadas de algunos grandes árboles o pinos.

Damon estacionó frente a la casa y detuvo el motor.

―Hogar, dulce hogar ―musitó con sarcasmo a la vez que abría su puerta para salir del vehículo. Luego de un momento de vacilación ella hizo lo mismo. Lo siguió hasta el maletero, el cual él abrió y sacó las maletas de ella, apoyándolas en el suelo y cerrando la cajuela. Bella tomó una y él otra. Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta de la casa.

Damon la abrió y le cedió el paso.

El interior de la casa era muy acogedor y sobrio. En su mayoría era de mármol y madera pulida en tonos marrones o blancos. Damon la guió por unas escaleras grandes de caoba pulida hasta un pasillo largo con veladores en las paredes que iluminaban el estrecho pasillo tenuemente. Damon se detuvo y abrió una puerta que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

La cama se encontraba atravesada junto a la pared frente a la puerta, desordenada y oscura ―las sábanas eran negras al igual que las fundas de las almohadas―, la luz que podría colarse por las ventanas eran obstaculizadas por las cortinas gruesas de color marrón oscuro. A los lados de la cama se encontraban dos pequeñas mesas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas y a los pies había una mesa redonda con algunos papeles encima.

Damon entró y dejó la maleta en el suelo, encaminándose hacia las ventanas para correr las cortinas.

―Parece que mi hermano no se encuentra en la casa ―comentó. Bella se adentró en la habitación y dejó la maleta que llevaba en la mano junto a la otra. Caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación observando todo el desorden a su paso.

―¿No está ocupada esta habitación ya? ―preguntó sin poder evitar sentir alivio ante su comentario. No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentar a alguien.

―Sí. Es mi dormitorio.

―Entonces… ¿dónde voy a quedarme?

Él extendió los brazos para abarcar la estancia.

―Aquí.

Ella alzó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

―¿Bromeas? ―miró hacia todos lados―. ¿En dónde dormirás tú?

Él sonrió de lado.

―Aquí.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Stefan aparcó frente a la casa y frunció el seño al auto de Damon. Había vuelto. Últimamente había estado yéndose por días sin decir palabra alguna. Por lo menos dos noches atrás había llamado y avisado, aunque eso a él no importaba. Lo que quería saber era qué era lo que Damon hacía durante aquellas horas. No quería que hiciera algo sobre la situación sin consultarle. Pero desafortunadamente aquello era lo que Damon hacía usualmente.

Salió del auto y sintió la calidez del sol que se condensaba en el aire. Había estado con Elena toda la noche acurrucado junto a ella en su cama. Elena no lo había dicho en voz alta pero lo que había sucedido en el Grill la había afectado. Seguramente se estaba echando la culpa a ella misma por lo sucedido. Pero la verdad era que cada persona escribía su destino. Jonas y Luka lo habían hecho al trabar alianza con Elijah e intentando salvar a Greta.

Por pura habitualidad prestó atención a su alrededor buscando algún signo de peligro. No escuchó nada así que caminó hacia la puerta y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dejó las llaves en la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada y suspiró de cansancio. Las últimas semanas no podían compararse en calma con el último siglo. El cansancio parecía venir en toneladas.

Se dirigió hacia el sótano y luego de unos minutos, Stefan arrojó la vacía bolsa de sangre en el cubo de basura de la cocina, sintiendo como sus músculos se revitalizaban nuevamente mientras que su metabolismo vampírico trabajaba con la nueva energía proporcionada. Oyó pasos en las escaleras y salió al encuentro de su hermano.

―Buenos días, hermano ―cabeceó a modo de saludo con una sonrisa no muy sincera en los labios. Fue en ese momento que Stefan vio a la muchacha que bajaba detrás de Damon. El cabello caoba hasta más allá de la cintura era levemente ondulado y del mismo color que sus grandes, achocolatados y profundos ojos. Ojos que se clavaron en él.

―Oh ―Damon esbozó aquella sonrisa que no era sonrisa―. Isabella ―dijo en voz alta a la vez que sus pies se posaban en el último peldaño de la escalera y extendía el brazo izquierdo hacia la muchacha―, él es Stefan; mi hermano. Stefan, ella es Isabella ―la muchacha tomó su mano tras una vacilación y se detuvo junto a Damon, volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia Stefan. Una sonrisa dudosa se curvó en sus labios.

―Buen día, Stefan. Es un… gusto conocerte.

Stefan frunció el seño.

―Igualmente ―respondió para luego volverse a su hermano―. Tenías que volver a esto, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con acritud.

―No saques conclusiones antes de saber la historia completa, querido hermanito ―advirtió Damon haciendo una mueca. Stefan vio claramente a través de su expresión: estaba disfrutando de aquel intercambio de palabras. Damon parecía _siempre_ disfrutar de aquellas discusiones.

―Ya sé la historia. Es la misma de siempre, ¿verdad? Las traes aquí, te diviertes con ella y luego las matas ―por su visión periférica pudo ver como la muchacha llamada Isabella se estremecía.

La sonrisa de Damon no flaqueó.

―¿Qué sería la vida sin un poco de diversión? ―rió para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta―. ¡Que tengan un buen día! ―deseó por sobre su hombro antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

Silencio se posó en la habitación y la muchacha ―que hasta ese entonces había tenido su mirada clavada en el lugar por donde Damon había desaparecido― se volvió hacia él.

―Así que… en verdad ustedes son vampiros ―comentó pero sin moverse de su posición al pie de las escaleras. Stefan enarcó una ceja en su dirección y ella se sonrojó profundamente―. Lo siento ―se disculpó rápidamente―, no quise ser indiscreta es sólo que Damon me ha dicho eso y, bueno, tienes la barbilla manchada.

Rápidamente levantó la mano y pasó el dorso por su barbilla. Una leve mancha roja de adhirió a la piel de su mano.

―Mis disculpas. No quise impresionarte.

―No te disculpes, es tu hogar.

―¿Él te lo ha dicho?

―Claro ―ella asintió―. Antes de traerme con él.

―¿Traerte? ―Stefan la miró con ojos indecisos. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron―. Me dirás dónde vives y te llevaré de vuelta a tu casa. Luego olvidarás todo sobre nosotros ―sus ojos eran hipnóticos pero la muchacha parpadeó y su frente se arrugó.

―Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo.

Sorprendido ante su resistencia a la compulsión, preguntó:

―¿Por qué no puedes?

―Porque Damon va a ayudarme… o al menos eso creo.

Stefan inclinó la cabeza, incrédulo.

―¿Damon? ¿ayudarte? ―sacudió la cabeza como si el pensamiento de un Damon ayudando a otra persona fuera imposible―. ¿Es que acaso lo conoces?

Isabella hizo una mueca contrariada con los labios.

―No mucho.

Stefan no pudo evitar pensar en que Damon ocultaba algo. Él no era un buen samaritano, para nada. Aquella muchacha debía tener algo que él quería. O simplemente quería divertirse, algo típico de él.

―¿Con qué dijo que te ayudaría? ―preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Isabella se removió, incómoda―. Oh, perdona mis malos modales ―le dio una sonrisa pequeña cuando entendió lo incómoda que debería estar en aquella situación―. Ven ―se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala donde retiró las cortinas para que la claridad alumbrara el interior. Stefan ya había comprobado hacía años de que los humanos aun se aferraban a los instintos primitivos de los hombres de las cavernas, si se encontraban despiertos necesitaban la comodidad de la luz para saberse a salvo, alerta a cualquier enemigo. Al revés que las criaturas como él, los humanos se sentían amenazados por la oscuridad.

―Tienen una casa muy linda ―elogió ella a la vez que sonreía tímidamente. Su figura era pequeña y parecía verdaderamente frágil. Le recordó a Elena.

―Siéntate ―comandó amablemente. Ella lo obedeció.

―Antes que nada quiero decirte que este lugar no es seguro ―empezó a decir mirándola fija y decididamente―. Suceden cosas… antinaturales aquí. Estamos en un momento en el que no…

¿Qué podía decirle? Ella parecía entender lo sobrenatural, en su mirada se emitía la experiencia. De qué él no sabía.

―Stefan ―murmuró―. Preferiría quedarme aquí.

Él la observó detenidamente.

―¿Qué te ha sucedido para que digas eso?

La muchacha desvió la mirada y suspiró.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Demonios que me perdí la fiesta ―espetó Damon. Alaric rodó los ojos y apoyó su cintura en el pupitre más cercano. A través de los amplios ventanales se podía ver el abeto que se erguía en el patio frontal del Instituto.

―A mi no me pareció una gran diversión a decir verdad ―suspiró―. Jenna estaba muy asustada.

Damon enarcó una ceja y se sentó encima del escritorio. Apoyó los codos en los muslos y sonrió.

―Pero, ¿tuviste suerte?

Alaric frunció el seño.

―Nadie salió herido, así que…

El vampiro sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

―No me refiero a eso, idiota ―lo interrumpió―. ¿Acaso no acompañaste a Jenna a su casa? ¿no la cuidaste el resto de la noche?

Alaric bufó.

―No soy como tú, Damon. No me aprovecho de las mujeres.

―Y eso es justamente lo que haces mal, querido amigo ―rió―. _Tienes_ que aprovecharte. Eso es exactamente lo que ellas quieren que hagas.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Dónde está Stefan?

Elena continuó acomodando su casillero.

―Se fue a la casa.

―Oh ―a pesar de que hizo la pregunta, la atención de Caroline se centraba en Matt, quien estaba a su lado. Ambos habían acompañado a Elena a los casilleros. El aura romántica que rodeaba a los dos blondos era muy diferente a la que rodeaba a Elena. Claro que era diferente pero Elena no había sido quien se había enfrentado a una multitud y cantado para el chico que amaba. Aunque al final la fiesta había sido un desastre al menos las amigas contaban con la satisfacción de saber que Matt y Caroline habían vuelto a estar juntos.

―El que me preocupa es Damon ―suspiró Elena―. Se ha ido sin decir nada.

La sonrisa boba de Matt hacia Caroline cambió a una mueca y volvió su mirada a la morena.

―Lo he visto hace unos minutos.

Elena lo miró sorprendida y le preguntó:

―¿Dónde?

―Aquí en los pasillos. Lo saludé y fingió no verme ―bufó él. Nunca le había caído bien aquel vampiro. En el mismo momento en el que lo veías te dabas cuenta de que no era un tipo con el que te gustaría tener una conversación amistosa.

Elena miró a ambos lados del pasillo, aunque estaba consciente de que no lo vería por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo. No era bruja.

―Bien. Entonces llamaré a Stefan para ver qué es lo que sucede.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última actualización... pero sinceramente no tengo el tiempo suficiente ni las ganas de escribir nada últimamente. He editado esto porque ya me daba vergüenza no actualizar. Siento mucho la demora y no veo el día ni la hora ni el minuto ni el segundo en el que termine el colegio por este año. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me da mucha pena no poder haber dado ningún adelanto de cualquier fanfic pero no les miento cuando les digo que debo tener más de setecientas alertas en mi correo electrónico que aun no he abierto. ¡No saben las ganas que tengo de leer algo que hayan escrito otras autoras! Bueno, termino con mi patética excusa y les dejo muchos besos y abrazos. Hasta la próxima vez será._

**Muchas gracias a:** _flexer_, Sonrisa Styles, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, CaMuChI, _Storybrooke_, gery02, _miadharu28_, Nabiki Bucio, _Mary-Paradise_, shineevero, _chovitap_, Cristina26, _darky1995_, MarianaMasen, _marylopezcullen_ y al único Guest **por sus Reviews del capítulo anterior**.

**Gery02:** _cariño, si no te mencioné es porque hasta ahora no apareciste. Habrás aparecido como Guest. Para compensarte_… **Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02 Gery02…**

_**XOXO**_


	9. Beso mortal

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-9-_**

_Beso mortal_

.

.

―Así que así están las cosas ―terminó Bella mientras pasaba las palmas de sus manos por la parte posterior de los muslos en un gesto nervioso.

Sentada en el sofá con una taza de té ―ya frío― en las manos, Bella trató de explicarle a aquel vampiro llamado Stefan todo lo que pudo. Omitiendo la parte de que los Cullen eran vampiros, claro. Ya no dolía como antes pero no quería hablar de ellos; en cuanto más rápido se olvidara de ellos, mejor. Además era un secreto del que ella no tenía derecho a revelar nada. No era su secreto para contar. Pero había necesitado tanto hacerlo, desahogarse después de tantos meses en los que las palabras habían estado enterradas en algún lugar recóndito y oscuro.

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué te busca aquella vampiresa ―comentó Stefan con aire ausente mientras fruncía el seño. Era muy guapo en verdad. Los cabellos negros y rizados eran cortos y los ojos verdes eran extrañamente amables para un vampiro. La camisa que se encontraba usando acentuaba sus hombros y los jeans su figura. Un adolescente de diecisiete años. Un eterno adolescente de diecisiete años, se corrigió ella.

―Es que ―¿cómo explicarlo?―… las cosas quizás son un poco más complicadas desde el punto de vista emocional.

Stefan entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó estar.

―Bien ―se puso de pie y pasó una mano por sus cabellos―. ¿Te has instalado?

Bella vaciló en contestarle sintiéndose avergonzada de estar compartiendo el dormitorio de Damon.

―Sí.

―Muy bien ―asintió él―. Como dije, no puedo garantizarte que estés tranquila aquí pero ya que quieres quedarte…

Ella asintió vigorosamente.

―Lamento molestar ―se apresuró en disculparse― pero prometo que en cuanto acabe mi… problema me iré.

―No molestas ―dijo él―. Mira, tengo que irme. Puedes quedarte aquí y… luego veremos qué hacer ―esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Stefan se despidió y ella quedó allí en la sala con las manos que aún sostenían la taza de té y la resignación sobre los hombros. Se levantó y buscó la cocina para lavar la taza. Luego caminó alrededor de la planta baja. ¿Qué debería hacer? Damon la había llevado allí y en ese momento no estaba. Stefan se había ido… pensó en Stefan, delgado y alto. Y con el joven rostro surcado por la preocupación. ¿Qué sería lo que lo tenía? Sacudió la cabeza. Suficiente ya tenía con sus propios problemas como para andar metiéndose en ajenos. Decidió explorar la casa y la acción la llevó a las profundidades de ésta hasta una puerta de roble. Entró y su mundo volvió a su cauce tan solo por un solo instante. Las estanterías que tapizaban las paredes de la habitación se encontraban repletas de libros de varios tamaños texturas y la habitación entera contenía aquel hermoso aroma a añejo. En el suelo una alfombra color vino amortiguaba sus pasos y en la pared frontal se podía ver una chimenea con dos asientos frente a ella. Caminó hacia los libros, leyó sus lomos y tomó _Masacre en la Oscuridad. _

―Tenebroso ―murmuró mientras enarcaba una ceja y se dirigía hacia uno de los sillones. Se sentó en el mullido asiento y abrió el libro.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Sabes que es una locura lo que acabas de hacer, ¿verdad? ―susurró Stefan, furioso. El viento se llevó sus palabras mientras que Damon bufaba en voz alta. Elena miró de un hermano a otro sin entender. Tendría que estar en clases claro, pero cuando vio a Stefan casi arrastrar a Damon fuera del Instituto no pudo resistirse a seguirlos. Si Damon había hecho algo malo ―cosa que parecía ser cierta por la expresión de Stefan― a ella le importa. Y mucho. Su familia, sus amigos; todos sus seres queridos se encontraban en peligro.

―No lo creí así. Ella no dará problemas.

―¿Ella?

Los hermanos la ignoraron.

―No me importa, Damon ―siseó―. Fue una verdadera estupidez traerla aquí. ¿Qué diablos crees que hará? ¿acaso crees que no nos delatará? ¿es siquiera mayor de edad? Su familia la buscará, Damon, y tendremos que despistarla ―rió sin humor―. Solo espero que siga con vida para entonces.

―¿Has terminado? ―el rostro de Damon era pétreo―. Sí, Isabella es mayor de edad. No, su familia no la buscará y llegado el caso yo me encargaré de ello. ¿Y con respecto a si saldrá con vida de aquí? ―se encogió de hombros―. Quieren asesinarla ―declaró―, así que si termina muerta no debes preocuparte porque ella ya ha asumido el riesgo de que pueda pasar. Por eso la he traído, querido hermanito.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Damon dio media vuelta y desapareció entre el gentío.

―¿De quién hablan Stefan? ―preguntó Elena luego de despegar su vista de la espalda del oscuro vampiro.

El aludido suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

―Damon ha traído a una muchacha a la casa.

―Humana, ¿verdad?

―Sí pero ese no es el punto, Elena ―Stefan sacudió la cabeza―. No tuvo que haberlo hecho. Tuvo que haber preguntado antes, ahora tenemos a una muchacha humana en nuestra casa expuesta a cualquier peligro.

Elena se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. De verdad podía creer eso de Damon pero, por otro lado, aquello no afectaba a nadie que ella conociera sino a la misma pobre muchacha…

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó.

―Su nombre es Isabella y viene de otro estado.

Elena asintió.

―Pero, ¿por qué Damon la ha traído con él? ¿la conocía hacía mucho tiempo? ―la noticia había sido rara sin dudarlo pero Damon no era un buen samaritano―. ¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella, Stefan? ¿ha descubierto algo más?

Stefan sólo se encogió de hombros y Elena suspiró. Él se adelantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

―No creo que sea nada importante, Elena. Ella ha venido por su propia voluntad. Lo que me preocupa es el papel de Damon en todo esto. Él nunca ayuda a alguien sólo por ayudar. Algo quiere ―Elena asintió.

_«Algo quiere»_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Katherine se reclinó sobre la pared, cruzó los brazos y observó a la muchacha. Era bonita pero no una belleza, y eso era exactamente lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué demonios Damon la había llevado allí.

Se apartó un rizo del rostro y caminó unos pasos más hacia donde la muchacha castaña yacía en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y la respiración regular. Un libro se había deslizado de su regazo y ahora se encontraba en el suelo pero Katherine no podía ver el título ni tampoco le importaba. ¿Qué tramaba Damon? La muchacha suspiró en sueños y Katherine inclinó la cabeza. Podía asesinarla justo en ese mismo momento. No necesitaba otro estorbo en el camino y eso era lo que aquella niña representaba… aunque…

Se acercó aún más.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Intentas decirme que él la trajo aquí y ella vino por voluntad propia? ―Bonnie se sentó en la silla y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa. Caroline dejó caer su bolsa sin ceremonia alguna en el suelo y se derrumbó en otra silla.

Elena enarcó una ceja ante su falta de delicadeza pero le contestó a Bonnie:

―Sí. Stefan me ha dicho que habló con ella y se enteró que ha venido a Mystic Falls con Damon por su propia voluntad ―suspiró―. Pero eso ha sido todo.

―¿Y por qué estamos en tu casa? ―preguntó Caroline― ¿no deberíamos ir a verla?

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó Elena. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.

―¿Para qué? ―repitió Bonnie, sorprendida. Alzó las cejas―. Para verla, para asegurarnos de que no sea ninguna amenaza.

―¿Amenaza? ―Elena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho―. Es sólo una muchacha. Humana. ¿Qué puede hacernos ella?

―Dímelo tú ―contestó Bonnie que se había sentado derecha en la silla―. Puede esconder algo…

―Puede ser una bruja ―ofreció Caroline.

―… o estar subyugada por la compulsión.

Elena observó a sus dos mejores amigas, su rostro en blanco. Luego suspiró y se acercó a la mesada de mármol para servirse un vaso de agua.

―¿Desde cuándo nuestra vida se convirtió en esto? ―preguntó a nadie en particular a la vez que miraba por la pequeña ventana que había sobre la mesada con la vista dirigida hacia el patio trasero― ¿cuándo fue que nuestras preocupaciones sobre el cabello y las coreografías del equipo terminaron?

Luego de un momento de silencio, Caroline habló:

―Desde que los hermanos Salvatore llegaron a Mystic Falls, Elena.

Elena suspiró pero no protestó, en cambio, sus pensamientos discurrían sobre las palabras de su amiga. ¿Y si nunca hubiera conocido a Stefan? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido? Elena tenía una leve sospecha: habría seguido estando en el equipo de porristas, quizás seguiría siendo la novia de Matt… pero habría seguido siendo la Elena superficial de siempre; la que no sabía que su hermano estaba desarrollando un gusto especial por las drogas, ni que Caroline tenía sentimientos problemáticos acerca de sus padres.

No, Stefan había sido necesario en su vida. Si bien no era humano y de alguna manera había traído problemas a su calmada vida, no podía imaginarse la vida sin él. No ahora. Había traído lo sobrenatural con él, sí, pero también había traído el amor. Ella había conocido lo que era el verdadero amor gracias a Stefan Salvatore.

―Entonces ―la voz de Bonnie la sacó de sus pensamientos. Elena dio media vuelta para enfrentarlas―… ¿qué haremos?

.

**~oOo~**

.

La puerta se cerró sin parsimonia alguna detrás de Damon. Caminó directamente hacia el sótano. La escaramuza que había tenido con Stefan lo había alterado, no por el hecho de que san Stefan hubiera tenido razón ―cosa que no era así― sino por el simple hecho de que estaba irritado. Y había salido a la calle en busca de alguien apetitoso para pasar el rato, beber algo sabroso. Pero se había mostrado muy quisquilloso. Aquella muchacha era demasiado alta, la otra demasiado vieja. La tercera había sido demasiado pelirroja y la cuarta había gozado de un cutis muy oscuro…

Damon era selectivo con sus presas pero tampoco _tanto_. Y la sed aun estaba… se detuvo cuando escuchó el ruido procedente de la biblioteca y frunció el seño. Un segundo después su figura se distorsionaba.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y en el interior reinaba el silencio. Solo había un corazón humano en la habitación y a Damon se le hizo agua la boca. Caminó y se detuvo junto a la muchacha dormida. La observó.

―Bonita.

No se dio vuelta. Ni siquiera se sobresaltó. Solo dejó que una sonrisa se curvara sobre sus labios; no era de felicidad, claro.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Observando tu última adquisición ―se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, las botas resonando suavemente sobre el linóleo del suelo.

―¿Y? ―sus fríos ojos azules la buscaron― ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Katherine enarcó una ceja.

―No está mal pero pudiste haber encontrado algo mucho mejor, ya sabes.

―Vete.

―Ya no eres un caballero Damon ―suspiró.

―No es necesario serlo contigo, ¿verdad? ―sonrió secamente―. Ahora, vete.

La vampiresa dio media vuelta y desapareció. Y Damon volvió a observar a la chica que, como si hubiera sentido su mirada encima, abrió los ojos.

―¡Oh! ―se tambaleó mientras intentaba incorporarse. Damon la sujetó por el brazo―. Gracias ―sonrió débilmente―. ¿Qué…? ―pestañeó― ¿Qué hora es?

―Tarde ―fue su respuesta. Pero él estaba ocupado observándola y disfrutando del estrago que su mirada causaba en ella.

―¿Damon? ―el corazón le latía a un ritmo enloquecido mientras él se acercaba. Y él no tenía oídos para otra cosa.

―Isabella ―musitó mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma floral―. Hueles tan bien…

Ella se puso rígida. Y él la besó.

El beso fue húmedo y asombrosamente cálido. Los labios se deslizaban suavemente uno sobre otro y él la apretó contra su cuerpo, quizás cortándole la respiración, quizás no, pero no podía pensar en ello. El sabor de su dulce boca viajó hasta sus receptores y la necesidad que sintió por ella hizo que se le crisparan los dedos.

―Detente ―murmuró Isabella contra su boca. En su voz había una nota de temor que Damon no registró. Simplemente se limitó a no soltarla y a recorrer con sus labios su frágil cuello de cisne. Y ella no pudo decir otra cosa. Las piernas se le debilitaron y seguramente hubiera caído si él no la sujetaba con tanta fuerza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole el acceso a más besos. Su mente se nublaba cada vez que sus labios la tocaban y se abandonó a las sensaciones que provocaba en ella.

La mandíbula le dolió de aquella manera tan habitual que sin pensar clavó los colmillos con violencia en la suave piel debajo. Isabella emitió un leve grito de sorpresa y luego todo fue placer.

Él sintió en su sangre que el temor de ella se desvanecía como él sabía que sucedería. Su frágil cuerpo cedió finalmente y él la tomó en brazos sin apartar su rostro de su cuello. Su sangre era tan exquisita con aquella noche en la que la había probado por primera vez. Dulce y aliente con algo que la diferenciaba de cualquier otra sangre que jamás hubiera probado. Gruñó y cayó de rodillas.

―¡Damon!

No pudo apartarse de Isabella aunque escuchó aquella voz vagamente familiar… y luego su cabeza ardía tanto que tuvo que soltar a la muchacha entre sus brazos mientras él caía de costado en el frío suelo y se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

―Bonnie, basta.

Y el dolor desapareció de repente pero aun sentía como si hormigas escarbaran en su cerebro. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la biblioteca se había llenado de mujeres. Levantó la vista y vio la espalda de Elena, su cabello lacio se mecía ante cada movimiento suyo. Caroline se había acercado a él y estaba de pie a su derecha. ¿Para protegerlo? No lo creía. Quizás para detenerlo, pero Caroline era lo bastante inteligente para saber que no podría hacerlo.

―Aquí está bien ―Elena se volvió hacia él luego de acomodar a Isabella en uno de los sillones, inconsciente―. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

―No estaba pensando ―gruñó Damon en respuesta mientras se incorporaba.

―Estabas pensándolo muy bien, diría yo ―intervino Bonnie con los ojos entrecerrados. Damon sabía que estaba conteniéndose para no volver a torturarlo pero demonios si no estaba tentado.

―Tranquilízate, brujita.

Ella lo miró enfurecida pero desvió la vista hacia la muchacha en el sillón que ene se momento gimió.

―¿Estará bien? ―se preguntó Elena― ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado… bebiendo de ella? ―Elena no lo miró mientras le preguntaba aquello.

―No sé ―Damon se sacudió la ropa y agudizó el oído.

―Su corazón late muy débilmente ―Caroline se hizo eco de sus pensamientos.

―¡Maldición!

El cabello de Elena se agitó salvajemente cuando se volvió a mirarlo―. Tu sangre ―dijo. Damon enarcó una ceja.

―¿Has perdido el juicio? ―exclamó Bonnie que mantenía apretada la tela de la manga de su camiseta en el cuello de la muchacha. El celeste de la tela era absorbido rápidamente por el rojo de la sangre.

―Ella no se convertirá, Bonnie.

―Si muere sí lo hará, Elena ―contestó Caroline.

Damon dio un paso en dirección al sillón.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Ella está mejor ―Stefan cerró la puerta del dormitorio suavemente. Elena, apoyada en la pared, suspiró.

―Gracias a Dios ―él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza, besando su frente. Elena envolvió su cintura con los brazos―. Damon la hubiera matado si tan solo hubiéramos tardado un momento más.

Cuando Stefan había vuelto a la casa se había encontrado con las tres muchachas frenéticas; la bruja y la vampira intentando alejar a Damon de Isabella que yacía en el sillón de la biblioteca, inconsciente. Elena se encontraba escudando con su cuerpo a la muchacha.

Había sido fácil calmarlos porque Stefan decidió rápidamente que las intenciones de Damon eran las mejores pese a que él fuera el culpable de los daños. Caroline y Bonnie habían protestado pero Elena había estado de acuerdo. Stefan había alimentado a la muchacha porque Damon había desaparecido en ese momento.

―Lo sé ―contestó tardíamente.

―¿Podemos verla? ―la voz de Caroline los interrumpió. Ella y Bonnie se acercaban por el pasillo.

―Sí, claro. Yo… iré a hablar con Damon. Lo he escuchado llegar ―Caroline asintió y Bonnie apretó los labios. Stefan las dejó y bajó hacia la planta baja, dirigiéndose a la sala.

―¿Te has divertido?

Damon no se movió de su lugar pero contestó:

―Tanto como pude.

Agotado de Damon, de Katherine, de Klaus, de los problemas, Stefan levantó la voz—: Tenías que volver a esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con acritud, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No saques conclusiones antes de saber la historia completa, hermanito ―contestó Damon todavía de espaldas pero luego se volvió.

—Ya sé la historia: es la misma de siempre, Damon. ¿Por qué demonios la has traído? ―un momento de silencio― ¿acaso no puedes contestarme?

—No te importa.

—De hecho, sí me importa ―Stefan sonrió secamente―. Porque es mi casa…

―_Nuestra_ casa ―interrumpió el oscuro vampiro.

―Es _mi_ casa ―insistió Stefan―. Yo la compré. Es mi casa. Y si quieres seguir aquí tendrás que…

―¿Es en serio? ―el rostro de Damon era de pura incredulidad―. ¿Estás amenazándome con _eso_?

Stefan suspiró y se sentó en un sillón.

―¿Con qué más podría amenazarte, Damon? No quieres a nadie, no te importa nadie ―se encogió de hombros―. A veces siento lástima por ti pero luego me recuerdo todo lo que has hecho…

―Cállate.

Los ojos de Stefan brillaban verdes y duros.

―¿Por qué? Si no amas a nadie, Damon. Nadie te ama a ti ―sus hombros se hundieron como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir le pesara como una mochila de plomo―. En verdad siento lástima por ti, hermano.

_«Te equivocas»_

Pero no pudo decir las palabras en voz alta mientras veía a su hermano menor marcharse. Se le atascaron en la garganta y le supieron a hiel en la boca.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Parece humana ―Caroline se inclinó para percibir el aroma de la muchacha.

―Quizás sea porque lo es ―Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Alguien sabe cuál es su nombre?

―Creo que Stefan lo mencionó pero no recuerdo.

Las tres muchachas miraron a la que yacía en la cama. Los cabellos castaños adornaban las almohadas y enmarcaban un rostro con forma de corazón, pestañas largas y oscuras y labios pálidos.

―Llegamos a tiempo, ¿verdad?

―Creo que sí.

―¿No creen que morirá y se… convertirá?

―No, Stefan dijo que estaba estable. Solo tendrá que alimentarse bien y cuidarse. No es la primera humana mordida por un vampiro, Bonnie.

Silencio.

―¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con él? ―Bonnie enfrentó a Elena.

―Porque no. Esa no es la solución.

―¿Y cuál es la solución, Elena? ―la interrogó― Damon es un vampiro; vivirá por siempre. _Siempre_ matará personas inocentes y las usará.

―No todas son inocentes ―murmuró Caroline. Bonnie pretendió no escucharla.

Elena suspiró.

―No lo sé, Bonnie. No lo sé.

―¿Por qué quieres matarlo? ―la pregunta no fue hecha por ninguna de las tres amigas. Todas se volvieron a mirar a la cama. La muchacha había despertado y se hallaba observándolas tranquilamente.

―Yo…

―Lo que Bonnie quiso decir fue que…

Elena observó divertida a sus amigas para luego contestarle a la muchacha:

―Damon y Bonnie se odian ―se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella pestañeó.

―No… sabría decirlo. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

―Sí, bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes la sangre de un vampiro en tu sistema.

Los grandes ojos marrones de la muchacha se agrandaron como platos.

―¿Qué yo…? ¿qué?

Elena hizo una mueca.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _¡Volví! Fue más rápido de lo que yo y ustedes esperábamos, ¿verdad? Lo sé, no envié ningún adelanto. Y lo siento, pero todavía no tengo Internet; la he pedido pero aun no llega. Paso muy rápido porque me tengo que ir. Espero que estén bien y les agradezco a todas aquellas maravillosas personitas que aun siguen mis locuras._

**Muchas gracias a:** flexer, _CaMuChI_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _gery02_, mary cullen de salvatore, _chovitap_, Nandita21unexplained, _Annaniicolle_, Cullen-21-gladys, _SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC_, Storybrooke, _yolanda morales_, Mary-Paradise, _maria014_, YUKINORYU18 y _Ale Salvatore_ **por sus Reviews del anterior capítulo.**

_**XOXO**_


	10. Nuevo lugar, nuevos problemas

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-10-_**

_Nuevo lugar, nuevos problemas_

.

.

Se sentía el calor en el aire. Bella tuvo que admitir que el haberse fugado con Damon tenía sus cosas positivas. Frunció el seño y sus dedos tocaron la piel de su garganta completamente lisa y suave. Suspiró. También tenía sus cosas negativas, claro. Bella jamás hubiera imaginado que Damon la llevaría a una casa abandonada o a una cueva o a algún lugar así de escalofriante. Pero nunca se imaginó aquello.

Se rió de sí misma.

Eso era lo que había pensado la primera vez que había ido a la casa de _ellos_. De sus ojos, descubrió con sorpresa, no salió lágrima alguna. ¿Se le habrían acabado ya?

Se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol y dobló las rodillas de manera que pudo apoyar el libro abierto en el regazo. _Masacre en la Oscuridad_ había resultado ser un buen libro, interesante y algo realista a pesar de su trama y personajes. Se enfrascó tanto en sus hojas que ni siquiera sintió el paso de las horas o los minutos, su atención sólo fue interrumpida cuando un auto frenó en la curva de la casa. Bella levantó la vista y sonrió cuando vio a las tres muchachas que se dirigían hacia ella.

La primera era solo un poco más alta que ella, tenía el cabello marrón, lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y su piel poseía el bronceado normal para una persona que no vivía en un pueblo en el que caían gotas como agujas todos los días. Su vestimenta era simple; una blusa violeta y jeans azules.

A su derecha se encontraba la más bajita de las tres; su tez olivácea y su cabello era oscuro ondulado suavemente hacían un bello contraste con la blusa amarilla que llevaba puesta.

La que se encontraba en el otro lado de la castaña era rubia, de tez tan pálida como la de Stefan y Damon. Su cabello dorado resplandecía con la luz del sol y su piel se parecía al alabastro.

Bonnie, Elena y Caroline. Las tres se acercaron a Bella a paso calmo.

—Hola, Bella —Bonnie sonrió amigablemente y se dejó caer suavemente de rodillas a su lado. Caroline y Elena la imitaron, ambas brindándole a Bella una sonrisa de igual manera.

Les devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Periodo libre —explicó Elena con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y en vez de quedarnos para cumplir horario, preferimos pasar por aquí para hacerte un poco de compañía.

Claro que eso no era lo que Elena había querido decir. El mensaje había sido: queremos asegurarnos de que Damon no te haya hecho nada malo. Bella lo aceptaba, de hecho, se sentía agradecida de que aquellas muchachas que apenas la habían conocido hacía solo dos días estuvieran preocupadas por su bienestar.

—Estoy estupenda —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Cerró el libro que se hallaba en su regazo y lo dejó a un lado—. Solo disfrutaba de un poco de aire fresco —como para dar énfasis a sus palabras respiró profúndame hasta llenar sus pulmones del aire cálido que llenaba la tranquila tarde. Exhaló y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás del oído.

—Ya veo —rió Caroline—. El sol te sienta bien.

—Sí —apostilló Bonnie—. Estabas demasiado pálida.

—Lo sé.

Caroline sonrió, pero no de una forma intimidante.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó Elena mientras se ponía de espaldas en el suelo. Reposó un brazo sobre sus ojos para que el sol no le diera directamente en el rostro.

—Sólo leyendo un poco. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un buen libro.

—No entiendo cómo la gente puede pasarse su tiempo libre leyendo —comentó Caroline de sopetón. Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás escuchándote, Caroline?

—¿Qué?

—Leer es uno de los mejores hábitos —opinó Bonnie—. Hay tantos libros que me gustaría poder leer tranquilamente… pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente.

—Claro que leer está bien —dijo Caroline—. Sólo me refiero a que ahora cada libro que sale a la venta tiene su película, ¿me entiendes?

—Eso sí —aceptó Elena—. Pero sigo prefiriendo los libros; muchas películas no son fieles a los libros en los que se basan así que prefiero que la historia quede en mi cabeza tal cual estaba en el libro.

Bella rió quedamente.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo —hubo un momento de agradable silencio hasta que Bella preguntó—: ¿Dónde se encuentra Stefan?

Elena suspiró.

—Según lo último que me dijo estaba con Damon.

—¿Sucedió algo? —quiso saber Bonnie.

—No que yo sepa —Elena se sentó nuevamente de cara a las muchachas—. Stefan sólo quería hablar con él. Intentar descubrir qué es lo que quiere.

—¿Por qué no confían en Damon?—preguntó Bella a las tres muchachas—. Él está aquí, ¿no? de su lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual las muchachas se miraron las unas a las otras en busca de una explicación que satisficiera la curiosidad de la nueva muchacha.

—Bella —comenzó Elena—, si bien conocemos a Damon un poco más que tú, y digo poco porque a pesar de los meses que llevamos tratando con él creo que uno nunca conoce a Damon lo suficiente como para estar seguro, no nos fiamos. Él tiene sus propios pensamientos y sus propias maneras de actuar, lo que a veces nos deja parados en situaciones… peligrosas.

Bella asintió levemente. Si bien no conocía a Damon lo suficiente, podía darse cuenta de su actitud algo impulsiva.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? —preguntó Caroline.

—Dieciocho.

—¿Has acabado el Instituto? —quiso saber Bonnie.

—No, estaba por terminarlo. Sólo que surgieron algunos problemas, ya saben —contestó Bella.

—¿Por qué no lo terminas aquí? —cuestionó Elena. Bella se le quedó mirando como si le hubiera pedido que se desnudara y bailara alrededor del árbol mientras cantaba en coreano. ¿Acaso lo preguntaba en serio? ¿terminar el Instituto? Frunció el seño. ¿Por qué no? Podría intentar llevar una vida normal mientras estuviera allí en Mystic Falls. Quizás, algún día, Victoria se detendría en su _vendetta_… ¿a quién engañaba? Victoria nunca se detendría, jamás. Bella solo estaría tranquila cuando Victoria dejara de existir y quizás para aquel entonces Bella fuera una anciana… o quizás habría muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Levantó la vista y encontró a las muchachas observándola con expresiones pensativas. Cabía decir que ninguno de ellos sabía nada de Bella a no ser detalles sin importancia como que provenía de Phoenix y que adoraba a su madre. Bella no había tenido la fuerza ni la confianza necesaria para hablar de Forks ni de lo que había sucedido con los Cullen, y mucho menos sobre qué eran los Cullen ni qué papel jugaban en su miserable vida. Por otro lado, Bella tampoco sabía mucho sobre lo que sucedía en Mystic Falls; sólo sabía que habían vampiros. Como Caroline enfrente de ella, que podían salir a la luz del sol y no sabía nada más… no se había animado a preguntar porque quizás los demás la tomarían como alguien peligrosa. Y Damon no había estado en aquellos dos días en los que Bella había interactuado con algunas personas —Bonnie, Elena, Caroline y un poco con Stefan—, sino que había desaparecido.

—No creo que vaya a pasar, Elena —respondió lentamente.

—Oh —Caroline inclinó su cabeza como si le estuvieran susurrando al oído, sólo que nadie había a su lado—. Stefan ha llegado… y también Damon —hizo una mueca.

Todas se volvieron a observar a Bella.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella en respuesta a sus miradas—. No sucede nada, de verdad —les aseguró.

—Bien.

Las cuatro muchachas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el interior de la casa.

—Iré a dejar esto al cuarto —hizo un amago con la en la que tenía el libro y las demás asintieron. Bella se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El cuarto de Damon —en el que se había instalado— era bastante espacioso. Una cama de mármol pulida se encontraba mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada, los cobertores eran negros aunque las fundas de los almohadones blancas. Había un closet en la pared derecha llena de prendas negras u de otros colores oscuros. Bella se había atrevido a incluir algo de su ropa en un rincón el closet, no muy segura de qué hacer pero Damon había dicho que compartirían la habitación. Y siendo completamente honesta, la muchacha le temía.

Una cómoda grande y marrón con un gran espejo estaba de pie en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y en el suelo que precedía a la cama se alojaba una alfombra basta de color _beige_. Todo era de aspecto sobrio, elegante e inconfundiblemente de Damon. En la pared izquierda había otra puerta de roble que llevaba al baño grande y lujoso, con tina y todo lo que alguien muy estresado pudiera necesitar.

Suspiró. Damon. ¿Qué iba a suceder con ella? No podía depender toda la vida de él; algún día tendría que seguir su propio camino.

Cuando bajó nuevamente a la sala pudo ver a Stefan y Elena sentados en el sofá; ella se apoyaba en su hombro y él le pasaba el brazo por los de ella. Había tanto amor en la mirada de él que Bella no pudo evitar sentir un rápido pinchazo de envidia…

—Veo que ya se han estado conociendo —la deliciosa voz de Damon vino desde atrás de ella y Bella se volvió. Allí estaba él, sus ojos azules brillaban y su cabello parecía más oscuro que de costumbre por las sombras de la casa. Damon sonrió—. Bien, así no debo preocuparme por si aquí Barbie te quiere para ser su cena —comentó al pasar dirigiéndose hacia su preciado whisky.

Caroline bufó.

—Creo que debería temerte más a ti que a mí.

—Muy cierto —aceptó Damon a la vez que se servía el alcohol en un vaso de vidrio, ancho y bajo. Stefan, que hasta ese momento había estado muy absorto en su novia, se volvió para observar a su hermano mayor.

—Buenas tardes, Damon —lo saludó educadamente Bella.

—¿No le dirás, Damon? —preguntó Stefan. Elena, a su lado, frunció el seño.

—¿Decirle qué a quién?

—No seas impaciente, Elena —Damon tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Damon.

El aludido suspiró teatralmente pero se volvió hacia Bella.

—¿Quieres terminar el Instituto? —preguntó. Las cejas de Bella se elevaron, dejando ver una expresión sorprendida.

—Hmm… sí, claro que sí.

Damon se volvió a su hermano—. Tienes tu respuesta.

Las cuatro muchachas fruncieron el seño sin entender nada. Stefan, apiadándose de ellas, comenzó a explicar:

—He escuchado que estabas en el último año de Instituto, Bella —sonrió él amablemente—. Así que creo que deberías terminarlo.

—Eso es fantástico —sonrió Caroline—. Seremos compañeras —luego hizo una mueca—. Aunque creo que no porque estás un año avanzada.

—Aún así podemos vernos en los recesos —opinó Bonnie, hablando por vez primera.

Stefan, Bonnie, Elena y Caroline comenzaron a hablar entre ellos pero Bella no pudo evitar concentrar su atención en el vampiro que bebía whisky mientras miraba a Elena sonreírle a Stefan. Sintió lástima por Damon. Quizás era porque intuía que él no era lo que aparentaba ser… o porque cuando sus ojos se posaron en Elena, reconoció algo del brillo que podía ver en los de Stefan, solo que éste no era correspondido como el otro.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba? ¿por qué no la había asesinado aún? ¿por qué ofrecerle la oportunidad de terminar el Instituto?

Pero en el momento que Damon se encontró con sus ojos, Bella todo lo que pudo ver en sus pupilas fueron aquellas mismas preguntas. Como si él no supiera, tampoco, el por qué de sus acciones.

Una aclaración de garganta hizo que Bella saliera de sus pensamientos.

Damon rompió la conexión visual y se dirigió para sentarse, muy cómodamente, sobre el único sofá de un cuerpo que estaba desocupado.

—¿Me hablabas, Stefan? —preguntó Bella mientras se acomodaba el cabello, seguramente demostrando así su nerviosismo.

—Decía que tienes que darme el nombre de tu anterior Instituto. Quiero hacer todo el papeleo lo más rápido posible para que no pierdas mucho tiempo de clases.

—Oh, sí, se llama…

—Instituto de Forks —anunció Damon y luego la miró con una de esas sonrisas que ella había descrito como para que se te debilitaran las piernas. Casi sucedió. Casi—. En verdad no se esmeraron mucho con el nombre, debo decir.

Bella soltó una corta y pequeña carcajada

—Debo admitir que tienes razón —le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba la cintura en el respaldo del sillón grande.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo Elena, quien tomó su bolso y con una sonrisa para todos se dirigió hacia la planta superior.

—Y… ¿cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó Bonnie, las finas cejas enarcadas en dirección a Stefan.

—Tuvimos una conversación, Damon y yo —el aludido lo interrumpió con un bufido—. Y decidimos que Bella terminaría el Instituto aquí. Si tú querías, claro —añadió para Bella. Ella le sonrió.

—Eres muy amable, Stefan.

Damon volvió a bufar.

—Listo —exclamó Elena, quien bajaba vestida con una camiseta de manga larga verde oscuro y unos jeans negros—. Cena con Jenna —explicó sonriendo ante la mirada e Stefan.

—Hmm. Sí. Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya —pensó en voz alta Caroline—. No quiero que mi madre se preocupe. ¿Te doy un aventón, Bonnie? —la aludida asintió luego de lanzarle una mirada a Damon, quien le sonrió socarronamente. Luego volvió su mirada a Stefan, el cual asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Estoy lista —Bella se giró ante la voz de Elena. En lo alto de las escaleras vio a Elena, quien venía bajando.

—¿Qué…?

En un segundo sucedió todo. Stefan tenía aprisionada contra la pared a la primera Elena que había bajado las escaleras. La sostenía rudamente por el cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katherine?

Ella se rió y Bella no pudo más que mirar con grandes ojos a las dos muchachas —a Elena y la llamda Katherine— mientras daba un paso adelante. Eran exactamente iguales la una a la otra, incluso en la forma del cuerpo, el rostro y el cabello.

—Se me está haciendo muy divertido todo esto —habló la que estaba acechada por Stefan—. Muy fácil —de un solo empujón se deshizo de su agarre.

—Tendrías que estar en la tumba —vociferó Bonnie.

—¿Cómo…? —Bella no salía de su sorpresa.

—¿No les has dicho? —su mirada se dirigía a Damon.

Él solo sonrió.

—No pierdo mi tiempo con cosas —la miró de arriba a abajo—… insignificantes —finalizó.

—¿Cómo te has salido, Katherine? —inquirió Bonnie, sus ojos llameaban.

—Plan de Damon —informó Katherine. Bonnie se volvió hacia Damon con una mirada furibunda mientras Elena exclamaba de enojo—. No se enojen con él; no sabía que lo hacía —su mirada se dirigió a Stefan. Le sonrió.

—Katherine —empezó Caroline pero fue interrumpida por Elena.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Dónde está la educación hoy en día? —inquirió Katherine— ¿no me invitarán a sentar o a tomar algo…?

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Katherine? —ése fue Stefan. Katherine sonrió aún más y con mucha confianza tomó asiento.

—¿No van a presentármela? —sus ojos inspeccionaron a Bella—. Sólo es humana. ¿Acaso no necesitan personas más fuertes?

—Te han preguntado qué quieres —masculló Caroline. En menos de un segundo Katherine había desaparecido ante los ojos de Bella y éste, siguiendo el sonido entrecortado de Caroline, se volvió. La que ahora Bella sabía que era una vampiresa había tomado la misma pose que Stefan anteriormente pero con la única diferencia era de que Caroline había tomado el lugar de apresada.

—¡Suéltala! —exclamó Stefan, abalanzándose hacia ella.

Con la mano libre que tenía Katherine, ésta empujó a Stefan con tanta fuerza que él aterrizó de espaldas en el otro lado del salón, sobre una mesilla, rompiéndola.

—¡Stefan!—chillaron Elena, Bonnie y Bella juntas.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Bella se volvió hacia Damon para saber qué estaba haciendo éste como para impedirle ayudar a su hermano, pero lo encontró en el mismo lugar que antes, con el vaso de bebida —en algún momento tuvo que haberse servido más whisky— en la mano. Sus ojos eran espectadores de todo pero no había emoción en su mirada.

—No te olvides con quien estás hablando, rubiecita —casi escupió Katherine a Caroline. Bella observó, horrorizada, como las venas de alrededor de los ojos comenzaban a notarse, y los colmillos salían de su escondite en una sonrisa siniestra—. Yo fui quien te convirtió en un vampiro y si así lo deseo pues dejar de serlo —un segundo después la escena cambiaba nuevamente. Caroline se encontraba en el suelo, jadeando en busca de aire. Katherine se había estrellado contra otra mesilla pero rápida y ágilmente se levantó, haciéndole acordar a Bella cuando un gato se ponía sobre sus patas.

Y en el lugar en el que había estado ésta última se encontraba Damon, alto y oscuro.

—¿Pensaba que estabas en deuda conmigo?

—Sí —afirmó Katherine, acomodándose el cabello—. Pero no voy a permitir que me falten el respeto.

—Respeto no mereces hace tiempo. Sólo lárgate.

—Quiero ayudar.

—Lo siento. Creo que escuché mal —ironizó él.

Katherine le clavó la mirada con expresión aburrida.

—Todos tenemos un único objetivo: matar a Klaus —miró a cada uno en la sala, excepto a la nueva humana—. Yo sé muchas cosas que ustedes no —una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó.

—No confío en ti —replicó Elena que prácticamente temblaba de la rabia.

—Lo sé, Elena quería. Lo sé —aquella sí fue una sonrisa a toda regla—. Pero sin mi están perdidos, dando palos de ciego.

Sonó un móvil y Elena sacó el suyo, observando la pantalla.

—Jenna está esperándome —suspiró.

—Ve, Elena—aconsejó Stefan. Luego miró a Caroline y Bonnie con una expresión más relajada—Vayan. Mañana hablaremos.

—Pero —Bonnie se interrumpió y miró a Bella. En su mirada se notaba un deje de temor. La observada atinó a sonreírle, aunque sea diminutamente.

Ninguna de ellas quería irse, mucho menos Elena. Miraba a Katherine todo el tiempo y ésta le sonreía.

—No se preocupen. Damon y yo controlaremos todo.

Tensas, las tres se marcharon lentamente y con pasos pesados.

—Saluda a Jenna de mi parte —canturreó Katherine—. Soy Katherine, seguramente te habrán hablado de mi.

Bella casi brincó cuando la vio frente a ella.

—No —contestó en voz baja—. No había escuchado hablar de ti.

—¡Qué raro! me he vuelto muy famosa —miró a su alrededor—. Sobre todo aquí.

Le tendió la mano.

—Katherine —se presentó.

Bella cruzó las manos sobre su pecho en un patético intento de no darle la mano.

—Isabella —murmuró.

Ella dejó caer la mano.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi habitación? —preguntó a todos y a nadie en particular. Stefan y Damon la miraron fijamente. Ella suspiró, rodando los ojos—. ¡Oh, vamos! No los traicionaré. Como dije, todos tenemos un mismo objetivo.

Damon sonrió.

—Me engañas una vez; es mi culpa. Me engañas dos veces; es mi culpa. Me engañas tres veces —la miró y un brillo sádico se apoderó de sus ojos —; terminas como barbacoa.

Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la promesa de su voz.

—¡Que genio! —masculló la amenazada, sin inmutarse, mientras él subía lentamente las escaleras.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos no se encontraba completamente sola en la sala.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Stefan.

Suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido?

.

¿Qué haría? tenía hambre pero en aquellos momentos no podía pensar en comida, así que se limitó a subir las escaleras, siguiendo la estela de Damon… y se detuvo. Damon había vuelto, lo que quería decir que estaba ocupando su dormitorio, por ende, ¿tendría que dormir con él? se ruborizó en el acto pero siguió subiendo las escaleras, sus nervios se habían puesto de puntas. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió, echando una miradita adentro. Damon no estaba a la vista. ¿Se habría ido nuevamente? quizás, sí. A Bella le pareció muy posible.

Suspiró de alivio y caminó hacia el closet. Sacó el pantalón de chándal y la blusa agujereada que usaba para dormir y se dispuso a cambiarse. Luego destendió el acolchado de la cama y se metió en ella. Las explicaciones de Stefan —rayando en lo enloquecedoramente sobrenatural— aún rondaban por su mente, buscando más huecos en dónde estrellarse, pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, el sueño reclamó su conciencia.

.

_Hacia frio._

_Se frotó los brazos para poder entrar en calor y bajó la vista para encontrar una explicación al por qué sentía tanto frío. Entonces descubrió que solo llevaba puesto un camisón que le llegaba a medio muslo al que sólo usaba para dormir, las plantas de sus pies se enfriaban y ensuciaban más y más sobre la fría tierra._ _Alzó la vista hacia arriba y pudo ver la luna llena alumbrando desde el cielo oscuro a través de las ramas de los… ¿árboles? miró a su alrededor y eso era justamente lo que había: árboles._

_Bien. Estaba en un bosque, vestida con solo un camisón de dormir y descalza. Simplemente genial._

_Detrás suyo escuchó el ruido de una rama al crujir, lo que le recordó a las películas de terror donde en ese momento la víctima se daba vuelta lentamente para ponerle mayor suspenso a la escena. Bella se dio vuelta de inmediato para ver, a lo lejos, una silueta venir hacia ella a toda prisa en la oscuridad._

—_¿Damon? _—_dijo el nombre de la primera persona que se le vino a la mente._

—¡_Corre, Bella!_

_La voz era masculina pero no era la voz de Damon, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la nota de desesperación que la teñía._

—¡_Corre!_

«_¿Jacob?»_

_Finalmente él la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola consigo._

—¡_Vamos, Bella! —la urgió pero ella se resistía a su fuerte agarre._

—_¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó― ¿qué anda mal, Jake?_

—_Debemos correr —ahora su voz era un murmullo._

_Por encima del hombro de Jacob, Bella pudo ver que otra silueta se materializaba desde detrás del tronco de un árbol. Damon. Vestía ropas oscuras, como de costumbre._

—_¿Damon?_

_Jacob se volvió rápidamente y estiró sus largos brazos a sus costados, como si quisiera hacer una barrera para que Damon no llegue hasta Bella._ _El vampiro caminó hacia ellos sin prisa, ciertamente sin reparar en el muchacho que intentaba escudar a Bella y en una magnífica imitación de la gracia de un depredador. Sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos._

_En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba imitando; él era el depredador._ _Y Jacob y ella las presas._

—¡_Damon!_

_Agradeció que su voz sonara clara y sin ninguna fisura. Pero Damon solo sonrió aún más._

_Era consciente del calor que desprendía Jacob delante de ella cuando comenzó a retroceder, y ella con él, hasta que su espalda chocó contra algo duro y áspero. Tocándolo se dio cuenta de que era un árbol._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, como si quisiera llamar la atención del cazador, gritarle dónde se encontraba._ _El muchacho enfrente de ella comenzó a temblar violentamente._

—_¿Jacob?_

_Damon se detuvo para observar, curioso._ Y _de repente, Jacob gritó. No, aquella no era la verdadera descripción; él dio un alarido que le habría congelado la sangre en las venas si aquello fuera posible. Bella cayó hacia atrás debido al susto, golpeándose el lado derecho contra el tronco del árbol._

_Parpadeó y de repente Jacob ya no estaba; en su lugar había un enorme lobo de color marrón._

_El lobo gruñó._

_Damon le gruñó de vuelta._

_Y el lobo rápidamente corrió a atacar a Damon, quien a su vez, corría hacia el lobo con los colmillos a la vista y la mano derecha alzada en forma de garra._ _U__n segundo después se escuchó el estruendo de dos cuerpos al chocar. _

_Bella gritó._

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Esto va muy lento pero alégrense con saber que si tengo un poco de suerte en unas semanas terminaré el colegio y me graduaré para entrar a la Universidad (seguiré la maravillosa carrera de Edición Literaria), lo que significa que estaré en vacaciones... y que subiré capítulos mucho más seguido._

**Muchas gracias a**_**:** flexer, _Nandita21unexplained_, Cullen-21-gladys, _chovitap_, Ale Salvatore, _maria014_, Elizabeth Serena, _CaMuChI_, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore,_ Nabiki Bucio, _SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC_ y Fall93 _**por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior. Las adoro a todas (las que comentan y las que no) por seguirme en ésta edición.**

_Nos leeremos muy pronto._

**_XOXO _**


	11. Corazones rotos

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

**~Después de ti hay mucho~**

.

.

**_-11-_**

_Corazones rotos_

.

.

Bella se incorporó como un resorte. Respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía enloquecido en su pecho. Miró a su alrededor, desorientada. No sentía frío y estaba bajo techo, más específicamente, estaba en el dormitorio de Damon y la oscuridad gobernaba el lugar. Suspiró intentando sacar todo el miedo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y se dejó caer de nuevo contra el mullido colchón. Cerró los ojos.

―¿Un mal sueño?

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al escuchar la voz de Damon. Él estaba allí acostado a su lado aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

―Sí ―respondió Bella. Se sumieron en silencio pero ella sabía que él estaba despierto y Bella no podría dormir con él allí. Su corazón había comenzado a regresar a su ritmo normal hasta que lo había escuchado a su lado.

Era incómodo y triste; le recordaba a las noches en las que Edward se colaba por la ventana de su habitación y se quedaba con ella. Pero con él nunca había experimentado el temor. Edward no la habría mordido y si pensaba que podía perder el control no se presentaba. Pero con Damon las cosas eran muy distintas; él sí la había atacado, él sí se acercaría aunque pensara no estar bajo control. Y el que aquel fuera su cuarto y no de ella añadía otra diferencia.

―¿Dónde has estado estos dos días? ―preguntó Bella cuando ya no pudo más con la quietud del lugar.

Silencio.

―Por ahí ―respondió él.

Silencio nuevamente.

―Oh ―cerró los ojos y se acomodó de costado; de espaldas a él―. Buenas noches, Damon.

―Buenas noches, Isabella.

Las comisuras de los labios de Damon se arquearon cuando una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. ¿Dónde había estado? En un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, donde la población era patética y triste. Tuvo que cerciorarse de que el padre ―Charlie, como él mismo le había pedido que lo llamase― no estuviera moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar a su hija. No lo estaba haciendo, no, sólo se encontraba sentado en la oficina en la que trabajaba con la mirada perdida en la blanca pared.

Damon había entrado a la estación de policías y pedido hablar con el jefe.

―¿Charlie? ―había preguntado un uniformado―. Claro, ¿me dirías tu nombre?

Pudo haber usado la compulsión en aquel barrigón pero eso le quitaría la gracia.

―Él no me conoce. Así que preferiría que lo llamase.

La expresión del uniformado había cambiado a una ceñuda.

―Espere aquí.

Luego de cinco minutos de espera un hombre ―uniformado, también― con la orgullosa insignia de sheriff se presentó. No era tan viejo como Damon había supuesto.

―Buenos días, señor Swan ―saludó Damon extendiéndole la mano.

―Sheriff Swan ―se presentó, haciendo ahínco en el título de su profesión―. ¿Lo conozco de alguna parte, señor…?

―Salvatore ―se estrecharon la mano. Damon ya podía darse cuenta de que a Charlie no le había causado una muy buena primera impresión―. Damon Salvatore ―se presentó.

―¿Vienes a declarar algo, hijo? ―preguntó el sheriff. Damon contuvo su sonrisa. ¿Declarar todos sus crímenes? Les llevarían días en aquel lugar y seguramente le darían la silla eléctrica… se preguntó qué se sentiría.

―No, jefe. Necesito hablar con usted en privado, por favor.

Charlie Swan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero luego de diez segundos asintió.

―Acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Lo siguió por un pasillo de color verde claro en el que se podía oler el tabaco con una sola inhalación. Abrió una puerta estrecha y entraron en una habitación bastante pequeña para el gusto de Damon.

―Tome asiento, por favor ―dijo mientras él mismo se ponía cómodo―. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme?

―Es sobre su hija.

El rostro de Charlie había cambiado radicalmente. Damon pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

―¿Dónde está mi hija? ―demandó, su voz ruda.

―Ella está bien ―respondió Damon mientras se adelantaba en la silla y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos―. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Charlie parpadeó y frunció el seño.

―¿Cómo quiere que no me preocupe? ―estalló, levantando el nivel de la voz―. Es mi hija de la que está hablando y se fue sola sin…

Damon enarcó una ceja, sorprendido ante la fuerza de voluntad de aquel hombre tan… corriente. La misma Bella había sido muy fácil de manipular aquella noche en el callejón.

«¿Verbena?»

―No voy a mentirle, Charlie ―optó por ser sincero y usar su nombre de pila, un gesto con el que él tendría que entender que Damon no le temía―. Ella se ha ido porque algo está sucediendo; no voy a mentirle.

―¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo entonces?

―Algo que es mejor que usted no sepa ―Damon se puso de pie y miró a aquel padre desesperado―. Yo protegeré a Isabella, usted puede estar seguro de ello.

Y ahora allí, en esa misma habitación, en ese mismo momento, mientras Isabella yacía a solo unos centímetros de distancia de él con la respiración acompasada debido al sueño, Damon volvió a prometérselo pero ésta vez a sí mismo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola en la cama y no pudo evitar recordar la pesadilla que había tenido durante la noche. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿por qué demonios había estado Jacob en él? Comprendía muy bien que Damon hubiera aparecido, pero ¿Jacob? ¿un lobo? Aquello era demasiado… surrealista. Aunque su vida estaba demasiado involucrada en el surrealismo, pensó mientras se levantaba. Seguramente toda aquella pesadilla era originaria de la conversación que había tenido con Stefan la noche anterior. Él había considerado mejor que Bella supiera todo lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos.

Bella, por otro lado, quizás no lo consideraba de esa manera.

Pero Stefan la había hecho sentar en un sillón y explicado sobre Klaus, Katherine, Elena, la maldición, los hombres lobo y los Originales. Todo. Y era demasiado pedir a la mente de Bella que no le pasara factura por todo aquello.

Se encaminó hasta las cortinas y las abrió, ganándose una decepción cuando vio el cielo nublado, parecía que el clima de Forks la seguía. Suspiró y luego rápidamente fue hacia el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha para acallar sus pensamientos. Cubierta solo por una toalla se peinó frente al espejo victoriano y se encaminó hacia el closet para rebuscar entre sus ropas. Eligió una camiseta gris de manga larga, jeans negros y sobre la camiseta un saco de pico occie, blanco y negro. En los pies utilizó unas converse negras con detalle de escrituras en blanco.

Salió de la habitación mientras su estómago le pedía el desayuno. Mientras bajaba las escaleras y con asombro, descubrió que se sentía bien. No era el sentirse bien físicamente, no, sino emocionalmente. No sentía aquel peso aplastante en el corazón… bueno, sí lo hacía pero era muy leve en ese momento.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y buscó en la alacena hasta que encontró cereales. Buscó un cuenco y vertió los cereales en él, seguidos por la leche. Bella miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, solo a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas. No se escuchaba a nadie en la casa. ¿Se encontraría sola?

—Entonces… —dio un brinco que la hizo derramar algo de leche sobre la mesada. Respiró profundamente mientras enroscaba la tapa de la botella y buscaba algo con que limpiar la mancha.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, Katherine —pidió mientras se deshacía de la mancha. No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la vampiresa mientras apoyaba la cadera en el mármol de la mesada—. Puedo jurar que en todos estos años no te he visto cerca de nadie de los que te rodean ahora.

—Creo saber que tú no estuviste por aquí en todos estos años, Katherine —le respondió con una afirmación. A Bella no se le escapó el «todos estos años».

La vampiresa enarcó una fina ceja.

—Que ellos no me vieran no significa que yo no estuviera, cariño —sonrió y Bella asintió para sí misma. Los vigilaba—. ¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

—No sé qué hago aquí —le respondió mientras se sentaba junto a la mesada para comenzar su desayuno.

La tibia mano de Katherine tomó su mandíbula para hacerla mirar a la cara. La miró fijamente y preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella se puso rígida en su asiento. Una sensación rara se apoderó de su mente, como si tuviera una goma de borrar al la cual estuvieran tratando de doblar…

—No te gastes —Katherine volteó el rostro para mirar a Damon, quien estaba en la estrada de la cocina. Él sonrió—. Bebe verbena.

La vampiresa hizo una mueca con los labios y desapareció.

—Buenos días —Bella saludó a Damon.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Damon apoyó los codos en la mesada, quedando frente a ella.

—¿Qué soñaste anoche —preguntó— que te despertaste tan… exaltada?

—Tuve una pesadilla —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad era que el gesto demostraba que no le importaba pero por dentro esa pesadilla la había dejado temblando. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Quizás porque su inconsciente le decía que Damon era peligroso, pero… si hasta conscientemente Bella sabía que él era peligroso, ¿por qué le advertía?

Él asintió y se disponía a irse cuando Bella le dijo:

—Gracias… por lo del Instituto.

—Dale las gracias a Stefan —se encogió de hombros—, él fue quien lo pensó.

—Ya.

Cuando él se dio la vuelta para irse, Bella volvió a interrumpirlo:

—¿Damon?

—¿Si?

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo hace que estás enamorado de Elena?

Él se volvió para mirarla, su mirada glacial. Luego salió de la cocina.

.

Damon apagó el lanzallamas y observó el cuerpo inmóvil y pacífico que yacía en el suelo del sótano. Increíblemente luego de varios minutos de fuego sólo la ropa estaba chamuscada. En cambio, el cuerpo de Elijah parecía aún cincelado en piedra.

―¿No hay suerte? ―preguntó Katherine desde la puerta. Damon resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

―Nop.

―Lástima.

Damon suspiró.

―¿Qué quieres, Katherine?

Ella enarcó las cejas.

―¿Molesto?

―A decir verdad, sí.

―Damon ―comenzó ella con voz cansina―, de verdad quiero ayudar. Créeme que no me apetece la idea de pasar otros quinientos años escondiéndome de Klaus.

―Pues algo bueno ha salido de eso, ¿no? ―contestó Damon con ironía―. Sabes cómo huir.

Katherine lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego, echando un último vistazo al cuerpo del Original, dijo:

―No te esfuerces ―se dio media vuelta para irse―. Es un Original; es indestructible. Ni siquiera el fuego puede con ellos.

―¿Y ahora me lo dices? ―preguntó Damon, irritado. Los labios de Katherine se curvaron.

―Llevo repitiéndolo desde hace horas: puedo ayudar porque sé muchas cosas que ustedes no ―dio unos cuantos pasos pero Damon la detuvo al decirle:

―Sabías que moriría si clavaba la daga en Elijah. ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo hiciera? ―en ningún momento despegó la vista del cuerpo que estaba en el suelo. La escuchó respirar y sabía que ella tampoco lo miraba.

—Siempre obtengo lo que quiero —contestó—. Quería salir de la tumba, Damon. No importaba quien pagara el precio. Y sigue sin importarme —luego caminó tranquilamente hasta la salida, dejando a un Damon con un lacerante dolor en el pecho.

No le había importado que él hubiera podido morir, no. Se preguntó si hubiera sido lo mismo si hubiera sido Stefan el que hubiera ido a buscarla para pedir explicaciones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de no pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Porque no, seguramente no le habría dicho eso a Stefan. No a su amado Stefan.

Damon miró el lanzallamas con el que había estado quemando el cuerpo de Elijah.

«Sí. Debí haberla hecho barbacoa cuando tuve la oportunidad»

Dejó a un lado el arma y salió de allí cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de él.

.

**~oOo~**

.

John se alejó, dejando a una Jenna muy sorprendida y a Elena, furiosa, en la cocina. Ésta última apretó los puños. ¿Por qué tenía John que arruinar todo? ¿cómo se atrevía él a hacer aquello? Había sido un golpe muy bajo contarle a Jenna sobre Isobel. Pero Alaric había tenido razón; ellos tendrían que haberle dicho a Jenna lo de Isobel mucho antes. Pero con el afán de protegerla, Elena se había negado… y ahora allí estaba las consecuencias.

—Jenna…

Dio un paso hacia ella pero en cuanto los ojos claros de su tía la encontraron no pudo volver a hacer movimiento alguno.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? —conjeturó—. Alaric también debería…

—Jenna —pero fue todo lo que Elena pudo decir. Ninguna palabra más podía formársele en los labios.

—¿Por qué no me lo han dicho, Elena? —Jenna se movió por primera vez y la enfrentó—. ¿Es que no confían en mí?

—No —reaccionó Elena reconociendo la nota herida en la voz de su tía—. No es que no confiáramos en ti. Es solo que no queríamos que te sintieras…

—¿Mal? —terminó ella y Elena se encogió—. Pues, adivina qué. Peor no puedo estar sintiéndome —se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¡Jenna, déjame explicarte! —pero la puerta ya estaba cerrándose detrás de su tía. Elena suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared. ¿Qué iría a pasar con Jenna? ¿la perdonaría? Esperaba que sí porque si no, no sabía cómo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Qué pasaría con su relación con Alaric? Era raro hasta algún punto, Elena no podía negarlo; su tía en una relación con su profesor de historia… pero durante aquellos días Elena podía ver en Jenna una luz que nunca había tenido. Se preguntó fugazmente si así se veía ella mientras veía o pensaba en Stefan. Sacudió la cabeza.

Ahora eran las decisiones y acciones de Elena las que permitirían que esa luz no se extinguiera.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bonnie estaba junto a Jeremy sacando sus anotaciones del casillero cuando apareció Stefan por el pasillo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a Katherine —fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto vio que el vampiro se acercó lo suficiente.

—Buenos días, Bonnie. Jeremy —él saludó cortésmente.

—Buenos días, Stefan —saludó Jeremy y luego se volvió a Bonnie con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Katherine?

Stefan ocultó una sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Bonnie y Jeremy estaban juntos. Se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo y si Elena lo sabía.

—Me he olvidado de decirte —respondió ella con un suspiro cansino—. Ella escapó de la tumba.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —él estaba sorprendido aunque luego su expresión cambió a una más seria.

—Cuando Elena mató a Elijah la orden que él le dio a Katherine de permanecer en la tumba desapareció. Es decir que ella es ahora libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana —Stefan explicó rápidamente. Jeremy apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en un casillero y suspiró. Stefan se volvió hacia Bonnie—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada?

—Sólo una idea.

El timbre sonó y Jeremy los saludó a ambos para ir a su clase.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están juntos? —preguntó Stefan mientras acompañaba a la muchacha a la clase que ambos compartían.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella inocentemente pero ante la mirada de advertencia de Stefan suspiro—. No, sólo hace unas semanas.

—¿Lo sabe Elena?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Pero voy a decírselo pronto. ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella? —preguntó. Stefan sonrió ante la familiaridad con la mencionaba a Isabella.

—Ella está bien. Cuando salí de la casa no la vi así que supuse estaba durmiendo todavía.

—¿La has dejado sola con Damon? —preguntó ella, sorprendida. Stefan hizo una mueca.

—Él no la lastimará...

—Eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo hace unos días cuando llegamos nosotras, Stefan.

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos ya pero eso era algo bueno, ya que podían hablar tranquilamente.

—Lo sé, Bonnie. Lo sé —Stefan suspiró—. Pero Damon me ha explicado por qué lo hizo y… lo entiendo. Yo me preocuparía más por Katherine.

—¿Es que está ella en tu casa? —Bonnie frunció el seño. La mención de la vampiresa hizo que Bonnie no prestara atención a lo que él había dicho anteriormente.

—Sí. Se quedó allí. Pero… no te preocupes. Damon no la soporta mucho más que yo y no dejará que le haga nada a Isabella —Stefan rogó internamente porque sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, insegura. Luego, su expresión cambió—. Stefan, cuando el padre de Luka me devolvió mis poderes… también me mostró otra cosa —Stefan la animó a que siguiera hablando—. Hay un lugar en el que debe hacerse el sacrificio. Un lugar aquí, en Mystic Falls.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó él, visiblemente animado.

—No tengo la más mínima idea —reconoció ella—. Sólo sé que ese fue el lugar donde quemaron a las brujas acusadas por brujería… donde quemaron a Emily.

—¿Dónde fue eso?

Bonnie se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que tú lo supieras ya que Emily vivió en tu época.

Stefan negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo estaba en plena transformación cuando sucedió aquello —Bonnie suspiró—. Pero… quizás Damon sepa algo de ello. Creo acordarme que fue él quien ayudó a la familia de Emily a esconderse.

Bonnie pensó que aquella era mucha humanidad para Damon pero se limitó a decir:

—Llámalo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Elena llegó tarde al Instituto y luego de recibir una mirada amonestadora de la señora Hewins caminó rápidamente hacia la parte del fondo de la clase donde su lugar junto a Bonnie estaba vacío.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó su mejor amiga en cuanto Elena tomó asiento.

—Luego te cuento —respondió ella. Le sonrió a Stefan cuando interceptó su mirada inquisidora. Él asintió, sabedor de que luego le diría.

.

—Ya puedes hablar —dijo Bonnie en cuanto el último alumno que quedaba en el salón se marchó. Alaric se acercó a ellos.

Elena suspiró.

—John le ha dicho a Jenna sobre Isobel.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alaric con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No lo sé —Elena se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que solo quiere arruinar aún más las cosas. Jenna está hecha una furia.

Alaric se llevó ambas manos al rostro—. Ahora entiendo por qué no me contesta al móvil.

—Sí, pues, hay que hacer algo.

—Yo me encargaré —suspiró Alaric. Stefan se preguntó por qué las mujeres requerían tanto trabajo y dolores de cabeza… pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Elena la pregunta se evaporó.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon, sentado en el sillón con el libro en la mano, lo cerró mientras suspiraba. Lo colocó en la pila de los que ya había ojeado.

—¿Qué haces? —Katherine apareció en la puerta. Mientras ella se cercaba, él pensó que Katherine siempre aparecía en los momentos de tranquilidad, como si fuera su misión en la vida de complicar la vida de los demás.

—Nada que te importe.

Ella frunció el seño al ver las hojas amarillentas.

—Son los diarios de Jonathan Gilbert.

—Te has ganado el premio a la videncia —ironizó Damon.

—No juegues conmigo, Damon. No estoy de humor.

Damon la observó y vio lo que a él tanto le había gustado de ella; el rostro pequeño, la barbilla orgullosa y los ojos oscuros llenos de secretos. Pero ahora él sabía que aquella barbilla podía tornarse dócil cuando ella temía y que los secretos que en sus ojos había no eran nada buenos.

—No lo hago, Katherine —respondió tardíamente para luego dirigir su vista hacia su trabajo en aquellos momentos—. Mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro —musitó para sí mismo mientras ordenaba los diarios.

«¿Qué no-tan-hombre escribe diarios íntimos? Oh, sí, mi querido hermano y Jonathan Gilbert.»

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Nada que te importe.

—En verdad quiero ayudar pero, ¿adivina qué? ¡si no me dicen nada no podré hacerlo! —protestó Katherine con vehemencia.

—¿Sabes en qué punto del pueblo hubo una masacre de brujos hace un par de siglos?

La vampiresa se lo pensó.

—No —dijo al final. Damon casi podía oler la mentira… y escuchó un ruido conocido que provenía de la entrada.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó a Stefan, quien recién llegaba.

—Elijah no tenía un arma para matar a Klaus. Él creía que si había una bruja o hechicero que canalizara el suficiente poder, no la necesitaba —contestó, acercándose a ellos.

—¿Cómo el poder de un lugar marcado por cien brujos muertos? —preguntó Damon con ironía… y luego ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, habiendo descubierto el por qué del lugar. Stefan cabeceó en señal de afirmación. Katherine puso los ojos en él y sonrió, logrando que éste la mirara.

—¿Aun no ha desaparecido ni muerto ni…? —preguntó, volviendo la vista a Damon.

—Por última vez; quiero ayudar. ¡Maldita sea!

Damon y Stefan pusieron los ojos en blanco, ambos sabedores de que ella quería algo o lo escondía. Katherine nunca ayudaba, no sin salir ella bien parada.

—Por desgracia, no —Damon hizo caso omiso de ella.

—Entonces, tenemos que encontrar ese bendito lugar —sentenció Stefan.

—Hola, Stefan —se escuchó la voz de Isabella. Ella entró en la sala y se apoyó en una de las columnas de la entrada, sonriéndole amablemente.

Stefan le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola, Bella.

Katherine miró a ambos con ojo clínico y luego bufó, pero nadie le prestó atención alguna.

—¿Buscan algo? —Isabella se acercó con sus andares lentos y torpes resonando mucho en la sala para el oído de un vampiro—. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

—¿Sabes algo de historia?

Ella frunció el seño ante la pregunta y su mirada se posó en los diarios apilados.

—Algo.

—Bien —asintió Stefan. Damon los observó. Su hermano le estaba dando mucha información a la muchacha, de hecho, la noche anterior había escuchado como él le explicaba todo lo sucedido con ellos hacía décadas atrás. Se preguntó qué tendría la humana para que Stefan confiara en ella y, lo cierto era, que él mismo también confiaba en ella… sólo que en menos medidas—. Necesitamos descubrir un lugar aquí en Mystic Falls donde hace poco más de un siglo quemaron a mujeres acusadas de brujería.

Isabella pasó todo su peso a la pierna derecha.

—¿Y eran brujas? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

Stefan casi sonrió.

—Algunas de ellas.

—Como Emily —intervino Katherine que se había sentado sobre la mesa—. El antepasado de Bonnie Bennett.

Isabella abrió los labios para luego cerrarlos. Sus ojos eran redondos y su expresión tan cómica que Damon casi rió.

—¿Bonnie es una bruja? —preguntó, escéptica.

Stefan le envió una mirada amonestadora a Katherine por revelar un secreto que no era de ella. Katherine ni se inmutó y Damon se preguntó qué demonios había esperado de ella Stefan.

—Sí —contestó Stefan ahora mirando a Bella.

—Wow.

Esta vez Stefan sí sonrió y cuando estaba por volver a hablar su móvil comenzó a sonar.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—Sí, lo sé. No debí matarlo —pensó Elena en voz alta mientras junto con Bonnie y Caroline se encaminaban hacia la puerta de la casa Gilbert.

—No sabíamos, Elena —alentó Bonnie.

—Sí —apostilló Caroline—. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, hubiéramos buscado otra forma de deshacernos de Elijah. Pero tampoco es como si nos hubiera dado otra elección, lo sabes.

Elena suspiró mientras buscaba la llave de la casa en su bolso.

—Sí, bueno —comentó mientras abría la puerta—, lo hecho, hecho está —encendieron las luces a sus pasos.

—¿Está Jenna en casa?

—No lo sé —se dirigieron a la cocina y se quedaron allí. Caroline se sentó en una de las sillas altas y Bonnie la imitó en la que estaba a su lado.

—Oigan —Bonnie de repente levantó la voz—. ¿Por qué no invitamos a Bella? —preguntó.

—¿Bella?

—Sí. Stefan me ha dicho que hoy se había quedado con Damon y Katherine —hizo una mueca.

—No creo que lo haya pasado bien —admitió Caroline.

—Tienes razón —convino Elena y luego se quedó pensativa.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Bonnie, frunciendo el seño. Elena se sintió avergonzada.

—Es muy bonita, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién? —preguntó la bruja. Caroline comenzó a sonreír lentamente y le explicó a Bonnie:

—Habla de Bella, Bon —la miró divertida—. Nuestra Elena se siente amenazada.

—No —se apresuró a negar Elena—. No, es sólo…

Sus palabras se perdieron.

—Sí, Elena, claro —rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, sí —asintió Elena—. Es sólo que con Katherine viviendo allí y ahora esta muchacha…

—No creo que debas preocuparte de Bella —comentó Bonnie, entendiendo la inseguridad de su mejor amiga—. Stefan te ama y ella… no parece estar interesada en una relación.

Elena asintió y sonrió a las dos. Se rió cuando pensó que se sentía bien comportarse como una adolescente insegura. Bonnie y Caroline rieron con ella.

—Llamaré a Stefan —informó ella, sacando su móvil. Él contestó al segundo tono.

—¿Elena? ¿Sucede algo? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—No. Solo queríamos saber si Bella querría unirse a nuestra noche de chicas.

—La tengo justo aquí al lado —se escuchó algo que Elena no supo decir qué era y luego la voz de Stefan regresó—. Dice que sí. La llevaré en unos minutos.

—Bien —sonrió Elena—. Los esperamos —con un último adiós ella terminó la llamada.

—¿Comida china o pizza? —preguntó Caroline sacando su móvil.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —rió Bonnie.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella terminó de cerrar el bolso luego de asegurarse de que el pijama, el cepillo de dientes y el del cabello. Nunca antes había pasado la noche con tres muchachas que apenas conocía. De hecho, nunca antes había tenido amigas con las que hacer pijamadas ni nada parecido. Y estaba nerviosa. Ya conocía a las muchachas pero… aquella noche se daría cuenta quienes eran de verdad.

Cuando tomó el bolso de la cama, el libro que había estado leyendo, se cayó al suelo. Con un suspiro Bella se apresuró a tomarlo en sus manos pero la palabra quema que aparecía en la hoja izquierda de cuando se había caído llamó su atención. Frunció el seño, leyendo el párrafo.

.

Cuando Bella bajó a la sala para esperar a Stefan, el que apareció fue Damon. En la mano izquierda llevaba las llaves de su auto.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó ella, frunciendo el seño—. Creí que Stefan me llevaría.

Damon se encogió de hombros a la vez que abría la puerta de entrada.

—Él tiene cosas que hacer —contestó mientras caminaban hacia su auto. Abrió la portezuela del auto para ella y luego de cerrarla, se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor. Mientras él encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha, Bella alcanzó a ver a Katherine que estaba observándolos partir desde una de las ventanas de la casa. Su mirada oscura era insondable. Bella se estremeció.

—¿Qué harán ahora? —le preguntó a Damon para distraerse.

—No lo sé —respondió él, su mirada fija en las calles—. Todo se inventa sobre la marcha.

Ella asintió y miró a través del vidrio. Árboles bordeaban las calles y las casas eran pintorescas y bonitas. El césped era bien cuidado y las plantan florecían de todos colores. Todo ello gracias al sol. Bella suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento de cuero.

Damon se movió en su asiento y luego ella vio que él le tendía la mano, había algo dentro de ella.

—Tómalo —Bella así lo hizo y luego se dio cuenta de que era un móvil plateado con una pantalla ancha y letras pequeñas debajo—. Mi número y el de Stefan ya están en los contactos.

—Hmm. Gracias —aunque sonó más a una pregunta.

Damon asintió.

Bella sólo atinó a sonreírle mientras él aparcaba frente a una linda casa blanca de dos pisos. Antes de salir del auto, ella guardó el móvil en su bolso y luego rebuscó en él para sacar el libro que minutos antes había caído de la cama. Se lo tendió a Damon que leía Masacre en la Oscuridad en la tapa—. Página doscientos setenta y dos —abrió la portezuela y salió del auto, aspirando la brisa de aire fresco que soplaba esa tarde. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Subió la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta y llamó. La puerta se abrió y del otro lado estaba Elena, sonriente.

—¡Bella! —abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Bella entró y vio como Elena buscaba en el exterior. El auto de Damon ya se alejaba calle abajo—. ¿Stefan no ha venido contigo? —le preguntó a Bella mientras cerraba la puerta.

—No. Damon me ha dicho que estaba ocupado.

Bella pudo ver la desilusión de Elena aunque ella rápidamente la encubrió.

—Bonnie y Caroline están en la sala —le informó mientras la dirigía allí.

—Hey, Bella —saludaron ambas.

—Hola, chicas —Bella les regaló una sonrisa. La invitaron a la sala.

—Ya pedimos pizza —informó Bonnie mientras se acomodaban en los sillones menos Caroline que estaba de pie y les enseñaba tres pequeñas cajas rectangulares.

—¿Qué película…?

En ese momento entró una mujer bonita de ojos claros y cabello castaño que tendría entre veinticinco y treinta años a juicio de Bella.

—Hola —saludaron las cuatro adolescentes.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Noche de chicas —explicó Elena.

—Oh —Jenna miró a Bella y ésta sonrió tímidamente.

—Soy Isabella Swan —se presentó.

Jenna le sonrió.

—Yo soy Jenna. Tía de Elena.

—Es… muy joven —Bella terminó la frase con una sonrisa. Elena volteó el rostro para mirarla, de modo que Jenna no pudiera ver su expresión y le sonrió. Su tía necesitaba autoestima en aquellos momentos. Y por la expresión de su rostro tuvo la leve idea de que Bella había comenzado un buen trabajo.

—Gracias. Es verdad.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Elena a Jenna.

—Así que ya saben lo que pasó entre Rick y yo.

Las muchachas quedaron calladas unos segundos. Sí, Elena les había contado a Bonnie y Caroline la situación en el auto camino a la casa.

—Si te hace sentir mejor… yo no lo sé —Bella rompió en silencio. Jenna la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

—No, no lo hace —respondió. Frunció el seño y preguntó—: ¿Es esto un intento de animarme? —las señaló a todas.

—No —contestó Elena sinceramente—. Solo queríamos pasar una noche de chicas.

—Además, Bella recién llegó al pueblo y estamos conociéndola —acotó Bonnie.

—Me parecía —sonrió Jenna—. Es un pueblo chico —explicó mientras se sentaba a lado de Elena y subía los pies al sillón para abrazarlos—, asique prácticamente todas las familias se conocen—. ¿De dónde eres, Bella?

—De Phoenix.

—La ciudad del sol. ¿Has venido con tu familia?

—No —respondió ella, algo incómoda. No podía explicar la situación así que optó por no decir nada aunque fuera incómodo. Pero fue entonces cuando Bonnie intervino:

—Es amiga de Stefan —comentó.

—Sí —Bella rápidamente le siguió el juego—. Somos amigos desde niños y lo extrañaba demasiado, así que… convencí a mis padres para que me dejasen venir a verlo.

—¿Te quedaras por algún tiempo?

—Todavía no lo he decidido —la respuesta fue tan sincera que Bonnie, Caroline y Elena fruncieron levemente el seño.

—Bueno, yo soy la reina de las parejas perfecta —intervino Caroline antes de que Jenna siguiera con el cuestionario—. Asique si necesitas hablar…

—No, gracias. Lo que tengo ganas es de ahorcar a Rick. ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo de Isobel?

Elena suspiró y dijo:

—No queríamos que te estresaras sin razón alguna. Isobel está muerta —se encogió de hombros—. No creo que fuera para tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _¡Actualicé! Espero que no me linchen por tardar tanto jaja. Tengo una muy buena noticia: he terminado oficialmente la Secundaria y el año que viene comienzo mi carrera de Edición en la Universidad de Buenos Aires. Estoy tan feliz… Trataré de publicar más seguido así llegamos al momento de la historia en la que estábamos antes, ¿sí? _

**Muchas gracias a:** chovitap, _Nandita21unexplained,_ Annaniicolle, _Nabiki Bucio_, Bella-swan11, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, _SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC_, Yaami Salvatore, _CaMuChI_ y al único Guest **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior. Y espero que este regalo de Santa que les traigo sea de su agrado…**

_**Merry Christmas everybody**__**!**_

_**XOXO**_


	12. Cosas inesperadas

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-12-_**

_Cosas inesperadas_

.

.

Bonnie empujó a Bella de la cama haciendo que se cayera al suelo. El sonido de algún aparato sonaba en la habitación y Bella se estaba comenzando a irritar. Se acurrucó sobre el suelo frío y liso y tomó un poco de la colcha que se había caído al suelo durante la madrugada.

Aquel sonido volvió a aparecer y ella levantó la cabeza con el seño fruncido, mirando a su alrededor. Comprendió que el sonido provenía de su bolso y se arrastró hasta llegar a éste. Rebuscó en el interior y tomó el móvil que Damon le había entregado la tarde anterior.

Bonnie gimió en su sueño y Elena gruñó ante el ruido, dándose vuelta sobre el colchón. Caroline dormía como un tronco, pensó Bella ligeramente divertida.

―¿Hola? ―susurró con el móvil en el oído.

―_Buenos días, Isabella_ ―la masculina y rica voz de Damon saludó_―. ¿Todavía estabas durmiendo? ―_preguntó. Parecía divertido.

―Ajá ―contestó ella volviendo a dejar caer su cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado.

―_Pues que mal porque tenemos que hacer un excursión._

Bella frunció el seño ante la última palabra.

―¿De qué hablas?

―_Del libro que me diste ayer. Tenemos que ir a investigar. Despierta a la brujita que en una hora estaré allí._

La comunicación se cortó y Bella observó el móvil como si la hubiera ofendido. Luego lo devolvió al bolso y suspiró mientras se levantaba y se refregaba los ojos. Le llevó diez minutos despertar a Bonnie pero en cuanto le dijo al oído por qué la molestaba, la bruja se levantó como un resorte, dejando a Elena y Caroline en la comodidad del colchón.

Veinte minutos después de que se hubieran cambiado y aseado bajaron a la planta baja. Bonnie caminó directo hacia la concina.

―Solo a Damon se le ocurre despertarse a esta hora un sábado ―musitó mientras sacaba los cereales de la alacena y la leche del refrigerador. Bella pensó que estaba muy familiarizada con las cosas de la casa.

―Pero el destino bien vale la pena ―comentó Bella mientras se servía un desayuno igual. Bonnie asintió.

Veinte minutos después Damon aparcó en la entrada y bajó del auto para dirigirse a la puerta. Bonnie la abrió antes de que él llamara.

―Veo que ya están listas ―sonrió cuando miró a Bella. No una sonrisa de felicidad ni cortesía. Aquella era una sonrisa… falsa. Vacía.

―Sí. ¿Dónde queda el…?

Damon miró sombríamente a Bonnie hasta que ella calló sin comprender hasta que vio a una figura masculina adelantarse hacia la casa.

―Elena ―el hombre se detuvo nada más poner un pie en la escalinata, observándolos. Bella tomó nota de su cabello corto y castaño, los ojos marrones y el rostro serio―… ¿Dónde está Elena? ―preguntó, mirando a Bonnie.

―Aún duerme ―respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros pero con la voz dura.

El hombre asintió y miró a Bella. Frunció el seño.

―¿Otra vampiresa? ―por la mirada de refilón que le dio la pregunta iba dirigida a Damon aunque sus ojos castaños se detuvieran en Bella. Ésta última casi se echa a reír. ¿Vampiresa, ella? Estaba muy lejos de serlo y si alguna vez había existido una mínima oportunidad de ello… bueno, ya no quedaba nada de ella.

―No ―contestó Bella y extendió la mano―. Isabella Swan. Soy nueva en Mystic Falls.

―John Gilbert ―asintió él, estrechándole la mano―. Tío de Elena.

Bonnie hizo una mueca.

—Si ya hemos terminado con las formalidades, nos vamos —habló Damon con impaciencia.

—¿Qué van a hacer?

—Algo que no te interesa.

John Gilbert iba a decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y dejó el camino libre. El vampiro, la bruja y la humana echaron a andar hacia el auto de Damon. Éste al llegar al asiento del copiloto le abrió la portezuela para que Bella se sentara y luego la cerró. Sin mirar a Bonnie se dirigió a su lado del auto. La bruja frunció el seño, molesta, pero no le importó.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Bella a Damon. Éste dobló en una esquina y respondió:

—Directo al lugar interesante —sonrió.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Dónde están Bella y Bonnie? —preguntó Jenna mientras desayunaba.

—No tengo idea —respondió Caroline, escarbando con la cuchara en el pote de yogurt. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su amiga.

—Yo tampoco sé nada —respondió Elena encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás Bella tenía que volver y Bonnie la llevó a la casa.

—Me gusta mucho esa muchacha —comentó Jenna.

—¿Bonnie? —Caroline frunció el seño.

Jenna negó con la cabeza—. Bella —aclaró—. No es que Bonnie no me caiga bien —se apresuró a aclarar—, sólo que Bella parece… mayor.

Caroline, que hasta ese momento parecía muy distraída, se puso rígida.

—¿Mayor?

—Sí —respondió Jenna sin notar el cambio en la rubia. Elena sí lo hizo—. Es como si… hubiera vivido más de diecisiete años. Sus ojos son tan serios y maduros —alzó la mirada para sonreírles a las dos adolescentes—. Justo como los de Stefan.

Cuando Elena iba a abrir la boca para cambiar de tema, sonó el timbre.

—Yo voy —Jenna se levantó—. Ustedes terminen de desayunar.

Elena le sonrió mientras su tía se dirigía a la puerta.

.

Preparada para un cierre de puerta en la cara si el que estaba detrás era Alaric, Jenna abrió la puerta. Pero no. Detrás de la puerta había una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo. Sonrió en cuanto vio a Jenna.

—Buenos días —saludó mientras se sacaba las gafas y la miraba de lleno a la cara. Le recordó vagamente a alguien. Pero, ¿a quién?

—Hola —respondió—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

La mujer sonrió.

—Soy Isobel Flemming. Soy la madre de Elena.

Jenna no atinó a hacer nada. Sólo quedó observando a la mujer que parecía tener su misma edad. ¿La madre de Elena? Pero si la madre de Elena era Miranda… no. Aquella mujer era la _verdadera_ madre de Elena. Y la esposa de Rick.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en comprensión.

—Tú —dijo—… tú estabas muerta —su voz temblaba.

Isobel Flemming sonrió serenamente.

—Nunca he estado más viva.

Jenna se quedó rígida con la mano en el picaporte y cuando escuchó una respiración rápida se volteó para ver a Elena, quien tenía el rostro pálido mientras miraba a la visita claramente no deseada. Jenna volvió su cabeza hacia Isobel. Una vez más.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Por qué dejas que Bella haya venido? —preguntó Bonnie desde el asiento de atrás—. No te ofendas, Bella —dijo a modo de disculpa—, pero puede llegar a ser peligroso.

Damon bufó, divertido.

—No creo que a nuestra pequeña Isabella le resulte _muy_ peligroso —comentó, echándole un vistazo a la aludida. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió con una mueca.

—No, no creo —musitó.

—¿Acaso hay algo que nosotros, el resto de los mortales, no sabemos? —preguntó Bonnie con el seño fruncido.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior pero respondió de todos modos:

—Cosas sin importancia. De verdad.

Damon hizo un sonido algo divertido pero Bonnie calló; no quería incomodar a la otra muchacha.

El coche levantaba polvo en la carretera debido a la velocidad a la que lo llevaba y pronto estuvieron en el medio de la nada. Y justo allí fue donde Damon se detuvo. Un pequeño bosque apareció frente a ellos y Damon no esperó para comenzar a adentrarse en él. Bonnie lo siguió pero Bella dudó. No le gustaban los bosques; le habían sucedido cosas muy malas en él. como si Damon le leyera el pensamiento, se volteó brevemente y dijo sobre su hombro:

—No sucederá nada.

Bella asintió y comenzó a seguirlos. Luego de unos minutos Bella habló:

—Damon, aquí no hay nada.

—Nop. Aquí, no —señaló hacia algún punto frente a ellos—. Allí, sí.

Los tres guardaron silencio mientras se acercaban cada vez más hacia la gran y vieja casa blanca.

—¿Fue allí donde las quemaron? —preguntó Bella en un susurro. De pronto habían empezado a recorrerle escalofríos por la espalda. Aquella casa parecía salida de una película de terror donde al entrar la puerta se cerraba detrás del protagonista para no dejarlo escapar luego.

—¿También a Emily? —preguntó Bonnie.

—Sí y sí.

Subieron las escaleras que crujieron bajo sus pesos y entraros a la casa. Pudieron respirar el aire húmedo del interior y ver que todo estaba viejo, abandonado y sucio. Los colores se habían ido para ser reemplazado por la humedad grisácea. Siguieron caminando hasta lo que Bella supuso sería la sala de estar de la casa.

Bella se acercó a una ventana y al observar el exterior no pudo ver nada ya que los cristales estaban completamente cubiertos de polvo.

—Sí —escuchó la voz de Bonnie al suspirar suavemente—. Puedo sentirlo.

—Brujita, esto no es gracioso —Bella se volvió hacia Damon y lo vio de pie, inmóvil. Frunció el seño.

—¿De qué hablas? —Bonnie también se volvió hacia él desde la distancia y frunció el seño.

Bella vio, sorprendida y horrorizada, como la piel de Damon comenzaba a enrojecer y a despedir un ligero humillo. Comprendió tardíamente que la luz que entraba por las ventanas era la que escocía su piel. De repente, la piel inmaculada de Damon paró de quemarse y él desapareció para luego hacerlo a la derecha, en un lugar donde había sombras. La piel de su rostro sólo tenía un leve enrojecimiento y dos segundos después había desaparecido todo signo de quemadura.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

—No creo que a ellas les guste tu presencia —comentó Bonnie como si no le importara lo que acababa de suceder.

Damon entrecerró los ojos.

—Muy chistosa. Iré a esperar afuera —caminó hacia la puerta y salió aunque dejó la puerta abierta detrás de él. Bella se volvió para mirar a Bonnie que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión concentrada en el rostro. Se quedó en la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, observando como a Bonnie comenzaba a rodearla un aura electrizante y poderosa. Escuchó un sonido fuerte y de repente la casa comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a nadie en particular. Volvió sus ojos a Bonnie que había comenzado a murmurar en voz baja aún con los ojos cerrados. La casa comenzó a agitarse con más violencia—. Damon —llamó en voz baja sin atreverse a elevar el tono. Se volvió a la puerta de entrada y vio que Damon estaba más de tres metros de allí, con el brazo doblado hacia arriba. Estaba hablando por el móvil. La casa se sacudió y Bella no lo aguantó más—. ¡Damon! —gritó y tuvo la satisfacción de ver como el vampiro se giraba y la observaba con el seño fruncido. Bella avanzó hacia la puerta en el mismo momento que él también lo hacía, su móvil olvidado. En una carrera de destreza estuvo a un paso de entrar… y la puerta se cerró en su rostro.

Bella se detuvo, impresionada. Cuando intentó acercarse y abrirla, el picaporte le quemó los dedos haciendo que soltara un chillido.

—¡Isabella! —Damon aporreó la puerta. Pero el grito de Bonnie interrumpió el lugar.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora contra su costillas, Bella volvió a la sala y se encontró a Bonnie de rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza.

—Solo pido su ayuda —gimió. El polvo se arremolinó en la habitación como si estuviera haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellas, nunca una mota cayendo al suelo. Y Bella escuchó un susurro constante y mortífero pero no pudo deducir las palabras—. Por favor —suplicó Bonnie, sangre deslizándose por su barbilla—, queremos detenerlo… es lo mismo que ustedes quieren —otra vez aquel susurro. A Bella le dio vueltas la estancia. Bonnie se desmayó y como si se tratara de un efecto dominó, Bella cayó al suelo en un golpe seco y con la mente inconsciente.

El polvo se esparció por la casa y pronto reinó la quietud.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Stefan apresurándose hacia Damon. Éste último subió las escaleras con Bella en sus brazos. Stefan lo siguió hasta su dormitorio, donde depositaron a Bella en la gran cama.

―Brujas ―respondió Damon. Stefan se apresuró a ponerle una mano en la frente. Estaba tibia. Y podía escuchar cómo su corazón latía rítmicamente. Bonnie entró en el dormitorio, sin reparar en que era de Damon, si quiera. Su atención estaba exclusivamente puesta en la muchacha que yacía inconsciente en la cama.

―Lo siento tanto ―se disculpó a nadie en particular; no le había hecho nada a los vampiros y Bella no la escuchaba―. ¿Se pondrá bien?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―¿No lo sabes tú? Porque no fue mi culpa que ella esté así.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Bonnie ―dijo Stefan―, ¿qué sucedió?

―No lo sé ―respondió ella. No lo miró, seguía observando a la humana―. Estaba hablando con las brujas pero ellas se enfurecieron.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque estoy ayudando a vampiros.

―Pero lo que estamos tratando de hacer es que Klaus no realice el sacrificio ―interrumpió Damon.

―Sí ―asintió Bonnie―, pero ellas lo ven de ese modo. Estoy ayudándolos a ustedes. Vampiros.

Stefan suspiró.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Bella? ¿por qué está así?

―Necesitaba energía ―repuso Bonnie―. Ellas me drenaron de energía y yo estaba obteniéndola de todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Ella estaba cerca de mí.

Stefan asintió. Damon no dijo nada.

―Pero…

El comentario de Bonnie fue cortado por el sonido del móvil de Stefan. Era Elena.

―¿Qué sucede?

―_Por favor, ven_ ―las lágrimas se oían en su voz.

―Está bien. Por favor, tranquilízate. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

―_En el viejo cementerio._

Stefan frunció el seño y su corazón muerto comenzó a acelerarse en su pecho. Ella estaba en peligro. Elena estaba en peligro.

―Quédate allí, estaré en un minuto.

Cortó la llamada y no dio explicaciones; se lanzó hacia la puerta seguido de Damon.

―Quédate con ella ―ordenó éste último a la bruja. Bonnie asintió.

.

**~oOo~**

.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa Salvatore se abrió y Stefan, Elena y Damon entraron por ella. La piel de la muchacha estaba cenicienta, sus movimientos eran torpes y aunque tenía los ojos abiertos parecía no ver a su alrededor. Stefan, quien la tomaba por la cintura, se apresuró a hacerla sentar en uno de los sillones. Damon, detestando la visión de la muchacha, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Allí estaba Isabella tal cual él la había dejado al mediodía. El cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada y su rostro volteado hacia la derecha. Ambas manos colgaban a sus costados sobre el oscuro acolchado.

No había rastro de la bruja pero Damon pudo escucharla en el piso de abajo.

Él se sentó a su lado y la observó mientras ella respiraba acompasadamente, recuperándose de la energía que Bonnie había tomado de ella. Casi sonrió al pensar en la bruja; había estado histérica cuando diez minutos después de desmayarse había despertado sobre el césped y visto que Isabella no despertaba. Para Damon fue como un dolor en el trasero el regreso a casa ya que Bonnie no dejaba de fijarse en Bella, asegurándose de que tenía pulso y respirase. Como si él no pudiera escuchar el más mínimo cambio en sus pulsaciones, pensó con ironía. Claro, por Isabella Bonnie casi se mojaba los pantalones pero cuando le provocaba a Damon un aneurisma, ni se inmutaba. Cómo era de injusta la vida, pensó divertido.

—Edward.

La voz de Isabella lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la observó. La humana se removió en su lugar y extendió la mano.

—No te vayas —susurró ella—. Quédate —volvió a suspirar. Y Damon frunció las cejas hasta convertirlas en una línea. Edward. Bella sollozó quedamente y se removió de nuevo, estirando el brazo como si esperase encontrar algo. Y lo encontró. Tomó la mano de Damon entre sueños y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Envolvió la mano con las dos diminutas de ella y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Damon, desconcertado, no supo qué hacer. Luego de un minuto en el que el sueño parecía estar tomando un cauce más pacífico, Damon se movió para acostarse a su lado, decidiendo que se quedaría allí hasta que la muchacha despertara. La otra opción que tenía era volver abajo a escuchar la tristeza de Elena mientras que Stefan la abrazaba, la besaba y consolaba. Y Damon no estaba como para ser espectador de eso; no cuando él quería ser quien la sostuviera en su pena y la besara para acallar sus palabras de dolor. Cerró los ojos.

.

—¿Por qué me sucede todo esto a mí, Stefan? —preguntó Elena con la voz quebrada.

—No lo sé, Elena —respondió Stefan. Estaban los dos abrazados, ella contra su pecho y él con sus brazos alrededor de ella, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que quisiera lastimarla. ¡Oh, si tan solo pudiera protegerla bien de todo y de todos! Pero no podía, el día presente había sido un ejemplo al obligar a Elena ver a su madre biológica arder frente a sus ojos.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? —le preguntó Stefan mientras besaba su cabello lacio. Ella asintió sin decir nada pero aceptando de todo corazón la oferta—. Bien. Llamaré a Jenna y se lo comunicaré. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Ella volvió a asentir. Sentía la garganta como un desierto en día. Él la besó y se dirigió a la cocina. Elena flexionó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Por lo menos ya no lloraba. Se preguntó distraídamente por qué había llorado si Isobel no había significado nada en su vida más que problemas. Además, no la habían asesinado ni nada de eso. Isobel sola se había quitado el collar que rodeaba su pálido cuello y ardido a causa del sol. Recordó vagamente a un muchacho de su curso en el anterior año que había bromeado con sus amigos de que en las vacaciones su madre se había olvidado de ponerse el protector solar y casi se había rostizado al sol. Bueno, ahora Elena podía decir que su madre biológica se había carbonizado frente a sus ojos. ¿Eso aumentaría su popularidad en el Instituto? Soltó una risa histérica.

―Veo que las cosas no han ido bien.

Elena alzó la mirada y vio a Bonnie frente a ella en la entrada de la sala. Elena negó con la cabeza y ella se apresuró a su lado, abrazándola.

.

_La nebulosa en la mente de Bella no desaparecía. Ella creía flotar en nubes, su cuerpo flácido y suspendido en el aire… miró frente a ella. Las nubes eran esponjosas y rosas, dando cuenta a Bella de que debía estar atardeciendo. El crepúsculo. Podía ver casas y niños jugando en los patios y veredas…_

—_Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada a su lado. Bella levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados llenos de ternura._

—_¿E-Edward?_

_Él sonrió._

—_¿Cómo estas, Bella?_

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —extendió una mano para tocarlo y el tacto frío fue como una descarga eléctrica para ella. Él dejó de sonreír._

—_Te dije que quería que tuvieras una vida normal y no lo estás cumpliendo —negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado._

_Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos. ¿Había dicho lo que ella creía que había dicho? Un rastro de furia muy leve le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle aquello? ¿una vida normal? ¿era que acaso se podía tener una vida normal luego de él?_

—_No vas a darme órdenes —dijo con claridad. Y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo Edward abría los párpados con sorpresa. La leve brisa que había —porque ambos estaban acostados en una esponjosa nube— le revolvía el broncíneo cabello y ella secretamente pensó que lucía tan bello y pulcro como siempre. Abrió los labios para decir algo más, cualquier cosa. Pero luego optó por acercarse a él y tratar de acariciarle el rostro. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron a centímetros de su piel perfecta, fría e inmaculada sucedió algo._

_Caw_

_Bella volteó la cabeza para ver al animal, un cuervo, apoyado en un árbol que atravesaba otra nube. Pero ésta no era rosa ni esponjosa sino negra y plana. Pero, ¿cómo un árbol podría traspasar una nube? Tendría que ser muy viejo y alto…_

_Caw_

_Edward a su lado desapareció._

.

Damon supo el momento exacto en el que Isabella se despertó. Lo sintió en el cambio de su humano corazón y en la tensión de su cuerpo. ¡Qué sueño más extraño había tenido la muchacha! Aunque ahora podía llegar a imaginarse porque vampiros de otra clase estaban persiguiéndola. Ella estaba enamorada de uno de ellos. Y Damon tuvo que admitir que el vampiro era bastante apuesto; a primera vista sabías que el tal Edward no era normal.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Bella, llevando sus manos a la cabeza. Sentía como si un yunque la hubiera aplastado. Damon a su lado explicó:

—Problemas con las brujas.

Ella frunció el seño y recordó la escena en la casa abandonada, a Bonnie sobre el suelo y se estremeció.

—¿Tampoco yo les caigo bien? —preguntó en voz baja. Damon casi sonrió.

—No fue eso. Bonnie tuvo que sacarte la energía que había en ti para poder resistir y hablar con las brujas muertas. Fue ella por quien estás así.

Bella suspiró.

—Por lo menos no me están dando caza las brujas, también. ¿Sabes? —preguntó ausentemente—. Acabo de tener un sueño de lo más raro.

Damon enarcó una ceja.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se acomodó más a su lado. Ella se tensó pero no se apartó de su cuerpo—. ¿De qué iba?

Tampoco respondió. Quizás porque pensó que daría mucha información. Pero pudo haber mentido… no, decidió Damon. No creía que aquella humana tuviera las agallas de mentir. Ni la dote actoral tampoco.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Nerviosa? ―preguntó Stefan mientras aparcaba el auto en uno de los lugares libres frente al Instituto. Bella sonrió.

―Bastante ―respondió. Miró a través del cristal del auto cómo los estudiantes se agrupaban riendo y conversando hasta que llegara la hora de entrar al Instituto―. Nunca he sido muy buena en hacer amigos.

Stefan le sonrió.

―Creo que ya cuentas con algunas ―Bella asintió―. Recuerda que ahora eres Isabella Dwyer, ¿sí?

―Sí ―era extraño pero era lo que había. Después de que toda su vida hubiera portado el apellido de Charlie, era raro comprobar que el de su madre le sentara igual de bien. Caroline le había dicho que tenía rostro de Dwyer y Bella no supo si aquello había sido un cumplido pero había preferido tomarlo como uno.

Salieron del auto y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del Instituto. Stefan la acompañó a buscar sus horarios y luego los chequearon juntos. Casi todas las clases las compartía con él y Elena. La primera clase que tenía era Historia con el profesor Alaric Saltzman. Y la compartía con Elena y Stefan, claro.

El edificio era mucho más grande que el de Forks, de hecho, era casi tan grande como en el que ella había asistido en Phoenix. Lo que la sorprendió ya que se había hecho a la idea de que los pueblos chicos tenían Institutos chicos, respectivamente. Varios muchachos y muchachas la miraron al entrar al salón de clases. Más los primeros. El timbre sonó y todos ocuparon sus respectivos puestos. Quedaba uno al frente de la clase y Bella lo tomó sin mucho ánimo.

―Buenos días, clase ―un hombre joven de unos treinta años quizás entró por la puerta con un maletín en la mano. Era muy apuesto, decidió Bella mientras lo observaba sacar papeles del maletín y ordenarlos. El cabello castaño y los ojos claros. Los alumnos murmuraron saludos. Bella se puso de pie con el papel en la mano y se acercó a él. el profesor elevó la mirada de los papeles y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Bella se la devolvió―. No te había visto por aquí antes ―comentó a la vez que ella le pasaba el papel para que él lo firmara―. Isabella Dwyer.

―Soy nueva ―ella se encogió de hombros.

―Espero que te hayas instalado bien y que puedas reajustarte a nosotros.

―¡Si no lo hace la ayudaremos! ―exclamo la voz de un muchacho a sus espaldas. Bella no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y Alaric miró con una mirada divertida a algo o alguien detrás de ella, en la clase.

―Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Tyler ―dijo y le devolvió el papel firmado a Bella pero continuó hablando al muchacho que ella aún no había visto―. Espero que tenga el mismo entusiasmo en la clase de hoy.

Un bufido y el profesor volvió a sonreír. Volvió su atención a Bella.

―Presta atención a la clase y veremos que tan atrasada estás ―comentó y ella volvió a su asiento.

Luego de terminar con la clase, Bella decidió que aquella sería su materia favorita. El profesor explicaba la clase del día con mucha entrega y lo contaba todo de tal modo que parecía que te trasportaba a los sucesos que él iba relatando. La participación de los alumnos tampoco era nula y cada cuanto se hacían comentarios serios como divertidos y el profesor se sumaba a ellos. Ella misma había preguntado varias cosas y comentado otras. Cuando la clase terminó todos comenzaron a salir para llegar a las siguientes.

―¿Qué te ha parecido? ―preguntó Elena a su lado.

―Genial ―comentó Bella con una sonrisa y recordó lo que Stefan le había dicho sobre lo que había sucedido con su verdadera madre―. Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido, Elena.

La aludida frunció los labios en una rara sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros.

―Así son las cosas en mi vida últimamente.

Bella iba a preguntar cómo se sentía pero Elena volvió el rostro y sonrió.

―Me ha gustado tu participación en la clase ―comentó el profesor acercándose a las muchachas. Miró a Elena de una forma que Bella no supo comprender y luego a ella―. ¿Habías visto este tema en tu anterior Instituto? ―preguntó.

―No ―sonrió ella tímidamente―. Pero me gusta leer.

El profesor asintió.

―Entonces creo que no tendremos muchos problemas para ponerte al día ―se volvió hacia Elena―. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado, Elena?

―Bella sabe todo, Rick.

La mencionada frunció el seño ante el nombre. Ya lo había escuchado anteriormente en comentarios hostiles y heridos… ¡Rick!

―Usted es el novio de Jenna ―dijo sin medir sus palabras. Luego se ruborizó―. Discúlpeme.

―Sí, bueno ―él había enarcado las cejas pero lo había dejado pasar―, creo que ya no estoy en esa categoría.

―Lo siento.

―No te des por vencido ―dijo Elena y le brindó una sonrisa―. Sólo tienes que dejarla estar un tiempo; está herida. Cree que no confiamos en ella lo suficiente.

―Pero a ti ya te ha perdonado ―se quejó él, pareciendo en nada a un profesor. Lo que divirtió a Bella.

―Soy su sobrina ―Elena rodó los ojos―. Tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _No voy a disculparme esta vez. No merezco que me perdonen._

**Muchas gracias a:** miadharu28, _CaMuChI_, IssaSwanCullen¸ _Annaniicolle_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _krishi26_, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, _chovitap_, Yamii Salvatore, _Bella-swan11_, Mary-Paradise, _Meerr_, Nandita21unexplained, _paky32_ y IsAbElA M CuLlEn **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	13. De los '60

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-13-_**

_De los '60_

.

.

Bella se acomodó en su asiento y esperó allí mientras los demás estudiantes entraban al aula de Historia. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que su nueva vida como Isabella Dwyer había comenzado y ella no podría sentirse más relajada. Nada anormal —o tal vez normal teniendo en cuenta con el círculo de personas que se rodeaba— había sucedido y las cosas habían estado verdaderamente tranquilas. Una tranquilidad que tanto Bella como Elena disfrutaban. Aquellas semanas estuvieron plagadas de cuestiones sencillas como estudiar para el examen de Geografía o encontrarse con las muchachas —Bonnie, Caroline, Elena y a veces Jenna— a platicar sobre cualquier cosa y nada en particular. O también a leer en silencio con Stefan, algo que ella había comenzado a disfrutar en verdad. Katherine había desaparecido y Damon, sorprendentemente, estaba ayudándola en sus lecciones de Cálculo. Y en verdad era muy bueno con los números.

—Bien —Caroline se sentó en el pupitre que había a su lado. Alaric aún no había llegado. Bella se volteó para mirar a Caroline y sonreírle. La vampira le devolvió la sonrisa. Últimamente había llegado a conocer bien a Caroline y a saber que en el fondo aquella muchacha con espíritu y apariencia de diva era una buena persona. O vampiro, claro—. Estoy a cargo del comité de organizaciones, pero eso ya lo sabes —sacó de su bolso unas hojas de papel impresas—. Necesito ayuda para pegar los volantes y con la decoración.

Bella frunció el seño.

—¿Decoración de qué?

—Oh, cierto —se golpeó la frente teatralmente—. No lo sabes —sonrió—. En unas semanas será la fiesta de los sesenta —sonrió aún más y Bella se preguntó cómo se las ingeniaba para no asustar a la gente— y te quiero vestida de hippie —Bella separó los labios para decir algo— y sin que protestes. Todos estaremos igualmente vestidos. Esa noche _estaremos_ en los sesenta.

La perspectiva de una fiesta no asustó a Bella, notó con sorpresa. Algo en su forma de ser había cambiado desde su llegada a Mystic Falls. Quizás fuera el pensamiento de que ella no era la única humana en la tierra que era acosada por criaturas sobrenaturales. O quizás el hecho de que en verdad le gustaba las personas que en ese momento eran sus nuevos amigos.

—Buenos días —Alaric entró y detrás de él dos muchachos —estudiantes— trasportaban un televisor mesa con rueditas y sobre él un televisor grande. Murmullos de alivio se escucharon y Bella vio cómo Elena le sonreía a Stefan. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y las cortinas taparan la claridad que intentaba filtrarse por la ventana, Alaric dijo—: quiero que veamos un documental —habló mientras encendía el televisor y aparecía la imagen de una periodista con ropa formal detrás de un escritorio.

—Y _ahora pasamos a un tema importante para muchas personas en los Estados Unidos. Seattle aterrorizada por los asesinatos_ —el semblante serio hizo que Bella pusiera su atención en la periodista—. _Aquí conmigo se encuentra el licenciado Mark Cartrey_ —se volteó para que la cámara pasara a un plano mayor mostrando a un hombre de unos cincuenta años algo pasado en calorías a su lado izquierdo_—. Buen día, Mark. ¿Qué sucede con todo esto? ¿se ha encontrado alguna evidencia sustancial?_

—_Hola, Ines. No, no se han encontrado todavía evidencias_ —el hombre centró su atención a la cámara, viendo sin ver a los espectadores del otro lado de la pantalla—, _y es algo que preocupa a todos. En especial a la gente de Seattle, por supuesto._

—_Aunque tenemos que aclarar que esto es algo que hemos visto con anterioridad_ —comentó la periodista.

—_Sí, sí._ _Ha pasado menos de una década desde que la ciudad de Seattle fuera el territorio de caza del asesino en serie más prolífico de la historia de los Estados Unidos, Gary Ridgway, el Asesino de Río Verde, condenado por la muerte de cuarenta y ocho mujeres. Ahora, una atribulada Seattle debe enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que podría estar albergando a un monstruo aún peor._

—_¿Qué dice la policía al respecto?_

—_La policía no considera la reciente racha de crímenes y desapariciones como obra de un asesino en serie. Al menos, no todavía. Se muestran reacios a creer que semejante carnicería sea obra de un solo individuo. Este asesino si es, de hecho, una sola persona podría ser responsable de 39 homicidios y desapariciones sólo en los últimos tres meses. En comparación, la orgía de los 48 asesinatos perpetrados por Ridgway se dispersó en un periodo de 21 años. Si estas muertes fueran atribuidas a un solo hombre, entonces estaríamos hablando de la más violenta escalada de asesinatos en serie en la historia de América._

—_Pero, ¿tienen alguna teoría, saben acaso el modus operandi que usa el asesino o los asesinos?_

—_No._ _La policía se inclina por la teoría de que se trata de bandas criminales dado el gran número de víctimas y el hecho de que no parece haber un patrón reconocible en la elección de las mismas._ _Desde Jack el Destripador a Ted Bundy, los objetivos de los asesinos en serie siempre han estado conectados entre sí por similitudes en edad, género, raza o una combinación de los tres elementos. Las víctimas de esta ola de crímenes van desde los quince años de la brillante estudiante Amanda Reed, a los sesenta y siete del cartero retirado Ornar Jenks. Las muertes relacionadas incluyen a casi dieciocho mujeres y veintiún hombres. Las víctimas pertenecen a razas diversas: caucasianos, afroamericanos, hispanos y asiáticos._ _La selección parece efectuada al azar y el motivo no parece otro que el mismo asesinato en sí._

—_Entonces, ¿por qué no se descarta aún la idea del asesino en serie?_

—_Hay suficientes similitudes en los crímenes como para crear fundadas sospechas. Cada una de las víctimas fue quemada hasta el punto de ser necesario un examen dental para realizar las identificaciones. En este tipo de incendios suele utilizarse algún tipo de sustancia para acelerar el proceso, como gasolina o alcohol; sin embargo, no se han encontrado restos de ninguna de estas sustancias en el lugar de los hechos. Además, parece que todos los cuerpos han sido desechados de cualquier modo, sin intentar ocultarlos._

_»Aún más horripilante es el hecho de que, la mayoría de las víctimas, muestran evidencias de una violencia brutal. Lo más destacable es la aparición de huesos aplastados, al parecer como resultado de la aplicación de una presión tremenda. Según los forenses, dicha violencia fue ejercida antes del momento de la muerte, aunque es difícil estar seguro de estas conclusiones, considerando el estado de los restos._

_»Existe otra similitud que apunta a la posibilidad de un asesino en serie: no ha sido posible hallar ninguna pista en la investigación de los crímenes. Aparte de los restos en sí mismos, no se ha encontrado ni una huella ni la marca de un neumático ni un cabello extraño. No hay testigos ni ningún tipo de sospechoso en las desapariciones._

—_Las víctimas_ —siguió preguntando la periodista. Bella no notó que casi toda la clase e incuso el profesor estaban también absortos en las noticias—, _¿eran vagabundos?_

—_No _—negó el hombre—. _De hecho, ninguna de las víctimas es lo que se podría haber considerado un objetivo fácil. No eran vagabundos sin techo como tú has supuesto, que se desvanecen con facilidad y de los que raramente se denuncian sus desapariciones. Las víctimas se han esfumado de sus hogares, desde la cuarta planta de un edificio de apartamentos e incluso desde un gimnasio y una celebración de boda. El caso más sorprendente es el del boxeador aficionado de 30 años Robert Walsh, que entró en el cine para ver una película con la chica con la que se había citado; pasados unos cuantos minutos de la sesión, la mujer se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su asiento. Su cuerpo se halló apenas tres horas más tarde, cuando los bomberos acudieron para apagar un incendio producido dentro de un contenedor de basuras, a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia de la sala cinematográfica._

_»Otro rasgo común en la serie de asesinatos: todas las víctimas desaparecieron durante la noche._

—_¿Podrías decirme cuál es la característica más alarmante?_

—_Pues diría que_ _la progresión. Seis de los homicidios se cometieron en el primer mes, once en el segundo. Sólo en los últimos diez días se han producido ya veintidós asesinatos. Y la policía no se encuentra más cerca de descubrir al responsable ahora, de lo que lo estaba cuando se halló el primer cuerpo carbonizado._

_»Las evidencias son contradictorias, los hechos espantosos. ¿Se trata de una nueva banda criminal o de un asesino en serie en estado de actividad salvaje? ¿O quizás es algo más que la policía no se atreve a imaginar?_

_»Sólo hay un hecho irrefutable: algo terrible acecha en Seattle._

Para cuando la entrevista terminó los hombros de Bella temblaban y ella no supo de qué fue la clase del día. No podía sacar de su cabeza las horrendas similitudes pero no podía ser cierto lo que ella había imaginado, ¿verdad?

.

.

Luego de que las horas en el Instituto terminaran, las muchachas se dirigieron a la mansión Salvatore para realizar algunos bosquejos para la fiesta.

—Creo que tendría que ser verde —opinó Caroline con la punta del lápiz entre los labios.

—¿Qué tipo de verde? —preguntó Elena mientras depositaba dos vasos con refrescos en la mesa. Bonnie le siguió con otros dos.

—Quizás un oliva.

—Me gusta —opinó Bonnie—. Y el otro color puede ser un ocre.

—Exacto —sonrió Caroline—. ¿Qué opinas, Bella? —la aludida no hizo caso o no escuchó—. ¡Bella!

Ella se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, no estaba escuchando —medio sonrió—. ¿Decían?

Elena abrió los labios para contestarle pero el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse las sobresaltó a todas menos a Caroline. Damon entró a la casa y las miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Estoy asustado.

Bonnie frunció el seño.

—Quizás deberías.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia su whisky para servirse un trago.

—¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí?

Elena sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No le hagan caso.

Damon dejó el vaso en la mesita y se dirigió a las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

—Bien —Elena se volvió hacia las muchachas—. Estaba pensando en… ¿qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó cuando la vio levantarse de su asiento.

—Necesito hablar con Damon. Disculpen —se dirigió a las escaleras y subió con cuidado. Caroline y Elena se encogieron de hombros. Bonnie hizo una mueca.

Bella caminó con rapidez hasta el dormitorio y entró. No vio a Damon por ningún lado. Caminó por la habitación y frunció los labios. Suspiró, llevándose los dedos de las manos a las sienes. Parecía que la cabeza le explotaría.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un Damon desvestido y con solo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Bella apartó la mirada, sonrojándose.

—Yo… quería hablar contigo.

—Uh-huh —caminó y se detuvo frente a ella, examinándola de los pies a la cabeza, haciendo que el corazón de la humana tartamudeara. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y una sonrisa curvó sus masculinos labios obviamente disfrutando del estrago que había causado en ella—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Victoria —él enarcó las cejas como si la alentara a seguir—. En el Instituto vi una entrevista de un noticiero —se estremeció.

—Así que te has dado cuenta.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Es difícil pasar por alto algo así —se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el baño mientras seguía hablando—. No temas, no creo que sepa dónde estás.

—Pero… ¿qué es lo que hace? —ella lo siguió pero en cuanto se acercó a la puerta vio como la toalla que él llevaba en la cintura caía al suelo. Se dio vuelta rápidamente—. ¡Damon!

Escuchó su risa profunda y luego el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer. Bufó y se dio media vuelta para salir de allí. Pero en cuanto salía de la habitación oyó un estrépito en el baño.

—¡Maldita! —escuchó vociferar a Damon—. ¡Voy a clavarle una estaca en el medio del corazón!

.

**~oOo~**

.

Al otro día en que no había Instituto Bella se despertó temprano y observó que el otro lado de la cama estaba intacto, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí. Y lo cierto era que probablemente Damon no hubiera dormido allí. Luego de casi demoler el baño y que Elena tuviera que haberle gritado para calmarlo, Damon les explicó entre maldiciones que Katherine se había llevado la piedra lunar. Lo que complicaba mucho las cosas.

En la noche se celebró la fiesta en el Instituto.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de esto!

La noche era fresca mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta de los sesenta que había en el gimnasio del Instituto. Desde la entrada ya podían verse y escucharse las luces y la música.

—Estás divina, Bella —dijo Elena a la vez que entraban. Bella sonrió. Había elegido un vestido verde y largo con un fino cinturón marrón y unas sandalias marrones planas. Simple pero colorido y a tono con todas las demás vestimentas.

—Opino lo mismo —escuchó decir a Damon detrás de ella. Él se adelantó para situarse a su lado y enredar su brazo en la pequeña cintura de ella. Bella se ruborizó y agachó la mirada.

Elena y los otros parecieron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada.

Una vez adentro la atmósfera era alucinante. Nunca había ido a una fiesta de aquellas a excepción del baile de fin de curso al que Edward le había obligado a asistir. Aunque, claro, todos estaban lejos de estar con ánimos como para divertirse aquella noche desde que Klaus había controlado a una alumna, conocida de Elena, para que le dijera a ella que un tal Klaus la esperaba allí.

Bella no estaba asustada y sospechaba que era por el hecho de que todavía no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía. Pero sabía que él era el malo de la historia. Oh, claro que lo sabía. Ahora, la pregunta del millón era: ¿qué _tan_ malo podía llegar a ser?

—Nos separaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú te vienes conmigo —Damon le susurró en el oído a Bella. Le recorrió un escalofrío y él sonrió. Idiota, pensó ella. La apartó del grupo y la llevó hasta la pista de baile, en el centro de la multitud. Miró a los alrededores y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ella lo miró de frente sin moverse.

Él la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Cariño, si te traigo aquí es para que bailes.

Ella miró a su alrededor, a las parejas bailando y divirtiéndose.

—No sé cómo se hace.

Damon bufó y la tomó de la mano para darla vuelta con un movimiento fluido.

—Así se hace.

Luego de un rato largo bailando con Damon, Bella se decidió por detenerse y recuperar el aliento. Le dijo a Damon que iría a descansar ya que no creyó que hiciera falta gritar con su oído súper sónico.

—Tú te lo pierdes —él se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando.

Bella divisó a Bonnie sentada en la barra y se acercó a ella.

—¿Todo en orden?—le preguntó a Bonnie una vez que llegó hasta ella.

—Sí. Iba a ir afuera para ver si todo está bien —se puso de pie y Bella hizo lo mismo luego de dejar un vaso con una bebida —alcohólica, de seguro— que le quemó la garganta cuando hizo su camino hacia abajo. Tosió.

—Te acompaño.

—No, Bella. Puede ser peligroso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sintió muy valiente—. Genial porque eres una bruja. ¿Con quién estaría más a salvo?

Bonnie la miró dubitativa pero cuando Bella le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Aún se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho allá, en la casa de los espíritus.

—La noche está hermosa —comentó una vez fuera. Algunas parejas habían salido para tomar aire fresco y besarse.

—Sí. Lástima…

—¡Bonnie! —ambas, Bella y Bonnie, se volvieron para ver que Elena se dirigía hacia ellas. Cuando las alcanzó, dijo—: Discúlpame, Bella, pero necesito hablar con Bonnie en privado

—Hmm. No se preocupen. Estaré por aquí.

Elena asintió y se llevó a Bonnie unos pasos más lejos y empezaron a… ¿discutir? Elena parecía muy dolida al igual que Bonnie y Bella deseó que no se pelearan. Eran muy buenas amigas para ello.

Se dedicó a pasear un momento hasta que vio a Alaric caminar hacia ellas y luego los tres emprendieron una carrera hacia el interior del edificio. El corazón de Bella se aceleró. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿le había sucedido algo a Damon? ¿a Stefan? Corrió tras ellos pero, ¡diablos que eran rápidos! Los divisó al entrar en una puerta y observó que el último en hacerlo fue él, mirando para todos lados… hubo un destello de algo en su mirada que no le gustó a Bella. Porque ella conocía ese destello. Lo conocía muy bien.

Ralentizó el paso y se encaminó hacia donde ellos habían entrado. Lentamente abrió la puerta y entró, inspeccionando el lugar para darse cuenta de que Alaric estaba en el fondo del pasillo, luchando por levantarse. Pero Elena y Bonnie no estaban.

—¿Alaric? —se acercó a él apurando el paso y cuando por fin él estuvo de pie, la miró. Su mirada clara era de pura sorpresa. Levantó una mano y le acarició la suave mejilla—. ¿Está bien, profesor? —preguntó, visiblemente incómoda por la cercanía del hombre.

—¿Emmeline? —preguntó él. Bella retrocedió un paso.

—¿De qué habla? No. Soy Bella, ¿recuerda? —miró para todos lados a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde están Elena y Bonnie?

—¿Emmeline? —volvió a preguntar. Bella frunció el seño y una ola de desesperación la invadió.

—¿Profesor? ¿está usted bien?

—¡Tú deberías estar muerta! —rugió él de repente. Dio un paso hacia Bella a la vez que ella se alejaba dando otro.

—Alaric, yo…

—No importa. Vendrás conmigo y te mataré mil veces más si es necesario. ¡Sabes que siempre he sido más fuerte que tú y que Elijah! —la tomó del brazo dolorosamente y la hizo dar una vuelta brusca para terminar con su delicada espalda pegada a su amplio pecho—. Aunque, ¿sabes qué? siempre has sido mi perdición —le susurró al oído antes de que todo el mundo de Bella se volviera negro.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —Elena se levantó del sillón con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y se dirigió hacia Damon—. ¡Tú sabías que si ella usaba todo su poder moriría!

—Sí, lo sabía —contestó él en tono plano. Lo que le ganó una bofetada que le atravesó el rostro. Ouch. Sus ojos azules la observaron no muy plácidamente—. Creo que tendrías que escucharme primero, querida Elena.

—¿Escuchar qué? —ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Ella tenía que hacerlo —explicó Damon pacientemente—. Klaus no iba a parar hasta que supiera que ella estaba muerta —su seño se frunció ligeramente—. _Tenía_ que creerlo.

—¿Qué…?

—Bonnie está viva, Elena —le dijo bruscamente y luego le sonrió, claro que la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. ¿Quién se había creído ella para abofetearlo de esa manera?—. De nada —agregó y todo el sarcasmo fluyó en esa sola palabra. Se volvió y caminó hacia las escaleras.

La fiesta se había desmadrado como él sabía que sucedería. Klaus había atacado en el cuerpo de Alaric, algo muy inteligente a decir verdad. El hombre parecía bastante suspicaz en cuanto a planes se refería porque ni siquiera Damon se la había viso venir. Una parte de él, claro, estaba preocupada por Alaric. ¡Ah, aquel profersorsucho de Historia había sabido cómo ganarse su lugar! Y Damon tenía que admitir que si tuviera un plan, Alaric sería el primero en saberlo. Pero nada podía hacer por él en aquellos momentos salvo esperar.

Subió las escaleras con paso lento y cansado, sin importarle cómo había golpeado a Elena su declaración. Él estaba de mal humor. Necesitaba estar con alguien, besar a alguien. Y sabía quién cubriría esas necesidades. Cuando llegó al cuarto llamó el nombre de Isabella. Nadie contestó y vio que la habitación estaba oscura y quieta. Frunció el seño y llamó de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia el baño, llamando:

—¿Isabella?

No había nadie allí tampoco. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en los ruidos de la casa… Stefan y Elena en el salón, unas gotas de agua cayendo en el baño… Isabella no estaba.

En un segundo estuvo frente a los tórtolos, quienes estaban abrazados. El aire que siguió a su movimiento hizo llamear el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó. Elena y Stefan lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en la frente.

—¿No est…? —empezó Stefan, pero Elena lo interrumpió.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Nos hemos olvidado de ella.

—¿Cómo demonios pudieron olvidarse de ella? —vociferó Damon. en aquellos momentos no estaba de humor, no de uno agradable, de todas formas. Elena se estremeció y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo siento tanto.

Stefan la acarició los hombros, reconfortándola y luego enfrentó a Damon.

—Quizás está con Caroline o Jeremy.

—En éste momento Jeremy está yendo a cuidar de Bonnie y cuando lo llamé no me ha dicho nada. Llama a Caroline —ordenó a Elena. Ella lo hizo.

—Caroline no responde.

—Entonces intenta de nuevo —susurró él oscuramente. Ella se le quedó mirando y luego centró nuevamente su atención en el móvil.

Caroline contestó al tercer timbre.

—_¿Sucede algo Elena?_

—Caroline, ¿está Bella allí, contigo?

—_No, claro que no. ¿Acaso no se había ido con ustedes?_

Elena suspiró.

—No. Nos hemos olvidado de ella.

—_Yo no la he visto _—Elena iba a decir algo pero volvió a cerrar los labios. Parecía cansada. Agradeció a Caroline y cortó la comunicación.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —empezó a hablar Elena—, ella estaba en compañía de Bonnie cuando yo fui a hablar con ella. Luego Alaric, es decir, Klaus, llegó y nos mintió diciendo que tenían a Jeremy.

—¿Y qué hizo Isabella?

—Ella… ¡no lo sé! —exclamó Elena. Su rostro se había vuelto ceniciento—. Bonnie y yo fuimos con él pero no vi a Bella. Ella se quedó atrás.

—Fueron unas…

—Tranquilízate, Damon —intervino Stefan, enfadado—. En primer lugar; nunca debiste haberla traído aquí, con nosotros.

—¡Ese es asunto mío! —¡Maldición! ¡Ese era su maldito problema!

—Por supuesto que sí. ¡Debiste cuidarla! —le gritó Stefan de vuelta.

—¡Perdóname San Stefan! —clavó sus ojos en Elena—. ¡Pero estaba haciéndome cargo de su querida-mejor-amiga-no-muerta!

Damon salió de allí rápidamente, irritado con Stefan y Elena. Llamó al móvil que le había regalado a Isabella pero lo escuchó sonar en la planta alta, en su habitación. Ni siquiera el GPS del móvil funcionaría si ella no lo llevaba encima.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No hay muchos cambios en este capítulo pero sí en el que viene. Ya lo verán._

**Muchas gracias a:** IssaSwanCullen, _maria014_, Annaniicolle, _Bella-swan11_, Nandita21unexplained, _chovitap_, Meerr, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, Yamii Salvatore, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Ale Salvatore Potter, _Adri13Valdez_ y al único Guest **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**Y a las primeras 10 personitas que comenten les espera una GRAN sorpresa ;)**_


	14. Klaus

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-14-_**

_Klaus_

.

.

Bella agitó los párpados mientras la conciencia la invadía y pronto fue capaz de escuchar los sonidos de su alrededor.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó… ¿Elena? ¿era esa Elena?

Escuchó pasos firmes que resonaron sobre el suelo.

—A traerme —respondió una voz masculina. Un hombre. Alaric—. Quiero deshacerme de éste mal peinado de una vez por todas.

De golpe vino a su mente lo que había sucedido en el Instituto. A Alaric en aquel pasillo llamándola Emmeline… ¿quién diablos era Emmeline? El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar pero no lograba recordarlo. Parecía agua que se escurría entre los dedos. No escuchó nada más y por eso tuvo la valentía de abrir los ojos. Y luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Por fin mi Bella Durmiente se ha despertado —exclamó Alaric. Claramente se dirigía a ella. Lo observó y notó que no estaba igual que la noche anterior sino que se había cambiado de ropas.

Bella no se encontraba en la casa de los Salvatore —aunque eso ya lo había supuesto— sino en otra mucho más pequeña a simple vista. Aunque podría decir que se trataba de un departamento.

Alaric se inclinó a su lado y con una sonrisa cortés le preguntó:

—¿Café? —le tendió una taza humeante.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él se encogió de hombros.

—Más para mí, supongo. Me encanta el café —se inclinó sobre ella—. Mucho más si es sudamericano.

Allí, en esa palabra, Bella encontró el rastro de un acento. Era extranjero, claro. Pero nunca lo había oído en Alaric.

Miró más allá de su temible profesor y lo primero que pensó era que quien estaba detrás de él era Elena. Eso fue antes de ver su cabellera ondulada y la frialdad de sus facciones. Katherine. ¿Es que ella estaba trabajando con Alaric? Y lo más importante: ¿en qué?

—Entonces… ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó él, capturando nuevamente su atención. Bella frunció el seño; él ya sabía su nombre. Amenos…

—Se llama Isabella, Klaus —respondió Katherine por ella. Y bella se congeló mientras que su corazón hacía todo lo contrario; latía desbocadamente.

«_¿Klaus?»_

¿Acababa ella de llamarlo Klaus? Podía apostar a que el poco color de su pálido rostro se había esfumado. Él sonrió ante la reacción. Él siempre había sido Klaus y los había engañado a todos…

—Mmm. No. Déjame explicarte porque ya veo cómo están corriendo esos pensamientos por esa cabecita tuya. Yo no soy Alaric, simplemente tomé prestado su cuerpo. Ahora, dime, ¿cuántos años tienes? —ella lo miró debatiéndome entre si decirle o no. Él le sonrió—. Me lo dices por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges.

—Dieciocho —respondió automáticamente. De algún modo el lugar comenzó a enfriarse.

—¿Ves? —le acarició la mejilla suavemente y ella se estremeció—. No era tan difícil —tomó un sorbo de su café. Katherine permanecía quieta en su lugar—. Y dime, Isabella, ¿de dónde eres?

—De aquí.

Él la miró, estudiándola.

—Isabella Marie Swan —comenzó—. Nacida el trece de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y tres. Sus padres Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer están separados y él vive en Forks mientras que ella…

—¡Está bien! ¡ya entendí! —Bella se tapó los oídos.

—Bien —sonrió él—. Solo quiero que no olvides que a mí no se me miente. Levántate que nos vamos.

—¿Disculpa? —¿había escuchado bien?

—Que te levantes que nos vamos. Ve al cuarto, báñate y cámbiate de ropas —la miró mientras chasqueaba la lengua, disgustado—. Definitivamente nunca me gustaron los sesenta. Prefiero los veinte.

Se movió para dejarla pasar y, tomándola por el codo, la condujo a otra habitación que era definitivamente el dormitorio. Entró y Alaric-Klaus cerró la puerta.

—Apúrate —dijo tras de ésta. Bella miró a su alrededor y cuando posó sus ojos en la cama vio que había un vestido de un color lila algo viejo y unos zapatos negros de poco tacón. Frunció el seño e hizo una mueca con los labios, debatiéndose entre ponerse eso o no. Al final decidió hacerlo porque tenía miedo. No quería enfadarlo y si decía que en verdad era Klaus —y no tenía motivos para dudar de ello—, Bella lo creía. Su mirada lo decía todo.

Se bañó rápidamente y luego de enrollar su cuerpo con una toalla fue al cuarto.

Los zapatos no eran tan malos, pero ponerse aquel vestido fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Cuando terminó de se giró y miró su reflejo en un espejo que había en el cuarto. Parecía… muy elegante. Quizás demasiado.

El vestido era de moño y pliegues. Prácticamente no tenía escote; se sentía ahogada. Tenía mangas, cinturilla y le llegaba hasta dos centímetros por encima de la rodilla en forma de pliegues.

Era elegante y formal. Se sintió como una muchacha correcta; una nena bien.

Salió de la habitación ya peinada y vestida. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo húmedo pero los rizos naturales ya estaban formándose.

—Mucho mejor —exclamó él, mientras la evaluaba. Bella se preguntó por qué la quería vestida de aquella manera.

Katherine miró el vestido con el seño fruncido. Parecía que algo no le cuadraba pero luego su rostro se deshizo de toda emoción, exclamando:

—Ese vestido es hediondo.

—Pues menos mal que no te lo hice poner a ti —Alaric-Klaus sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—La luna llena está casi sobre nosotros, he matado a la bruja, tengo la piedra lunar y la doble está esperando en el rincón. ¿No es esa toda la luz verde que necesito?

_«__¿Matado a la bruja?»_

—¿Bonnie? —su boca habló sin su permiso y Klaus se encogió de hombros.

—La mejor amiga de Elena —explicó—. Ah, supongo que ya la conocías.

El corazón de Bella se hundió. Bonnie había muerto. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no se permitió dejar que cayeran libremente por su rostro. Bonnie no querría que ellos la vieran de ese modo.

—De cualquier forma —continuó hablando él—, estoy listo para romper ésta maldición.

—¿Y por qué lo harías aquí? —preguntó Katherine—. Hay muchas personas que quieren detenerte.

Alaric-Klaus le sonrió con condescendencia.

—Porque debo hacerlo en el lugar de nacimiento de la Doble. Tan simple y llano como eso.

Ante aquella revelación, Bella pudo ver como Katherine daba un respingo de dolor.

—No sabía ese detalle —comentó con la voz crispada.

—Tal vez si la última vez que te vi no hubieras huido quizás te hubieras enterado, Katerina —medio sonrió él.

La expresión de ella se endureció.

—Ellos no valían mi sacrificio —contestó con amargura.

Alaric-Klaus se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la puerta de entrada y tomó su abrigo de un perchero. Miró a Bella y tomó otro abrigo blanco para tendérselo. Bella miró a Katherine con una mirada que rayaba en la súplica pero la expresión de ésta última estaba igual de impertérrita. Con un suspiro caminó hacia el abrigo que él le tendía.

—Buena chica —alabó mientras se lo colocaba sobre los hombros, metiendo los brazos en las mangas, al igual que él con el suyo propio. Luego miró fijamente a la vampiresa que se encontraba en la mitad de la sala.

—No puedes irte hasta que yo te lo diga —se volvió a Bella—. Adelante —cruzó la puerta seguida de él hacia el exterior del departamento.

La puerta se cerró dejando del lado interior a Katherine.

.

—¿Sabes? te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí.

Klaus, en el cuerpo de Alaric, conducía por la carretera mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto. Bella se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante mirando por la ventanilla del auto como los campos y bosques pasaban a toda velocidad a sus costados. Estaban alejándose de Mystic Falls y ella se asustaba cada vez más.

Tragó saliva.

—Supongo que te refieres a esa tal Emmeline —dijo su nombre despacio y suavemente.

—Supones bien —Alaric-Klaus parecía entusiasmado.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Vamos a ver a alguien. Ya casi llegamos —se volvió para mirarla y le sonrió abiertamente—. No te preocupes que no muerdo —su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia el camino—. Por ahora.

Bella se estremeció.

El auto dobló hacia la derecha, entrando por un bosque y a un kilómetro de distancia estacionó. Alaric-Klaus bajó del vehículo y dio la vuelta para abrirle la portezuela a Bella y ayudarla a bajar. Todo un caballero.

¿Podía la personalidad de alguien influir en sus gestos? Cuando ella recordaba a Edward abriéndole la puerta del auto, sentía algo tibio en la boca del estómago. Ahora, cuando Klaus la abrió y tomó su mano para ayudarme a bajar, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

En frente de ellos se encontraba una cabaña pequeña pero con apariencia acogedora e íntima. Ésa última característica no le gustó. Se escuchaba agua caer en algún lugar y sonaba maravilloso. Era una verdadera lástima que el lugar resultara tan… tétrico.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta y él llamó. Luego del segundo llamada, un anciano de tez oscura se asomó y cuando vio al hombre al lado de ella su rostro se enfrió completamente.

—Lo reconozco aunque esté camuflado en ese cuerpo humano, señor NiKlaus —su voz era cascada y baja, se alejó de manera que les daba paso para entrar a la casita.

—Voy a ser directo —dijo Klaus. La tomó por el brazo, logrando que Bella soltara una exclamación—. No tengo a mis brujos conmigo en éste momento pero lo que sí tengo mucha curiosidad. Esta preciosura que ve aquí —la miró y le sonrió— tiene algo que me intriga.

—La intriga mató al gato, según dicen.

—Sí, bueno, soy a prueba de accidentes.

El hombre asintió y la miró con sus oscuros ojos, como queriendo penetrar su mente. Luego de unos pocos segundos, la expresión de su rostro pasó a ser una de desconcierto y miró a Klaus.

—Síganme —abrió camino por lo que era la sala hasta llegar a un lugar rincón. Las velas se encendieron rápidamente y Bella no pudo sino maravillarse con la realidad de que la magia en verdad existía.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Klaus. Él había sido quien había llevado a Elena y a la brujita a una trampa. Klaus en el cuerpo de Alaric… Alaric. El departamento de Alaric.

Damon había desperdiciado toda la noche deambulando por ahí, tratando de pensar en donde podía hallarse Isabella. Pero parecía que la luz del alba había sido la que había traído las ideas a su mente.

Cuando estuvo a dos cuadras del edificio donde vivía Alaric encontró a una mujer joven que iba caminando con su bolso seguramente hacia el trabajo.

—Hey —exclamó él, sonriendo de lado.

—Ah. Hola —le sonrió ella, coqueta. Damon la miró desde los pies a la cabeza y decidió que si no estuviera tan ocupado habría insistido en acompañar a aquella señorita a su trabajo. Pero se conformó con mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Zoe.

—Bien, Zoe, vendrás conmigo sin hablar y harás todo lo que yo te ordene —habló Damon con voz melódica.

La expresión de la joven quedó en blanco y sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente ante la orden. Ella quedó en trance.

—Lo haré —respondió. Damon sonrió.

—Genial —sonrió él. La tomó por el brazo—. Vamos —la guió hasta el edificio y luego subieron por el ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento escucharon la música alta que provenía del interior.

—Golpea y llama a Alaric. Dile que eres una amiga de Jenna —ordenó el vampiro.

Ella llamó a la puerta con tres golpes cortos.

—¡Alaric! ¡Alaric, soy amiga de Jenna!

Nadie abrió la puerta así que Damon se sintió en la obligación de forzar la entrada y la puerta se abrió, dejando divisar a Katherine. Ella sonrió, ladina.

—¡Hola por allí! —canturreó mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Pensé que estabas muerta.

—Desafortunadamente, no —respondió ella. Damon intentó entrar y no pudo; una barrera invisible no se lo permitía.

_«Malditos brujos»_

Damon observó a la muchacha y le ordenó que se fuera y que no recordara nada de lo sucedido. Así lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Katherine se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero saber si sabes algo de Isabella.

Resopló.

—¿Y por qué debería saber yo algo de ella?

—No lo sé —Damon inclinó la cabeza mientras fingía pensar—. Mi instinto está tratando de decirme algo y siempre le hago caso.

—Pues tu instinto falla, Damon.

—¿Estás segura? —sacó un frasquito de verbena del bolsillo. Un rayo de comprensión cruzó el rostro de la vampiresa y se recompuso.

—Eso no va a ayudarme —espetó.

—Lo sé —y lo sabía—. Pero no dejará que te dé más órdenes.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Damon sonrió. Katherine era fácil de calar.

—¿Has visto a Isabella?

—Sí. Klaus la trajo anoche —frunció el seño. Damon la imitó.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Es que me has visto cara de niñera o qué? —Damon sacudió la mano en la que tenía el frasco. Ella suspiró—. Se la llevó hace un buen rato. Hizo que se bañara y que se pusiera ropa nueva… parecía todo una señorita de categoría, la verdad —resopló.

—¿A dónde fueron? —aquello no le estaba gustando. Nada.

—No tengo la más maldita idea —se acercó con la mano extendida para reclamar el objeto pero Damon alejó la suya. De todos modos, ella no podía salir ni él entrar.

—Última pregunta: ¿por qué nos traicionaste con Isobel? Estabas tan… entusiasta en ayudar —sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Simplemente me di cuenta de que ustedes no podían hacer mucho contra Klaus y cuidé de mí misma —se encogió de hombros.

«_Perra»_

—Y mira lo que has conseguido. En verdad, te aplaudo —ironía pura. Soltó el frasco en el interior del departamento. Katherine rápidamente lo tomó y bebió un sorbo. Hizo una mueca y tosió.

—Me debes una, Katherine. Y me la cobraré.

_«¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Klaus con Isabella?»_

Cuando salió del edificio recibió una llamada de Stefan. Con un suspiro irritado lo atendió.

—¿Qué quieres, hermanito?

—_Elena desapareció._

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon apretó los labios cuando Elena entró a la sala con Elijah.

—Maravilloso —exclamó. Damon ya tenía suficientes problemas como para volver a soportar al Original que alguna vez intentó matar—. ¿Lo has invitado a entrar? ¿por qué no también te haces amiga de Katherine?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero Elijah fue el que dijo:

—Hemos renovado los términos de nuestro trato —miró a Damon con mirada oscura y penetrante—. Ninguno de los dos sufrirá en mis manos —dijo enfáticamente. Stefan no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observarlo, cuidando el bienestar de Elena.

—Eso es asombroso —dijo Damon mientras caminaba hacia la salida—. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo que seguir con una búsqueda.

—¿Bella no ha aparecido todavía? —Elena lucía consternada.

—No —le respondió Stefan—. Pero sabemos quién la tiene.

Ella frunció el seño.

—¿Acaso fue…?

—Klaus —la interrumpió Damon—. Acertaste. Bingo.

Elena suspiró.

—Bueno, creo que hay algo que necesitan saber —miró a Elijah y luego a los hermanos—. La maldición del sol y la luna no existe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Stefan con las cejas enarcadas.

—No es tiempo de decir estupideces, Elena —exclamó Damon. Ella lo silenció con la mirada y Elijah continuó:

—Lo que Elena dice es cierto. La maldición del sol y la luna no existe.

—¿Entonces cómo demonios explicas este embrollo? —Damon se cruzó de brazos.

—_Esa_ maldición en particular no existe.

—Entonces, ¿qué…?

—Hay una maldición. Una puesta en Klaus mismo —suspiró—. Verán, NiKlaus y yo somos hermanos. Éramos siete; seis hombres y una mujer. Sin embargo, Klaus no era hijo de nuestro padre —comenzó a relatar ausentemente—. El menor murió a causa del ataque de un hombre lobo. Mi padre, enfurecido, dio caza al amante de mi madre y a toda su familia, los mató y desde ese entonces surgió el odio entre la raza de los vampiros y los hombres lobo. Como habrán deducido, Klaus era hijo de ese amante. Mi hermano es un híbrido; mitad vampiro y mitad hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Stefan sin poder creérselo.

Elijah se encogió de hombros.

—Lo es y ya está.

—¿Qué sucedió después? —preguntó Damon.

—Las brujas de nuestra aldea se reunieron para poner una maldición en mi hermano Klaus que hizo que su parte de hombre lobo quedara inactiva.

—Y él quiere liberarla —concluyó Stefan. Elijah asintió.

—¿Entonces por qué se habla tanto de la maldición del sol y la luna? —preguntó Damon. Stefan podía ver que su cerebro estaba embebido de tanta información.

—Klaus quería conseguir a la Doble y, ¿qué mejor idea que decir que los vampiros pueden liberarse del castigo del sol y los hombres lobo de el de la luna? Cualquiera que encontrara a la Doble la llevaría ante él para terminar con la maldición.

Stefan suspiró y miró a Elena. Ella parecía estar bien y seguramente ya sabría todo aquello.

—¿Cómo acabamos con él? —preguntó.

—Fácil —Damon se paseó—. En cuanto lo veamos le enterramos una daga en el corazón.

Elijah negó con la cabeza.

—No lo lastimarás. Él es mitad hombre lobo y se cura del ataque de cualquier cosa que sea plata.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo tengo cosas que hacer —se dio media vuelta y desapareció a velocidad vampírica.

Stefan se quedó mirando por dónde su hermano mayor había desaparecido. Frunció el seño. ¡Era tan extraño! Estaba haciendo lo imposible para encontrar a Bella; cosa que lo extrañaba. Se mostraba tan… protector, que era difícil creerlo. Solo se había mostrado de esa manera con Elena, por motivos que Stefan no quería recordar en aquellos momentos.

—Aún no aparece —suspiró Elena caminando hacia él y abrazándolo.

—No.

—¿Puedo preguntar a quien tiene Klaus? —la voz serena de Elijah resonó en el silencio. Elena lo miró y luego de un momento de vacilación, le respondió:

—Isabella. Ella es una amiga nuestra.

—¿Está ella al tanto de la existencia de los vampiros aquí en Mystic Falls?

—Desde antes de conocernos —respondió Stefan.

Elijah lo miró con una ceja enarcada pero Stefan no dijo nada más. No quería involucrar demasiado a Bella y tampoco era su historia para contar.

—¿Tienen por casualidad alguna fotografía para que yo pueda reconocerla?

Elena dudó pero, ¿Cuánto más mal podía acarrear aquello?—. Sí —subió las escaleras y Stefan la escuchó ir al cuarto de Damon. Él no sabía dónde ella podría tener sus fotografías pero luego de escucharla revolver, supo que Elena había encontrado algunas. Volvió a bajar con unas cuantas en sus manos.

—Aquí —dijo ella y le tendió algunas. Elijah las tomó y posó su pacífica mirada en ellas. Stefan podía jurar que el rostro del Original se había vuelto ceniciento al segundo siguiente.

—¿Cuál dicen ustedes que es su nombre? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Bella. Isabella Swan.

Él asintió sin apartar los ojos de las fotografías.

—Me retiro. Que pasen buenas noches —sus pasos resonaron hasta que estuvo fuera de la casa.

Elena y Stefan miraron el lugar por donde el Original había abandonado la estancia.

—¿Ha sido mi imaginación —comenzó Elena— o Elijah estaba un poco… sorprendido al ver la fotografía de Bella?

—A mí también me pareció ver eso —contestó él.

—Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Stefan suspiró.

—Quizás lo hizo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Los murmullos fueron lo que la despertaron. Gimió bajo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse de que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Se sentó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza de manera adormecida.

Y los murmullos seguían. Bella se levantó y no se molestó en calzarse los zapatos. Caminó sobre la madera fría y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Se sorprendió al ver que también estaba oscuro allí, pero los sonidos eran más audibles y la guiaron hacia la sala. Velones blancos estaba encendidos y dispuestos en el suelo en forma de medialuna. Dos personas —un hombre y una mujer— estaban arrodillados de espaldas a ella. Enfrente de ellos había una especie de baúl, solo que era largo en estatura. A un lado estaba Klaus —en el cuerpo de Alaric— y mantenía los ojos cerrados, su postura relajada.

Bella se acercó a Katherine hasta quedar a su lado. Y observó la escena.

De pronto las llamas de las velas se inflamaron, creciendo hacia arriba. El murmullo terminó y las velas se apagaron. Klaus abrió los ojos mientras el brujo se ponía de pie y se acercaba al baúl.

—¿Elena? —escuchó que Klaus decía con el rostro sorprendido. Y entonces Bella comprendió que ya no era Klaus quien habitaba el cuerpo sino Alaric mismo. Inspiró audiblemente y él volteó a verla—. ¿Bella?

Y no dijo más porque pronto se desplomó en el suelo.

Pero la puerta del baúl ya se estaba abriendo y Bella escuchó el sonido ahogado que hizo Katherine. Un hombre salió de allí, luciendo extremadamente apuesto en sus ropas elegantes. Era alto, rubio y de ojos claros. Y su sonrisa fue blanca y sensual, con un toque de picardía.

—Así es mucho mejor —dijo con un acento marcadamente europeo.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Aquí está, otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado mucho. ¿Soy la única que se derrite por Klaus aunque a veces sea muy malo en su manera de ser tan sexy?_

_Y aquí el fic da un giro en comparación a lo que era la versión anterior. Creo. Todavía estoy por la mitad del próximo capítulo…_

_Cuanto con sus valiosas opiniones. ¿Muy mal? ¿muy bien? ¿muy cambiado? ¿ha mejorado la narración? ¿han cambiado demasiado los personajes?_

**Muchas gracias a:** Adriana Mikaelson, _PiaDeCullen_, lagie, _bebehermosa_, IssaSwanCullen, _chovitap_, DsdVzla xD, _Annaniicolle_, Layla Black, _Malusita Potter de Cullen_, Meerr, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Bella-swan11, _Cullen-21-gladys_, maria014, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, krishi26, _Anne Marie Masen_, Adri13Valdez, _Sonrisa Styles_ y Srta. Steele **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	15. El reflejo de la traición

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-15-_**

_El reflejo de la traición_

.

.

—Entonces… vienes por Elena.

Klaus enarcó las rubias cejas y observó como Isabella Swan se mordía el labio inferior. No sintió aquel tirón en el pecho como lo hizo la primera vez que la vio allí en la fiesta del Instituto. Pero era aceptable, ya que ella no era Emmeline por más que él así lo deseara.

—Sí —respondió. Él se encontraba al frente del volante, manejando por una de esas carreteras vacías de toda vida. Bella estaba en el asiento del copiloto, quieta y con las manos juntas sobre la falda—. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí una vez.

Estaban alejándose de Mystic Falls y eso la asustaba cada vez más. Bella intentó hacer pasar saliva en su garganta reseca sin mucho éxito.

—Supongo que te refieres a esa tal Emmeline —contestó, diciendo el femenino nombre despacio y suavemente.

—Supones bien —sonrió él. Parecía… entusiasmado.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, Bella volvió a hablar:

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Iremos a ver a alguien. Casi estamos allí —se volvió para mirarla y una sonrisa de dientes blancos relampagueó en sus labios carnosos—. No te preocupes que no muerdo —su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia el camino pero luego de posarla sobre los labios de Bella—. Por ahora.

Ella se estremeció.

El auto dobló hacia la derecha, para entrar en un bosque y a lo que pareció un kilómetro después, Klaus estacionó el auto. Bajó y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la humana y ayudarla a bajarse.

¿Podía la personalidad de alguien influir en sus acciones? Cuando recordaba a Edward abriéndole la puerta del auto, no sentía nada. Ahora, cuando Klaus la abrió y tomó su mano con exquisita suavidad para ayudarle a bajar, sintió asco.

En frente de ellos, escondida entre algunos matorrales y hiervas, se encontraba una cabaña pequeña pero que a la vez parecía lo más amenazante del mismo bosque. Podía escuchase el caer del agua en alguna parte y aquello extrañamente sonaba maravilloso. Era una verdadera lástima que el lugar pareciera tan tétrico.

Klaus la tomó amablemente por el codo —y aunque fuera amable, o lo intentara, Bella aun podía sentir el agarre de acero sobre su carne— y la guió hacia la puerta, donde antes de que tuviera que llamar, ésta ya se estaba abriendo.

El interior era predeciblemente oscuro pero el olor a velas era abrumador. Klaus la obligó a recorrer el pasillo a oscuras hasta que…

—Señor Klaus —la voz era cascada, vieja—. Es un placer volver a verlo, señor.

—Seré directo —empezó el Original —. Tengo mucha curiosidad por esta niña. Quiero que la revises.

El hombre asintió y miró a Isabella con sus oscuros ojos, como si quisiera penetrar su mente. Luego de unos segundos, su expresión pasó a ser una de desconcierto y miró a Klaus.

—Acompáñenme, por favor.

Los hizo seguirlo hasta lo que Bella creyó que era la cocina. En el medio de la habitación había una mesa redonda llena de objetos, velas y hierbas

—Es muy extraño lo que sucede con esta muchacha —comentó con tranquilidad mientras tomaba unas hojas verdes y las llevaba hasta una taza dónde las metió y luego le echó agua caliente encima—. Parece tener una mente muy fuerte.

—Lo he sentido —respondió Klaus con voz neutral. Bella miró a su derecha, hacia el suelo, y vio a una rata cruzar la estancia. Se sobresaltó levemente y se acercó más a Klaus, casi pegándose a él. El Original sonrió.

—Ahi personas que son fuertes psíquicamente. Cuesta entrar en sus mentes y muchas veces hay que quebrarlas para ello —el hechicero volvió y le tendió la taza a Bella, ofreciéndosela a beber. Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Klaus gruñó:

—¡Bébelo!

Asustada, obedeció la orden y dio un trago largo. Alejó la taza de su boca y luego de tragar el líquido hizo una arcada. ¡Aquello sabía asqueroso! Tosió y rehuyó la mirada de ambos hombres. Las rodillas se le debilitaron.

—¿Qué…? —se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos cuando se le nubló la visión. Sintió cómo las manos de Klaus se posaban en sus hombros para estabilizarla.

—Sólo eran sedantes —dijo la voz monótona del hechicero. A Bella se le aflojaron los hombros y las rodillas pero antes caer al suelo, Klaus la recogió entre sus brazos de hierro y siguió al hombre de color.

—Deposítala allí.

Había un acolchado estirado sobre el suelo. Klaus se preguntó en vano si el hechicero ya sabía que iría a él. Pero esa raza era así de imprevisible. Klaus nunca los entendería y no trataba de hacerlo porque mientras los brujos que él quisiera colaboraran con él, no habría problemas.

Depositó a Isabella en el suelo y se alejó cuando el hechicero se lo pidió. El hombre se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y tomó la cabeza de una Bella perdida entre sus negras manos.

—No —murmuró ella, débilmente mientras trataba de alejarlo con un muy pobre resultado—. Por favor…

—Shh.

El hombre cerró los ojos y desde su punto de vista, Klaus pudo ver cómo su arrugada figura se tensaba visiblemente.

—Déjeme —gemía Isabella, luchando por librarse del hechicero mientras que el hombre murmuraba bajo su aliento, apretando aún más su agarre. Isabella comenzó a chillar y Klaus olió sangre. Sangre. Sangre del hechicero. Dio un paso al frente y los chillidos aumentaron hasta un punto en el que el hombre también chilló.

Las velas se apagaron, los chillidos cesaron y todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras.

Klaus se acercó a los cuerpos con paso lento. El hombre había quedado tendido, atravesado sobre Isabella. Lo tomó por el hombro y lo movió de modo que cayó al suelo boca arriba. Klaus vio como la sangre goteaba desde su nariz. Su corazón no latía.

El Original hizo una mueca y miró a la humana que yacía pacífica sobre el suelo. También tenía sangre cayéndole desde la nariz pero su corazón latía sano en su pecho. La tomó en brazos y salió de allí, dejando el cuerpo de su antiguo sirviente detrás de él.

Nada de ello había respondido sus dudas.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Edward Cullen delineó el perfil exterior suave y oscuro del piano con el dedo índice de su mano. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus maravillosos labios.

Los muebles de la mansión Cullen se encontraban ya sin las mantas blancas, listos para ser usados, y la casa ya no olía a tierra; Esme se había encargado de limpiarla toda, sacando hasta la última mota de polvo. El muerto corazón del vampiro Edward lo estaba traicionando y comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad por volver a verla. A ella. A la única mujer que había amado en sus más de cien años de existencia. Contemplando el bosque a través de los ventanales de cristal de la sala, pensaba en ella. Podía imaginar su sedoso cabello caoba enredado entre sus dedos, sus ojos achocolatados llenándose de luz en cuanto lo miraba, sus labios llenos chocando con los suyos…

Suspiró. Un suspiro que sabía, había sido escuchado por todos los integrantes de la familia. Caminó hasta su habitación y asintió, satisfecho, cuando su colección de CD's estuvo ordenada. Miró a su alrededor y casi pudo verla en el sillón, ojeando algún libro que Carlisle le hubiera prestado.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto…

Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos en el mismo momento en el que unos golpes resonaron sobre la puerta. Ya sabía quién era. Sonrió a medias.

—Adelante, Alice.

Ella entró con sus ágiles andares de bailarina.

—Veo que ya desempacaste —afirmó mientras estudiaba la vieja-nueva habitación de su hermano. Luego volvió a mirarlo—. Será mejor que salgas a cazar; no queremos que mañana haya ningún _accidente_ en el Instituto.

—Tienes razón —contestó él pensando que hacía tiempo que no había estado al lado de Bella y que seguramente la fragancia de su sangre lo golpearía con todo su poder nuevamente.

Miró a su hermana y notó que Alice estaba haciendo un adorable puchero con sus labios.

«_¿Podría ver sólo un poco…?»_

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, Alice. Prefiero verla mañana en el Instituto. Con mis propios ojos.

Ella suspiró pero asintió igualmente.

—Está bien —le sonrió—. Yo también estoy ansiosa por verla, Edward. No eres el único. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Estoy ansiosa por abrazarla. Quizás hasta vayamos de compras. Estoy segura de que necesitará ropas nuevas.

En ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado a Alice. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Te extrañé, Alice.

—Yo también, Edward —le devolvió el abrazo y luego se apartó—. Pero no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿sí?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No planeo hacerlo.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

A pesar de todo el espacio que tenía su cerebro, aún le costaba un poco creer que estaban allí si tan solo unos días atrás Edward vagaba por el mundo lejos de su unida familia. Pero las cosas en Seattle habían comenzado a llamar la atención y estaban empeorando. Edward no quería que nada le sucediera a Bella. La amenaza no estaba en Forks, pero podía llegar a ella sin problema alguno, pensó. Y recordó aquella charla con Emmett sobre que si hubiera un oso suelto en el pueblo, éste iría directamente hacia Bella.

Carlisle ya había sido más que admitido de nuevo en el Hospital de Forks, y los 'adolescentes' en el Instituto. Claro que Rosalie y Emmett no aparecerían por allí ya que supuestamente ellos tendrían que estar en la Universidad. La rubia se había enfadado cuando se enteró de que la familia planeaba volver a Forks porque en lo primero en lo que había pensado era en que lo hacían por Isabella. Y tenía razón.

Emmett, por otro lado, estaba entusiasmado de ver a su hermanita de nuevo. Ya tenía nuevas bromas que hacerle.

El que más sorprendió a Edward fue Jasper. Él estaba contento de que hubieran vuelto porque se sentía culpable de que Edward hubiera dejado a Bella. Pensaba que era culpa suya y en algún punto no se equivocaba pero eso solamente había influido en la decisión como algo más. Edward había dejado a Bella solo porque vio lo que tantas veces había tratado de negar en su mente: era ponerla en constante peligro el estar cerca de vampiros. Además, Edward deseaba para ella una vida humana, una de la que probablemente nunca se arrepentiría.

Esme, quizás, era la más feliz de estar allí pero por sobre todo, estaba contenta de tener a Edward de vuelta. Lo que hacía que Edward no se perdonara a sí mismo el haberse ido, sin pensar en lo que causaría en su familia. Había sido egoísta de su parte.

—Ya les he dejado la ropa para mañana en sus habitaciones —nos anunció Alice a mí y a su marido, sin darle mucha importancia.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el sofá viendo en la televisión algún programa de carreras de autos. Jasper se encontraba en el otro sillón pero tenía su concentración en un libro y Esme tarareaba sobre un cuaderno de notas en su estudio.

Todo parecía tan… normal. Y nada había vuelto a la normalidad, no hasta que él encontrara a su Bella. en la noche salieron a cazar y se conformaron con solo algunos ciervos. Emmett no había estado en su mejor momento. Esa noche Edward juraría que sentía nervios. Siendo un vampiro, no existía tal cosa: su sistema nervioso, uno que mientras era humano había sido parte de su naturaleza y uno que ahora, estaba muerto en él.

No hizo nada mientras la oscuridad se deslizaba sobre la parte occidental del planeta; se sentó cerca de la ventana, admirando las estrellas que aunque el cielo de Forks estuviera nublado, él con su visión tan nítida podía verlas allí en lo alto, tan claras y brillantes.

A la mañana siguiente los tres vampiros con sus juveniles apariencias se reunieron en el garaje y se montaron en el Volvo de Edward.

El camino al Instituto fue llenado por la música clásica que salía del tablero.

Nada había cambiado en Forks aunque no se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo. Sobra decir que el Instituto estaba en igual estado que el pueblo. Edward estacionó en su antiguo lugar de siempre; eso fue gracioso. No pudo contenerse y observó todos y cada uno de los vehículos que se encontraban estacionados ya, pero la camioneta oxidada de Bella no estaba entre ellos. ¿Llegaría tarde? No pudo imaginarse ello; Bella Swan, una humana responsable llegando tarde al Instituto.

Cuando salieron del auto los pensamientos golpearon a Edward como si se tratase de una avalancha de nieve para un humano.

«_No puede ser. ¿Acaso son…?»_

«_Los Cullen. Son ellos. Pero…»_

«_¿Y ahora porque vuelven?»_

«_¿No se habían ido?»_

Ese último pensamiento se encontraba lleno de ira. Mike Newton. Edward no pudo contenerse e indagó en la mente del adolescente, buscando cualquier pensamiento de su amada Bella cuando algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza. ¿Acaso podría…? ¿podría Bella _estar_ con él? No. Conocía demasiado bien a Bella para decir que ella no lo soportaba y mucho menos como un novio.

_No te preocupes, Bella. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les sana todas las heridas._

Sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaban a caminar a paso humano hacia la entrada del edificio. Alice se colgó del brazo de Jasper porque estaba contenta y también porque quería saber que él no perdiera el control.

"_¿Ellos sabrán algo de Bella?"_

Esa fue Ángela Webber.

Edward se detuvo en mitad del recorrido y se le quedó mirando con el seño fruncido haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente. ¿Saber algo de Bella? ¿Cómo sabrían ellos algo de su Bella si no habían llegado al pueblo hasta el día anterior?

«_Edward»_ llamó Jasper. Cuando el aludido lo miró Jasper le sonrió, divertido. _«Pareces un demente»_

Lo corroboró desde diez puntos de vista diferentes. Sip. En verdad parecía un demente. Pero eso no le impidió fruncir aún más el seño y seguir caminando detrás de sus hermanos adoptivos. Luego se acercaría a Ángela usando una sonrisa y la voz como la seda.

—Tengo las primeras dos horas de Cálculo con Edward —anunció Jasper cuando tuvieron sus horarios en la mano. Dos muchachos que pasaban a su lado se estremecieron al oírlo hablar.

Edward sonrió, recordando cómo Bella odiaba esa materia con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tengo Geografía. Los veo luego.

Alice se despidió de ambos y Jasper y Edward caminaron hacia la clase en silencio. Muchos se sorprendieron al verlos pero claro que no decían nada y seguían con sus cosas, rehuyendo las doradas miradas.

.

Isabella Swan no apareció ni en esa ni en las siguientes clases. Sólo apareció en las mentes de otros estudiantes cuando ellos se preguntaban por ella.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y los tres vampiros se reunieron en la cafetería.

—No he visto a Bella —anunció Alice. Edward pudo ver en la mente de Jasper que tampoco lo había hecho.

—Ángela —llamó Alice a la muchacha mientras ella pasaba enfrente de su mesa. La humana se dio vuelta y su corazón se desbocó para luego respirar hondo y calmarse.

—¿Sí? —preguntó tímidamente, mirando sólo el rostro dulce de Alice.

—Nos preguntábamos cuando vendrá Bella a clases —sonrió—. No es propio de ella saltarse las clases.

Ángela respiró agitadamente y frunció el seño a la vez.

—Pero… Bella desapareció hace unas semanas.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Jasper cuando nadie más dijo nada. Usó su poder para calmar a la humana y así ella pudiera explicarles:

—Sí. Bueno, yo pensaba que tal vez se había ido con ustedes, porque desapareció de un día para otro —hizo una mueca—. Pero creo que era mucho pedir después de toda esa evidencia…

—¿A qué te refieres con evidencia? —preguntó Alice, compartiendo una mirada con Edward.

—Di-Dijeron que había signos de lucha en su casa. Como si se la hubieran llevado. Pero ella dejó una nota así que —se encogió de hombros—… nada fue concluyente.

—Bueno —Alice le sonrió, pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaron ligeramente—… gracias, Ángela.

—No hay de qué —Ángela siguió de largo hacia la mesa en donde se reunían con Jessica y los demás.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Sonó el timbre de la entrada y Bonnie suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo mientras rogaba en su interior de que no fuera otro problema llamando a la puerta. Quizás fuera un repartidor de comida que se había equivocado de dirección. O alguna dulce ancianita que necesitaba ayuda para cruzar la calle. Abrió la puerta y contuvo el aliento.

A veces era muy tonta al tener esperanzas que bien sabía, eran vanas.

—Buenas tardes, Bonnie —saludó Elijah—. ¿Podrías concederme un momento de tu tiempo?

.

**~oOo~**

.

No estaban en el departamento de Alaric, no. Cuando Bella despertó nuevamente sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza se encontró en una habitación grande y lujosa, en una cama claramente confortable, de la que tuvo la tentación de no salir nunca más.

—Al fin despiertas.

Miró hacia un lado de y vio a Katherine sentada muy plácidamente en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la ventana. Miraba a través del vidrio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado… durmiendo? —preguntó Bella mientras notaba la boca seca.

—Veintisiete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos —Katherine volteó el rostro para mirarla y le sonrió fríamente. Se levantó y caminó hasta Bella para luego sentarse a su lado, a la altura de las rodillas de la humana—. Tuviste que haber estado muy cansada para dormir tanto tiempo —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y sus ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los de Elena y diferentes a la vez la observaron con curiosidad—. ¿Qué te hizo?

—¿Qué me hizo? —preguntó la humana con el seño fruncido.

—Klaus —Katherine rodó los ojos—. ¿De quién más podría estar hablando? Te llevó con él, ¿recuerdas? ¿a dónde te llevó?

Y Bella recordó a dónde la había llevado, y con el recuerdo vino un dolor lacerante, como si le estuvieran deslizando la hoja de un serrucho sobre la cabeza. Dejó caer su torso sobre el colchón nuevamente y gruñó llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Me llevó a un lugar en el bosque con un…

—… hechicero —resopló Katherine a la vez que cruzaba las piernas y ponía las manos sobre su falda en una manera muy educada—. Klaus y sus hechiceros y brujas…

Bella frunció el seño y la observó.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí? —preguntó—. Salta a la vista de que no estás aquí por tu propia voluntad —se incorporó nuevamente, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos—. Eres una vampiresa; tienes toda esa… fuerza sobre humana y esa rapidez… puedes irte.

Katherine no dijo nada inmediatamente sino que quedó mirándola con una expresión muy rara. Luego de unos segundos, una leve sonrisa se apoderó de sus finos labios.

—Tienes que entender niña, que hay veces que ni siquiera toda esa fuerza sobre humana ni esa rapidez de la que tanto hablas puede ayudarte. Klaus es… Klaus —hizo una mueca—. No importa lo que haga, pude haber huido durante quinientos años pero siempre supe que algún día él me alcanzaría.

Bella recordó la historia de Katherine y de repente no supo cómo mirarla a los ojos. No importaba lo… mala que Katherine hubiera llegado a haber sido, a Bella nunca le había hecho nada y, mirándolo desde el otro lado del problema, ¿cómo no huir? La vampiresa había sido marcada desde antes de nacer —como Elena— para ser parte de un sacrificio. ¿Cómo no correr? ¿cómo no esconderse? No estaba de acuerdo en los métodos de la vampiresa, en lo que le había hecho a Damon, ni Stefan ni a la otra gente del pueblo. Pero tampoco podía señalarla con el dedo acusador y culparla. Cualquier persona haría lo que fuera para escapar del peligro inminente sobre su cabeza. Bella misma era una prueba de ello.

De repente, Katherine se puso de pie con expresión inescrutable y se alejó hacia la ventana. Bella iba a preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía cuando hubo un ligero golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación y ésta se abrió.

—Has despertado —sonrió Klaus y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Bella no sabía qué decir pero parecía que a él no le importaba porque se adelantó hasta ocupar el mismo lugar que Katherine había estado segundos antes.

—Me iré unas horas pero luego volveré e iremos a otro lugar —extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Bella se estremeció pero no dijo nada; no serviría hacerlo. La última vez que la había llevado a algún lado, ella había terminado durmiendo más de un día…

—¿Ya está todo listo para el sacrificio? —preguntó Katherine. Klaus no la miró, sus ojos azules quedaron clavados en el rostro de Isabella.

—Todo listo. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarnos un momento a solas, Katerina?

La vampiresa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla y dejarlos solos, Bella pudo ver cómo les lanzaba una mirada calculadora.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí… estar cerca de ti? —preguntó él. Por un momento aquellas palabras transportaron a Bella a lo que parecían ser miles de años atrás, cuando una criatura extraordinaria la había amado, le había dicho cosas hermosas con su voz melódica y celestial.

Y después de mucho tiempo, lágrimas rodaron por las tersas mejillas de ella.

—Hey —susurró el original llevando un dedo a las mejillas—. Shh. No llores —aquello no hizo sino más que aumentar sus lágrimas y sollozos. De repente se encontró encaramada en la falda de él, que la abrazó tiernamente y le acarició la espalda. Bella acomodó su cabeza en el hueco que había debajo del mentón de Klaus y trató de controlarse—. Eres tan joven, y sin embargo puedo ver todo el sufrimiento que llevas adentro —Bella alzó los ojos y buscó la verdad en los de él. Su voz poseía una honestidad tan brutal, una honestidad de la que Bella no había oído en mucho tiempo. Pero sus ojos azules eran tan limpios y claros como un cielo despejado luego de la tormenta. Y cubiertos de un dolor que se reflejaba en los de ella. El reflejo de la traición—. Lo sé, adorable Isabella, porque yo he estado allí, también.

—¿Cómo has hecho para que se vaya?

Él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Nunca se irá.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a Edward Cullen, maldiciendo al vampiro que había arruinado su vida. Sintió cómo Klaus la soltaba y dejaba que su cuerpo cayera en el colchón. Pero ella no tuvo fuerzas para incorporarse. Ni para luchar contra él cuando sintió el peso de su masculino cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ni cuando sintió su labios, dulces y suaves, sobre los de ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debería apartarlo y salir de aquella habitación, correr de aquel lugar. ¿Dónde estaba Damon? él le había prometido que estaría a salvo en Mystic Falls. Abrió los labios para dejar que Klaus tomara posesión de su boca. Damon seguramente estaba cuidando de Elena, protegiéndola del original que estaba en ese momento con Bella. Y Elena ni siquiera lo quería. Recordó cómo lo trataba, con toda aquella… lástima. Y él estaba siempre con ella, protegiéndola con un amor que Elena jamás devolvería.

Nadie en su vida valía la pena. Ni Edward, ni el resto de los Cullen, ni Damon.

Bella gimió en la boca de Klaus y enredó sus manos en sus rubios cabellos, alentándolo a seguir con sus caricias y besos.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _estoy casi segura de que esa no se la vieron venir, ¿a que si? Ya les había dicho que habría un cambio drástico en comparación a la versión anterior. Y no las decepcioné, creo. ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? ¿quién es Emmeline? ¿qué harán Klaus y Bella? para responder a todas esas preguntas, las veré en el próximo capítulo, mis queridas lectoras…_

**Muchas gracias a:** Annaniicolle, _lagie_, Bella-swan11, _Sonrisa Styles_, Anne Marie Masen, _chovitap_, Malusita Potter de Cullen, _IssaSwanCullen_, Nandita21unexplained, _PAOLITHA12_, MarianaMasen, _shineevero_, Adriana Mikaelson, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, SoniaSalvatore, _SrtaSteele_ y al único Guest **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	16. Tontos anhelos del corazón

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-16-_**

_Tontos anhelos del corazón_

.

.

Katherine tomó una de las bolsas de sangre que alguien —probablemente Klaus— había dejado en un contenedor sobre la gran y fina mesa de mármol.

Un imperceptible suspiro dejó sus labios.

Allí estaba ella, luego de quinientos años de esconderse, de ser cauta y de renunciar incluso a los grandes amores que pasaron en su existencia. Y todo eso, ¿para qué? Para terminar atrapada nuevamente en la trampa d su destino.

Sintió aquel familiar dolor cuando los colmillos salieron de su escondite y desgarró el plástico de la bolsa, bebiendo de ella. Era irónico cómo en un punto de su existencia, la sangre solo era… sangre. Sí, cuando te transformabas por primera vez, la sangre; aquel líquido rojo y ostentoso, era en todo lo que pensabas. Todo lo que deseabas. Todo lo que imaginabas. Y así seguía en un punto hasta que otras cosas te sobrepasaban. Katherine, en sus comienzos como una criatura de la noche, tuvo que pelear contra la sed de sangre. Sí, no siempre ganaba la batalla y no podía resistirse ante una buena víctima. Pero cualquier asesinato pondría a la gente de Klaus detrás de sus huellas, y lo último que Katherine había deseado era volver a encontrarse con la familia Mikaelson.

Terminó la bolsa y la tiró en algún lugar sobre el suelo, sin mirar donde aterrizaba. Sin moverse un centímetro, inclinó la cabeza, sus rizos cayendo a su costado y pudo escuchar los ruidos provenientes del dormitorio de Isabella. Hizo una mueca al escuchar los suspiros femeninos, y el sonido del colchón cuando seguramente los cuerpos cambiaron de posiciones. Aquella niña estaba loca, eso era lo único que podía esclarecer las cosas para Katherine. Aunque podía entender que se sintiera atraída por Klaus. Él era francamente bello con sus ojos azules y su cabello suave y rubio.

A pesar de ello, a Katerina nunca le habían gustado los rubios. Demasiados… insulsos. Los morenos eran atractivos, eran misteriosos y aventureros. Al menos los que le habían tocado a ella en suerte a lo largo de su existencia. El primero había sido el padre de su hija. Aquel bastardo que la utilizó para su placer. Tampoco fuera que Katerina había sido una santa, no. Ella había estado más que dispuesta en saber lo que era el placer marital, en convertirse en mujer. Y él le había gustado mucho desde el primer día en que lo vio en aquel bosque, cazando. Lo había mirado a sus ojos marrones claros y había sentido cómo algo caliente se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Él también la había visto. Y la mirada en sus ojos hizo que aquel fuego la encendiera aun más.

No le habló ese día. Pero Katherine volvió a ese punto en el bosque al día siguiente. Y él estaba ahí, esperándola. Y la siguió esperando todos los días que llegaron luego de aquel, para que ambos rodaran desnudos sobre la hierba y los matorrales, con besos y caricias deslizándose por aquí y por allá.

Un mes después, empezó el infierno. Iba a ser madre. Una madre soltera, una deshonra para la familia Petrova…

Katherine sacudió la cabeza. Tantos malos recuerdos, productos de la inexperiencia y la curiosidad. Había sido desterrada de su hogar como una vergüenza, como lo que era.

Y una noche, semanas después, Katerina Petrova se había encontrado en Inglaterra, en la fiesta de un importante señor feudal. No conoció a Niklaus de inmediato. Primero conoció a Elijah. Y se quedó prendada de sus ojos oscuros, de su sonrisa amistosa y su fuerte y cuadrada mandíbula. Era alto, ancho de hombros y con una sonrisa que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran.

Pero Katerina no era la misma que había sido unos meses atrás, no después de que su hija fuera arrancada de sus brazos sin piedad alguna.

Y momentos después Elijah le presentó a su hermano menor, Klaus, que aunque no fuera el primogénito de la familia, Katerina pudo adivinar que era quien estaba al mando allí. Y la codicia se apoderó de ella. No cometería otra vez el mismo error. Por esa misma razón, cuando el apueso rubio le sonrió encantadoramente —aunque a ella le dio un estremecimiento de algo que no era confortable— y tomó su mano, se dejó guiar. Por eso, en los días siguientes pasó tiempo con su hermana Rebekah, por eso aceptó los regalos que él le mandaba; pequeñas cosas que denotaban afecto aunque él no se mostrara afectuoso con ella en absoluto.

Pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar toparse con Elijah. Él vivía en aquella casa y aunque el edificio fuera grande, siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarlo. Y Katerina no podía dejar de observarlo aunque fueran solo unos instantes todos los días. Se acercó a él cuando su hermano menor se ausentaba por negocios. Hablaban de muchas cosas, ella se enamoraba cada vez más de él.

—_Se supone que debes atraparme —se quejó Katerina sin aliento una tarde cuando dio alcance al banco que significaba el fin del juego luego de correr toda la vuelta hacia él._

_Elijah le sonrió desde su posición detrás de ella, sin parecer en lo más mínimo agitado por la carrera._

—_Pero si lo hago el juego se acabará._

Y ella no quería que aquello acabase. Nunca. Katerina sospechaba que él sentía algo por ella. Lo veía en su mirada y en sus maneras al tratarla. En el hecho de que _siempre_ tenía tiempo para dedicarle.

Al otro día de aquella tarde, Elijah había reunido el valor suficiente para besarla. Aquel beso, oh, cuán dulce había sido aquel beso, pensó Katherine mientras acariciaba sus labios inconscientemente. Había sido el mejor beso de su existencia, tan tímido y experimentado a la vez, tan frágil y fuerte. Y tan dulce y amargo. Porque Katerina no elegiría a Elijah, no si podía tener a Klaus y compartir su poder.

Pero los paseos a escondidas siguieron y también los besos secretos. Dulces y secretos. Elijah Mikaelson la enamoró hasta tal punto que ella consideró muy seriamente romper el cortejo de Klaus. Él no le producía ni la más mínima parte de lo que su hermano mayor sí.

Y luego el infierno ardió en su vida. Nuevamente. La traición gobernó su vida cuando supo que Elijah prefería a Klaus antes que a ella. Y a pesar de que el miedo creció en el corazón de Katerina Petrova, también lo hizo el rencor. El rencor desencadenado por Elijah, por la persona que eligió a su hermano por encima de ella. Los besos no habían significado nada para él. Nada. Y aquella tonta muchachita se había dejado engañar otra vez, como una estúpida que tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Lo primero que Elena hizo al ver el rostro de Alaric fue tomar aire de golpe. Aquella noche en el Instituto un estaba fresca en su mente. Maldición, si desde esa noche Bella había desaparecido. Pero Elena se tranquilizó al ver el rostro de su novio al lado del humano.

—Alaric tiene algo que decirnos.

Damon ya estaba de pie al lado de la mesa que contenía su precioso Whisky, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Alaric con tanta atención que el profesor de Historia se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

—Yo… ellos estaban en mi departamento.

—Eso ya lo sabía —lo interrumpió Damon.

Alaric puso los ojos en blanco pero prosiguió:

—Estaban Katherine e Isabella cuando desperté.

—¿Y Klaus? —preguntó Elena, el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre hizo que se estremeciera.

―¿Katherine? ―Stefan parecía perdido―. ¿Ella se ha aliado con Klaus?

―No ―el que contestó no fue Alaric sino Damon―. Lo que sucede es que la tiene prisionera en el departamento con un hechizo ―el deje de una sonrisa apareció en sus deseables labios―. Parece que ha tomado cierto gustillo por ese estilo de vida últimamente, ¿verdad?

―¿La… matará? ―preguntó Elena. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Y se odió por ello.

―No creo que lo haga ―le contestó Stefan.

―Que la mate o no la mate, no es nuestro problema ―intervino Damon con su discurso anti-Katherine―. De hecho, creo nos ahorraría el limpiar sus restos nosotros.

Stefan le lanzó una mirada a su hermano mayor que no duró mucho tiempo. Katherine había, de alguna forma, destruido su vida.

―¿Qué sucedió luego? ―Damon volvió a poner su atención en el profesor. Éste pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos

—No… no lo vi.

—¿Cómo pudiste no haberlo visto? —preguntó Stefan de manera amable.

—Porque… me desmayé —a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, Alaric se sonrojó profundamente a la vez que Damon bufaba.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando Charlie Swan levantó la mirada sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

―¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Alice Cullen le sonrió tímidamente mientras entraba en la oficina del _sheriff._

―Hola, Charlie ―lo saludó ella, sonriendo ligeramente. Estaba apenada por aparecerse de ese modo luego de la manera en que habían abandonado a Bella pero él parecía más apenado aun por haberla tratado tan rudamente.

―Sí, claro. Humm. Hola, Alice ―el fantasma de una sonrisa curvó sus labios―. ¿Cómo has estado, cariño? ―el tono de su voz se suavizó considerablemente. Alice observó al padre de su mejor amiga y su muerto corazón casi se rompe al ver lo desmejorado que éste se encontraba. No necesitaba a Jasper a su lado para saber que el pobre humano no la estaba pasando nada bien.

El _sheriff_ hizo un gesto con la mano hacía una de las sillas que había frente a él del otro lado de su escritorio. Ella le agradeció con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento innecesariamente.

―Estoy muy bien, Charlie. Gracias por preocuparte. Solo ―titubeó un momento―… quería saber sobre Bella. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que no está asistiendo al Instituto ―aquello era solo un sinónimo de lo que habían escuchado hablar. La gente de Forks tenía muchas teorías. Algunos pensaban que la muchacha había sido secuestrada, otros que Isabella Swan había abandonado a su padre porque no soportaba el pueblo como no lo había hecho su madre dieciséis años atrás. Algunos incluso pensaban que se había vuelto loca luego de que Edward Cullen la hubiera dejado para irse del pueblo.

La última opción era lo que más torturaba a su hermano Edward. Él había visto cosas en las mentes de algunos estudiantes del colegio. Cosas que no había querido compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Alice. Pero que habían ―estaban― hecho sufrir a Edward.

Charlie la observó por unos segundos y Alice pudo ver que se debatía entre contarle o no. Al final suspiró con cansancio y sus hombros se hundieron con un peso invisible.

―No sé lo que le ha sucedido a Bella, Alice ―la vampiresa frunció el seño―. Sólo sé que cuando volví a la casa ella ya no estaba. Había una nota de despedida pero ―tomó aire audiblemente―… en su habitación, el vidrio de su ventana se encontraba roto y según los peritajes, alguien lo quebró desde el lado de afuera.

Lo que era extraño, pensó Alice, porque la habitación de Bella estaba en un primer piso y no tenía balcón. Sólo Edward podía colarse por su ventana…

―Y luego ha venido este hombre…

―¿Qué hombre, Charlie? ―preguntó Alice con curiosidad―. ¿De quién hablas?

―De un… dijo que se llamaba… ¿cómo era? ―miró hacia el techo, como si la humedad que había arriba lo ayudara a recordar―. Damon Salvatore. Sí, eso es.

―¿Para qué ha venido a verte, Charlie?

―Para decirme que Bella está con él.

Ante aquello, Alice no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Su expresión seguramente gritaba sus sentimientos. ¿Bella se… había fugado con un hombre?

―También me ha dicho de que algo está sucediendo, Alice ―se llevó las manos al rostro―. Y no sé qué ni dónde está ella.

Luego de unos minutos de consolarlo en silencio, Alice se marchó de la estación. Se adentró en el auto y salió de allí. ¿Cómo contarle todo aquello a Edward? Él se pondría frenético. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello. Y era que Bella nunca se comportaría de esa manera; jamás lastimaría a Charlie yéndose de esa forma. Sí, lo había hecho antes, pero había sido cuando James se dedicaba a cazarla por diversión.

Apretó el agarre en el volante y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se estremeció.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando Klaus bajó a la sala, Katherine se encontraba sentada sobre un sillón con el mando a distancia del televisor en la mano.

—Sabía que te gustaría la casa —comentó al pasar.

—Es cómoda —respondió ella—, pero no me quedaría si pudiera irme.

El original le dirigió una sonrisa sabedora. En la barbilla tenía una mancha de sangre. Cuando ella respiró hondo capturó la esencia de la humana que aun estaba en el dormitorio.

—Ya lo creo, Katerina.

Luego se fue así sin más y ella pensó divertida que no sabía qué era mejor; si que Klaus se fuera para que la dejara en paz o que se quedara y le lanzara algunas pullas para divertirse unos momentos aunque fuera peligroso. Decidió que aunque fuera tentador era mejor la primera opción y volvió a arrellanarse en el sofá mientras hacía _zapping_. Siempre se había maravillado por el hecho de cómo había evolucionado el mundo. Sobre todo la comunicación. Antes, incluso en la época de Damon y Stefan, tenías que esperar las cartas de tus allegados durante semanas. Ahora con solo un mensaje de texto podía comunicarte. O un e-mail. No más tinta ni sellos y mucho menos manchones en los dedos.

De repente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Katherine frunció el seño, quedándose muy quieta en su lugar. No podía ser Klaus si él acababa de irse hacía unos minutos. Katherine se levantó a tiempo para ver entrar a Elijah a la sala. Detrás de él apareció Bonnie Bennett.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —canturreó la vampiresa—. ¿Cambiamos de lado tan pronto?

La bruja la fulminó con la mirada a la vez que Elijah preguntaba:

—¿Dónde se encuentra Isabella Swan, Katerina?

Katherine enarcó una ceja mientras trataba de encubrir el escalofrío que había atravesado su cuerpo cuando él dijo su nombre. Pero de igual manera respondió:

—Arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Bonnie no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Si la vampiresa la hubiera mandado a una habitación con Jack el Destripador, la chica hubiera corrido sin desconfiar directa hacia su propia muerte. Gente sin un maldito instinto de supervivencia, Katherine rodó los ojos.

Pronto quedaron ella y Elijah solos en la sala.

—La última vez que te vi estabas en el suelo de la celda de la casa Salvatore con una daga en el corazón —comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero aun así sus hombros estaban tensos.

—Y la última vez que yo te vi a ti, tú estabas en la tumba debajo de la Iglesia sin poder salir —contestó él con una sonrisa fácil.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa tirante en los labios.

El sonido de pasos en las escaleras llamaron su atención y Bonnie apareció en la cúspide de ellas. Un brazo de Isabella se encontraba cruzado sobre sus pequeños hombros y Bonnie la ayudaba a bajar. Katherine frunció el seño y observó el rostro pálido de la humana; había una mancha de sangre en el cuello de su vestido que claramente había provenido de una herida de su garganta. Una herida que ya no se encontraba allí; sólo había lisa y marfileña piel.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? —preguntó educadamente Elijah. Isabella levantó la mirada y lo observó con el seño fruncido. Luego parpadeó y asintió—. Bien. Pues entonces nos vamos.

Bonnie siguió ayudando a la muchacha y Katherine las vio hasta que se perdieron en el exterior.

—Que tengas un buen día, Katerina —Elijah se dio media vuelta para seguir a las dos adolescentes humanas cuando Katherine se adelantó y en un segundo estuvo frente a él, con sus pequeñas manos sujetando los bordes de su saco de vestir.

—Espera —pidió, su rostro tenía una expresión de súplica inigualable—. Elijah, por favor, llévame contigo.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó con aquella voz tan calma que siempre había sacado de sus casillas a Katherine.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¡Porque me lo debes! —exclamó. Él enarcó una ceja y tomó sus blancas y finas manos para soltar el agarre que ella tenía de sus ropas.

—Nunca te he debido nada, Katerina. _Tú_ me traicionaste. _Tú_ eres la que me debe el seguir con vida.

Katherine dejó salir una risa sardónica.

—¿_Yo_ te traicioné a _ti_? —preguntó—. ¡Qué confuso es el mundo! ¡porque yo tenía entendido que _tú_ me habías traicionado a _mí_! —bufó—. ¡Ibas a sacrificarme, Elijah! ¡Tú y tu maldita familia planeaban sacrificarme!

La tomó por los hombros, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Nunca hables así de mi familia, Katerina.

Ella se soltó bruscamente, siendo consciente de que no hubiera podido hacerlo si él no hubiera querido.

—Me traicionaste —dijo en voz baja. Pero era un susurro lleno de dolor y odio—. Pensé que me amabas y me dejaste en la jaula de los leones sin importarte nada —se acercó a él lentamente, levantando la barbilla para que sus miradas estuvieran conectadas, para que él pudiera ver que no había flaqueza alguna en ella.

—Era mi hermano. Mi familia. Siempre los elegiré a ellos antes que a nada, Katerina —contestó él con el mismo tono. Pero había algo extraño en su tan acostumbrada compostura. ¿Vergüenza? ¿arrepentimiento? Bien, tenía bien merecido el sentir los dos, pensó Katherine.

—¿Sí? —ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás e hizo una mueca—. Pues mira cómo terminaste. Huyendo de ellos para no terminar con una daga en el corazón y dentro de un ataúd —rió suavemente, una risa controlada—. Con familias así, prefiero tener solo enemigos.

—Fue por tu culpa —insistió él pero parecía cansado.

—No, Elijah —Katherine negó con la cabeza—. Yo nunca fui la culpable. Fui la _victima_.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Los Cullen regresaron,_ pensó Sam Uley con furia.

_¿Algo que no sepamos ya, tío?,_ preguntó Embry, molesto. Como si fuera en un concurso, todos los lobos de la manada se vieron arrugando el hocico por el solo hecho de mencionar el apellido de aquellos asquerosos chupasangres.

Jacob Black se encontraba patrullando la zona que les correspondía a los Quileutes. Una vez que el clan Cullen se fue, ella habían aumentado el perímetro de vigilancia y ahora, con su vuelta, lo habían reducido nuevamente. Lo que era muy raro porque supuestamente cada vez que los Cullen dejaban un lugar no volvían hasta un tiempo prudente para no ser recordados.

Jacob gruñó y los demás lo imitaron colectivamente.

El bosque estaba oscuro, espeso y silencioso como siempre. Al pensar en los Cullen, Jacob no pudo evitar pensar en aquella tarde con Bella en las orillas de la playa de La Push y en lo que le había revelado sin darse cuenta.

_No podías saberlo, Jake, _intentó consolarlo Embry Call mientras le daba un amigable cabezazo. Jacob, Embry y Seth se encontraban en el lado sur del territorio, mientras que Sam, Paul y Jared se encontraban en el lado norte.

_Lo sé. ¿Quién diría que era todo real?_

La mente de Paul se fue hacia los chupasangres.

_¿En verdad era la novia del chupasangre?, _preguntó con un deje de asco en la voz. ¡Novia de un chupasangre, por Dios! ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría aquello?

Nadie tuvo duda alguna de a quién se refería. La mente de Jacob se dirigió hacia Bella y a su huida de Forks. Porque eso era lo que había sido desde todos los ángulos. Pero lo que era raro era que Charlie no había hecho nada al respecto. Billy le había contado a su único hijo que Renée, la madre de Bella, había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que su hija se había fugado y le había pedido explicaciones a Charlie por no habérselo dicho tempranamente cuando era ella quien tenía la custodia de Bella. Pero Bella había cumplido los dieciocho años ya así que nadie tenía su custodia.

_¿Aún no crees que se haya ido por voluntad propia?,_ preguntó Sam.

Jacob sacudió su gran cabeza lobuna.

_¿De un día para otro? No lo creo. Bella simplemente no es así, _contestó.

_Seguramente se ha ido detrás de las sanguijuelas,_ sentenció Leah.

_Pero no hemos oído nada sobre ella cuando los Cullen reaparecieron por aquí_, dijo Sam, pensativamente.

_¿Por qué sigues con esto, Jacob?, _explotó Leah_. Si fue su decisión irse con ellos o no, allá ella. Espero que la hayan succionado hasta dejarla seca para que haya aprendido la lección._

Si Jacob hubiera estado cerca de ella le hubiera dado un buen mordisco…

_Sueña, Jacob._

_Basta, Leah._ La voz de Sam estaba llena de autoridad. _Es humana al fin y al cabo y es nuestro deber protegerlos._

Ella dio un respingo pero obedeció. Tenía que hacerlo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Katherine suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Cambiar una prisión por otra, pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, quizás no era una idea tan genial.

Las dos humanas se habían ido ya a sus respectivos hogares y la vampiresa se había quedado con el Original. Para darle un poco de crédito, Elijah ni siquiera le había ordenado el quedarse con él. Pero tampoco la había echado. Y ella ya tenía bastante con un solo Original detrás de su cabeza. Lo miró —él estaba de espaldas— mientras se servía un café. Sus movimientos eran económicos y pulcros a la vez.

Katherine se reclinó sobre la pared sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó.

Elijah volteó ligeramente para observarla mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te he preguntado qué es lo que harás con Klaus.

—Oh —exclamó—. Nada que te interese, querida. No temas.

Katherine suspiró y se apartó de la pared.

—No _temo_, Elijah —sí, se moría de miedo por el simple hecho de morir sin llegar a ver a Klaus derrotado, pero eso a él no le interesaba saberlo—. Solo estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda.

Las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron.

—Tu sentido del humor es delicioso, Katerina —se llevó otra vez la taza a los labios para darle un sorbo a su bebida.

¿Sentido del humor? Levantó la mano izquierda y de un manotazo le tiró la taza con el platillo al suelo. Se rompió en mil pedazos y el líquido marrón formó un pequeño charco.

—Eso ha sido muy descortés —dijo él luego de un momento de silencio. La irritación llegó a un punto de ebullición máximo y ella lo vio todo rojo.

—¡Al diablo con tu maldita cortesía! —lo empujó de tal modo que lo arrinconó contra la pared—. ¿Qué planeas hacer con Klaus?

—Eso, como ya he dicho, no es de tu incumbencia, Katerina.

—¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! —contestó ella, soltando su agarre de él—. ¿Es que estás ciego? Por su culpa tú…

Se detuvo como si hubiera estado a punto de revelar quién había matado a Kennedy.

—Continúa, por favor —pidió él con su voz tan uniforme como siempre—. ¿Yo, _qué_?

—Olvídalo. Déjalo así —se dio la vuelta para ir a la sala o para irse de allí. _Lo que fuera_ con tal de alejarse de él. No valía la pena ni el sufrimiento. Ver su rostro calmo, sin emoción. Sin vida. Sin amor. Era demasiado.

—¿Por su culpa te perdí?

Ahí estaba. Katherine se detuvo al oírlo. Su voz no era plana y sin vida. Tenía un deje de algo. Algo que ella no sabía. ¡Pero era algo! Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió cómo el aire se disipaba en un camino hacia ella y encontró su mirada pegada a la suya. Estaban a exactamente cuatro centímetros de distancia.

Era hora de ser valiente.

—Sí.

Él le acarició el cabello tan suavemente que ella casi ni lo sintió.

—Pero no fue solo su culpa, Katerina —murmuró él.

Ella abrió los labios para decir que sí, que tenía razón. Que era culpa de Klaus, de él y por último también de ella. Pero que no se arrepentía porque-

Elijah la besó.

Dulce y suavemente la besó. Y Katherine fue transportada medio siglo atrás, a aquel único ocaso en el que él se había atrevido a besarla. Aquel beso también había sido gentil y Katerina había pensado que él se había contenido por alguna razón. Como en ese momento.

Pero ella ya no era humana. Y ella tampoco se conformaría con un casto beso.

Lo atrajo hacia ella y él gimió en su boca mientras ella abría la suya para darle paso a su lengua cálida y anhelante. Tantos años. Dios, tantos años y la boca de aquel original sabía igual a ayer. Era un deleite estar entre sus brazos, inhalando su esencia y bebiendo de sus labios. Un sueño de quinientos años hecho realidad.

Katherine entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Elijah y subió las piernas para quedar prendada de él. No sabía cómo las ropas desaparecían de su cuerpo y el de él. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo habían terminado en el suelo de la cocina. Sólo era consciente de que sus bocas no podían separarse y de que él la acariciaba con sus grandes manos la piel desnuda de todo su cuerpo de tal manera que se sentía ardiendo, en punto de ebullición.

Aquel era Elijah, pensó ella mientras él la daba vuelta sobre el frío suelo para posicionarse sobre ella. Aquel era el hombre por el cual ella hubiera dejado todo tanto tiempo atrás, por el cual su vivo corazón había latido desenfrenadamente. Y ahora lo tenía allí, entre sus piernas, entrando con delicadeza en su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior y le acarició la ancha espalda mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba tan lentamente que Katherine pensó que su muerto corazón la traicionaría y se le saldría del pecho.

Elijah comenzó a moverse encima de ella con delicadeza como si temiera hacerle algo. Pero lo que ella en ese momento quería era delicadeza. Lo quería intruso en su interior, rápido y febril. Así que lo empujó de manera que ella quedara encima y pegó sus pechos mientras sentía que él le apretaba las nalgas.

Y comenzaron a moverse juntos el uno encima del otro.

Oh, aquello era la gloria. Si el cielo existiera en verdad y los mortales que terminaban sus vidas en la tierra iban allí, debería ser aquello. Porque Katherine no podía pensar en algo mejor mientras sentía cómo él entraba y salía de ella, cómo sus manos —¿tenía sólo dos?— la acariciaban por todos los lugares imaginados e inimaginables, cómo su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella.

No hablaron, no dijeron palabras de amor mientras se unían en silencio. Katherine conocía lo retorcido de su destino y sabía que luego se arrepentiría. ¿Él? él estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas como para pensarlas. Pero cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos oscuros, supieron lo que sentía el otro. Sin palabras, sin arriesgarse. Pero lo sabían.

Sí, aquello era lo que ella había deseado durante quinientos años. Y si luego de esto Klaus cumplía su promesa y la mataba, moriría feliz.

Porque por fin tenía a Elijah entre sus brazos, de la forma en que su corazón siempre había querido y anhelado.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Hoy, 5 de Abril, es mi cumpleaños. ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo sino subiendo capítulo de el primer fanfic que creé y subí a esta querida página?_

_Como verán, Katherine y Elijah tienen su protagonismo y momento. Me di cuenta de que en la versión anterior de esta historia, Katherine era solo una perra desalmada. Pero lo roles cambian y estoy desarrollando un sincero disgusto por Elena Gilbert. Y una gran apreciación por Katherine Pierce. Y Elijah muchas veces simplemente… me deja sin aliento._

_A las que se encuentran deseando algo más entre Bella y Damon… esperen al próximo capítulo._

**Muchas gracias a:** Adriana Mikaelson, chovitap, _PAOLITHA12_, lagie, _Nandita21unexplained_, DsdVzla xD, _Anne Marie Masen_, MarianaMasen, _Annaniicolle_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, yupemili, _Bella-swan11_, maria014_, Yamii Salvatore_, Mary-Paradise, _Cullen-21-gladys_, IssaSwanCullen, _isabellaCMasen_, , _Una Fan de tus H_ y a los 4 Guests **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	17. La reina de los condenados

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-17-_**

_La reina de los condenados_

.

.

_No era un buen día, de hecho, el cielo se encontraba tan nublado que parecía que ya se largaba la tormenta. Pero eso no importaba el absoluto mientras Elijah y Niklaus practicaban su lucha con espadas. Elijah Mikaelson era el más grande de los hermanos, el primogénito, y tenía una técnica y habilidad excelente en el manejo de la empuñadura. Su padre se encargaba de adiestrarlo siempre. Pero Niklaus—o Klaus como lo llamaban sus hermanos y amigos—, quien no gozaba del favor de su padre, tenía habilidad y le faltaba la técnica, aunque eso no importara porque poseía suspicacia._

_A su alrededor se habían congregado varias personas, aldeanos del pueblo que pasaban por allí al hacer sus labores, y miraban la pelea con interés._

_Klaus le cortó parte del cinturón de cuero a Elijah._

―_Eso ha estado bien, Klaus ―elogió Elijah a la vez que blandía su espada hacia su hermano y éste lo esquivaba con rapidez. Varias muchachas que estaban en el círculo y que se encontraban observando a los dos hermanos suspiraron. Klaus, rubio de ojos celestes al igual que su hermana Rebekah, era extremadamente guapo; no había doncella que no suspirara cuando lo escuchaba decir alguna frase pícara._

_Rebekah y Henry se acercaron al círculo que había alrededor de sus hermanos. A ella siempre le divertía verlos luchar ya que sabía que nunca se harían daño mutuamente. El simple pensamiento era algo estúpido e ilógico._

―_Mira ―exclamó Klaus sin aliento mientras las pesadas espadas chocaban―, Rebekah y Henry han venido para verme derrotarte._

―_Ni en tus sueños, querido hermano ―exclamó Elijah en el mismo estado que el rubio. Elijah había sido el único que había heredado los rasgos tan marcados y el cabello de su padre. Solo que él era más bello._

_En ese mismo momento Mikael y Esther, los padres Mikaelson venían caminando. El hombre se encontraba con la vista clavada en Klaus, el hijo que nunca le había gustado, la manzana podrida del cajón._

―_Tranquilízate, Mikael. Él no lo hace con malas intenciones ―murmuró Esther a su lado. La mujer rubia y suave, casi resplandecía en su palidez. Ella y su marido eran dos contrastes; la oscuridad y la luz. Los aldeanos decían que por eso todos sus hijos habían nacido tan guapos._

_Sin apartar la mirada, Mikael murmuró:_

―_Ese es exactamente el problema._

_Él apretó el paso hasta dejar a Esther atrás y se dirigió hacia donde segundos antes sus hijos habían estado luchado. Las personas que se habían congregado allí, comenzaron a dispersarse y desaparecieron en unos segundos. El padre le arrebató la espada a Elijah y atacó al hijo rubio, quien asustado blandió la espada que tenía en la mano para evadir el ataque de Mikael. A pesar de ello, en segundos se encontró en el suelo con la punta de la espada que su propio padre sostenía junto a la piel de su cuello._

―_Eres demasiado impulsivo, hijo mío. Todavía no sé como sigues vivo._

_Klaus respiraba entrecortadamente mientras su padre hablaba y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando la espada descansó rápidamente a un lado de él con un ruido sordo._

_«Algo bien estaré haciendo, entonces, para seguir con vida»_

_Lo pensó, sí, pero no lo dijo. Jamás lo haría. Su padre se levantó y caminó hacia adentro de la casa. Henry y Esther lo siguieron._

_Elijah, Klaus y Rebekah se encontraban pálidos y no movían ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Mikael podría ser su padre pero les daba tanto miedo como podía inspirar un extraño amenazador. En especial a Klaus. Pero en esa situación, se dijo él, no estarías asustado de saber que es tu padre quien te odia. El muchacho no podía hacer nada por agradar a su padre y se resignó a ello hacía mucho tiempo ya._

―_Klaus ―Rebekah fue la primera en salir de su estado y se arrodilló ante él, pero Klaus la detuvo._

―_Por favor, hermanos. Quiero estar solo ―la humillación había sido mucha._

―_Pero…_

―_Bekah ―Elijah tomó su mano y la levantó para llevársela con él hacia la casa. Ella era una mujer, por lo tanto no entendía lo que era ser humillado por su propio padre enfrente de todos. Ambos hermanos se fueron y lo dejaron solo._

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando Elena entró y cerró la puerta de la entrada, al darse vuelta se dio un susto de muerte. La verdad era que había estado muy distraída y preocupada por Caroline; hacía horas que la vampiresa no le contestaba el móvil.

Pero había un hombre al pie de las escaleras.

—Elena Gilbert —fue lo primero que dijo y el acento europeo tan marcado envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de la humana—. Creo que tienes una leve idea de quién soy, ¿verdad?

—Klaus —respondió ella sin aliento. Luego miró a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo…? ¿cómo has estrado a la casa?

—Tu tía es muy hospitalaria. Me gusta la gente así.

Elena lo miró con marcada desconfianza. Para ser el vampiro Original del cual venía huyendo hacía tiempo, no parecía para nada amenazador. Pero tampoco lo había parecido Elijah, se dijo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó valientemente. Pero no se movió de su lugar al lado de la puerta, solo esperaba que Jeremy no estuviera allí.

—Mi adorada Elena, creo que sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí —se adelantó unos pasos en los que el corazón de Elena aceleró su ritmo cardíaco.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Y no estoy de acuerdo.

Klaus enarcó las cejas y curvó los labios.

—Claro que no estás de acuerdo —dijo con la voz cargada de humor—. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Sabes lo que puedo hacer, Elena —su expresión cambió a una seria—. Sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Elena tragó duramente.

—¿Cuándo es? —no quería decir la palabra en voz alta. Quizás si no lo hacía, no se haría.

Pero Klaus no tenía tanto tacto. Se acercó a ella y cuando sus labios estuvieron a la altura de su oído, murmuró:

—El sacrificio es esta noche.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Klaus se sentó en la húmeda tierra y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas reprimiendo las lágrimas. No, no iba a llorar. Se había acostumbrado al carácter de su padre para con él hacía tiempo. Levantó la cabeza y vio una sombra que pasaba por los bosques que se encontraban alrededor de las casas. Se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la sombra mientras se adentraba en el bosque. Siguió el ruido de los pasos sobre la hierba y pronto vio la silueta femenina. Empezó a caminar más aprisa pero la perdió al llegar a un arroyo. Suspiró. Se arrodilló y puso las manos en las frías aguas cuando dos pequeñas y suaves manos en comparación con las suyas le cubrieron los ojos._

―_¿Quién soy?_

_Klaus dejó de respirar. Podía sentir el delicado cuerpo femenino presionando contra su espalda y el cabello largo le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Decidió jugar un poquito con ella._

―_Mmm ―murmuró―. ¿Quién será? Tal vez… ¿Adelina? No, ella tiene las manos más suaves… ¿Christine? No, no lo creo porque ella…_

_Las manos que le tapaban los ojos desaparecieron y luego él recibió un suave golpe en la parte inferior de la cabeza, el cual lo hizo reír―... o puede ser la hermosa y dulce Emmeline ―musitó dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia atrás y arriba, hacia el rostro de la muchacha. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro de terciopelo largo hasta los pies y el cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto hasta la cintura. Su mirada achocolatada lo miraba con interés, con dulzura. Ella soltó una risita. Luego la sonrisa disminuyó drásticamente y él solo encontró ternura en sus ojos._

―_Tendría que despellejarte vivo por eso ―exclamó ella, fingiendo enojo. Se sentó junto con él―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nick?_

_Él sonrió tristemente._

―_Sí. Ya no me afecta tanto._

―_Pues a mí sí ―respondió ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo. El solo contacto de su mano, aunque fuera sobre la tela de la ropa hacía que su piel se erizara de placer._

―_¿Has visto lo que sucedió?_

_Ella asintió y él alejó su mirada de ella con vergüenza. Sintió la suavidad de su delicada mano en su barbilla y ella lo obligó a mirar su serio rostro._

―_Nunca, y escúchame bien Niklaus, nunca te avergüences de ello. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre no sepa comportarse contigo._

―_Ese es el problema, Emm ―él le acarició la mejilla, regocijándose porque ella tuviera la suficiente confianza para permitirle esos roces―. Él solo es así conmigo y con nadie más._

_Emmeline lo miró con tristeza._

―_Pero tus hermanos y tu madre te aman, Nick. Y yo… tú… siempre me tendrás a tu lado ―Klaus sonrió ante su vacilación. Él también la amaba y se aseguraría de estar junto con ella hasta que la muerte los separase._

_Klaus se recostó contra un árbol y Emmeline apoyó su espalda contra su pecho mientras el bosque oscurecía. Era el único momento en el que podían estar así, juntos. Las personas hablarían si los vieran en aquella posición, solos. No era un juego, de hecho, Klaus quería pedir su mano pero le daba miedo… ¡Maldita sea, le daba miedo! Mikael quería mucho a Emmeline como si fuera su propia hija. Quizás más que a Rebekah. Y si a él no lo soporta ni lo quería, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que lo ayudara a obtener la mano de Emmeline?_

_Klaus recordó la primera vez que había visto a Emmeline o Melee, como él la llamaba; había estado luchando con su hermano juguetonamente cuando Elijah lo había derribado y él había escuchado una risilla femenina detrás de él. Se había levantado y mirado en su dirección cuando ella le sonrió. Él se quedó prendado de su sonrisa pero luego la madre de la muchacha la había llamado para que entrara a la casa. Ella era especial y Klaus lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado. Y eso sin contar el hecho de que era una bruja._

―_¿Nick? ―preguntó ella. Estaban con las manos unidas y el lugar estaba oscuro y silencioso; se podía escuchar el murmullo de personas que había del otro lado, en el camino._

―_¿Si?_

―_Tenemos que irnos. Hoy es noche de luna llena._

_Él rápidamente se puso en pie._

―_Claro ―la tomó de la mano y cuando ella estuvo a su altura, sus pechos chocaron y ambos contuvieron la respiración. Jamás se habían besado. Ella era demasiado tímida para dar el primer paso y él demasiado caballero. Caminaron hasta el linde del bosque. El fuego de las diferentes antorchas iluminaba a las pocas personas que quedaban y a las casas―. Sal tú primero y yo esperaré a que entres para irme a mi casa._

―_Está bien ―ella sonrió dulcemente. Lo encaró y le dio un beso en la mejilla con sus labios llenos y deseables que se prolongó por unos cuantos segundos. Segundos que para Klaus no fueron suficientes. Ella partió hacia su hogar, sonrojada._

_Él esperó como le había prometido y luego se fue entre las sombras hacia su propia casa. Henry y él esa noche iban a ver a los lobos transformarse y tenían que estar preparados. Iba a ser toda una experiencia._

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Estás bien?

Era la cuarta vez que Bonnie le preguntaba aquello. Y por cuarta vez le dijo que sí. Pero la verdad era que no, no se encontraba bien. ¿Qué había hecho con Klaus?

Frunció el seño y se frotó el cuello ausentemente. Casi gimió pero sabía que Bonnie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla.

Había besado a Klaus. Había _besado_ al enemigo. No sabía qué sentir por sí misma. ¿Decepción, tal vez?

¿Por qué?, se preguntó. Klaus no era su enemigo. Era el de Elena. El de Damon y Stefan. El de Bonnie y Caroline. Hundió los hombros cuando pensó que Damon la había ayudado. Él la había _rescatado_.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta, el grito, vino del exterior de la casa de Bonnie. Bella se levantó como un resorte y salió de la habitación. Aun le dolía un poco la cabeza. Luego de que Klaus la hubiera mordido —tonta, tonta, tonta— y le hubiera dado su sangre para sanar, la cabeza le daba vueltas de la misma forma que había pasado cuando Damon le había dado de beber la suya. Llegó a la puerta y salió al porche. Bonnie estaba allí. Y delante de ella estaban Katherine y Elijah.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Isabella Swan —sonrió Katherine—. Un gusto de verte nuevamente.

Bella se estremeció.

—¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntar Bella.

—El sacrificio será esta noche —contestó Elijah.

—Y tenemos que hacer algo —suspiró Bonnie.

—¿Cómo que?

—Tenemos que matarlo —contestó Katherine. Bella la miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura—. ¿Qué? —exclamó Katherine al ver que los tres se habían volteado a mirarla—. Saben que es la mejor solución —chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia—. Di algo —le dijo a Elijah.

Isabella deslizó la mirada entre ambos y comprendió que entre ellos ya no había aquel… enfado latente. Cuando miró de soslayo a Bonnie, supo que ella también se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Niklaus es mi hermano —dijo Elijah con voz monótona—, pero ha destruido mi familia.

—Espera —Bonnie levantó las palmas de las manos en el aire—. ¿No necesita a un hombre lobo y a un vampiro para el sacrificio?

Katherine bufó.

—Ha esperado mil años para este momento, brujita —sonrió sin alegría—. ¿Crees que no los tiene ya?

—Entonces todo está perdido —murmuró Bonnie—. Luego de todo lo que hemos luchado…

—No todo.

—¿De qué hablas, Elijah? —preguntó Bella. Y él la miró con una expresión tan cargada que ella contuvo el aliento.

—Te necesito, Isabella. Las necesito a ti y a Bonnie.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_El día volvía a estar nublado._

_Parecía que todos los días eran nublados en aquellos tiempos, pensaba Rebekah mientras caminaba desde la casa de Emmeline hacia su hogar. La madre de Emmeline, Faith, se encontraba muy enferma y todas las brujas del pueblo la ayudaban con todo lo que podían. Para distraerse la muchacha de cabellos caoba había estado enseñándole a Rebekah cómo se hacía un hechizo de rastreo; en ese caso habían usado una camisa de NiKlaus y habían descubierto que estaba en el río, seguramente bañándose. Una camisa que Rebekah olvidó por _accidente_ en la casa de la otra joven._

_Ella sabía lo que Emmeline sentía por su querido hermano y lo que él sentía por ella. Suspiró pesadamente haciendo que las dos muchachas que pasaban por su lado hacia la dirección contraria la mirasen de forma rara. Rebekah también sabía los sentimientos de Mikael hacia Emmeline; no es que fuera nada romántico ―al principio eso la había aterrado, puestos que temía por su madre pero se dio cuenta de que Mikael no quería a Emmeline de esa manera―, sino simplemente paternal. Y eso complicaba las cosas para Emmeline y Niklaus. ¿Cómo podría su hermano ser merecedor de Emmeline ante los ojos de su propio padre? ¿cómo serlo cuando Mikael lo despreciaba tan evidente y públicamente? El padre de Emmeline había muerto antes de que ella naciera en otro pueblo distinto al que ellos se encontraban y luego su madre había decidido cambiar su hogar por el pequeño y tosco vecindario de ellos. Mikael quería a Emmeline como a su propia hija; tanto que a veces Rebekah había sentido unos celos casi mayores a su gran amistad pero luego, cuando un día su padre humilló a NiKlaus públicamente ―como hacía la mayoría de las veces― se dio cuenta de que prefería que su amor favoreciera a Emmeline porque ella no tenía nada que envidiar de aquello. Pero aun así quería que su hermano fuera feliz, tan feliz como no lo era en aquellos tiempos._

_Cuando Rebekah entró a la casa se detuvo abruptamente al oír las voces de su madre, su padre y la bruja más sabia y poderosa del pueblo._

―_¿Por qué no, Ayanna? ―preguntaba Mikael. Su voz era dura y cargada de persuasión―. No podemos seguir viviendo así; los hombres lobo son más fuertes, más rápidos y poderosos que nosotros…_

―_Lo que pides es imposible, Mikael ―lo interrumpió Ayanna, su voz se oía llena de poder―. Sería muy arriesgado y un desequilibrio para la naturaleza. Es imposible lo que estás pidiendo. _

_Rebekah miró a hurtadillas, temerosa de que la vieran u oyeran pero su padre estaba de espaldas a ella y tenía la mirada clavada en su madre, quien miraba hacia el suelo con expresión ausente. Si estaba considerando o no la petición de su padre, Rebekah no podía saberlo._

_No tenía que seguir escuchando para saber de qué hablaban. Aún le dolía la muerte de Henry, su hermano menor, pero estaba segura que su dolor no era nada comparado con el de su hermano Klaus, como ella le llamaba cariñosamente. Suya había sido la idea de ir a ver a los hombres lobo en su luna llena y la culpa no dejaba de hacer mella en él, sólo en las ocasiones en las que Emmeline se acercaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, ella lo escuchaba respirar profundamente, como si quisiera que la culpa y el dolor se fueran en ese suspiro. _

_Rebekah se pegó a la pared al ver a A-ya encaminarse hacia la salida de la casa. Contuvo el aliento mientras la bruja pasaba a su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia. O sin darle importancia a ésta. Respiró profundamente y salió, también._

_._

―_Padre ha estado comportándose raramente estos últimos días ―comentó Elijah con la voz jadeante mientras Klaus embestía contra él con espada en mano. Vio la filosa arma de su entonces enemigo dirigirse hacia su cuello así que se echó hacia atrás instintivamente y siguieron con la amistosa lucha._

―_Me imagino por qué ―aventuró Klaus y las espadas cayeron a los lados de sus cuerpos al recordar ese por qué. _

―_El pasado día fuimos Bekah y yo a ver a Emmeline. Su madre está muy mal; las brujas dicen que no va a resistir mucho más tiempo ―comentó Elijah a su hermano en voz baja. _

_Klaus suspiró y llevó la mano hacia sus ojos, frotándolos con el dorso. Pareciera que la muerte rondaba a las personas cercanas a él. _

_Emmeline._

―_¿Cómo ha estado ella? ―preguntó, su voz igual de baja que la de su hermano._

_Elijah frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la dirección de la casa._

―_No entiendo por qué no has ido a verla, hermano ―respondió al fin―. Te necesita; ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a su madre. Pronto nos necesitará a todos nosotros._

_Al otro día, Faith había amanecido muerta._

_Los tres hermanos oyeron el rumor cuando acompañaron a Bekah a recoger flores por el traicionero bosque y rápidamente se encaminaron hacia el hogar de su querida amiga._

_Varias personas se congregaban a las afueras de la pequeña casita. Los hermanos corrieron la cortina de la entrada y entraron. Hombres y mujeres se encontraban de pie en el pequeño espacio. Buscaron con la mirada hasta que encontraron un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de algo, diciendo palabras de respeto y aliento. Klaus se apresuró hacia allí seguido de sus hermanos. _

_El gentío se apartó para darles paso y descubrieron a una Emmeline con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas. Su cabello caoba estaba despeinado y sus ropas arrugadas. Su joven rostro surcado por el dolor. Klaus quiso abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería de todo y de todos. Pero no pudo más que quedarse allí, de pie junto a Elijah mientras Rebekah la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Emmeline asentía distraídamente y Elijah le puso una mano cálida y alentadora en el hombro. De repente sus ojos se alzaron, alertas, y su mirada se detuvo en Klaus. Abrió los suaves y dulces labios pero las palabras no salieron. El sonido no se hizo presente. Luego, sus ojos volvieron hacia el suelo de tierra._

_._

_Emmeline no sabía qué sentir. El dolor la había cubierto con su negro manto. Y Klaus estaba allí, de pié sin tocarla, sin abrazarla, sin decirle nada. Y el dolor se redobló en tamaño. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué no había hecho nada por ella? ¿por qué no la había pedido en matrimonio? ¿acaso no la amaba lo suficiente?_

―_¿Dónde se encuentra… tu madre, Emm? ―la melodiosa y tranquila voz de Bekah la sacó de su miseria. Le llevó unos interminables segundos el levantar la cabeza y señalar el lugar donde el cuerpo de su madre yacía sin vida. Su amiga suspiró y se levantó de su lado sin soltarle la mano que tenía en la suya._

_._

_Cuando Bekah levantó la vista del dolor encarnado en persona que era su amiga, su mirada vagó por el gentío hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la puerta cubierta por una cortina que daba entrada a la habitación que había pertenecido a la madre de Emmeline. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su padre, Mikael, salió del interior furtivamente con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos y tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie lo hubiera visto, se escabulló hacia el exterior._

_¿Había sido una alucinación o su padre había estado allí? Bekah no había tenido idea de que su padre y la madre de Emmeline hubieran sido amigos. Nunca los había visto más que intercambiar sendos saludos._

_Con la respiración agitada miró a sus hermanos para cerciorarse que ninguno hubiera visto nada y luego se acercó al lugar dónde su padre había estado. Traspasó las cortinas._

_Faith se encontraba en su lecho, vestida seguramente con el mejor de sus vestidos, y sus manos unidas sobre su vientre. Si no hubiera sido por la inmovilidad de su pecho, Bekah habría creído que se encontraba durmiendo. Sus cabellos eran del mismo color que los de su hija con la diferencia de que eran completamente lacios. Sus enormes ojos marrones estaban cerrados y su expresión era serena. Su cuerpo menudo y delicado estaba rodeado de velas que las brujas habían encendido en un ritual funerario para las almas nobles y buenas._

_Bekah no aguantó la apacible vista y salió fuera de la habitación. Seguramente al atardecer enterrarían el cuerpo antes de que empezara a heder._

_._

**oOo**

_._

—Tengo miedo —murmuró Elena. Stefan la abrazó aún más. Quería abrazarla de tal forma que se fundieran el uno con el otro, meterla dentro de él para que nadie pudiese encontrarla. Pero no podía.

—Lo sé —murmuró él en respuesta—. Yo también —no le mentiría. No sabiendo que quizás eran sus últimos momentos juntos—. Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta—. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en toda mi existencia. Lo mejor —tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y besó sus labios con suavidad.

Elena se rió bajito.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo decir yo de ti Stefan? —le acarició la mandíbula suavemente.

—Te condené a esto, Elena —él cerró los ojos con dolor—. Si no fuera por mí…

—Me habrían encontrado —murmuró ella rápidamente—. Tú intentaste todo por protegerme —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se enronqueció—. Si no fuera por ti yo hoy no estaría aquí —sonrió entre lágrimas—. Y no habría sabido lo que es el amor. Te amo como no amaré a nadie jamás en la vida.

Habló como si tuviera un futuro. Y Stefan había dado todo porque así fuera.

.

.

—Y Klaus no sabe que estoy viva —concluyó Bonnie.

—Exacto —sonrió Elijah—. Él estará débil. Muy débil. Tendrías que ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Sí —asintió ella. Luego lo miró con sus ojos oscuros—. Pero escúchame bien porque no lo diré dos veces —advirtió—: si te atreves a traicionarme a mí o a Bella te destruiré, no importa lo que me cueste.

Elijah asintió solemnemente.

.

.

—Está hecho —anunció Damon cuando entró a la casa de Elena. Ella y Stefan se encontraban en el sillón, sentados y juntos con los hombros hundidos. Damon no lo entendía, ¿es que ya se habían dado por vencidos?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Elena.

—Para completar el ritual, Klaus necesita a un vampiro y un hombre lobo. Bueno, acabo de liberar a la Barbie y a Tyler.

—¿Caroline? —Elena se levantó como un resorte y lo miró. A Damon le gustó aquello, Elena necesitaba algo por lo qué sentirse… viva aquella tarde—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Era por eso por lo que no me respondía al móvil.

—Sí. ¿En serio, Elena? ¿treinta y siete llamadas?

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo sí me preocupo por mis amigos, Damon.

El vampiro le lanzó una sonrisa.

—No entiendes, ¿verdad? —la voz de Stefan los sobresaltó a ambos. Lo miraron. Él se encontraba todavía sentado en su lugar, pero su cuerpo se había inclinado hacia adelante y sus codos estaban apoyados en sus muslos—. Klaus ha esperado por _Katherine_ para que este sacrificio sucediera. ¿Crees que no estará preparado para _cualquier_ cosa que suceda con Elena?

Damon lo miró a su hermano y no dijo nada. Porque lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo. Habían trabajado tanto para que aquella noche no llegara que parecía mal el rendirse en ese momento.

Pero su hermanito ya se había rendido.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Elijah se acomodó las ropas. Había sido un largo día de caza y llevaban a la casa una gran presa que habían cazado._

_Esther y Bekah lo cocinaron hasta que estuvo crujiente y sabroso._

_Emmeline pasaba sus días con sus amigos luego de pasar las noches sola en su casa. El dolor iba disminuyendo pero no se iría totalmente, ella lo sabía. Pero esa noche, Mikael fue a por Emmeline a su hogar para llevarla a comer con su familia. Él se sentó en la punta de la mesa y Esther en la otra, Elijah, Rebekah y Finn en el lado derecho de Mikael y Klaus, Emmeline y Kol en el izquierdo. El cordero estaba asado en el centro de la mesa mientras el padre repartía las piezas de carne a cada miembro de su familia, luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Esther y ella se levantó para luego aparecer desde la otra habitación con una bandeja con copas. Las puso sobre la mesa ceremoniosamente mientras los jóvenes se tensaban a consecuencia de lo extraño de la situación. Mikael ordenó a cada uno a tomar una de las copas de la bandeja. Los seis jóvenes obedecieron, extrañados. Elijah dio el primer sorbo a su copa y retuvo el vino en su boca, degustándolo. Era más dulce de lo normal pero se amoldaba al paladar con suavidad. Al ver su gesto, los demás lo imitaron; Klaus con el seño fruncido. No notaron cuando su padre se levantó ni cuando sacó silenciosamente la filosa espada de la funda que se encontraba atada a su cintura, ni cuando se posicionó detrás de Emmeline, quien había dejado la copa suavemente sobre la mesa de madera._

_Las luces de las velas se reflejaron apaciguadoramente sobre el filo de la hoja de la espada, mientras Mikael la empuñaba hacia atrás y luego la balanceaba hacia adelante, atravesando la piel, la carne, el hueso y el corazón._

_Emmeline abrió los labios en un grito inarticulado al sentir una súbita ola de frío sobre su corazón. A lo lejos, escuchó un grito femenino, seguramente de Rebekah._

_Klaus se apresuró a tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de Emmeline cuando éste cayó de costado hacia el suelo. Su expresión era de horror al ver la roja sangre que salía del delicado cuerpo de la joven mientras hacía una profunda y carmesí mancha en su vestido. El horror se transformó en furia y un rugido humano retumbó en su pecho. Pero al alzar la vista lo único que vio fue la espada de su padre ir directa hacía su corazón, también. Cayó sobre Emmeline, aún cobijándo con su cuerpo al de ella. A través del dolor y la furia que invadía su mente, él tuvo un pensamiento que lo alegró por primera vez en meses. Iba a morir junto a Emmeline. Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de la joven y se dejó vencer._

_._

_No era dolor. Era una molestia tan leve que no llegaba a convertirse en dolor lo que había en su pecho. Sintió algo sobre ella. Algo cálido. Tomó aire lentamente y lo soltó de la misma manera. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Una mata de pelo rubio ocupaba la mitad de su visión. Klaus. Se quedó quieta por un momento, sintiéndolo sobre ella y saboreando ese sublime momento a pesar de la molestia de su pecho. Luego buscó algo a su alrededor; no sabía qué pero tenía que buscar algo. Sus ojos encontraron la luz de las velas y éstas le hirieron los ojos. Gimió y los cerró._

―_¿Emmeline? ―la voz sonó en su oído. Quienquiera que le estaba hablando se había acuclillado hacia ella―. Ten, bebe esto. Calmará el dolor._

_El líquido fue puesto cerca de su nariz. No lo veía pero podía olerlo. Y olía exquisito. Se retorció hasta llegar a él y comenzó a beber y chupar eso que prometía calmar su dolor. El peso de Klaus dejó de aplastarla cuando se lo quitaron de encima._

―_Eso es ―murmuró la voz de Mikael―. No te detengas, hija._

_Y ella recordó. Recordó el frío y los gritos. ¿Qué había sucedido? hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de beber aquel dulce néctar y levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados con miedo a que la luz vuelva a herirlos. No sucedió._

_Mikael estaba acuclillado hacia ella; los ojos brillantes. Frunció el seño e hizo vagar a su mirada perdida hasta que encontró a Rebekah arrodillada a unos metros de ella con los ojos abiertos como platos con incredulidad. Su boca estaba manchada de un líquido rojo. ¿Acaso era eso… sangre? Como si le estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta, la mirada de Bekah se quedó prendada de algo que estaba cerca de Emmeline; la muchacha siguió su mirada y descubrió a una muchacha joven arrodillada junto con Mikael. Emmeline conocía a la muchacha, era Ophelia, su vecina. Sus cabellos castaños estaban en un moño y su mirada estaba perdida. Su brazo estaba extendido hacia adelante y un gran corte había en él. La sangre se derramaba a los lados. Con dedos temblorosos, Emmeline se tocó la barbilla y luego los miró. El líquido rojo se deslizó sobre sus dedos._

_Escuchó un quejido provenir desde la otra punta del lugar pero su mente no registró nada más. Había bebido sangre. ¿Por qué había bebido sangre? se convirtió en una réplica de la posición de Rebekah, arrodillada sobre el suelo con los ojos desorbitados._

.

**~oOo~**

.

—_¿Diga?_

Bella se quedó muy quieta en su lugar y cerró los ojos. Después de tanto tiempo…

—_Escucho su respiración; sé que está ahí y si no…_

—Hola, mamá —saludó, apretando con fuerza el móvil contra su oído.

—_¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?_ —preguntó frenéticamente. Bella sonrió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas—. _No me he creído lo que ha dicho Charlie. ¿Cómo es que te has ido…?_

—Renée, no quiero hablar de eso.

Renée suspiró desde el otro lado de la línea.

—_Cariño, se que la adolescencia hace que…_

—Te quiero —la interrumpió su hija. Renée se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego respondió:

—_Yo también te quiero, bebé. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_«No. No estoy bien. Moriré, Renée. Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. Me duele el corazón, sangra de dolor y no sé cómo repararlo. ¿Tú sabes cómo puedo repararlo?»_

—Sí. Estoy bien. Solo llamaba porque extrañaba oír tu voz.

—_Y yo la tuya, cariño. Pero dime donde te encuentras, por favor._

_«En el infierno, mamá. Esto es el infierno y no saldremos de aquí con vida. Estamos todos condenados.»_

—Estoy bien, créeme. Solo que he estado ocupada. El Instituto me ha absorbido mucho tiempo.

—_No sabes lo feliz que estoy. Creí que ya no estudiarías. ¿Cómo te mantienes? ¿has conseguido algún empleo?_

—Sí, mamá. En un bar. Son todos muy amables.

—_¿Y hay chicos guapos?_

_«Sí, sí hay. Son demonios de la noche. Solo saben destruir tu mundo de una sola mordida. Pero eso nunca lo sabrás. Porque daría mi vida para que ni tú ni Charlie se enteraran alguna vez.»_

—Sí. Pero ahora solo quiero concentrarme en los estudios y el trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—_Pero supongo que has hecho amigas, ¿no?_

_«Sí, mamá. Una es una bruja que trata de proteger a sus amigos. La otra una vampiresa recién convertida que lucha para no olvidarse de su humanidad. Y la otra está mucho peor que todos nosotros. Porque ella es nuestra reina. Es la reina de los condenados.»_

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Espero que el capítulo haya estado a la altura de las expectativas. Lo siento si tardo mucho en actualizar pero es que tengo mucho que estudiar y además, trabajo. Este es mi infierno. De hecho, ahora mismo tengo que estar estudiando pero quería subirles esto para aplacar sus sed de sangre. Como verán, entre Klaus y Bella no sucedió nada más que un beso apasionado y una mordida. En el próximo capítulo es el sacrificio. ¿Qué sucederá?_

**Muchas gracias a:** Bella-swan11, _Adriana Mikaelson_, lagie, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, _Meerr_, Nandita21unexplained, _PAOLITHA12_, DsdVzla xD, _Yamii Salvatore_, Lena Duchannes Moon, _chovitap_, maria014, _flor_, Anne Marie Masen, _Annaniicolle_, Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova, _Mary-Paradise_, Sabaku no Adhii y a los cuatro _Guests_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	18. El sacrificio

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-18-_**

_El sacrificio_

.

.

El bosque jamás le había parecido tan escalofriante a Elena.

Pero ella sabía que no era el bosque lo que la atemorizaba; era la compañía de ese momento.

—Querida Elena —exclamó Klaus con tono alegre—, esta es _la_ noche. ¿Es que no sientes la electricidad en el aire?

Lo peor de todo aquello, pensó Elena, era que sí lo sentía.

Un sonido captó su atención a su izquierda cuando un hombre —vampiro, seguramente— arrastraba a un bulto que gemía. Lo tiró sin ceremonia al suelo y Elena pudo ver el rostro de Jules mientras ella gemía y se retorcía.

—¿Qué…?

—Greta la ha hechizado para que no se convirtiera aun —la voz de Klaus la sobresaltó. Él había caminado silenciosamente hasta estar junto a ella. Él le señaló hacia arriba y ella levantó la mirada para ver la enorme luna llena que brillaba sobre ellos. Claro—. ¿Sabes? Damon me ha irritado un poco esta tarde.

—¿Irritado? —preguntó Elena en voz alta—. ¡Querías usar a mis amigos para tu maldito sacrificio!

—Necesitaba a un vampiro y a un hombre lobo, Elena.

—¡Pues hubieras elegido entre tu cerda de seguidores! Tienes muchos, ¿verdad? —claro que los tenía. Ellos habían atormentado la vida de Elena por mucho tiempo.

—Pero en ese caso no habría sido un buen líder —la corrigió él suavemente.

Elena temblaba de rabia. Tanto que alzó una mano para abofetearlo… pero Klaus cerró su mano alrededor de su muñeca y su expresión cambió por una más oscura. Elena hizo una mueca ante la fuerza de su agarre.

—Ni se te ocurra, Elena. No hagas que pierda la paciencia.

¿No podía abofetearlo? Perfecto. Elena hizo un sonido áspero con su garganta y lo escupió directo en el rostro. Moriría, sí, pero al menos tendría aquella satisfacción para llevarse a la tumba.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Era desesperante. Rebekah quería su antigua vida otra vez. No era que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo como para perderla, sino que todo en ella había cambiado excepto algunos sentimientos. Sus amigos ya no le hablaban, de hecho, se alejaban el triple de pasos que le había tomado a ella acercarse. Las puertas de sus hogares se habían cerrado para su familia y lo que era peor que todo lo anterior era que las brujas que antes habían sido como maestras para ella y Emmeline ahora les daban la espalda._

_¿Por qué? ¿por qué sus padres tuvieron que hacer aquello? ¿por qué tuvieron que convertirlos en aquellos… monstruos?_

_Porque Rebekah no sabía qué eran. La fuerza había crecido, la rapidez aumentado al igual que la persuasión y la resistencia. Pero no eran hombres-lobo. Tampoco hechiceros. Entonces, ¿qué eran? ¿en qué criaturas se habían convertido?_

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podría tener su vida de vuelta aunque ella tanto lo deseara. Ya se le había sido arrebatada. Observó al gran roble blanco que su madre había utilizado para realizar el hechizo de transformación arder entre las llamas ante sus ojos. Sólo su familia y Emmeline estaban allí, observando en la oscuridad de la noche. La mayoría de las personas se habían encerrado en sus casas, temerosas de estar a solas con ellos, temerosas de lo que podían llegar a hacerles. Su padre, Mikael, había hablado con los vecinos y dicho que ellos no eran peligrosos, que sólo se protegían. Pero no importó mucho porque el rumor se había corrido como la hiedra venenosa, sembrándose en las mentes de las personas. Habían visto a Klaus y Elijah alimentarse y no tardaron en saber que toda su familia era igual que ellos. Bebían sangre de humanos. Eso también había aumentado con el cambio; el apetito, la sed. Era casi irresistible el olor a sangre fresca, más aún si venía de jóvenes fuertes o doncellas._

_Vio como Klaus y Elijah echaban más leña para alimentar el fuego. No podían hacer más que eso, su padre lo había dicho._

_Bekah y Emmeline habían ido a buscar flores en compañía de Elijah y Klaus. Se habían detenido junto al magnífico y gran roble blanco y, mientras Bekah había empezado a seleccionar las flores, Emmeline había apoyado una mano en él. Luego había lanzado una exclamación de dolor, apartando las manos que habían empezado a quemarse con rapidez. Elijah lo había tocado también para cerciorarse y le había sucedido lo mismo._

_Luego cuando fueron a consultarlo con sus padres, Ayanna había explicado que el árbol que les había dado su nueva forma de vida, también poseía el poder de quitárselas_

_Mikael no había dudado en ponerse en acción antes de que sus enemigos lo hicieran._

_Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Bekah; Emmeline, y por consiguiente, Klaus. Su amiga se había encerrado en sí misma, no hablaba si alguien no le hablaba antes y cuando contestaba sólo lo hacía con monosílabos. Ella sabía que Emmeline se sentía desdichada. Su amiga había abrazada la magia que había corrido por sus venas con más amor que Rebekah y ahora eso mismo que había amado la atacaba por haber dejado de ser humana. Con la muerte de su madre y con aquello, su miseria se había duplicado. Pero, ¿por qué Mikael había convertido también a Emmeline en lo que sea que ellos fueran? Rebekah podía entender la terquedad de su padre en querer hacer a la familia más fuerte pero Emmeline no era parte de la familia. ¿Por qué desgraciar su vida de aquella manera? Pudo haberlo sido algún día pero por alguna extraña razón, Rebekah ya no creía que aquello fuera posible. Por el otro lado, sabía que quizás nunca sabría por qué su padre había sumado a Emmeline en sus planes familiares. Pero tenía que intentarlo._

.

**~oOo~**

.

La segunda en ser traída fue Carol Lockwood. Cuando Elena había mirado a Klaus con ojos aterrados, él había sonreído y dicho:

—No me cae muy bien.

—Pero ella… ella es humana.

Klaus negó con la cabeza justo a tiempo cuando Elena volvía a poner sus ojos en Carol. Ella se despertó desorientada y miró a la humana con confusión.

—¿Elena? —preguntó.

—Carol…

Pero Greta se interpuso en su camino y, cortándose en la muñeca con una navaja, haciendo que la sangre brotara, llevó ésta hacia la boca de la mujer.

—¡No!

.

.

—Me sudan las manos.

Elijah sonrió ante el comentario de Isabella. Observó cómo ella pasaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

Esa noche era la noche. Por fin, después de mil años de espera, su hermano Klaus tenía todo por lo que había luchado todos aquellos años. Se sorprendió al sentirse culpable de alguna manera por todo lo que había hecho en nombre de su hermano. Él habría secado el océano por él a pesar de todo lo que Klaus le había hecho.

Todo lo que Klaus le había hecho…

A veces no entendía cómo las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera. Klaus había sido el líder, el que mandaba. A pesar de ser uno de los hermanos pequeños. Elijah había tenido que ser el líder por derecho. Pero la desesperación y el odio de su hermano había sobrepasado cualquier cosa. Él quería liberarse de la maldición, y la única cosa que podía ayudarlo era el poder. Pero con el poder vino también la ambición y la ambición trajo la superioridad. Elijah pronto se vio subordinado, teniendo que dar un paso atrás en todo lo que él quería pero que Klaus también deseaba. Por mucho tiempo no le importó. Nicklaus era su hermano. Y la familia siempre debía mantenerse unida.

Pero luego conoció a Katerina Petrova y su existencia se puso de cabeza.

La rivalidad entre Klaus y él se marcó mucho más porque ella no solo era exquisita si no que también era la Doble por la que su hermano había esperado quinientos años. Elijah había luchado consigo mismo para dejarle el camino librea su hermano porque ella parecía preferirlo de esa manera. Pero Katerina no dejaba de hablarle, de sonreírle, de tocarlo aunque fuera por accidente. Y él caía aun más por ella.

Elijah cerró los ojos, recordando la noche anterior.

Había tenido a Katerina entre sus brazos, suspirando su nombre una y otra vez. Porque aquello no terminó en el suelo de la cocina. Elijah se había horrorizado al darse cuenta en dónde habían tenido relaciones por primera vez. Pero a ella no parecía importarle aquello.

—¿Elijah?

El aludido abrió los ojos.

—¿Sí, Isabella?

—¿Es verdad… lo que voy a decirle a Klaus?

El Original se lo pensó por un momento. La muchacha no parecía una mala persona. Pero, Katerina tampoco lo había parecido en un principio. Así que decidió no arriesgarse.

—No, querida Isabella. No es verdad. Pero él debe creerlo —se dio media vuelta y entró en la habitación—. ¿Estás listo, John?

.

.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —chilló Elena. Ahora que todo estaba a punto de comenzar, Elena sentía que su pecho se endurecía y que le costaba respirar—. ¿Por qué me arruinas la vida de esta manera?

—Porque has nacido para esto —le contestó Klaus. Él estaba serio, alerta, como si esperase algo o a alguien. Pero de repente sonrió, exultante—. ¡Que comience el espectáculo, Greta!

Desesperada, Elena intentó correr para luego verse rodeada de un aro de fuego que la mantenía cautiva en su lugar. Intentó ver por sobre las llamas y vio a Jules y a Carol también cautivas por la misma prisión que ella.

Klaus le dio la piedra a su bruja y esta comenzó con el ritual. El corazón de Elena latía desbocado, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho para no tener que enfrentar lo que venía a continuación. El círculo de fuego al rededor de Jules se apagó y cuando ésta intentó escapar Klaus estuvo a su lado en un instante y le arrancó el corazón sin contemplaciones.

Elena quiso vomitar cuando la bilis se le subió a la garganta. Aquello había sido tan inhumano.

—Elena —la que le había llamado era Carol. Elena la miró sintiéndose lo peor del universo. Aquella mujer no tenía por qué estar allí. Ella no había sabido nada del mundo sobrenatural y aun así, allí estaba, recién convertida en vampiro y ya condenada a muerte, sin una eternidad que por naturaleza le correspondería—. Elena —volvió a llamarla. Había lágrimas en sus ojos—. No sé qué está sucediendo pero… dile a Tyler que lo amo.

Mientras, Klaus llevó el corazón de Jules hasta la piedra lunar y dejo caer la sangre sobre el objeto, que se deslizaba sobre la plana superficie.

—No. No —Elena sacudió la cabeza—. Se lo dirás tú, Carol. Escúchame —Carol se encontraba mirando a Klaus y a Greta así que Elena volvió a llamar su atención—. ¡Carol! Escúchame, cuando estés libre, huye, ¿sí?

Carol asintió con la cabeza.

Ya. Era todo lo que Elena podía hacer por ella.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―_¡Déjenme ir! ―el rugido de NicKlaus se escuchó en todo el bosque. Pero nadie vino a rescatarlo._

_¿Cómo podían las cosas haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?_

_La noche anterior había sido tan… maravillosa. Había experimentado aquello por lo que siempre, sin motivo aparente, le había atraído. Se había convertido en un lobo. Klaus era un hombre lobo por sangre. Aun era difícil de creer. Pero había sido tan liberador… y ahora su madre había puesto un hechizo en él para que no pudiera moverse mientras ella realizaba un ritual de magia. No sabía de qué ritual se trataba pero tampoco quería averiguarlo._

_Lo que más le dolía era que Emmeline, su adorada Emmeline, estaba ayudándola en aquel acto maligno. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser un hombre-lobo? Para él era lo mejor que podría sucederle en la vida. La luna llena de la anterior noche había sido magnífica, cargada de tanto poder que casi se había mareado de no haber estado muy alerta debido al dolor de la transformación. Había sido algo inesperado y glorioso. Pero había otra cosa que ocupaba su mente; su madre no era una mujer lobo, de hecho, era una bruja. A él tampoco lo habían mordido para que se transformase en un hombre lobo, entonces solo quedaba una opción: Mikael no era su verdadero padre. El éxtasis de aquel pensamiento casi lo tumba de espaldas de no ser por el hechizo que su madre había puesto en él._

_Emmeline pasó a su lado llevando un cuenco con hierbas._

―_¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto, Emm? ―le preguntó él con dolor cuando ella pasó enfrente de él. Emmeline levantó la vista con los ojos inundados en lágrimas._

―_Porque es por tu propio bien, Nick ―respondió ella con la voz estrangulada. Levantó una mano y le rozó la mejilla suavemente con sus dedos. Estaban fríos―. No puedes ser ambas cosas. Va en contra de la naturaleza._

_Se alejó sorbiendo por la nariz y, a pesar del amor que NicKlaus sentía por ella, también experimentó una sensación de odio. Le estaban quitando una parte de él._

_Miró a su madre, quien estaba acuclillada sobre una hoguera. Podía escucharla murmurar palabras en otra lengua sobre las hierbas. También pudo ver a otra muchacha sentada junto a ella; se encontraba arrodillada a su lado. Tenía el cabello marrón ondulado y la tez aceitunada y suave. Su rostro parecía el de una muñeca. Klaus la conocía; ella había estado enamorada de él durante mucho tiempo mientras que él solo había tenido ojos para Emmeline. La muchacha era Tatia Petrova y parecía estar en trance._

_._

**~oOo~**

_._

El círculo de fuego alrededor de Carol Lookwood se esfumó.

—Corre —Elena formó las palabras con los labios para que Carol lo viera. Pero Carol no huyó, sino que corrió hacia Greta y le clavó los colmillos en el cuello. La bruja chilló pero antes de poder hacerle algo, Klaus tomó a Carol por el cuello y la apartó de Greta. Luego le clavó una estaca en el corazón. Simplemente y sin remordimientos mató a una mujer que no había tenido ni media hora de vida como vampiresa.

Greta volvió a su hechizo mientras el viento se levantaba bravamente. Elena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sentía que estaba helada por dentro. Porque podía sentir que era su turno. Ya casi estaba hecho y Klaus conseguiría lo que siempre había querido.

Él la miró y sonrió.

—Ya casi está hecho.

Parecía estar… luminoso de tanta alegría. Pero de repente su expresión cambió cuando miró hacia adelante, hacia donde comenzaba el bosque.

Elena también miró y vio a Bella de pie. Estaba sana, pensó Elena con alivio. Por lo menos Bella se encontraba bien.

—¿Has venido a presenciar el espectáculo? —preguntó Klaus elevando la voz debido a los ruidos de los relámpagos que cruzaban la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡No! —gritó Bella en respuesta y comenzó a acercarse con paso rápido y tropezándose dos veces en el transcurso de la caminata. Klaus la observaba con entretenimiento pero Elena le gritó:

—¡Vete!

Bella no hizo caso y se acercó aun más.

—¡Klaus! —lo llamó.

Él hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—Estoy ocupado, Isabella. Tengo un ritual que terminar…

El fuego alrededor de Elena se apagó y ella soltó el aire pesadamente. Era su hora. Vio como Klaus se acercaba y miraba hacia arriba, hacia la luna llena que brillaba como nunca antes Elena había visto.

—¡Emmeline está viva!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Klaus se congelara en su lugar. Elena frunció el seño. ¿Quién demonios era Emmeline?

—Mientes —dijo Klaus en respuesta.

—No. No miento —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Sé donde está ella. Deja a Elena en paz y te lo diré.

En ese momento toda sombra de duda que Klaus hubiera tenido en su expresión se esfumó y él sonrió. Claro que se había dado cuenta de que aquello era una trampa.

—¡Klaus! —lo llamó Greta—. ¡Se agota el tiempo!

Él se acercó a Elena y casi con reverencia le apartó el lacio cabello del cuello de Elena.

—Te odio —dijo ella con vehemencia. Él solo sonrió.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_El viento se levantó mientras en el cielo se vislumbraban algunos refusilos. Esther abrió sus brazos mirando hacia el cielo y elevó su voz. Una vez que terminó, levantó el cuenco que contenía un líquido que expedía un olor nauseabundo. Un olor que hizo que a Klaus se le pusieran los vellos de punta. Intentó moverse, correr, pero fue inútil. Se encontraba inmóvil sin siquiera sentir su cuerpo._

_¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos para ayudarlo?_

_Esther le dio a beber el líquido a Tatia, murmurando palabras de aliento y tocándole suavemente el cabello. Una vez que se lo terminó, Esther la puso de pie y la llevó cerca de Klaus, no sin antes levantar un puñal que había estado reposando en el suelo. Se detuvo frente a él con la muchacha en brazos y a ésta le pasó la punta del afilado puñal por la garganta. Gotas de sangre empezaron a descender lentamente por la suave piel aceitunada. Esther cerró los ojos y murmuró unas cuantas palabra más. Cuando los volvió a abrir Klaus pudo volver a sentir su cuerpo, que se estaba despertando. Pronto el olor a sangre inundó su olfato, haciéndole agua la boca. Era irresistible. Su mente se nubló y sólo se dejó actuar. Corrió a velocidad inhumana y atacó el delicado cuello, bebiendo y bebiendo y bebiendo…_

_Cuando la sangre se acabó dejó caer el cuerpo inerte en el suelo._

_Se sintió sulfuroso y miró a su madre con ojos horrorizados al entender lo que había hecho. Esther se puso de pie._

―_Está hecho ―anunció en voz alta y clara mientras un relámpago cruzaba el oscuro cielo al mismo tiempo que Klaus gritaba de dolor. Sintió su cuerpo arder; un ardor doloroso. Y luego ya no sintió nada. Su parte animal se había ido._

_._

_._

_No podía perdonar, la traición era demasiada. Apretó el puñal de la daga en su mano hasta que los nudillos se pusieron rígidos y blancos. No le dolió. Lo que le dolía era el corazón, pero, ¿qué corazón? Si Emmeline se lo había arrancado._

_Respiró profundamente._

_Con su madre el problema ya había sido resuelto, él mismo lo había hecho y se aseguraría de no volver a verla por mucho tiempo. Mikael se había ido a tomar venganza contra el verdadero padre de Klaus y a éste último le daba lo mismo si lo mataba o no. Muriera quien muriera, pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia donde sabía que Emmeline estaría, él no perdería nada. Pero si Mikael sobrevivía… Klaus iba a tener que hacerse cargo de él también._

_Encontró a Emmeline en el arroyo, donde él supuso que estaría._

―_Lo siento mucho, Nick ―susurró ella, de espaldas a él. Klaus se acercó a pequeñas zancadas. Era la hora._

―_No puedo perdonarte, amor mío ―escuchó su brusca inhalación y apretó los labios―. Tú, de todos ellos, me has traicionado. Tú, de quien nunca lo esperé, me has arrancado el corazón sin mirarme a los ojos siquiera._

―_Tenía que hacerlo ―sollozó ella_—_. ¡Perdóname, Nick!_

―_¿Por qué? ¿debido a ese bendito balance de la naturaleza? ―ironizó. La furia hacía mella en él._

_Ella no respondió pero se tensó cuando él la abrazó por detrás._

―_Has elegido a tus principios, Emm ―no pretendía lastimarla pero las palabras salían de su boca sin pedir permiso. Era demasiado el dolor que él llevaba adentro que sentía la necesidad de sacarlo para afuera. Lastimar a otros. Y Emmeline era el blanco perfecto._

_Ella tomó aire._

―_Podemos perder todo, Nick ―suspiró ella―. Pero lo último que perdemos serán nuestros principios. Son todo lo que siempre, al final del camino, nos quedan._

_Klaus movió su boca hasta llegar a su oído mientras que lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mojando el femenino hombro. Se enfureció consigo mismo por el simple hecho de llorar._

―_Pudiste tenerme a mí. Pudiste elegirme a mí ―suspiró él y besó su cuello―. Pude haberte hecho tan feliz, Emmeline…_

_Emmeline rompió en sollozos._

―_Lo siento tanto, mi amor…_

―_Shh ―murmuró él―. Yo también, Emmeline ―levantó la daga y se la clavó en el corazón. Por segunda vez los labios de Emmeline se abrieron en un grito inarticulado pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Quizás eso fue lo que hirió mucho más a Klaus._

_Tomó en brazos el cuerpo ahora sin vida de su amada inmortal y comenzó a caminar lentamente con la luna de testigo._

―_Te amo, Emmeline. Siempre te amaré, amor mío…_

.

**~oOo~**

.

No había servido de nada.

Bella miró como Klaus apartaba el cabello de Elena. Todo estaba perdido.

Pero Bella no contaba con los hermanos Salvatore. Estúpidamente, pensó ella, ya que ellos _estarían_ en donde Elena los necesitase. Damon corrió hacia Greta y le clavo una daga en el cuello, atravesándolo de tal modo que la punta del arma sobresalía de la piel. La soltó sin ningún miramiento, pensó Bella. Como Klaus había hecho con la mujer lobo y la vampiresa.

—Los eternos amantes —comentó Klaus sin apartarse de Elena. Su mano se cerró sobre su cuello—. No tengo tiempo para ustedes, niños. ¿George? ¿Patrick? —llamó.

De la nada salieron dos vampiros grandes y aterradores que cargaron contra Stefan y Damon.

Y Klaus mordió a Elena.

Bella lo sintió en el aire. El cambio. Ya estaba hecho. Greta se encontraba evidentemente muerta pero su parte ya estaba hecha. Solo faltaba Klaus. Y él también ya había hecho su parte.

El cielo se tornó blanco cuando los relámpagos se hicieron más fuertes y contantes. Stefan luchaba ferozmente contra uno de los vampiros mientras Damon hacía lo mismo.

¿Qué podía hacer Bella además de quedarse allí de pie como una idiota?

Elijah se puso de pie a su lado.

—No funcionó —admitió ella en un murmullo que sabía él escucharía.

—Lo sé. No pensé que lo hiciera.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Entonces… por qué me pediste que lo hiciera?

Elijah se encogió de hombros.

—Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

Bella no sabía si sentirse sorprendida o insultada. Decidió por ninguna. El vampiro que luchaba con Stefan lo aventó a cinco metros de donde estaba Bella. Stefan aterrizó con un gruñido. Su costado sangraba atrozmente.

—¡Stefan!

Las respectivas luchas de Damon y Stefan marcaban una clara diferencia. Mientras Damon se alimentaba de sangre humana, era más fuerte y sanaba mucho más rápido. Stefan, no.

Bella corrió hacia él sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. El vampiro enemigo se cernió sobre Stefan y llevó ambas manos hacia su cuello. Estaba estrangulándolo.

Y Bonnie salió de su escondite con las manos alzadas, su mirada enfocada y resuelta y los labios formando palabras que Bella no entendía. Ni pretendía entender.

Bella vio una rama corta en el suelo a su paso. Corta, pero lo suficientemente gruesa como para servir de estaca. La levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Stefan, que luchaba por salir del agarre del otro vampiro. Ellos parecieron no darse cuenta de su cercanía porque ella pudo detenerse detrás del enemigo y clavarle la estaca en su espalda con toda la fuerza que poseía. El vampiro chilló pero no se tumbó. Sino todo lo contrario. Dobló su brazo de modo que alcanzó la punta de la estaca y la sacó de su sitio. Se dio vuelta y Bella se vio enfrentada a su horrible expresión, las venas alrededor de los ojos marcadas y los colmillos desnudos. Detrás de él vio como Stefan se ponía de pie.

—Tú, pequeña zorra —escupió el vampiro. Bella do un paso atrás pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Tampoco lo fue Stefan. El vampiro levantó el brazo y empujó a Bella en el pecho con fuerza inhumana, haciendo que ella volara por los aires hasta chocar contra el fuerte tronco de un viejo árbol.

Un temido _crac_ resonó en el aire.

—¡No!

El cuerpo inerte de la humana cayó al suelo de un ruido seco al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el de Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _he vuelto rápido, ¿a que sí? lo que sucedió fue que este capítulo me inspiró. Fue entretenido escribirlo. Ahora responderé a algunas preguntas:_

_**¿Quién era la reina de los condenados en el capítulo anterior?**_

_Bueno, la reina de los condenados era Elena. Es decir, en la trama todos parecen estar condenados a algo pero la que más sufre de ellos, es Elena. Por Elena fue que todos los demás se metieron en problemas._

_**¿Bella es Emmeline?**_

_No. Bella es la reencarnación de Emmeline._

_**¿Qué sucedió con Emmeline? ¿está viva?**_

_Ya han leído lo que sucedió con Emmeline. Y sí, Emmeline aun vive. Recuerden que los Originales no pueden morir. ¿Dónde se encuentra? No tengo la más mínima idea…_

**Muchas gracias a:** PAOLITHA12, _Anne Marie Masen_, flor, _Adriana Mikaelson_, Meerr, _Marry_, CaMuChI, _Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova_, Yamii Salvatore, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, chovitap, _saory_, xoam, _Bella-swan11_, Cullen-21-gladys y a los dos _Guests_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	19. Si es cuestión de confesar

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-19-_**

_Si es cuestión de confesar…_

.

.

Stefan miró el cuerpo sin vida de Bella con expresión ausente.

Sin duda otra víctima más.

Todo había parecido estar destinado al fracaso. Y así había terminado. En el fracaso. Klaus había completado el ritual y se había convertido en un híbrido. Y Elijah había desaparecido junto con él.

—Stefan.

El vampiro volteó la cabeza e hizo un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Hey —murmuró y extendió la mano. Elena la tomó y se acercó a él, acurrucándose en su pecho—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le acarició el cabello.

—No lo sé —contestó ella con la voz diminuta. Ella también observaba el cuerpo de Bella que se encontraba en la cama de Damon. Bella parecía tan tranquila… tan en paz consigo misma. De hecho, ni siquiera la palidez de su piel parecía estar fuera de lugar ya que le sentaba bien. Parecía estar durmiendo un sueño apacible—. Me duele, ¿sabes? —murmuró—. Me duele pensar que gracias a Bella estoy aquí, aun con vida. Si ella y Bonnie no hubieran… —no pudo seguir y sollozó.

—Shh.

Sabía que era triste. De hecho, a pesar de no haber tenido tiempo para conocer mucho mejor a Bella, Stefan sentía una inmensa tristeza en su interior. Aquella muchacha había sabido cómo hacerse apreciar. Incluso con su torpeza, que a él le había parecido hasta adorable en algún punto. Pocas personas tenían aquella personalidad tan humanitaria que había poseído ella.

—Ya es la hora —dijo Elena con la voz amortiguada contra su hombro. Y apartó la mirada de Bella como si su simple vista le quemara los ojos.

.

.

El cementerio estaba desierto mientras ellos se encontraban de pie frente a la tumba de John Gilbert. Stefan nunca se hubiera imaginado que él hubiera hecho semejante cosa por nadie sin recibir nada a cambio. Y sin embargo lo había hecho. El hechizo que había realizado junto a Bonnie significaba que una vez que el hijo volvía de la muerte, el padre era quien moría. Una vida por otra vida. Stefan debió haber sabido que un hijo para un padre era lo más importante en la vida. Incluso cuando no lo criabas tú mismo. La familia de Elena y sus amigos se encontraban con ella, brindándole su apoyo. Ahora había perdido a sus dos padres biológicos. Pero Elena tenía el consuelo de saber que sus dos padres aun en su mismo egoísmo, la habían amado lo suficiente como para intentar mantenerla con vida a pesar de todo.

Elena lloraba silenciosamente mientras los demás se encontraban de pie detrás de ella y Stefan, a una distancia prudente, en silencio, respetando su pérdida. Stefan la abrazó, colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Stefan. Él besó su frente.

―Haremos que no sea en vano ―prometió él.

―Ya no estoy segura ―murmuró ella con la voz amortiguada una vez más―. Estoy tan cansada de esto; de Klaus, de la maldición, de los vampiros y de los hombres lobos ―de pronto calló y pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho―… Stefan, yo no…

―Está bien ―la interrumpió él mientras intentaba sonreír para que ella no se sintiera mal. De verdad trató.

―No quise decir eso ―continuó disculpándose ella―. Es solo que ya no puedo más. Siento que me quebraré en cualquier momento.

―Y yo estaré ahí para juntar tus pedazos ―la sujetó por los brazos disimuladamente―. ¿Estás dándote por vencida después de todo el camino que hemos recorrido?

―¿A qué precio, Stefan? ―las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos―. ¡Ha muerto mucha gente; inocente o no!

―Por eso mismo —suspiró él—. No podemos rendirnos ahora porque haríamos que sus muertes hayan sido en vano —le acarició el cabello—. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Bella al saber que te has rendido luego de lo que ha hecho por ti?

Elena lloró más audiblemente pero Stefan no trató de calmarla. Ella tenía que dejarlo salir y también tenía que entender.

.

.

—Aun pienso que John siempre ha sido un imbécil —murmuró Jeremy—. Pero le estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que ha hecho.

Bonnie a su lado suspiró.

—Él la quería. A su manera, pero lo hacía.

—Sí —coincidió él—. Supongo que un padre siempre será un padre.

—No todos piensan así, créeme.

Bonnie miró más allá, donde la madre de Tyler estaba siendo enterrada junto al difunto alcalde. Aquello había sido tan injusto para Carol. Y Tyler se encontraría destrozado…

Sintió movimiento a su lado y se encontró que Damon se había movido para quedar al lado de ella.

—¿Has sabido algo de Klaus? —preguntó él sin siquiera mirarla. Su mirada azul se encontraba posada en las figuras de Elena y Stefan.

Bonnie apretó los labios en una fina línea. No quería recordarlo.

Maldito Elijah…

—No —contestó—. Nada.

—Esperen —habló Jeremy—. Jules fue enterrada. Carol y John están siendo enterrados… ¿donde está Bella?

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron desmesuradamente al entenderlo. Se volvió hacia Damon con una muda pregunta en sus ojos oscuros.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

—Ella está en mi habitación.

—¿En serio, Damon? —Bonnie lo miró de arriba a abajo—. ¿Tienes su cadáver en tu dormitorio? Eres realmente repug…

—Tranquilízate, Bonnie —Jeremy le apretó los hombros suavemente con cariño y miró a Damon—. ¿Por qué Bella no está siendo sepultada, también?

Damon fulminó a Bonnie con la mirada antes de contestar:

—Porque no sé qué hacer con ella.

—¿Cómo es que no sabes…?

—Chist —Jeremy volvió a interrumpir a Bonnie. Ahora fue ella quien fulminó a Jeremy con la mirada—. ¿Cómo es que no sabes qué hacer con ella?

—Sí, Jeremy. No sé qué hacer con ella. Bella tiene un padre en Forks y una madre en Phoenix. ¿A quién se la envío?

Ahora fue a Jeremy a quien irritó su comentario.

—_¿A quién se la envío? _—repitió la frase del vampiro—. ¿Es que vas a meterla en una caja, sellarla y mandarla por el correo con una nota? —negó con la cabeza—. Sabía que eras un imbécil pero no te creía tan desalmado.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Dolía moverse. Incluso dolía respirar. Podía escuchar a sus propios pulmones y parecían sonar como fuelles.

Gimió mientras intentaba levantarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentó en la cama y se masajeó el cuello. Le dolía mucho.

Con los ojos entrecerrados miró a su alrededor y le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de en dónde estaba. Se deslizó de la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Sentía el cuerpo gelatinoso.

Caminó hasta el baño grande y lujoso y se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Por Dios, su estado era verdaderamente lamentable. Tenía las ropas sucias y arrugadas. Pudo ver rastros de tierra en sus brazos y parte de su rostro. Pero lo que la asustó más fue el color de su piel. Estaba tan blanca como un muerto. Llevó una mano a su rostro y tocó su piel.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó el brazo. Lo que necesitaba era un baño. Caminó hasta el closet y sacó la ropa que se pondría después del baño. Una camisa blanca con puntos negros y sin mangas pero con volados y una falda negra con un cinturón de cuero marrón que iba por sobre la camisa hasta la altura de la cintura. Para los pies eligió unas sandalias de tiras negras. Se sentía muy sofocada. Tenía tanto calor…

Volvió al baño y se desnudó para luego meterse en la ducha. Tomó una ducha fría porque en cuanto el agua caliente tocó su piel, pareció que sus poros estaban tan sensibles que soltó un chillido.

Media hora después cuando ya estuvo un poco más a gusto y vestida, se maquilló ligeramente su rostro fantasmagórico. Bajó a la sala y corrió la cortina de su lugar para ver cómo se encontraba el día afuera. En cuanto la corrió tuvo que volverla a ponerla en su lugar nuevamente. Los ojos le dolían por tanta luz. Debió haber dormido mucho tiempo, decidió. Volvió al cuarto y tomó unos lentes de sol. Bajó y pasó por la cocina para tomar un vaso de zumo de naranja y luego tomó una manzana. Tenía hambre. Luego de buscar un libro en la biblioteca, salió hacia el patio y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol para poder leer con tranquilidad.

La brisa soplaba tranquila y el sol hacía que el césped se viera de un verde muy claro. Aunque le dolían los ojos detrás de los lentes de sol y seguía teniendo mucha hambre, era un día maravilloso.

Luego de unos minutos de leer a _Austen_, comenzó a aburrirse. Se sentía con ánimos de andar, de caminar. Casi como si tuviera adrenalina en las venas. Se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido el día anterior porque no recordaba nada. Parecía que su mente era una nebulosa dulce y mullida.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Caroline miraba detenidamente la pantalla de su móvil. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería llamarlo? Luego de un minuto de hacer una lista mental de los pros y los contras, decidió llamarlo. Al tercer tono atendió:

—_Hola_…

Caroline sonrió con alivio.

—Hola, Ty…

—… _soy Tyler, ahora no puedo atenderte así que deja tu mensaje después del tono._

Caroline suspiró e hizo lo que se le sugirió después del tono.

—Hola, Tyler. Solo llamaba porque quería saber cómo te encuentras. Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, por favor.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a suspirar.

—Caroline.

Caroline levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos cálidos y achocolatados.

—¡Bella! —sonrió y luego frunció el seño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh. ¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó señalando la silla que se encontraba junto a ella en la mesa.

—Claro, claro.

Bella sonrió y se sentó.

—Me sentía algo… claustrofóbica en la casa.

Caroline sonrió.

—Me imagino. Luego de todo lo que ha sucedido… ¿cómo te encuentras con lo de Klaus?

Bella frunció el seño y preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Klaus?

Caroline abrió los labios para contestarle cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Es Elena —le comentó a Bella antes de contestar—. Hola, Elena. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—_Bien, supongo. Escúchame, ¿podrías venir a casa?_ —Elena suspiró—. _Necesitamos decidir qué es lo que haremos con Bella._

El rastro de sonrisa que había en los labios de Caroline se esfumó y se levantó, apartando el móvil de su oído.

—Iré a ordenar algo de beber —le informó a su acompañante—. ¿Te apetece algo?

—Una limonada —asintió bella. Luego añadió—: y también algo para comer. Muero de hambre.

—Bien —Caroline se apresuró hacia la barra—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que qué haremos con Bella, Elena?

—_Me refiero a que tenemos que decidir cómo les diremos a sus padres que está muerta. Definitivamente no podemos aparecernos por allí de buenas a primeras y decir: ¡Hola! Bella ha muerto, lo sentimos mucho._

—¿Qué? —Caroline se detuvo en seco—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—_¿Es que no lo sabías?_ —la vos de Elena sonaba triste y cansada—. _Anoche mientras sucedía el… sacrificio_ —suspiró—, _Bella intentó ayudar a Stefan y… uno de los vampiros de Klaus la asesinó. Me siento tan culpable…_

—Pues… creo que aquí sucede algo raro entonces.

—_¿Por qué? ¿qué sucede, Caroline?_

La vampiresa se dio media vuelta para voltear a ver la mesa en donde Isabella estaba aun sentada. Se encontraba hablando con un muchacho que se le había acercado.

—Porque Bella está aquí, conmigo, en el Grill.

Luego de un intenso silencio, la voz de Elena se elevó detrás de la línea.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Stefan.

Damon, desde el otro lado de la sala se acercó a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El rostro de Elena se encontraba pálido.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó ella con la voz temblándole.

Damon agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que decía Caroline en el otro lado de la línea.

—_Claro que estoy segura. Está aquí conmigo, de hecho, estoy por ordenar para comer. Tiene hambre._

Damon y Stefan fruncieron el seño. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—E-Está bien. Damon, Stefan y yo estaremos ahí en un momento, ¿sí? manten… mantenla contigo.

—_Claro_.

Elena cortó la comunicación y miró a los dos hermanos con los ojos como platos.

—Bella… Bella está en el Grill con Caroline.

Luego de un segundo de silencio, Damon había desaparecido y la puerta de la entrada de los Gilbert se encontraba abierta de par en par.

Jeremy entró en la sala con Bonnie a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando vio las expresiones de Stefan y Elena.

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza.

—No me lo creerías si te lo dijera.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Mucha hambre? —preguntó Caroline con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro.

—Sí —respondió Bella mientras masticaba la tercera porción de tarta de manzana que el mesero le había traído. Terminó de comerla y tomó otro trago de la limonada. Era el tercer vaso que pedía—. ¡Qué raro! Es como si tuviera un agujero en el estómago. Todo lo que como parece desaparecer —rió suavemente. Caroline solo pudo hacer un atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Me ha sucedido —comentó. Sí, le había sucedido ya. Cuando su vida humana estaba terminando. Tomó un trago de su cerveza—. Bella.

—¿Sí? —Isabella volvió a poner su atención dispersa en la rubia.

—¿Qué…? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué recuerdas de lo que sucedió ayer?

Bella se lo pensó y dijo:

—Hmm. No recuerdo mucho.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Yo —frunció el seño en concentración—… estaba con Bonnie. En su casa.

—Bien. Bella…

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Bella en un sobresalto.

—Ah. Bueno…

—¡Damon! —exclamó Bella con una sonrisa.

Caroline volteó y sí, en efecto, Damon se acercaba a ellas pero sus ojos claros no se apartaban de Bella. Ella le sonreía como un ángel. Detrás de Damon venían Elena, Stefan, Bonnie y Jeremy. A ellos se les pronunciaba bien la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Desean acompañarnos? —Caroline sonrió y levantó su cerveza. Claramente intentaba aligerar la situación.

—Siempre aprecio la invitación de un buen trago pero ahora no. Gracias, Caroline —contestó Damon sin humor. Se volvió hacia Bella—. Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella lo miró con ojos de cordero.

—Tenía hambre y sed—Elena y Bonnie se estremecieron—. Y Caroline fue muy amable en invitarme a comer. Gracias —le sonrió a la aludida. Caroline le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Está en transición, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jeremy en un murmullo a Stefan. El último cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que esta muchachita tiene que ir a la casa —Damon intentó que Isabella se pusiera de pie pero no logró que cooperara así que terminó por levantarla en brazos.

—¡Yuhuu! —rió Bella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta quedar casi colgando en los brazos de Damon. Cuando salían del Grill, Bella aun seguía riendo.

Bonnie frunció el seño y miró Caroline. La vampiresa se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? le he pedido al bartender que le pusiera un poco de Tequila a sus refrescos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—Esto tiene que ser un sueño —comentó Elena, que se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—O una pesadilla —apostilló Jeremy.

Elena suspiró.

En unos minutos más llegaron a la casa y aparcaron detrás del auto de Damon, quien ya se encontraba sacando a Bella del auto y llevándola en brazos hasta la casa.

Los otros se apresuraron en seguirlos. Podían escuchar a Bella quejándose en el interior.

Damon colocó a Bella en el sillón y se quedó de pie, observándola.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué todos me miran de esa manera?

—¿De qué manera? —le preguntó Damon.

—Como si fuera… un fantasma.

Los otros se miraron entre ellos. Bella prácticamente era un fantasma para ellos.

Elena suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sofás seguida por su hermano.

—Bella —comenzó mirando a la muchacha-supuestamente-muerta—, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

Bella frunció el seño.

—Estaba con Bonnie. Y con Katherine.

Todos los ojos de la habitación se clavaron en la bruja.

—¿Bonnie? —preguntó Caroline con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro—. ¿Qué _demonios_ hacías con esa perra?

—No es lo que parece —se defendió Bonnie, quien también miró a Bella con exasperación—. Elijah _y_ Katherine vinieron a mi puerta para pedir mi ayuda y la de Bella.

—¿Por qué a Bella? —preguntó Stefan—. Entiendo que pidieran tu ayuda pero no la de Bella. Elijah ni siquiera la conoce.

—Bueno, vio su foto —intervino Elena mirando a su novio—. ¿Recuerdas cómo reaccionó?

Stefan sacudió su cabeza pero no parecía muy convencido.

—Bella —Caroline le dio una sonrisa dulce—, ¿Qué más recuerdas antes de… encontrar a Bonnie?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada…

Pero en ese momento unas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza. De una cabaña escondida en el bosque, una sonrisa depredadora.

Bella aspiró con fuerza.

—Klaus —murmuró.

—Isabella —Damon la taladró con la mirada—, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Klaus?

—Yo…

—Sabemos que él te tuvo cautiva —comentó Elena—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Klaus… me mordió.

—¿Y qué más? —la urgió Damon.

—Y… no lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero creo que me dio a beber de su sangre.

Elena cerró los ojos con pesar.

.

.

—Hey.

Bella se volteó para mirar cómo Caroline entraba al dormitorio.

—Nunca había estado aquí —comentó la rubia.

—Debe ser porque es el dormitorio de Damon.

Caroline frunció el seño y preguntó:

—¿Duermes con Damon?

Bella asintió ausentemente y continuó mirando hacia el techo. Escuchó cómo Caroline suspiraba.

—Bella —se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde—. Bella, mírame, por favor.

Bella así lo hizo y se encontró con ojos claros y llenos de preocupación y pena.

—Sabes qué es lo que sucederá, ¿verdad?

Bella no dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento. Lo que sucedería. Bella sabía lo que sucedería.

—Bella, ¿qué es lo que harás? ¿cambiarás?

—No.

.

—¿Estás contento, Damon? —preguntó Stefan una vez que Bella se hubo ido al dormitorio—. Lo has logrado —Stefan se levantó del sillón y le sonrió a Damon sin verdadera alegría—, has arruinado su vida.

Damon no le respondió. De hecho, ni lo miró siquiera. Estaba concentrado en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en su dormitorio.

—_Bella, ¿qué es lo que harás? ¿cambiarás?_

—_No._

Damon apretó la mandíbula y aspiró profundamente por la nariz. Isabella no cambiaría, sino que prefería morir.

Sintió algo en su pecho. Algo que definitivamente no había sentido cuando Vicky había sido transformada.

.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Caroline en un murmullo—. ¿Por qué no quieres convertirte?

Bella frunció el seño y se acomodó de modo que podía ver su bello rostro y respondió:

—¿Por qué convertirme, Caroline? —la miró con sus grandes ojos chocolates—. ¿Para qué? No tengo a nadie en el mundo. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿volver con Charlie? No lo creo. ¿Con mi madre? Mucho menos. No los pondría en peligro. Y además —suspiró—, están buscándome, Caroline. Victoria va a encontrarme en algún momento.

—Puedes luchar.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Caroline. Estoy _cansada_ de luchar. Siempre he luchado y nunca he conseguido nada.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo cómo sus músculos no se encontraban tan firmes como deberían. Tenía hambre. Y estaba _cansada_.

Salió de la habitación y descendió por las escaleras, tomando nota de que nadie se había movido de la planta baja. Elena, quien se encontraba acurrucada con Stefan en el sillón, se puso de pie en cuanto la vio.

—¿Qué…? ¿qué harás?

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y respondió:

—¿Te refieres a si cambiaré o no?

Elena asintió con la cabeza.

—No —contestó Stefan por ella—. Bella no cambiará.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que sucedería.

—Bueno —Bella forzó una sonrisa—, creo que iré a…

—No creí que fueras tan cobarde —Damon se sentó en uno de los sillones y encendió la televisión.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Bonnie con el seño fruncido, sin saber a quién le hablaba. Pero Damon mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla mientras hacía _zapping_.

—Si hubiera sabido que te rendirías tan fácilmente, no te hubiera traído a Mystic Falls.

Bella se quedó congelada en su lugar.

—¿_Cobarde_? —logró decir—. ¿Cobarde _yo_? —caminó hacia él con los hombros tensos y se plantó enfrente de él. Una sonrisa amarga curvaba sus pálidos labios. Ya que moriría, era el momento perfecto para decir muchas cosas. Lo miró a los ojos azules, a aquellos ojos que la habían capturado desde el primer momento en aquella cafetería de Seattle, a aquellos ojos que habían prometido seguridad en otro pequeño pueblo—. Si me permites decirlo, yo no soy quien babea por la novia de mi hermano. Yo no soy quien aleja a todo el mundo. Porque sé lo que haces, Damon. Sé _por qué_ lo haces. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Que no nos damos cuenta? —tomó un profundo respiro y se calmó—. Dime tú, Damon, quién de nosotros dos es el más cobarde.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba de pie frente a ella, sus pechos se separaban por sólo dos centímetros.

—Cállate —dijo a centímetros de su boca. Bella tembló pero no se echó atrás.

—No, Damon. He vivido callada mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees? —tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a los otros habitantes de la sala—. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Y por lo que no, también —miró a Damon nuevamente con ojos tiernos—. Gracias. Fuiste mi salvación cuando más necesité con desesperación ayuda. Y no sabes lo enormemente agradecida que estoy por ello.

»Pero lo que no sabes es cómo duele… el tener que verte así. Me ha causando tanto daño el verte ser infeliz por alguien que quizás te ame, pero que jamás va a arriesgarse por ti —sin darle importancia a la evidente y súbita incomodidad de Elena, Bella alzó una mano y con el dorso de ella acarició la mejilla de Damon. Él tenía una mirada extraña, brillante pero a la misma vez opaca. Pero Damon Salvatore le estaba dando toda su atención a las palabras de Isabella Swan—. Deseo que seas feliz, Damon. Quiero que cuando toda esta locura acabe, hagas lo que sientes y seas feliz por una vez en tu existencia. _Feliz_. Hazlo por mí, porque yo ya no podré hacerlo. Encuentra a alguien que de verdad te ame. Créeme —sonrió con dulzura—, no es difícil hacerlo. De alguna manera creo que te he amado desde el principio. Desde que vi tus ojos en aquella cafetería. Y teniendo en cuenta la clase de amor que he llegado a sentir por otras personas… creo que este amor que siento por ti es el más sano que he sentido nunca.

—_Y en las noticias de último momento_ —decía la periodista en la pantalla de televisión—: _una pareja fue hallada asesinada en su casa en la ciudad de Florida. Las víctimas, Phil Collins y Renée Dwyer fueron encontrados esta mañana por una empleada de limpieza que trabajaba para ellos. Las autoridades informan que no ha sido un robo y que podría llegar a tratarse de un _ajuste de cuentas_. Las investigaciones aun siguen su curso pero el caso es…_

El silencio del lugar había hecho que las palabras de la periodista se escucharan con mayor volumen del que en realidad tenía.

_Las víctimas, Phil Collins y Renée Dwyer fueron encontrados esta mañana…_

Y las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _y… ¿qué creen que sucederá? ¿Bella cambiará o morirá?_

_Antes de que me olvide, les informo que he subido un nuevo fanfic y se llama __**The Edge of Glory**__. Son capítulos cortitos de una trama también corta. No es la gran cosa pero si quieren echarle una ojeada, se los agradecería._

**Muchas gracias a:** Adriana Mikaelson, _IssaSwanCullen_, Anne Marie Masen, _MarianaMasen_, lagie, _Annaniicolle_, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, _xoam_, chovitap, _Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova_, Bella-swan11, _CaMuChI_, darky1995, _Marry_, saory, _ash benson_ y a los dos Guest **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	20. Algo por lo qué vivir

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-20-_**

_Algo por lo qué vivir_

.

.

―¿Qué le sucede? ―preguntó Elena frenéticamente.

Bella se había caído al suelo. Su mano derecha estaba sobre su garganta y parecía que se estuviera ahogando.

Damon estuvo inclinado sobre ella un segundo después. Luego se acercaron Bonnie, Jeremy y Caroline.

―¿Isabella? ―preguntó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la depositaba en el sillón con cuidado. Ahí Elena pudo ver como el rostro de Bella se encontraba siendo surcado por lágrimas.

―Aléjense ―ordenó Damon―. Necesita aire.

―Le traeré un vaso de agua ―murmuró Stefan y luego se fue en dirección hacia la cocina.

―Isabella ―Damon se acuclilló a su lado―. Isabella, escúchame.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. El sonido de su propio llanto ahogaba cualquier sonido exterior.

―¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ―preguntó Elena.

―Era su madre ―respondió Damon.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Caroline, confundida.

―Oh, Dios ―murmuró Bonnie―. Renée Dwyer…

Y los demás entendieron. Porque aquel era el apellido por el que Bella se había inscrito en el Instituto.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Tequila. Doble.

Katherine se sentó en una de las butacas de la barra, la que estaba en la punta en un rincón bastante oscuro para su gusto. Le sonrió al bartender y le guiñó el ojo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y la verdad que él no estaba nada mal…

―Un bourbon, por favor.

Katherine se tensó y apretó la mandíbula. Klaus tomó asiento a su lado.

―Vaya, vaya ―le sonrió con tirantez―. ¿Cómo te encuentras Klaus?

Él le sonrió.

―Mejor que nunca, querida Katerina. Mejor que nunca. Gracias por tu falsa consideración.

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―Hago lo que puedo.

―Lo sé.

Ambos hicieron silencio cuando el joven que estaba detrás de la barra les sirvió sus tragos.

―Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Katherine apretó los dientes. Quinientos años. Quinientos años de huir. Quinientos años de luchar. De esconderse. Para que ahora él viniera como un híbrido liberado a pedirle favores. Quiso reírse. No, él no le _pediría_ nada. Se lo ordenaría.

―¿Qué quieres?

Klaus le sonrió y ella pudo ver como su mente trabajaba detrás de sus claros ojos.

―Ve a la casa Salvatore.

Katherine enarcó las cejas.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó, su propia mente trabajando en las posibilidades.

Klaus bebió un trago de su copa y volvió a ponerla en su sitio.

―Isabella está en transición.

Katherine se sentó derecha. Eso no podía ser porque Isabella estaba muerta… y entonces recordó cuando Bonnie la ayudó a bajar por las escaleras de la mansión, la mancha de sangre en su vestido…

―Le diste de beber de tu sangre ―adivinó.

Klaus volvió a sonreír.

―Claro que lo hice, Katerina. ¿Me crees tan idiota como para no haber pensado que ella moriría? ―soltó un resoplido―. Isabella es muy… desinteresada. Y yo sabía que intentaría ayudar a nuestra adorable Elena.

―Pero, ¿por qué convertirla?

Él enarcó una ceja.

―¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Katherine lo miró, intentando buscar en los rasgos de sus rostros. Buscando algo que le dijera qué era lo que él quería con Isabella. Porque claramente quería algo con aquella humana… pronta a ser vampira. Escondió un suspiro.

―¿Sólo quieres que vaya a verla? ―preguntó―. ¿Una visita social?

―No, Katerina. Quiero que vayas y la conviertas.

―Pero… no entiendo nada. ¿No está en transición ya?

―Sí ―contestó él, fingiendo frustración―. Pero ella no quiere convertirse.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

―Y tú quieres que se convierta.

―Creo que eso ya lo he dejado claro.

―¿Y por qué no le pides eso a tu hermano? ―preguntó aparentemente indiferente. Pero ella quería saber de Elijah. Quería saber dónde se encontraba ese traidor.

―Mi hermano no puede hacerlo. Él está… fuera de circulación por el momento.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Carlisle Cullen apartó la cortina de la ventana y miró el paisaje que le ofrecía la vista desde el hotel.

―Aun no ha bajado el sol ―comentó Edward detrás de él.

―No. Parece que el día es interminable aquí en Florida.

Carlisle le sonrió a su hijo.

La noticia del asesinato de Renée Dwyer había dejado a todos petrificados. Y con una sensación de culpa interminable. Los informes de el noticiero habían sido muy vagos pero la familia Cullen se había puesto manos a la obra.

Carlisle y Edward tomaron el primer vuelo hacia Florida para ver de primera mano las evidencias y los cuerpos.

―¿Crees que Bella irá al funeral? ―preguntó Edward mientras se recostaba en una de las camas de la habitación.

Carlisle volvió a poner la cortina en su lugar.

―Sí, Edward. Claro que estará allí. Bella amaba mucho a su madre. Recuerda, Edward, que los funerales son para los vivos, no para los muertos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon miró el rostro ceniciento de Isabella y frunció el seño.

¿Desde cuándo aquella muchacha se había convertido en una cobarde?

Isabella gimió y él se acercó a ella sin dudarlo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó con calma. No tuvo que bajar la voz porque nadie había en la casa ya. Stefan se había llevado a Elena y Caroline mientras que Bonnie y Jeremy se fueron por su lado. Bella les había pedido que se fueran porque no quería que la vieran de esa manera.

Pero ella no le había pedido eso a Damon. Y él había sentido un ramalazo de calidez al saber que lo quería junto a ella en sus últimos momentos.

―Nada ―murmuró ella sin respiración―. Sólo un pequeño dolor en el pecho ―se pasó la mano débilmente por la zona mencionada―. ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que moriría de esta manera.

Damon tuvo que sonreír.

―¿Con dieciocho años ya te habías imaginado tu muerte? Vaya. Debió apestar ser tú.

Ella rió débilmente. Una risa que luego se transformó en tos. Cuando ella sacó su mano de sus labios, ésta tenía sangre.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras Damon le limpiaba la mano y las comisuras de los labios con una toalla húmeda. Luego sostuvo un vaso de agua entre sus labios para que ella bebiera un sorbo.

―Gracias.

―De nada. Entonces, ¿de qué modo pensaste que morirías?

―Una muerte rápida. No lo sé, quizás Victoria sacándome el corazón o algo así.

―Se te ocurren las cosas más encantadoras ―ironizó él. Pero la sonrisa de sus labios era verdadera.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Después de que Edward me dejara yo no… no me importaba mucho si vivía o moría. Era como si él se hubiera llevado todo de mí.

―Como si te hubiera arrancado el corazón y te hubiera dejado un hueco vacío y oscuro con el qué vivir.

Bella lo miró con conocimiento en los ojos.

―Veo que sabes lo que se siente.

―Claro que lo sé. Alguna vez amé, Isabella. O creí hacerlo. Y la maldigo por ello.

―Pues yo no ―suspiró ella―. Amé a Edward o creí hacerlo. No lo sé. Pero agradezco que la vida me haya dado la oportunidad de saber lo que se siente hacerlo.

Damon la miró y pensó que aun con el rostro sudoroso y a punto de morir era hermosa.

―Isabella ―dijo en un murmullo. Se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado―. Bella ―. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos del color del chocolate. Él nunca la había llamado por Bella. Siempre había sido Isabella para él―. Bella ―repitió―, puedes cambiar. Puedes convertirte. Tienes un padre por el cual vivir.

―Damon.

―No ―la interrumpió él―. Déjame terminar. Podrías hacer tantas cosas…

―Damon, ¿me besarías?

Él se quedó mudo. La observó para saber si estaba bromeando pero ella se encontraba seria y lo miraba con intensidad.

―¿Me darías un beso?

_«Está muriendo»_

―No tienes que pedirlo ―murmuró él.

Inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella e inhaló. Aquel aroma floral y dulce inundó sus fosas nasales. La besó suavemente, disfrutando de la suavidad y la calidez de sus llenos labios. Ella levantó los brazos y entrelazó una de sus pequeñas manos en su cabello y la otra le acariciaba el cuello. Él podía degustar el sabor a sus lágrimas en aquel tierno beso.

Damon, por primera vez en más de un siglo y medio, rezó para que sucediera un milagro.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches. Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y él es el doctor Edward Masen. Estamos aquí para ver los cuerpos de Renée Dwyer y Phil Collins.

El forense frunció el seño pero asintió con la cabeza.

―Por aquí, por favor.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Oh. Esto es tan tierno.

Damon se volvió y vio a Katherine en la puerta de su dormitorio. Había estado tan concentrado en Isabella que no la había escuchado entrar a la casa.

―¿Qué quieres, Katherine?

Ella sonrió y se acercó a la cama, viendo la figura pálida que había en ella. Hizo una mueca.

―Un pajarito me ha contado que alguien estaba en transición.

Se acercó a Isabella y la observó. Sí, definitivamente estaba muriendo. Inclinó la cabeza y se preguntó por qué. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que una persona rechazaba cambiar. Pero había personas que nacían para ser criaturas de la noche. Y aquella niña parecía ser una de ellas.

Bella suspiró.

―Katherine, no…

―Damon, sal de aquí.

Desde luego, Damon no lo hizo. Sino que se irguió y se quedó frente a Katherine.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Necesito hablar con la dulce Isabella. Ahora. Muévete.

Damon miró a Isabella y ésta asintió con la cabeza. Él le hizo caso porque, ¿qué más daño del estar muriendo podía hacerle Katherine? Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cuando bajó a la sala, vio a un muchacho que debería estar en sus veintes sentado en uno de los sillones.

Damon frunció el seño.

―¿Quién diablos eres tú?

.

.

―¿Qué sucede, Katherine?

La vampiresa se acercó aún más a Bella.

―¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti? ―le preguntó devuelta―. Estas dejándote morir, Isabella. Comprendes eso, ¿verdad?

Bella suspiró cansinamente.

―Sí, lo sé.

―¿De verdad no quieres convertirte en un vampiro?

Bella casi sonrió. Parecía ayer cuando ella había deseado con todo el corazón ser un vampiro; una criatura indestructible. Pero, ¿qué caso tenía eso si te quedarías sola por el resto de la eternidad? Eso no tenía ningún caso. Era mejor morir. Charlie estaría en menos peligro de aquella manera.

Así que se limitó a sonreírle a la vampiresa enfrente suyo.

―Créeme, Katherine, que es mejor de esta manera.

―No, no ―Katherine negó con la cabeza―. No lo creo, niña ―se inclinó y sus labios quedaron al lado del oído de la humana. Katherine pudo escuchar cómo el débil latido de su corazón se sobresaltaba―. Sé quien _asesinó_ a tu madre y a su esposo.

Bella dejó de respirar y sus ojos se agrandaron.

―¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

―¿De verdad creías que la muerte de tu madre era algo _casual_? ¿de verdad te pensaste que no había nada sobrenatural detrás de ello? Tú sabes quién lo hizo…

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

―No. No puede ser. Estas mintiendo…

Katherine estuvo sobre ella en ese momento. Inmovilizó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y las piernas debajo de su pantorrilla. La humana siseó.

―Escúchame, niña, y hazlo bien porque no repetiré esto: tu madre ha sido asesinada. Y si quieres que a tu padre no le suceda lo mismo pues te aconsejo que vayas bebiendo del primero que se te aparezca porque…

.

**~oOo~**

.

Edward miró a su alrededor e inhaló. Sí, la esencia vampírica era débil pero allí estaba. Victoria había sido la asesina.

―¿Qué es lo que harás, hijo? ―preguntó Carlisle.

Edward casi soltó un suspiro.

¿Qué es lo que haría? ni él mismo sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Renée y Phil habían sido asesinados por Victoria sin ningún miramiento. Claramente ella quería que Bella apareciera, que se hiciera presente para poder atraparla. Es aquellos momentos Edward se sentía aliviado de que ella no lo hubiera hecho. Pero a la vez tenía _tantas_ ganas de verla.

―Vigilaremos a Charlie ―continuó Carlisle ante el silencio de su hijo―. No podemos perderlo de vista.

―Tienes razón ―asintió el hijo.

Edward miró a su alrededor, observando la pequeña sala y los adornos en ella. Caminó hasta una fotografía en la que se encontraban Renée y Bella, abrazadas y con el sol brillante deslumbrando sus rostros. El cabello de Bella se mecía con el leve viento que habría habido en el momento y sus ojos eran cálidos como siempre.

Tomó el marco entre sus manos y tuvo cuidado de no pulverizarlo con su fuerza. Pero descubrió con un deje de sorpresa que las manos le temblaban. A él. A Edward Cullen.

No volvió a dejar el retrato en su lugar, sino que se lo llevó consigo hacia la planta alta. Caminó por los pasillos y entró a la habitación que seguramente compartía Renée con su marido. La cama estaba deshecha y él podía oler el olor a sangre vieja en la sábana. Victoria prácticamente les había rebanado el cuello a cada uno. Algo raro para Edward teniendo en cuento que la vampiresa se encontraba en busca de venganza. Pero, de nuevo, ella no buscaba venganza de Renée y mucho menos de Phil Collins. Ellos sólo habían sido un daño colateral que Bella sufriría cuando se enterase. Si es que no lo había hecho ya. Victoria había hecho un buen trabajo al no beber su sangre ni atacarlos como cualquier otro vampiro lo haría. Había hecho pasar aquello como un ajuste de cuentas _humano_.

―¿Qué sucederá con Bella, Edward? ―preguntó su padre―. ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarla y mantenerla a salvo? Sabes que en unos días el cuerpo de Renée será liberado por la policía para el funeral. Bella estará allí.

―Y Victoria, también ―asintió Edward. Pero recordó lo que Charlie Swan le había dicho a Alice cuando su hermana había ido a verlo.

―_No sé lo que le ha sucedido a Bella, Alice. Sólo sé que cuando volví a la casa ella ya no estaba. Había una nota de despedida pero ―tomó aire audiblemente―… en su habitación, el vidrio de su ventana se encontraba roto y según los peritajes, alguien lo quebró desde el lado de afuera._

_»Y luego ha venido este hombre…_

―_¿Qué hombre, Charlie? ―preguntó Alice con curiosidad―. ¿De quién hablas?_

―_De un… dijo que se llamaba… ¿cómo era? Damon Salvatore. Sí, eso es._

―_¿Para qué ha venido a verte, Charlie?_

―_Para decirme que Bella está con él._

_»También me ha dicho de que algo está sucediendo, Alice ―se llevó las manos al rostro―. Y no sé qué ni dónde está ella._

Y Edward admitió con impotencia que él tampoco sabía. Sólo quedaba esperar a que apareciera para poder ponerla a salvo antes de que Victoria la encontrara.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Ven aquí.

Jenna le abrió los brazos a Elena y ésta última se acurrucó en ellos. Por un momento se sintió bien. Todo lo que había sucedido… había sido demasiado. Pensar en John, en Carol y en Bella era horrible. Pero era lo que era. Eran personas que pagaron el precio por Elena.

Escuchó cómo el móvil de Stefan sonaba en la cocina antes de que él lo contestara. Ella no escuchaba lo que decía ni tampoco Jenna. Estaba demasiado lejos o hablaba demasiado bajo.

Stefan se había ofrecido a hacerle algo de comer ya que ella se había saltado varias comidas. No es como si se hubiera acordado de ello.

―¿Dónde esta Jeremy? ―le preguntó a su tía.

―En su cuarto, creo. No estoy segura. Sabemos que no soportaba a John pero aún así era su tío, ¿no crees?

Y mi padre, añadió ella en su fuero interno. Un padre que nunca había dado la cara ante ella, pero que se había sacrificado en el último minuto. Había perdido a todos aquellos que se habían llamado sus padres, comprendió ella. A los Gilbert y luego a Isobel y John. Si su umbral de dolor emocional no hubiera sido ya tan alto, Elena se habría derrumbado hacía rato ya.

Luego de unos minutos Jenna se separó de Elena y se despidió porque se tenía que ir. La adolescente se quedó sola durante unos minutos, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la sala. Frunció el seño y se preguntó si Stefan aun se encontraba en la casa porque no hacía ruido alguno. Él mismo respondió su duda cuando traspasó el umbral de la sala con un plato humeante en la mano. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le tendía el plato y ella lo tomaba.

―Gracias ―dijo antes de dar vuelta el tenedor entre la pasta y llevársela a la boca. Casi gimió―. Está delicioso.

―Me alegro ―él le sonrió un poquito pero ella pudo ver que algo no andaba bien.

―¿Quién te ha llamado?

―Era Damon.

Los hombros de Elena se encorvaron ligeramente.

―¿Bella ya ha…?

―Bella ha cambiado.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon no apartó los ojos de Isabella mientras Katherine pasaba a su lado, partiendo ahora que ya había logrado su cometido. Se preguntó fugazmente por qué lo había hecho, por qué había convertido a Isabella. ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

No dijo nada mientras Katherine se iba, cerrando la puerta principal detrás de ella sin hacer el menor ruido.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

La ex humana lo miró.

―Diferente.

Damon asintió y caminó hacia ella con tranquilidad. Le parecía extraño que no estuviera frenética por probar más sangre. Sino que estaba sentada en la cama con las manos debajo de los muslos. Pero podía ver cómo sus hombros se encontraban tensos.

―¿Sientes ansias?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No lo miró a los ojos.

―Hey ―se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, ignorando lo tenso que sus músculos se pusieron―. No has hecho nada malo, Isabella.

―Mordí a un hombre, Damon. Bebí de él.

―Lo sé ―asintió él―. Pero no lo mataste. Y me impresiona, de verdad. La primera vez que bebí de alguien, no me resistí la urgencia de secarla por completo ―a su lado, Isabella se estremeció.

―¿Eso tendría que hacerme sentir mejor? ―preguntó ella con el seño fruncido.

Damon sonrió levemente.

―No. Creo que no.

Isabella rió suavemente. Fue una risa corta pero una risa al fin.

―¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? ―preguntó él. Había escuchado toda la conversación que Katherine había tenido con ella y le pareció que algo ocultaba la vampiresa. Esa perra no hacía nada como favor si no tenía nada a cambio.

―Averiguaré quien asesinó a mi madre. No puedo quedarme con la duda.

Damon enarcó una ceja.

―¿Katherine no te lo ha dicho?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No. Y luego de… ―movió las manos como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras.

―De que bebieras del humano ―la ayudó él.

―Sí ―se estremeció. Si era de placer o de sed, él no sabría decirlo―. Me olvidé de preguntarle sobre ello.

Damon asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

―No te lo diría.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque es _Katherine_. No sé la razón por la cual quiso que cambiaras pero ella algo sacará de todo esto. Recuérdalo.

Isabella suspiró.

―Si me ayuda a vengar a Renée… no me interesa. Que tome lo que quiera.

_«Peligrosas palabras. Muy peligrosas»_

Damon volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

―Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras ―le tendió un trago con la mano izquierda.

Ella negó.

―No, gracias. No bebo.

Damon profirió un sonido divertido.

―Ahora lo harás. Créeme ―dejó el vaso en sus manos y ella frunció el seño―. El alcohol te ayuda con las… _ansias_.

―Oh ―el seño arrugado no se fue―. ¿Es por eso que bebes tanto?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Por eso y porque me encanta emborracharme. Es difícil dejar los vicios de lado.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Katherine se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que se había sentado antes. Y esperó. Klaus apareció unos minutos después y después de observar su rostro, él sonrió y dijo:

―Sabía que lo harías.

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―No fue muy difícil.

―¿Ella no te ha preguntado nada?

―Estaba bastante ocupada. Créeme.

―Me imagino ―Klaus levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Katherine tuvo que controlarse para no seguir su instinto de apartarle la mano de un manotazo ―. Creo que te debo algo, Katerina. Cuando lo necesites, pídemelo.

Ella se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la salida, deseosa de dejar su presencia atrás. Pero a los tres pasos que dio, se dio media vuelta y lo miró con ojos oscuros.

―Sólo hay una cosa que quiero de ti.

Él enarcó una rubia ceja.

―¿Y qué podría ser eso?

―Que mantengas esa daga en el pecho de Elijah por lo menos otros dos siglos más ―fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse con paso firme hacia la salida.

El sonido de la risa masculina le precedía el paso.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Charlie Swan sentía que el tallo de la rosa que tenía en la mano le pesaba cien kilos. Escuchaba cómo el cura hablaba sobre el descanso eterno y la vida en el paraíso y lo único que quería era hacerlo callar. Pero no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Respiró profundamente y miró hacia arriba, hacia el sol brillante y centellante que se había apoderado de Florida. Parecía estar despidiéndose de Renée.

Y Charlie lo agradeció.

En un momento de delirio, recordó cómo eran los funerales en las películas. Siempre había lluvia y relámpagos y el mundo no podía ser más triste.

En cambio, en ese momento, Charlie podía escuchar el alegre canto de los pájaros. Y a pesar de que a Renée le hubiera gustado aquello, Charlie no pudo evitar sentir desasosiego. Porque aquello no era un último adiós de una película; sino de la vida real.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y tiró la rosa con una gracilidad sorprendente sobre el ataúd mientras éste iba descendiendo hacia las profundidades de la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Listo, Bella ha cambiado. Ahora empieza lo bueno._

**Muchas gracias a:** Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova, _Cullen-21-gladys_, Nandita21unexplained, _IssaSwanCullen_, Lyzz Cullen, _darky1995_, Sabaku no Adhii, _Annaniicolle_, Mary, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Yamii Salvatore, _lagie_, chovitap, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, Bella-swan11, _xoam_, Abiy, _Nabiki Bucio_ y a los dos Guests **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	21. Forks

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-21-_**

_Forks_

.

.

Siete semanas después Bella se encontraba frente a la residencia Swan, en Forks.

Sentía cómo el pecho le pesaba con tan solo ver la solitaria casa que se alzaba frente a ella.

Se preguntó cómo había manejado Charlie la muerte de Renée. Se preguntó si la había llorado. Si también había llorado a Bella. se preguntó si Billy había hecho algo por no dejarlo solo.

Se preguntó tantas cosas…

Bella había querido ver a Charlie a penas convertirse en vampiresa, pero Damon y Stefan la detuvieron y la hicieron entrar en razón. ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar cerca de él? no, primero debía aprender a controlarse. Así que Bella se tragó la sed, las ansias de clavar los colmillos en el cuello de Elena o de Bonnie, y les sonreía y hacía pequeñas conversaciones cuando ellas la visitaban. No le sucedía lo mismo con Caroline porque ella también era vampiro. Había comenzado a apreciar la amistad de Caroline. Ella le relataba sobre su formación en su nuevo ser y a veces hasta comparaban las similitudes y las diferencias entre las dos.

Caroline se había convertido en su confidente.

Pero pudo controlar su sed y no saltar sobre los humanos.

Damon la ayudó con ello. Stefan trató de que probase la dieta vegetariana pero… no funcionó. Bella terminó saltando sobre un muchacho que se había acercado a ella para flirtear ―aunque Bella sospechaba que los del sexo masculino no _flirteaban_― y Damon tuvo que ayudarla para usar la compulsión en él. Se llamaba Owen. Había sido una experiencia única, el poder de hacer que la gente, los humanos, hicieran lo que uno quería.

El muchacho había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido. Todo. Cuando estuvo en calma, cuando pudo controlarse, siguió a Owen entre las sombras hacia su casa. Por la apariencia de ésta, Bella notó que vivía humildemente. Vivía con sus padres y una hermanita llamada Ashley. Era rubia, como él. Y tenían los ojos de un azul del color del cielo.

Bella se había metido en la habitación de él y lo había hipnotizado. Y había bebido de él nuevamente. Pero con control. Cada vez que sentía que lo perdía, se apartaba de él. No dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

Bella suspiró.

―¿Todo en orden? ―preguntó Damon. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí ―contestó. Se concentró en los sonidos de la casa―. Es domingo, temprano en la mañana y Charlie no se encuentra en la casa ―se quejó ella. Vaya buena suerte―. Y no puedo entrar si él no me invita.

―Eso parece ―murmuró Damon con los brazos cruzados.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Bella.

―¿Sabes qué?

Por toda respuesta, Damon enarcó una ceja.

―Iremos de compras.

―¿De compras?

―Sí. Estoy un noventa por ciento segura de que Charlie ha estado sobreviviendo gracias al _delivery_.

―¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? ―preguntó Damon mientras se metían al vehículo nuevamente―. He conocido personas que han sobrevivido gracias al _delivery_, pero de una manera mucho más literal en la que tu padre lo hace.

.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, comenzó la lluvia. Nada sorpresivo, claro, pero sí irritante. Aunque Bella tenía que admitir que desde que había realizado el cambio, se llevaba menos que bien con el sol y la claridad. Y entonces Damon le recordaba que en ese momento era una criatura de la noche.

Y tenía razón.

Comenzaron a gustarle las sombras. Le gustaba la… _protección_ que ellas le daban.

Así que Forks, con sus cielos encapotados y lluvias, ahora no estaba _tan_ mal como antes.

―¿Es aquí? ―preguntó Damon cuando llegaban al supermercado en el que Bella siempre hacía la compra. Ella asintió y él deslizó el auto hasta el aparcamiento―. No lo puedo creer ―murmuró Damon―. Yo, malditamente asombroso Damon Salvatore, yendo de compras para el Sheriff del pueblo. Ni por Liz lo había hecho alguna vez.

Bella tuvo que sonreír.

Caminaron hacia la entrada con tranquilidad y ella dudó antes de poner un pie adentro. Todavía le parecía algo raro tener que fijarte si podía entrar a un lugar, antes de hacer el ridículo de tener que hacerse la tonta para que la invitaran.

Pero aquel era un lugar público, se dijo mientras observaba como Damon entraba con total tranquilidad.

Bella trotó hasta quedar a su lado.

Aquello era otra cosa buena que había traído el cambio. La _agilidad_. Sip, Bella Swan era ágil de una vez y para siempre. Ahora entendía cómo los vampiros jamás se tropezaban ni hacían el ridículo. Era como si caminaras sobre una nube ―ella nunca había caminado sobre una nube pero pensaba que así era como se sentiría. El suelo no parecía suelo bajo sus pies. Y sus pies sabían exactamente dónde pisar. Y correr era asombroso. Podía correr a una velocidad que para un humano era simplemente imposible, incluso, de entender. Como a ella le había sucedido antes.

Bella tomó un carrito y Damon caminó a su lado a través de los pasillos mientras ella inspeccionaba los productos de su alrededor.

―¿Has hablado con Stefan?

―Todo en orden ―respondió Damon. Cuando pasaron frente a la góndola de los dulces, tomó un paquete de Oreos y lo abrió.

―¿Qué haces? ―siseó Bella.

―Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por acompañarte sería esto, ¿no? ―se encogió de hombros y se llevó una de las galletitas a la boca. Le sonrió mientras masticaba.

Bella rodó los ojos y le robó una.

―Hey ―se quejó él con seriedad―. Cómprate el tuyo.

Ella controló el impulso de querer volver a rodar los ojos.

En un principio, el plan había sido ir sola a Forks. Durante semanas, Bella estuvo controlándose para poder ver a su padre. Su meta era estar cerca de Charlie, poder cuidarlo. Mystic Falls ya se encontraba en calma; Klaus había desaparecido con toda su prole. Pero no estaba de más estar en guardia durante un tiempo más. Eso ya no era problema de Bella; ella tenía que proteger a su padre a pesar de las semanas que no estuvo a la altura. Pero ahora ella podía hacerlo y nadie tocaría a Charlie.

El problema con el plan de partir fue que Damon se opuso. A pesar de todos los argumentos que Bella había expuesto, no había podido lograr convencerlo. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo: Damon iría con ella a Forks. Él era viejo, más poderoso y sabía defenderse. Bella… no mucho.

―¿Qué le dirás a tu padre? ―preguntó Damon, exaltándola.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Pregunto, ¿qué es lo que dirás a tu padre? Es decir, no has venido sola.

Bella suspiró.

―Lo sé. Pero, estaba pensando en que…

―No sabes lo que le dirás, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Damon con una sonrisa socarrona.

―No ―admitió ella.

Cuando pasaron por los frigoríficos, ella vio su reflejo en el cristal.

Su rostro ahora tenía una palidez perfecta ya que de alguna manera estaba muerta. Cuando se había mirado al espejo por primera vez casi se había llevado un susto de muerte. Sin sarcasmos. Ahora sus rasgos tenían una oscura y misteriosa belleza vampírica que era demasiado perceptible para cualquier humano, inclusive. Quizás fuera porque Bella sabía lo débil que había sido de humana. Su piel era pálida pero ahora que estaba en Forks y podía ver su reflejo en aquel cristal, podía ver que su piel ya no se traslucía como lo había hecho en un principio. Las pestañas eran negras y arqueadas y el color de sus labios ahora eran de un color cereza. El cabello ahora era de un color caoba muy profundo y parecía más lustroso; las ondulaciones eran mucho más definidas. Parecía que con la nueva palidez de su tez, los demás colores se habían intensificado.

En fuerza y velocidad se igualaba a los Fríos. Su fuerza era impresionante y tuvo que aprender a controlarla. Luego de más de una docena de vasos rotos y puertas arrancadas de sus bisagras, aprendió a hacerlo. Prometió a los hermanos Salvatore pagar todos los daños hechos. Algún día.

En su totalidad, para el que no la había conocido antes del cambio, parecía una humana común y corriente. Pero era mucho más atractiva.

Su aroma natural era más dulce que el que tenía de humana y su cuerpo era cálido cuando se alimentaba con la suficiente frecuencia; sino su temperatura comenzaba a descender. Por eso vampiros como los Cullen no los descubrían: porque parecían humanos. Damon le había comentado que algunos de los _Fríos_ quisieron alguna vez dar caza a alguno de la clase _Original_ porque les había gustado su aroma y ya que parecían humanos… pero todas las historias aseguran que los _Originales_ se deshicieron fácilmente de los _Fríos_. Pensándolo bien, luego entendió que quizás fue porque no se lo esperaban.

―¿Has terminado de admirarte a ti misma? ―preguntó Damon, sonando divertido.

Bella apartó la mirada del cristal y si hubiera podido, seguramente se hubiera sonrojado.

―Cállate.

Reía mientras doblaban en otro pasillo. Últimamente, pasar tiempo con Damon era mucho más… soportable.

―¿Bella?

La aludida se detuvo sobre sus pasos y miró a la persona que tenía enfrente.

―Jessica ―sonrió Bella con cuidado de no mostrar demasiado su blanca y ahora afilada dentadura―. Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

La muchacha parecía no poder levantar su quijada del suelo. Miró a Bella y luego a Damon, sus ojos bebiendo de él.

Bella se sintió incómoda, no, no era incomodidad. Bella se sentía _molesta_. ¿Es que Jessica tenía que posar sus ojos en todos los hombres de Bella?

Wow. Puso freno a ese pensamiento. Damon _no_ era suyo.

―¡Bella! ―exclamó Jessica, esta vez fingiendo una sonrisa―. Hace cuánto tiempo que no te veo. Creíamos que te habían raptado los alienígenas ―rió tontamente ante su propia broma. Se encontraba nerviosa, dedujo la vampiresa―. ¿Has vuelto para quedarte en Forks?

La aludida la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y Jessica se removió incómoda.

―Aún no lo sé. Solo estoy de visita.

―Oh. Bueno ―miró desde Damon, quien estaba revisando la información de un envase ―seguramente fingía― a Bella―. Quizás quieras que salgamos un día de estos. Podríamos reunir a los chicos…

―Lo siento, señorita ―Damon se volvió de modo que le pudo sonreír mientras depositaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella―. Pero no creo que Bella tenga tiempo para ello. Es toda mía.

―Oh ―repitió con una expresión de inocencia―. Entonces, no los molestaremos ―medio sonrió.

Bella no dijo nada. Solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Jessica se despedía de ambos. Lo que llenaba la mente de la vampiresa era aquel momento que vivió meses atrás, luego de que Edward se hubiera ido, cuando Lauren y Jessica hablaban de ella en los casilleros.

Pasó un momento y luego Damon se adelantó, empujando el carrito hasta que Bella sacudió la cabeza y salió de su ensimismamiento, moviéndose para seguirlo.

―Supuse que no te caía bien ―dijo él, cediéndole el control del carro de nuevo a ella.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que supusiste bien. No me cae bien ―frunció el seño―. ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tendremos que fingir ser una pareja?

Damon enarcó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

―Jessica es tan chismosa como su propia madre. Te apuesto a que en media hora todo Forks sabrá que la hija del _Sheriff_ ha vuelto a casa. Después de desaparecer varios meses, debo agregar.

Damon chasqueó la lengua.

―No será gran sacrificio, Isabella ―le sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacía que a las humanas se les convirtieran las rodillas en gelatina―. Unos cuantos besos por aquí, abrazos por allá… tendría que admirar tu trasero, también, pero eso ya lo hago así que no será nada nuevo.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron como platos.

―¿Y lo dices así? ¿tan suelto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué no? Además, tendremos que dormir juntos ―movió sus negras cejas repetidamente―. No te preocupes. Podrás disfrutar de este cuerpo escultural cuando quieras. Nos acurrucaremos juntitos toda la noche.

Bella rodó los ojos.

.

Charlie Swan miró a los dos extraños que tenía enfrente. En realidad, Bella no era una extraña; era su propia hija. Pero estaba tan distinta que Charlie tenía miedo de que ella ya no se considerara de esa manera. A lado de la joven se encontraba Damon Salvatore ―recordaba muy bien ese nombre―, alo y oscuro como la última vez que lo vio.

―Hola, Char- papá.

Los miró a ambos. Y no supo qué hacer.

―¿Papá? ―volvió a preguntar ella. Y Charlie la miró.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella hizo una mueca, como si la hubiera herido. Y Charlie hizo el mismo gesto. No había tenido la intención de hacerlo.

―Papá, yo…

―Creo ―los interrumpió Salvatore― que deberían hablar adentro.

Charlie lo miró con desconfianza pero aún así era su hija la que estaba a su lado. Abrió la puerta de par en par y ella vaciló antes de poner un pie adentro. Ambos entraron y Charlie cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se removió incómodo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la pequeña sala y él los seguía.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella? ―preguntó Charlie cuando el silencio se tornó insoportable.

―Yo quería verte, papá.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Después de todo este tiempo? ¿por qué justo ahora, Isabella?

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos y luego volteó a mirar a Salvatore. Dijo algo en voz baja, a lo que el joven respondió mirando a padre e hija y luego saliendo de la estancia.

―¿A dónde va?

―A buscar unas cosas ―explicó su hija, atrayendo su atención nuevamente. Y cuando Charlie la miró, la encontró frente a él, más cerca que antes―. Papá, por favor, necesitamos hablar. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

―¿Dónde has estado?

―No ―Bella sacudió la cabeza―. No voy a decírtelo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no es… necesario. Ahora estoy aquí. Y es lo que importa ―sonrió y se acercó otro paso más―. Te extrañé ―murmuró.

Charlie frunció el seño, intentando mantener el rostro severo. Pero él se moría por abrazar a su hija nuevamente.

―¿Me perdonas? ―preguntó ella.

Charlie cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se acercó abriendo los brazos y ella se zambulló en ellos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon revolvió la salsa mientras escuchaba los sonidos que había adentro y fuera de la casa.

El _sheriff_ Swan se había tomado demasiado bien la vuelta de su fugitiva hija. A decir verdad, demasiado bien. Pero Damon ya se había dado cuenta de que padre e hija estaban cortados por la misma tijera. Y eso le gustaba. Escuchó unos pasos y no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

―Algo huele muy bien.

―Claro que sí. Estoy cocinando yo. Lo que, desde ya te advierto, no sucederá otra vez.

Bella bufó pero caminó hacia él y se sentó sobre la encimera, mirando cómo él agregaba condimentos a la salsa.

―Veo que todo ha ido bien con tu padre.

Ella hizo una mueca.

―Sí. Eso creo. Pero…

―¿Pero…? ―Damon enarcó una ceja.

―Pero lo conozco. Y aun no confía en mí.

Damon frunció el seño.

―Claro que no confía en ti. Dejaste al pobre hombre destrozado luego de irte sin decirle nada.

―¡Le dejé una carta! ―protestó ella. Luego lo fulminó con la mirada―. Y si mal no recuerdo, fuiste _tú_ el que me llevó a Mystic Falls.

Damon agrandó mucho los ojos y luego sonrió angelicalmente.

―Creo que había olvidado aquella parte.

Isabella rodó los ojos.

―Déjame y te ayudo ―sugirió.

Damon indicó la olla que contenía la pasta en un movimiento con la cabeza.

―Que no se pegue ―advirtió.

Trabajaron en silencio mientras las gotas de lluvia se hacían sonar en el tejado. Las mentes de ambos volando por distintos lados. Bella se preguntaba qué haría para acercarse más a Charlie. No le gustaba la forma en que la miraba, en la que la hacía sentir un extraña en su… en la que había sido su propia casa. Y también tenía que averiguar si era Victoria la que había asesinado a su madre y su esposo. Pero casi estaba completamente segura de ello.

Katherine, quien le había dicho que sabía quién era el asesino, había desaparecido. Según Damon, esa era la manera en la que _esa perra_ ―como él la llamaba la mayoría de las veces― hacía sus triquiñuelas.

Lo que sucedía en Seattle también parecía raro. No, no _parecía_. Era raro. Eso era obra de vampiros. _Fríos_.

Isabella preparó la mesa mientras Damon servía la comida. Charlie los miraba desde una prudente distancia.

―Charlie, siéntate.

El padre de Bella siguió el comando de Damon y agarró los cubiertos pero no tocó lo que había en su plato, sino que los miró a ambos.

―Ya está bueno ―dijo soltando los cubiertos. Clavó su mirada en Damon―. Quiero que me digan qué hacen aquí ―se volvió hacia Bella cuando ella comenzaba a protestar―. Sé que algo sucede, Isabella. Te fuiste sin decirme adiós y luego aparece este hombre ―le echó un vistazo a Damon― en la estación de Policía para hablar conmigo acerca de ti. ¿Muere tu madre y tú no vas al entierro?

Isabella agachó la cabeza y Damon frunció el seño mientras se adelantaba en su asiento, mirando los ojos de Charlie y sosteniéndolos con firmeza.

―Créame cuando le digo que era mejor de esa manera.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Dartmouth? ―preguntó Stefan.

Elena sacudió la cabeza y separó los labios para que él metiera una uva en su boca. Le sonrió y masticó la fruta. Desde hacía semanas que la comida sabía mucho mejor.

―No lo sé, Stefan. Ni siquiera sé qué carrera seguiré. Y aun faltan unos meses para terminar el Instituto.

―Tienes tiempo para pensarlo ―él se encogió de hombros.

Elena no pudo hacer más que admirarlo. Era tan bello…

Stefan se echó de espaldas en la manta roja y a cuadros que había debajo de ellos y cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza. El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, iluminando su palidez.

Había decidido hacer un picnic y el patio trasero de la mansión Salvatore había sido la mejor opción.

Elena buscó en la canasta que su novio tan caballerosamente había preparado hasta dar con una ciruela.

―¿Has sabido algo de Damon y Bella? ―preguntó mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta.

―Ya han llegado a Forks ―contestó Stefan sin abrir sus ojos verdes. Sus sensuales labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

―Espero que Charlie se tome a bien la vuelta de Bella ―deseó Elena pero sin poder despegar la mirada de los labios de su amado. Parecía que él sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando porque sonrió aun más.

Elena soltó una risa alegre y se abalanzó sobre él, logrando que él también riera.

―¿Qué te ha dado? ―preguntó él después de besarla profundamente. Ella apoyó la mejilla en su amplio pecho, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Nada. Solo… soy feliz.

Stefan sonrió y le acarició un lado del rostro. Luego volvió a besarla. Pero Elena tenía el seño fruncido.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó él mientras le apartaba el cabello.

―Es solo que… estoy tan feliz que me gustaría que todo el mundo también lo fuera. Principalmente Bella ―suspiró―. Ella se lo merece más que nadie.

―Lo sé, Elena. Pero ella tiene sus propias batallas que librar. Y Damon estará a su lado para ello. Donde hay problemas, mi hermano siempre está.

Elena rió.

―No creo que eso ayude mucho a Bella.

Stefan rió.

―No te preocupes, Elena. Damon sabrá qué hacer.

―Sí… acerca de eso…

Stefan rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué sucede con… eso?

―Sólo pensaba que Damon y Bella han estado muy _unidos_ últimamente.

El vampiro enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. En cambio, preguntó:

―¿Cambridge?

Elena volvió a reír.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A caminar ―cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró sonoramente. No había predicho que fuera tan tedioso el volver a ver a su padre. Trotó, bajando los escalones del porche y no pestañeó debajo de la lluvia. Forks no había cambiado, claro que no. Miró a su alrededor, escaneando entre los árboles y agudizando el oído pero no hoyó nada más que el susurro del viento y la llovizna.

Recordó la expresión de Jessica cuando volvió a verla. ¿Todos reaccionarían de esa manera? Una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó en cuanto lo pensó. Quizás tuviera que darse una vuelta por el Instituto, sólo para ver a sus antiguos _amigos_. Bufó al pensar en la palabra. Amigos. Sí, claro.

Pero, pensándolo con seriedad, sí le gustaría volver a ver a Ángela y Ben. Y a Lauren Mallory… sólo que por circunstancias diferentes.

Frunció el seño y olfateó. Había un aroma extraño en aquella parte del sendero. Olía muy dulce; un aroma lejos de ser humano. Olfateó nuevamente y dio unos pasos más, adentrándose en el bosque. Miró a su alrededor y noto de dónde provenían los rastros. Porque eran dos; podía distinguirlos entre sí. Caminó sin hacer el menor ruido y apuró el paso, deslizándose entre matorrales y troncos húmedos.

El rastro la dirigía en dirección recta, lo que significaba que quienes fueran, los individuos sabían hacia donde debían dirigirse. Y el rastro terminaba en los lindes del bosque, de cara a la casa de Charlie. Reprimió un estremecimiento. Eso parecía que alguien lo habían estado observando. ¿Para qué alguien viajaría en pie y en línea recta para terminar en frente de la casa de Charlie y volver sobre sus pasos, de nuevo en línea recta?

Porque si alguien hubiera estado explorando o perdido, hubiera dado muchas vueltas y dejado su esencia por todo el lugar.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó una voz en su oído.

Bella brincó en su lugar y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules.

―¡Me has asustado! ―exclamó.

Damon sonrió de costado.

―Me di cuenta ―comentó mientras observaba sus alrededores―. Así que has decidido prestarle algo de atención a tu olfato ―la felicitó mientras tomaba una aspiración profundo y hacía una mueca burlona.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

―¿Tú ya te habías dado cuenta?

―Claro que sí ―Damon se cruzó de brazos―. Ese es el aroma de los _Fríos_, cariño.

El cuerpo de Bella se tornó rígido.

―Victoria ―murmuró.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Es muy probable que sea ella ―asintió él mientras se encaminaba, siguiendo el rastro. Bella lo siguió por detrás―. El rastro se detiene en tu casa.

―Lo sé ―suspiró ella.

Se adentraron aún más en el bosque y él encabezó la marcha. Ella podía escuchar incluso el sonido de algún arroyo fluyendo en la distancia. De pronto, se detuvo y preguntó:

―¿Con quién has dejado a Charlie?

―Está solo y se encuentra bien ―Damon rodó los ojos―. Además, no creo que me quiera allí, créeme ―ella volvió a suspirar pero aceptó sus palabras porque parecían ser nada más que la verdad―. Muévete, Swan.

El fin del rastro era tan obvio que Bella no lo vio venir. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había pensado o recordado sobre aquella casa que no lo vio venir.

Definitivamente no lo hizo.

Se quedó de piedra cuando la hermosa vista de la casa con su frondoso jardín se le apareció enfrente suyo. Casi resplandecía de lo grande y blanca que era.

Damon no habló ni ella lo hizo. Pero su muerto corazón casi dio un latido en su pecho cuando a lo lejos, dentro de la casa de los Cullen, comenzó a sonar su nana. La nana de Bella Swan.

Y ella rompió a correr en la dirección contraria.

Corrió y corrió hasta que no sintió los movimientos de sus piernas. Sólo tenía tiempo para esquivar los árboles que se le cruzaban en su camino. Hasta que sintió cómo un gran peso la aplastaba y tiraba sobre el suelo del bosque.

Lanzó un quejido y se dio cuenta de que Damon se encontraba encima de ella, aplastándola con todo su peso e intención.

―Apártate de mí ―siseó Bella.

―No.

Ella intentó empujarlo pero él no cedió un milímetro. Comenzó a temblar debajo de él, presa de la rabia y la irritación.

―_Apártate. De. Mí._

Damon la miró con ojos encendidos en llamas azules.

―No. Tienes que calmarte.

Ella rugió y lo dio vuelta, de modo que ella se encontraba encima de él. En la rabia ciega, lo tomó del cuello y aplastó su cabeza sobre el suelo de tierra, haciendo que ésta se resquebrajara debajo de él.

―¡He dicho que te apartes de mí! ―ladró.

Pero cuando se puso de pie y se dio vuelta no pudo dar otro paso más.

Porque frente a ella se encontraban cinco lobos _enormes_, mirándola con detenimiento y las fauces entreabiertas en sonrisas lobunas y mortales.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]: <strong>_Les había dicho que aquí comenzaba lo bueno. En el próximo capítulo habrá Edward VS Damon. Y Bella tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas otras cosas. ¿Qué piensan de ello? Yo estoy emocionadísima…_

**Muchas gracias a: **Adriana Mikaelson, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, chovitap, _lagie_, Annaniicolle, _IssaSwanCullen_, Maru O.B, _Mary_, Lyzz Cullen, _darky1995_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _Cullen-21-gladys_, xoam, _Anne Marie Masen_, maria014, _Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova_, Bella-swan11, _Asuen_, Nabiki Bucio y a los dos _Guests_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	22. Invocación

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-22-_**

_Invocación_

.

.

Klaus miró sin emoción el cuerpo sin vida del décimo híbrido que había creado. Y él décimo que había muerto.

―Llévenselo lejos de mi vista ―ordenó con voz fría mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba―. ¡Y busquen a Dabria!

Cinco minutos pasaron pero él lo sintió como si fuera un siglo.

―¿Mi señor?

Klaus se volvió lentamente hacia la bruja y le sonrió sin sentimiento.

―Dabria, querida, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que está sucediendo?

―¿Mi señor? ―volvió a repetir la bruja sin emoción en la voz.

―Sí, verás, mis híbridos no emergen. He intentado convertir a una manada de hombres lobo pero todos y sin excepción han muerto dolorosamente luego de volverse locos. Y creí que tú podrías ayudarme. ¿Podrías, querida Dabria? ¿o tengo que reemplazarte?

―No será necesario, mi señor ―contestó la bruja―. Creo saber lo que sucede.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Klaus tenía un significado.

―Bien.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon estuvo enfrente de Isabella en menos de un segundo, escudándola de aquellas poderosas bestias. De su pecho brotó un bramido animal y los enormes lobos se pusieron en guardia.

―Damon ―murmuró Isabella.

―No dejes que te muerda ―advirtió él.

Pero los lobos no atacaron. Sino que el más grande ―era de color marrón y unos ojos negros demasiados inteligentes para ser de animal― les dio la espalda y desapareció detrás de un arbusto. Segundos después una figura se alzó y volvió hacia donde ellos estaban.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos.

―¿Jacob?

El muchacho sonrió parcialmente pero su mirada se endureció cuando se volvió hacia Damon.

―Hola, Bella ―saludó sin dejar de mirar al vampiro―. ¿Qué es lo que los traen por mis tierras?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Bella preguntó:

―¿Tus tierras? ¿y desde cuándo eres un hombre-lobo?

Bella estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Jacob y aun se sentía un poco avergonzada por la vez en la que él había ido al baile de graduación.

―Es una larga historia… que tendré tiempo de contarte cuando estemos en casa.

―¿En casa? ―Damon enarcó una ceja.

―Han cruzado a nuestras tierras. Tendremos que deliberar qué es lo que haremos con ustedes.

Bella lo observó sin poder creérselo. Tenían que _deliberar_ qué era lo que harían con ellos. Jacob.

―¿Qué me dices ―comenzó Damon con expresión sombría― si te digo dónde puedes meterte tu deliberación?

Jacob sonrió fríamente.

―No va a suceder.

Los escoltaron hasta La Push entre los matorrales. Nunca a la vista de cualquier humano.

―No me sorprende que haya chuchos por aquí ―masculló Damon. Bella enarcó una ceja, esperando una aclaración. Y él no se hizo rogar―. Vampiros, hombres-lobos y tú. La combinación perfecta.

Ella rodó los ojos y se adelantó hacia donde estaba Jacob, al frente de la procesión.

―¿Cómo se encuentra Billy? ―preguntó.

―Como siempre ―la miró de reojo―. ¿Eres un vampiro?

La pregunta la dejó quieta por unos segundos pero se decidió a decirle la verdad.

―Sí, lo soy.

―Y él… ―Jacob asintió hacia Damon.

―También.

Un gruñido tenue se escuchó en su pecho.

―Me lo imaginaba.

Para sorpresa de la vampiresa, Jacob la guió hasta lo que ella recordaba era su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, esperó a que ella entrase.

Bella le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Tienes que invitarme a pasar.

Jacob enarcó una gruesa ceja oscura pero de igual manera lo hizo.

―Pasa, Bella

Ella entró pero cuando Damon intentó hacerlo, Jacob negó con la cabeza.

―Tú no estás invitado, chupasangres.

―Bien. Pero, ¿vas a dejarme aquí con tus perros? no creo que sea muy seguro para su salud…

Jacob emitió un sonido, una risa ahogada.

―Te deseo suerte ―y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

―Estúpido chucho ―Bella escuchó cómo Damon lo maldecía.

―Así que…

No sabía qué decirle a Jacob. ¿Qué podía decirle a un muchacho con el que ella había flirteado para sacarle información y que luego lo había olvidado?

Un muchacho que en ese momento se había develado como un hombre-lobo. Aunque no estaban en luna llena así que algo no estaba bien allí…

―¿Cómo fue que te has convertido en un…?

―Vampiro. Jacob. Un vampiro. Dilo. No te morderé, créeme.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó por su moreno rostro.

―Siéntate, Bella.

Y lo hizo. Y Bella, después de mucho tiempo, le contó a Jacob todo. Todo lo que había tenido que vivir. No hizo caso a los sonidos que emitía él cada dos minutos pero ella se liberó de todo peso.

Luego de terminar y de dar un gran suspiro, lo miró a los ojos. Y cuando esperó encontrar los sentimientos más repulsivos, sólo encontró… entendimiento. Y compasión.

―Entonces, necesitamos hacer algo con la pelirroja, Bells.

La vampiresa sonrió abiertamente a su nuevo aliado.

―Creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo, Jake.

―Bien. Pero primero que nada, no quiero que entres a mis tierras. Ni que tu amiguito lo haga.

―Hecho ―teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, eso no era un gran sacrificio.

―Tampoco quiero que muerdan a la gente de Forks.

Pero esa clausula…

―Lo siento. De alguien tengo que alimentarme, Jacob. Y no tienes poderes sobre los cara-pálidas ―dijo con un deje divertido. Levantó las manos en señal de calma cuando él comenzó a protestar―. No mataremos a nadie. Lo prometo. Pero tenemos que morder. No es como si lo fuéramos a convertir por ello.

Él se mostró reacio pero al final suspiró.

―¿Y qué haremos con la pelirroja?

―No lo sé ―suspiró ella―. Pero tenemos que detenerla, Jake. No puede… no debe dañar a nadie. No lo permitiré.

Él asintió.

―Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto hasta que él preguntó:

―¿Lo amas?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio el interés por la respuesta. Y ella sabía de a quién se refería.

¿Amaba a Damon? Podía hacer lo correcto si lo pensaba con claridad y lo muy incorrecto cuando ni siquiera pensaba. Era sarcástico, egocéntrico, egoísta y muchas veces era un dolor en el trasero.

―¿Aún no lo decides? ―preguntó Jacob con expresión divertida.

Ella le disparó una mirada asesina.

Pero también era una buena persona aunque él se afanara en demostrar lo contrario. La ayudaba y se preocupaba por ella aunque no lo admitiera. Lo recordó mientras le pedía que no se dejara morir. Se preocupaba por su hermano ―muchas veces había pensado que se había convertido para no dejar nunca su lado, aunque clamara que solo lo había hecho para torturarlo― y por Elena. Elena. ¿Qué era lo que sentía Damon por Elena?

―No. No lo amo ―contestó tardíamente―. Es solo un amigo.

―Claro, claro.

―De todas maneras, no interesa eso. ¿Qué es lo que ha decidido la manada, Jacob? porque no dejaré de visitar a mi padre por ellos.

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Qué harás si no te lo permiten? ―resopló, divertido―. ¿Los matarás? tú no matarías ni a una mosca, Bells.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y lo observó. Luego le brindó una sonrisa tirante.

―Esa Bella era humana, Jacob. Recuérdalo. Ahora soy un monstro. Eso también harías bien en recordar.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Elijah abrió los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que se encontraba solo en la habitación. Se encontraba en una cama matrimonial, a lado de ésta había una mesilla de noche y enfrente un tocador de madera. Ni siquiera era de roble autentico. Todo aquello era muy… barato.

Escuchó unos pasos y la puerta de la habitación de abrió.

―Ya has despertado ―sentenció Katerina. Ella estaba hermosa, como siempre. En una chaqueta negra y pantalones ajustados pero del mismo color era la imagen de la oscuridad. Y aquellos rizos de los que tanto se había enamorado hacía quinientos años atrás…

―¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ella merodeó por la habitación tranquilamente hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Corrió la cortina para mirar hacia el exterior y respondió:

―Luego de traicionarme ―como siempre, debo agregar― Klaus utilizó una daga contigo.

―Y… ¿por qué estoy vivo nuevamente? ―preguntó él con mucha calma mientras se posicionaba más cómodamente en la cama, haciendo que ésta crujiera bajo su peso.

Katerina se volvió y le sonrió fríamente.

―Te he secuestrado ―hizo una mueca―. Bueno, he secuestrado tu cadáver.

Él enarcó una ceja.

―Ya lo veo ―ella siguió mirándolo hasta que él suspiró―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katerina?

―Quiero que me digas qué es lo que Klaus te dijo para que nos traicionaras.

Él la observó por unos instantes y parpadeó. Al menos le debía aquello.

―Dijo que mi familia estaba a salvo. Que él los tiene.

Katerina se irguió rápidamente.

―Tu familia ―musitó con voz débil. Luego se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta―. Hay dinero sobre la mesilla de noche por si lo necesitas ―comentó mientras giraba el picaporte.

―¿A dónde irás? ―preguntó él.

Katerina se detuvo un momento y contestó:

―Lejos de ti.

Y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Así que… ¿qué haces con Isabella Swan? ―preguntó uno de los chuchos.

Damon enarcó una ceja sugestivamente y sonrió.

―¿Tú qué crees?

―Quil, no le hables ―replicó otro de ellos con una mueca de disgusto en los labios―. Es una sanguijuela. ¿Crees que te dirá verdades?

Quil se encogió de hombros.

―No me interesa mucho en verdad, Paul. Solo quiero un poco de conversación. Tengo hambre y necesito distracción.

―Tú siempre tienes hambre ―se rió otro de ellos.

―Como si tú no.

Damon los observó con interés en sus intercambios.

Aquellos no eran hombres-lobos. No podían serlo. Él sabía de hombres-lobos. Los conocía. Y aquellos niños definitivamente no lo eran.

―¿Cómo pueden transformarse? ―preguntó.

Uno de ellos resopló.

―Como si te lo fuéramos a decir.

Damon asintió con la cabeza. Parecía justo.

―¿Qué hacen los Cullen en Forks? ―preguntó.

―Volvieron ―gruñó el primero que le había hablado―. No sabemos por qué demonios los hicieron. Ya se habían ido y nunca se molestan en volver hasta después de unas cuantas décadas.

―¿Ah, sí? debió suceder algo, entonces. ¿Qué habrá podido ser?

―No lo sabemos ―respondió Paul―. Y tampoco debe interesarte.

_«Pero sí lo hace»_

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¡Deberías estar muerta!

Las cosas en Mystic Falls jamás serían normales, pensaba Elena mientras la mano de Klaus apretaba su brazo en un agarre de acero y la jalaba a su lado. Era de noche y ella se encontraba en el Instituto porque Caroline había convencido a sus amigos de que podían hacerles bromas a los profesores y habían planeado pasar toda la noche tendiendo las trampas en los salones de estudio y demás lugares. Pero en ese momento, sintiendo el dolor de la poderosa mano de Klaus sobre la parte superior de su brazo, deseaba que Caroline no lo hubiera hecho. Klaus abrió las puertas del gimnasio con una rápida patada y los lanzó hacia adentro donde algunos de los estudiantes estaban ayudando con las creaciones de las bromas.

―Atención a los de último año ―Klaus levantó el tono de voz para que todos pudieran escucharlo. Seria y autoritaria―. Todos han sido descubiertos. Vayan a sus casas ahora.

Muchos estudiantes bufaron o suspiraron pero se levantaron de igual modo derrotados y salieron por la puerta de salida.

―Ustedes dos ―Klaus se dirigió a un muchacho y una muchacha que estaban frente a ellos―. Díganme sus nombres ―exigió.

―Danna.

―Chad.

―Bien ―exclamó con sequedad. Miró a la muchacha directamente a los ojos―. Levanta un pie, por favor, Danna ―y la muchacha obviamente lo hizo. Luego Klaus se dirigió hacia el muchacho―. Si ella baja el pie, Chad, quiero que la golpees hasta matarla. ¿Entiendes?

El muchacho asintió sin ninguna queja. Clavó sus ojos en la muchacha, quien luchaba para mantener el equilibrio.

Elena suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Volvió a abrirlos.

―No tienes porque lastimar a nadie, Klaus ―protestó.

―¡Oh, vamos, Elena! Sabes que sí.

Elena posó su mirada en Danna, quien seguía con el pie levantado y el muchacho seguía observándola. Pero… si Klaus le había ordenado levantar el pie, ella no lo dejaría en el suelo hasta que él mismo volviera a ordenárselo…

¿Dónde se encontraba Stefan en esos momentos? ¿por qué no aparecía?

Klaus pareció hacerse eco de sus pensamientos.

―¿Dónde está ese novio tuyo? ―preguntó―. Creí que era tu caballero de brillante armadura.

―No lo sé ―admitió ella con los labios apretados. Se escuchó un lloriqueo. Danna se estaba cayendo porque ya no resistía.

―Te aconsejo que lo mantengas levantado, cariño ―la alentó Klaus con voz amable―. No queremos que aquí Chad se convierta en un asesino.

―No tienes por qué hacer esto…

Las puertas del lugar volvieron a abrirse

―¡Sal de aquí, Bonnie! ―fue lo primero que Elena alcanzó a gritar. Pero Klaus ya estaba detrás de la bruja.

―No, Bonnie. Quédate. Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías. Danna, relájate y siéntate ―se volvió hacia Bonnie―. Supongo que eres la razón por la que Elena sigue con vida.

―Tienes razón ―Bonnie parecía no tener miedo―. Yo lo hice.

―Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿No es hermoso ver cómo los amigos se cuidan los unos a los otros? ―preguntó teatralmente mientras miraba a ambas. Luego, sus ojos parecieron volverse de granito―. Pero, ¿qué crees, Bonnie? tu… intervención mágica ha creado algunos problemas a mis deseos así que tendrás que encontrar la solución.

Una muchacha fríamente rubia se les unió en el gimnasio seguida de Tyler.

―¿Qué es lo que haces? ―le demandó Elena al hombre-lobo.

Tyler apretó los dientes y gruñó:

―No puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

―Les presento a Dabria, mi bruja ―la aludida sonrió sin sentimiento―. Solo les diré que puede ser muy mala cuando se lo propone.

Ella le entregó a Tayler.

―Voy a hacer esto muy sencillo ―caminó, arrastrando a Tayler hasta quedar a la mirada de todos―. Cada vez que intento transformar a un hombre-lobo en un híbrido, éste muere durante la transición. Sí, lo sé. Horrible. Pero ―se mordió la muñeca y la apretó sobre la boca de Tayler―, necesito que halles la manera de salvar a mis híbridos, Bonnie ―sonrió―. Por el bien de Tyler ―y le partió el cuello, dejando que el cuerpo del moreno se desplomara en el frío suelo.

―¡No!

.

.

_Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

Bonnie fulminó al reloj que colgaba en la pared con la mirada y luego volvió a las páginas de su libro. Le temblaba la mano mientras pasaba las páginas, buscando y buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla. Pero no había nada. Completamente nada.

Se volvió para mirar el cuerpo inerte de Tyler y volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya despertaría. Y ella no encontraba nada…

.

.

―No podrá hacerlo ―le informó Dabria. Klaus suspiró y miró a la Doble fijamente a la distancia. ¿Cómo era que seguía con vida? Aquellos niños habían sido muy creativos.

Demasiado, quizás.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos?

―Tengo una solución ―comentó ella, sus ojos grises y fríos lo miraron a través de sus plateadas pestañas.

―¿Y cuál es?

―La invocación.

.

.

Elena temblaba. Era de noche pero dentro del Instituto el frío no se notaba tanto. En mitad del bosque sí. Stefan deslizó sus manos sobre sus brazos para crear fricción y ella le sonrió, agradecida. Él le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

Su novio había llegado pero no podía hacer nada contra tres vampiros y una bruja ―muy malos― muy poderosos.

Hubo un chasquido y Elena miró hacia dónde Klaus, Dabria y otros dos vampiros estaban. Ella había dibujado un doble círculo de sal en el suelo de tierra y en el exterior de éste la había también dispersado en cinco lugares que parecían indicar las cinco puntas de una estrella.

La bruja se arrodilló detrás del círculo a una distancia considerable, repitiendo palabras que Elena no entendía.

―¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo? ―preguntó Caroline en voz muy baja, casi como si estuviera preguntándoselo a ella misma. Pero Bonnie contestó:

―Está convocando a un demonio.

La cabeza de Elena miró en su dirección.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó, sorprendida y aterrorizada―. No puede hacerlo. ¡Bonnie, tienes que detenerla!

Bonnie negó con la cabeza,

―No puedo ―contestó mirando fijamente hacia adelante y maldiciéndose a sí misma―. Pero no te preocupes. Ese círculo ―señaló al círculo hecho de sal y todos voltearon a verlo― prohíbe que el demonio salga de allí.

El corazón de Elena latía con agitación y juraba que también podía escuchar el de sus amigos. Se preguntó cómo los escucharían Stefan y Caroline y cuánto tendrían que luchar para resistirse.

El canto de Dabria se hizo más alto y la luna más brillosa. A los humanos les recorrieron escalofríos mientras veían con asombro cómo dentro del círculo interno se espesaba el aire y se oscurecía a la vez. Fuego rodeó la parte interna del círculo y humo comenzó a elevarse desde el centro. Hubo una gran llamarada que hizo que los presentes dieran un paso atrás y luego todo volvió a desaparecer, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero algo ―alguien― yacía sobre el suelo en el centro del círculo. Elena podía ver la piel pálida desde su posición.

Nadie habló hasta que el cuerpo ―que Elena notó cuando la bruma se fue que se encontraba de rodillas, desnudo y con la cabeza gacha― tembló.

Unos segundos después, una voz joven y varonil resonó en sus oídos:

―¿Quién osa invocarme?

―Yo.

El demonio levantó la mirada y unos ojos increíblemente amarillos-dorados brillaron con interés. Tenía el cabello más raro que Elena había visto hasta aquel momento. Era completamente lacio y de un blanco muy brillante menos en las puntas de un flequillo irregular que tenía rojo oscuro.

―¿Y quién eres tú?

El original dio un paso adelante.

―Klaus Mikaelson.

El demonio/muchacho lo miró sin expresión hasta que una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

―Bien ―dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie. No era ni muy alto ni muy bajo, observó Elena. Cuando lo vio de cuerpo entero ―su altura y su rostro―, se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que sus rasgos eran japoneses―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Quiero saber.

―¿Saber qué?

Klaus señaló a Elena y contestó:

―Quiero saber por qué ella aun sigue viva. Quiero saber por qué no puedo crear híbridos.

El demonio comenzó a temblar y luego los vampiros se dieron cuenta de que se estaba riendo. El sonido tronante de su risa barrió el bosque.

―¿Y por qué crees que yo sé dichas cosas?

Klaus frunció el seño y apretó los labios. Luego miró hacia su bruja.

―¿Dabria? ―preguntó, su voz de hielo.

Dabria no respondió inmediatamente. Clavó su mirada en la del demonio y luego sonrió. Se volvió hacia Klaus con expresión triunfante y contestó:

―Lo siento, señor. Ya no tomo sus órdenes. Nunca lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo tampoco. Asesinaste a mi familia. ¿De verdad creías…? ¿de verdad pensaste… que no me daría cuenta? ¿que te ayudaría? ―sus ojos azules se llenaron de maldad.

―Te mataré ―murmuró Klaus con rabia.

―No, no lo harás ―respondió ella―. Shinichi, yo, tu invocadora, te ordeno que mates a Klaus Mikaelson ―levantó los brazos con rapidez y una ráfaga de viento se arremolinó alrededor del demonio, difuminando la línea blanca del círculo y liberándolo de su prisión.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella no quería despertarse. Se encontraba muy cómoda como para hacerlo.

―¿Sabes? ―preguntó una voz ronca en su oído―. Cuando accedí a acompañarte a Forks, no lo hice para convertirme en tu almohada.

Bella abrió un ojo y gruñó:

―Tú no accediste a nada. Yo no quería que vinieras. De hecho, me obligaste a traerte.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Todo depende del punto de vista, ¿no lo crees?

Ella bufó y se acurrucó aun más.

―Entonces sigue siendo mi almohada.

Él rió bajito y el sonido causó en ella un hormigueo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Temprano ―contestó él en voz baja―. Tu padre aun no se ha levantado.

La noche anterior había costado hacer entrar en razón a Charlie. El problema había sido que Damon durmiera con Bella. su padre se había opuesto inmediatamente, agregando que su casa no era un Hotel. Comentario que se gañó la furia y el triunfo de Bella. aquella también era su casa y, además, Damon y ella no harían nada indebido.

Costó, pero su padre al final lo aceptó a regañadientes. Pero a pesar de ello, lo había escuchado levantarse dos veces durante la noche para ir a espiarlos y cerciorarse de que estaban cumpliendo su palabra. Charlie jamás se imaginaría que sus dos huéspedes tenían un súper oído. Y Bella planeaba que las cosas siguieran de esa manera.

―Algo anda mal.

Bella alzó la vista para mirarlo y enarcó las cejas.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Solo lo presiento. Llámalo…

―¿Sexto sentido? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisa angelical.

―No. Eso es para mujeres. Iba a decir _experiencia_.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Sí, supongo que esa también funciona ―suspiró ella―. Más tarde llama a Stefan y pregunta si todo está en orden. Si sucede algo, veremos qué haremos,

Cuando hubo suficiente claridad ―y cuando escucharon que Charlie se despertaba― se levantaron.

―Oh. Había olvidado preguntarte… ¿cómo es que mi padre sabe de ti?

Damon no respondió inmediatamente. Entonces Bella se detuvo y lo miró, esperando una explicación.

Él suspiró.

―Jamás dejarás pasar esto, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Sí, ya me lo imaginaba.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Alice Cullen presentía que algo iba a cambiar aquella mañana. Y, como de costumbre, no se equivocó.

El camino al Instituto fue silencioso y el comienzo de las clases, aburrido. Pero en el almuerzo las cosas cambiaron.

―…_con Bella y estaba con un bombón que ni se imaginan!_

Las cabezas de los hermanos Cullen se levantaron de inmediato y sus miradas se fijaron en la mesa dónde Jessica Stanley se encontraba compartiendo la información con sus amigos.

Alice podía ver que Jessica se sentía tan importante como un pavo real mientras todos prestaban atención a sus palabras.

Alice frunció el seño, escuchando como lo hacían Jasper y Edward.

―_¿Estás segura, Jessica?_ ―preguntó Ángela.

―_Sí, sí. Se encontraba comprando con un hombre. Él debe estar en sus veintes pero en cuanto le dije a Bella de que podríamos reunirnos, él dijo que no porque la estaría acaparando._

―_¿Era lindo?_ ―preguntó Lauren Mallory muy a su pesar.

Jessica se mordió el labio inferior y luego suspiró.

―_Guapísimo. Tanto como Cullen._

―_Swan siempre ha tenido suerte_ ―dijo Mallory con la envidia tiñendo su voz.

Stanley no dijo nada, pero en su mente no podía hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo. Primero Cullen y luego aquel Dios de ojos azules que la acompañaba mientras compraba… ¿por qué ella nunca tenía suerte? Ni siquiera con Mike había funcionado y si era sincera con ella misma, Mike definitivamente _no_ estaba a la altura.

―_Bella es especial_ ―comentó Ángela con timidez.

Jessica sonrió en su dirección falsamente mientras Lauren rodaba los ojos.

Alice miró a su hermano. Edward se encontraba petrificado en su asiento. Sus ojos dorados abiertos con esperanza.

―Edward ―murmuró Alice―. No.

Pero Edward ya se había levantado de su asiento y se encontraba marchando hacia la salida.

―¡Edward! ―Alice y Jasper se levantaron también pero lo hicieron con menos frenesí mientras él le tendía el brazo a ella para salir de la cafetería, sin levantar murmullos. Una vez que llegaron hacia el vacío estacionamiento Alice apareció al lado de Edward, impidiéndole montarse en el auto―. ¿Qué crees que haces?

―_Tengo_ que ir, Alice. _Tengo_ que verla.

―No, Edward ―dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a ellos―. No puedes. No a menos que estés tranquilo.

―¡No puedo tranquilizarme!

Jasper con una sonrisa en los labios, enarcó una ceja, como preguntándose si se había olvidado de cuál era su don. Edward comenzó a sentir cierta paz.

―Gracias, Jasper ―suspiró―. ¿Qué quieren que haga?

―Quiero que esperes, Edward. No puedes ir como un loco a buscarla. ¿Qué sucede si ya ha seguido con su vida? Vino con un hombre. ¿Qué sucede si termina siendo su pareja?

Edward hizo una mueca, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Pero Alice era sabia. ¿Y si Bella había continuado con su vida? ¿y si ya no lo amaba?

―Edward ―lo llamó Jasper―. Un amor como el suyo, como el que ella sentía por ti, no pudo haberse acabado tan rápidamente.

Y Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano tuviera razón.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]: <strong>_sé que no es el capítulo que esperaban pero lo que sucedió es que se me olvidó de que faltaba este capítulo para llegar al Edward VS Damon. My apologies!_

_¿Qué piensan del capítulo? Estuve releyendo los libros de TVD y se me ocurrió que Shinichi era un buen antagonista. Veamos qué tal se porta…_

**Muchas gracias a:** miadharu28, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, Annaniicolle, _Anne Marie masen_, Nandita21unexplained, _Yamii Salvatore_, lagie, _Adriana Mikaelson_, PAOLITHA12, _Yolanda_, allyley, _Adri13Valdez_, darky1995, _MarianaMasen_, Nabiki Bucio, _Bella-swan11_, ash benson, _Lyzz Cullen_, IssaSwanCullen, _Maya_, Alma, _Lucy Cullen_, AnniSalvatore'Payne, _Bella Katherina_, chovitap, _Mary_, Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, _Rey_, Layla, _IsAbElA M CuLlEn_, Cullen-21-gladys, _florsalvatore_, Naru, _Cassy_ y Fabiola **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	23. Sólo una advertencia

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-23-_**

_Sólo una advertencia_

.

.

―Katerina.

La vampiresa cerró los ojos un momento y luego puso las manos en el pecho del muchacho ―que en ese momento seguramente quería abalanzarse hacia ella― para darle un empujón y alejarlo.

Respiró profundo y elevó la mirada.

―Elijah. ¿A qué debo el honor?

La música se escuchaba muy fuerte en el club pero al ser ambos vampiros no tenían problemas en oírse.

―Quiero hablar contigo. En privado.

Ella suspiró y luego se volvió al rubio acompañante. Lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo:

―Nunca me has visto y no me recordarás. Ve a buscar una muchacha sexy que te guste y baila con ella toda la noche.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se alejó en trance bajo la fulminante mirada de Elijah.

―Ahora sí estoy libre ―informó ella mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía el camino hacia el exterior. Hablar con Elijah en un club de jóvenes mientras él vestía un traje ―seguramente de Armani― no se veía muy bien.

Lo guió hasta un callejón solitario y se detuvo en el medio.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Aun en la oscuridad, ella podía notar su intensa y oscura mirada. Se puso firme sobre sus pies porque sabía que si lo miraba lo suficiente sus rodillas ya no responderían.

―¿Quién era él? ―preguntó Elijah.

Ella enarcó las cejas para luego fruncir el seño.

―¿Quién era quién?

―El muchacho ese ―Elijah dio un asentimiento hacia el club. Su expresión era pétrea pero había algo en su mirada, algo que hizo que Katherine se estremeciera. Estaba celoso. Elijah Mikaelson estaba celoso. Ella tenía ganas de bailar a su alrededor cantando alguna canción cursi de _Britney Spears. _Tenía ganas; no era que fuera a hacerlo…

―No lo sé ―respondió tardíamente―. Era solo un bocadillo antes de irme. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él no habló inmediatamente pero cuando lo hizo, su voz salió suave.

―Quiero pedirte disculpas, Katerina. No debí haber cedido…

―¿Cedido? ―preguntó ella con una risa irónica―. Tú no _cediste_, Elijah. Tú _traicionaste_. Entiendo que tu sentido de la moral y el honor no conozcan esa palabra pero, Elijah, por favor…

―Sé lo que he hecho ―la interrumpió él―. Y por ello he venido a pedirte disculpas.

―Bien ―asintió ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al pasar por su lado, él la tomó por el brazo. Katherine volteó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja―. ¿Necesitas algo más?

―Katerina… ―empezó él.

―Katherine. Mi nombre es _Katherine Pierce_, Elijah. Métetelo en la cabeza ―escupió ella―. Ya no soy aquella jovencita idiota que conociste siglos atrás ―sacó su brazo del agarre del vampiro de un tirón y comenzó a alejarse de él. Pero un segundo después volvió sobre sus pasos―. Necesito que me digas una cosa, Elijah. Solo una cosa y luego desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.

Elijah frunció el seño pero asintió de todas maneras.

―Me has perseguido durante cinco siglos. Cinco malditos siglos, Elijah. No sabes las cosas que tuve que hacer para huir de ti ―hizo una mueca y luego levantó sus ojos oscuros para clavarlos en los de él―… y aun así, siempre supe que no era suficiente ―respiró profundo―. Dime, por favor. Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que uno de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo no pudo atrapar a una vampiresa recién convertida?

Se miraron mutuamente en silencio hasta que él bajó la mirada.

―¿No contestarás? ―preguntó ella sin recibir contestación alguna―. Bueno, supongo que…

―Cuando te vi por primera vez ―cuando Trevor nos presentó― creí que me ahogaría por la falta de aire. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Tatia, no puedo negártelo. Eras igual a ella, su viva imagen. Como Katerina lo es de ti.

»―Creí que eras igual a ella, que la similitud en la apariencia también lo era en la forma de ser. Pero luego de unos días descubrí que no eras Tatia y que no podías ser más diferente. Pero Klaus no permitía que…

―Klaus ―lo interrumpió ella―. _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus._ ¿Por qué siempre _Klaus_?

―Porque Klaus es mi hermano, Katerina.

―_¡Katherine!_

―Para mí siempre serás Katerina ―suspiró él.

―Entonces deja de dar vueltas y contesta de una vez mi maldita pregunta.

―¡Bien! ―exclamó él, perdiendo el control. La vampiresa se sobresaltó, parpadeando y dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a lloviznar―. ¿Quieres saber por qué nunca te atrapé? ¡Te lo diré! En mil seiscientos setenta y tres estuve en Francia, Katerina. Te vi a través de la calle. Y te dejé ir. En mil setecientos cincuenta y dos te encontré en España. Estabas con tu amiga María y te encontrabas a punto de entrar en una tienda. Yo estaba detrás de la puerta… y te dejé ir. En mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro estuve allí, Katerina ―dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Quedaron tan juntos que Elijah llevó una mano hacia el mentón de Katherine y elevó su rostro para que sus frentes chocaran. Él podía sentir el cálido aliento de ella en su rostro―. Estuve allí cuando le entregaste la piedra lunar a George Lockwood. Estuve allí cuando… besaste el cadáver de Stefan Salvatore.

―¿Dónde? ―murmuró ella.

―En las sombras ―respondió él―. Siempre en las sombras.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Por qué nunca me atrapaste? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

Él le dio una sonrisa triste, humedecida por los recuerdos.

―Porque si te atrapaba, entonces el juego terminaría.

Y la lluvia se precipitó aún más fuerte sobre sus figuras unidas.

.

.

La gotas repiqueteaban en el cristal, pero aun sin disturbar el silencio de la habitación.

Elijah se encontraba quieto en el colchón con una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra entrelazada en la cintura de Katerina. Luego de la confesión de sus sentimientos la noche anterior, no habían perdido tiempo.

Contuvo un suspiro.

Había sido difícil que Katerina lo aceptara nuevamente y él no podía culparla, eso estaba claro. Pero las palabras de Klaus el día del sacrificio habían sido tan reales que Elijah no tuvo otra opción más que salvarlo. Su familia estaba viva y no en el fondo del mar como él había creído tanto tiempo.

Elijah los liberaría algún día. De eso estaba seguro.

Pero ya no volvería a confiar en su hermano. Aquella había sido la última vez que Klaus le jugaba una mala pasada. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera caía en la trampa porque le creyera; lo hacía porque _quería_ creer en Klaus. Algo que ya no se daría el lujo de hacer.

Volteó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos abiertos de Katerina. No se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

―Piensas tanto que me asusta ―murmuró ella, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo.

―No lo puedo evitar ―respondió él en voz baja.

―Lo sé ―suspiró ella―. Pero amo eso de ti.

Elijah abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja en su dirección, viendo cómo ella apretaba los labios, como si aquello se le hubiera escapado.

―Lo que quería decir era…

Elijah la besó para acallarla y ella no protestó.

Su cuerpo se encontraba relajado junto al de él y Elijah no pudo evitar recorrer las curvas de su blando cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas. Ella ronroneó como un gatito mientras se desperezaba bajo las caricias de sus manos.

La acción hizo que Elijah sonriera mientras se subía encima de ella en un movimiento rápido y ágil, quedando ella a su merced, esperando lo que él tuviera para darle. No iba a decirlo en voz alta pero eso era algo que a él le encantaba. A través de los años, sabía que la gran Katherine Pierce seducía, llevaba hombres a su cama y les daba lo que ella quería darles. Lo que no significaba que a ellos no les gustara. Elijah lo entendía. Lo que ella era ―la nueva persona en la que ella se había convertido al pasar los años―, era parte de su personalidad. Jamás se conformaría con que las cosas fueran como otros querían.

Por eso le encantaba que en la cama ―o en cualquier otra superficie, de hecho―, ella dejara que él estuviera al mando. Se rendía ante él, aceptando cualquier cosa que él le ofreciera, sabedora de que nunca sería poco. Le encantaba que suplicara, que rogara por más.

Porque con otros ella era la sádica y seductora Katherine Pierce. En cambio, con él ella era la dulce y apasionada Katerina Petrova.

Besó sus labios con suavidad, saboreando de la dulzura de ellos. Sintió cómo ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de él, ya deseosa de lo que vendría. Sonrió sobre sus labios, divertido a pesar de la pasión. Acarició todos aquellos lugares que él amaba de ella y dejó que ella tocara todos aquellos lugares en su fuerte y grande cuerpo que, sabía, la volvían loca de pasión. Se besaron, acariciaron y lamieron el uno al otro. Se unieron y se movieron junto al otro, lentamente al principio, disfrutando de la sensación de convertirse en una sola persona y luego, cuando los gemidos de ella comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y altos, tomaron rapidez sabiendo el placer infinito que les esperaba al final.

Cuando sus respiraciones aceleradas tomaron un ritmo más lento y se encontraban abrazados, Elijah sintió cómo humedad recorría su pecho y comprendió que Katerina lloraba.

―_Shh_ ―susurró―. Estoy aquí. Y no me iré. Y no te traicionaré. Nunca más, Katerina. _Nunca más_.

Y la abrazó muy fuerte hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a besarlo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella lo sintió al instante.

No supo lo que fue pero ella supo que él estaba allí afuera de la casa, esperando por ella.

Con manos temblorosas secó los trastos que había lavado del almuerzo. Charlie se encontraba trabajando así que no tendría que preocuparse por él. Terminó de organizar todo y fue a la sala, donde Damon se encontraba mirando algún juego.

―Saldré un momento a dar un paseo ―anunció tranquilamente.

Damon la miró con ojos intensos y Bella se dio cuenta de que él también se había dado cuenta de quien se encontraba afuera.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó él. Ella asintió y él se encogió de hombros. Como si todo estuviera bien. Pero aun así ella podía ver la oscuridad en sus ojos celestes.

Bella se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la entrada. Tomó aire y salió hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Escaneó la periferia y bajó del porche, caminando por el medio de la calle. Lloviznaba levemente pero ella no lo veía.

Sus pasos se apresuraron hasta entrar en el bosque.

Aquello le daba la sensación de _deja vü_ pero en aquel momento era ella la que se dirigía hacia el bosque sabiendo lo que le aguardaba.

Creyó estar preparada para enfrentar su belleza.

Se equivocó.

La dejó sin aliento, como siempre lo había hecho.

Edward era aun más hermoso que la última vez que lo había visto. Su patética imaginación ni siquiera le había hecho justicia a su perfección.

Sintió que sus ojos picaban, como si no estuvieran preparados para semejante vista.

No se acercó a él ni él a ella.

―Bella ―fue lo primero que dijo a él. Y a ella el sonido de su nombre en sus labios le supo a gloria por un segundo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto? ¿semanas, meses, años?

Ella no lo recordaba en ese momento, pero le parecía un tiempo muy lejano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante un momento, hasta que ella habló:

―Creí que se habían ido por un tiempo de Forks. Que estaban levantando sospechas.

Bella se sintió orgullosa de que su voz saliera plana y realista. Sin el cataclismo de emociones que ella temía.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

―Algo salió mal ―no explicó nada más pero suspiró sonoramente―. Te ves… hermosa. Como siempre, claro.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observándolo. Luego miró hacia abajo.

No tenía nada de especial. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros, cayendo sobre su cintura y durante aquellos meses en los que todavía había sido humana, éste había crecido hasta casi llegar al inicio de su espalda. Estaba claro que ya no crecería más.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta de color rojo vino debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra y femenina, jeans azules ajustados a su figura y botas negras. La chaqueta era por apariencia, claro. Una de las ventajas de ser vampiresa era que ya ni el calor ni el frío le molestaba.

Volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida de la sensación oscura que se acentuaba en el vientre. Sintió cómo la ira se levantaba lentamente como lava de un volcán.

―¿Qué quieres aquí, Edward? ―preguntó, su voz ya no tan calma―. ¿Por qué han vuelto? Forks ha estado tranquilo sin ustedes.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, como si ella le hubiera abofeteado. ¡Bien!

―Yo… Bella ―se acercó un paso y ella retrocedió otro. Su rostro volvió a retorcerse―… jamás te haría daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―¿Lo sé, Edward? ―preguntó ella con una media sonrisa. Ella jamás había esbozado esa clase de sonrisa. No hacia él por lo menos―. ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo lo dudaría.

Edward agachó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo húmedo. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo. Luego soltó un gemido lleno de dolor y angustia tan feo que Bella se estremeció.

―¡Lo siento, Bella! ―dijo con la voz amortiguado por sus manos frías y duras―. Lo siento tanto. No sabes lo que he vivido todo este tiempo. No sabes cuánto dolor…

―Cállate.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Bella respiró hondo y apartó su mirada de él. Si lo miraba, tan martirizado y pequeño sobre sus rodillas, su corazón se ablandaría y lo perdonaría.

Y ella no debía perdonarlo.

No _quería_ perdonarlo.

―No quiero tus disculpas, Edward. No quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti. ¿Sabes? cuando tú y tu familia partieron quedé tan… perdida. Ahora que pienso en ello, me doy cuenta de que fui tan débil… tan _dependiente_ de ti. Dime, ¿cómo lo lograste?

Edward alzó la vista para observarla. Todo ese tiempo había estado escondido de su mirada.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó él con la voz ronca. Como si hubiera estado llorando.

―Lidiar con tu conciencia ―se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Sentía aquella opresión en el pecho que no quería sentir. No quería sentir pena por nadie y mucho menos por _él_.

Él no trató de detenerla y ella no miró atrás.

Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto como el que una vez creyó que sería el amor de su existencia, se derrumbaba sobre el suelo en un ataque de sollozos pero sin lágrimas qué derramar.

.

.

Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella silenciosamente. Pero no hizo falta el ruido para que Damon estuviera al pie de las escaleras, observándola. Ella no lo pudo mirar a los ojos. Se sentía tan malditamente débil que le era imposible enfrentarlo a él, quien era tan fuerte y oscuro.

Respiró profundo y se tragó el ardor que se formaba en su garganta. Caminó hacia la cocina aun sin levantar la mirada, consciente de que Damon la seguía. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina y miró hacia el exterior por la ventana.

Edward se había marchado. Seguramente hacia su casa.

Bella se preguntó porque sentía como si tuviera un yunque en el pecho. Ella creyó que después de enfrentarlo, su mente y su corazón se aliviarían. Pero no. En ese momento se sentía tan hundida en la congoja que se preguntó cuándo saldría de nuevo. No quería preocupar a Charlie como había sucedido cuando los Cullen partieron de Forks. Su padre tenía mucho ya con lo qué lidiar. Y francamente, ella también.

Se sobresaltó cuando un vaso de whisky fue puesto frente a ella y se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha, libre sin su consentimiento.

―No bebo ―murmuró y se aclaró la garganta cuando su propia voz sonó pastosa en sus oídos. Damon enarcó una ceja y se sentó a su lado, en la otra silla, sin decir una sola palabra.

Bella levantó el vaso y lo vació de un solo trago sin hacer caso de la quemazón a lo largo de su garganta. Aquello no era peor que la sed de sangre.

Hubo unos minutos de cómodo silencio hasta que él acarició su espalda con suavidad y ternura. Ante aquel tibio tacto, Bella se derrumbó, sollozando sobre la mesa.

.

.

―Creo que es hora de levantar tu lamentable trasero de la cama.

Bella alzó la mirada y vio que Damon se encontraba reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Luego de aquella penosa escena en la cocina, la vampiresa había subido las escaleras hacia su habitación y allí se había quedado. Las horas pasaron y ella escuchó cómo Charlie regresaba de trabajar, seguramente no muy ansioso de regresar a la casa. No era noticia que no se hallaba cómodo allí con Damon.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con la voz apagada.

―Salir. Apenas y llevo… ¿cuánto? ¿dos, tres días? Y ya estoy aburrido. Sabes que no soy del tipo casero, Isabella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Sal, entonces.

Damon rió.

―Creo que no lo has entendido. Ese _salir_ era plural.

―No. No lo era.

―Pues lo es ahora ―se acercó a ella y la tiró hasta ponerla de pie. Tomó una toalla y se la colocó en las manos para luego empujarla hacia afuera―. Ve a tomar un baño caliente.

―No estoy para fiestas, Damon.

―Será tranquilo ―dijo. Cuando ella lo taladró con la mirada, él agregó―: Lo prometo.

Bella suspiró y se fue a bañar. Con el agua caliente, su mente se despejó y ella se sintió más animada. ¿Por qué no?, pensó. Le vendría bien una noche afuera. Y si era demasiado bullicio bien podría irse sin Damon. ya no era una presa en la noche. Era la cazadora.

Regresó a la habitación luego de escuchar atentamente para asegurarse de que Damon no estuviera.

Damon no estaba allí, pero sí había un paquete sobre la cama. Enarcó una ceja y lo abrió.

Cuando bajó a la sala estaba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro muy lindo, de mangas cortas y un escote apropiado y redondo. La parte de abajo terminaba unos cinco centímetros antes de la rodilla. Completó el atuendo con botas negras de combate y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo y en el rostro solo había usado un poco de sombra en los párpados y brillo labial.

―¿Saldrás de _ese_ modo? ―fue lo primero que dijo Charlie al observarla por primera vez. Lo hizo sonar como si fuera un delito.

Ella miró hacia abajo y luego se encogió de hombros.

Damon rió ante el rostro de Charlie. Le dio su palabra de que estarían en la casa antes a la medianoche a más tardar antes de irse.

―Más le vale ―Bella oyó que Charlie murmuraba para él mismo.

―¿Medianoche? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se montaba en el auto.

―Quiero traerte de vuelta antes de que te conviertas en calabaza.

Ella rió.

El camino fue silencioso y cuando él dobló en una curva, Bella supo que se dirigían a _Port Ángeles. _Agradeció que él no le preguntara nada de lo que había sucedido con Edward ni mucho menos. Aunque, pensó ella, quizás Damon lo había oído todo. No era un pensamiento alentador pero tampoco embarazoso.

Condujo por las calles concurridas y aparcó en uno de los lugares que estaban vacios.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Él no le contestó pero caminaron por una de las veredas hasta que llegaron a un cine. _El_ cine, se corrigió ella. Aquel lugar había sido donde Damon había aparecido cuando Bella junto con Ben, Ángela y Austin había ido a ver aquella horrenda película de pelea.

Aquella noche Damon la había atacado.

―¿Por qué me traes aquí? ―preguntó ella en cuanto estuvieron en la entrada.

―Esperamos compañía ―respondió Damon con una sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos y comenzó a preguntar:

―¡Si no conoces a nadie aquí! ¿A quién es…?

Su voz se apagó cuando vio a un grupo de adolescentes acercándose hacia ellos.

_«No. Por favor, no»_

Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Ángela Webber, Ben Chiney, Tyler Crowley y Lauren Mallory se acercaban conversando entre ellos.

Ellos no…

Bella levantó la mirada hacia Damon, quien sonreía con malicia.

Ellos sí…

―¡Bella! ―la voz de Ángela la sacó de sus maldiciones mentales. Acertó a sonreír cuando la muchacha la abrazó con calidez. Lo cierto era que Ben y Ángela no eran problema.

En cambio, los otros cuatro…

Cuando se separaron, Ángela le sonrió tímidamente a Damon mientras Ben lo saludaba.

Bella recordó que ellos lo habían visto aquella noche, también.

―Chicos, él es Damon Salvatore ―lo presentó ella mientras ganaba compostura―. Damon, ellos son Mike, Jessica, Lauren y Tyler. A Ang y Ben ya los conoces, claro.

Jessica enarcó unas cejas.

―¿Ya los conoce? ―preguntó, seguramente intentando saber por qué ella no se había enterado.

_¡Ajá, muérete de la envidia!_, pensó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Sí ―respondió Damon educadamente―. Ya hemos salido los cuatro.

Eso no había sido exactamente así. Pero tampoco iba a ponerse a explicarlo.

Las expresiones molestas de Mike y Jessica fueron visibles para todos pero nadie dijo nada. Damon rodeó con sus brazos a Bella y dijo:

―Vamos a ver qué es lo que hay en cartelera, ¿sí? ―descendió su rostro hasta posar un beso largo sobre el cuello de la vampiresa. Bella se estremeció pero le sonrió a sus ex compañeros de clases.

―Claro.

Luego de unos minutos, se decidieron por una comedia romántica. Todos estaban en pareja ―o al menos eso aparentaban aunque seguramente la única real era la de Ángela y Ben― así que compraron las entradas, las golosinas, las palomitas y las bebidas y se dirigieron a la sala correspondiente.

Durante todo ese trayecto, Bella se sintió inexplicablemente vigilada.

Sentía un cosquilleo e la piel y notó que en un momento los hombros de Damon se tensaron. Pero luego él le sonrió y ella pensó que solo había sido su imaginación.

Entraron a la oscura sala y se aseguraron de ser los últimos dos que quedaban junto al pasillo.

―Esto es lindo ―murmuró Ángela, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Bella. Le sonrió―. Juntos de nuevo.

―Oh, sí ―exclamó Lauren con obvio sarcasmo en la voz. Y no podía dejar de mirar a Damon. Bella quiso arrancarle los ojos. Aquella muchacha la había tratado mal desde un principio sin ninguna excusa. Y ahora Bella no era la misma de antes. No, señor.

Así que se aseguró de captar su atención con la mirada y cuando lo hizo, Bella se reclinó de modo que terminó reclinada sobre Damon, acariciándole el brazo con suavidad. Lauren apretó la mandíbula e hizo lo mismo con Tyler pero luego de un momento se apartó.

Debió darse cuenta de que Tyler ni siquiera era digno de comparación con Damon.

Bella sonrió y vio por el rabillo del ojo de que Damon también lo hacía pero con una ceja enarcada. Bella se ruborizó y comenzó a apartarse cuando él la detuvo y la jaló a su posición anterior. Bajó la cabeza y murmuró en su oído:

―No conocía este lado de Isabella Swan.

Bella apretó los labios pero tomó un puñado de palomitas y se lo metió en la boca, riendo.

Y entendió lo que Damon había intentado hacer. Él trataba de que ella no pensara en lo que había sucedido aquel día al mediodía.

Lo quiso un poco más por eso.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Desde su posición sentada en la rama de un árbol, Shinichi era capaz de verlo todo. Volvió la cabeza perezosamente para mirar al vampiro.

NiKlaus Mikaelson.

Incluso en la dimensión de Shinichi, aquel nombre significaba algo.

NiKlaus Mikaelson, el vampiro más poderoso, menos compasivo y más vengativo de todos.

Las almas arrastradas por Shinichi hacia su dimensión ―al menos las oscuras, claro― contaban las hazañas de aquel vampiro. Era un híbrido. Mitad lobo, mitad vampiro. Verdaderamente inmortal.

El demonio se preguntó por qué la bruja lo había invocado a la tierra. Si ella era lo que decía ser, tenía que saber que Shinichi no era un demonio servicial. No le gustaba que lo invocaran, que lo molestaran. Pero ella había estado demasiada cegada por la venganza para ponerse a pensar en ello.

No importaba. La bruja rubia lo supo antes de que Shinichi la asesinara. Él mismo se lo dijo.

Shinichi miró cómo el híbrido rugía en su móvil, hablando con alguien.

―Deben atraparlo ―decía―. ¡Lo quiero lejos de mí!

Los hombros de Shinichi se sacudieron por la risa.

Las especies sobrenaturales de aquel mundano mundo se creían tan superiores que al sentirse amenazados ―lo que tristemente ocurría demasiada pocas veces―, inmediatamente se volvían locos de preocupación.

Pero humanos, vampiros y hombres-lobos, todos eran iguales para los demonios y las tentaciones. Bocadillos dispuestos en un banquete de manjares.

Saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba y se acercó al híbrido.

―No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar anoche ―dijo y vio cómo la espalda de NiKlaus se tensaba. Se dio vuelta y se agazapó―. Relájate, NiKlaus. No pienso asesinarte. Sólo quiero hablar.

El híbrido dejó su posición ofensiva pero de igual modo se encontraba alerta.

―Está bien ―contestó―. Hablemos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Sucedió cuando salieron de la sala. Damon ya tenía sospechas pero aquello era la confirmación.

En principio, la película fue… bien.

Cuando salieron, los únicos haciendo arrumacos eran Ángela y Ben. Lo que probaba que eran la única _verdadera_ pareja del grupo. A Damon le caían muy bien. Ángela era una muchacha con nobles maneras. Luego de haber vivido más de un siglo, Damon sabía cómo catalogar a la gente. Y Ben era un buen muchacho, aun no muy maduro pero se veía que quería a Ángela.

Isabella se encontraba a su lado y aun sostenía su mano. Quizá era algo inconsciente. O quizás, no.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―preguntó Jessica, sin perder oportunidad de sonreírme. Por la expresión de Isabella, él sabía que quería rodar los ojos.

―¿Qué tal si cenamos? ―preguntó la otra muchacha, Lauren, quien hizo lo mismo que Jessica había hecho hacia unos segundos.

El vampiro resistió las ganas de reír ante la expresión de Isabella.

―Suena bien ―Damon se encogió de hombros mientras salían hacia el exterior.

El aroma dulzón se arremolinó en el aire. Era demasiado débil y quizás por eso Isabella no lo notó. Pero Damon sí.

Edward jugaba a las escondidas seguramente. Lo que él no sabía era que Damon era mucho mejor que él en aquel juego. Encontraron un pequeño restaurant italiano en el que los ocho comieron a gusto haciendo plática amena.

La verdad era que a excepción de Ángela y Ben, a los otros seis Damon los hubiera drenado de sangre. No es porque oliera bien ―olían normal. Nada del otro mundo―, sino que el problema residía en que eran… ¿cómo decirlo gentilmente?

Ah, sí, malditamente insoportables.

Tyler y Mickey Mouse no dejaban de mirar las piernas de Isabella ―lo que Damon comprendía porque con aquel vestido ella estaba hermosa aquella noche― con expresión de idiotas. No le sorprendería si ambos eran los perdedores del Instituto. De hecho sospechaba que así era.

Y las muchachas… A Damon le gustaban las mujeres fáciles cuando no estaba de humor. Pero aun así… no _muy_ fáciles.

―Entonces, Bella, ¿Dónde vives? ¿has regresado a Arizona con tu madre? ―preguntó Jessica antes de llevarse un bocado de comida a la boca.

La muchacha parpadeó.

―Bueno, la verdad es que…

―Vive conmigo ―la interrumpió Damon con una sonrisa mientras posaba un brazo al costado, sobre el respaldo de la silla de Bella―. Tengo una mansión en Virginia.

―Wow ―murmuró Lauren―. Eres muy joven ―comentó con una nueva sonrisa.

―Cuando mis padres murieron, heredé unos negocios familiares además de algunas propiedades ―se encogió de hombros.

―¿Y cómo conociste a Bella?―preguntó Mickey Mouse. Aquel muchacho le resultaba personalmente irritante a Damon por alguna razón que todavía desconocía.

―En Seattle. En una cafetería ―le sonrió a la vampiresa y extendió la mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello levemente ondulado del rostro―. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas que dan a la ventanilla y la vi desde el otro lado de la calle. Parecía que no cruzaba demasiado rápido.

―¿Cómo te presentaste? ―preguntó Ángela con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Su voz era amable, verdaderamente interesada por la respuesta.

Pero la que le respondió fue Bella y lo hizo con una sonrisa:

―Dijo y cito: _'No pude evitar darme cuenta de que estás sola y yo también lo estoy así que pensé que podríamos hacernos mutua compañía.'_

Un colectivo suspiro femenino se oyó en la mesa.

―Qué romantico.

―Sí ―asintió Isabella.

―¿Y tú que le respondiste, Bella?

Isabella frunció el seño.

―De hecho ―dijo―, no lo recuerdo. Pero sé que tarde unos dos minutos en hacerlo ―rió.

Risas auténticas y falsas la acompañaron.

―¿Me disculpan un momento? ―preguntó Damon mientras se ponía de pie. Acarició la mejilla de Isabella―. Vuelvo en un minuto ―le guiñó un ojo.

Salió del lugar por la puerta trasera sin que nadie de la mesa lo viera y corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

Se detuvo.

―No te llevó mucho tiempo perseguirla ―le dijo a la oscuridad―. ¿Qué es lo que piensa tu familia de tus métodos de acechanza?

Una sombra se acercó por detrás de Damon y se detuvo a dos metros de distancia.

―No eres humano ―sentenció Edward.

Damon se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente a él. Sonrió con cinismo.

―Tu capacidad deductiva es impresionante, lo admito.

―¿Bella lo sabe?

―Claro que lo sabe. Es imposible esconderle algo a esa muchacha. Oh, espera. Eso ya lo sabes ―su expresión se tornó desdeñosa―. ¿Qué quieres, Edwin?

―Soy Edward ―gruñó el vampiro.

Damon hizo un ademán en el aire.

―Como te llames. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué has aparecido de nuevo? ¿se te han acabado las _distracciones, _acaso?

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, _Damon_ ―escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno―. Pero de todas formas te lo diré: he venido por Bella. La quiero devuelta.

Damon asintió, divertido por dentro pero serio por fuera.

―Es una pena que lo que _queremos_ y lo que _podemos_ tener sean dos cosas diferentes, ¿no lo crees? ―se acercó con pasos lentos y felinos―. Tú quieres a Isabella. Yo también la quiero ―se detuvo enfrente de el _Frío_ sin apartar sus ojos azules de los dorados―. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros dos?

Hubo una pausa tan larga que Edward tuvo que preguntar con otro gruñido:

―¿Cuál?

Damon sonrió, una mueca llena de triunfo y autocomplacencia.

―Que el que la tiene ahora soy _yo_.

Edward rugió y se le echó encima. Le asestó un golpe pero cuando iba a por el segundo, Damon lo tomó por los brazos y se los dobló en su espalda. Edward rugió de dolor y cayó de rodillas, aun tratando de escaparse de las manos de hierro. Damon, sin aflojar su agarre, se inclinó para advertirle al otro vampiro:

―No te quiero cerca de ella, ¿me has entendido? Si la veo llorar otra vez, no importa cuál sea la razón, te mataré. No. Tacha eso. Si ella va en una dirección, tú tomas la opuesta. Si ella mira a un lado, tú miras al otro ―aumentó un poco más la presión y los sonidos de dolor se hicieron más audibles―. Isabella ahora es _mía_. Y no pienso compartirla con nadie. Que te quede muy claro eso cuando veas su rostro. No intentes pelear una guerra que ya has perdido por desertar.

Golpeó la espalda de piedra con la rodilla y aumentó la fuerza en el brazo derecho hasta que oyó el ruido chirriante cuando el hombro se separó del cuerpo.

Edward cayó boca abajo sin hacer sonido alguno.

Damon miró el brazo del _Frío_ que tenía en su poder e hizo una mueca de satisfacción mientras veía cómo los dedos aun se movían. Arrojó la extremidad al rincón más oscuro del callejón y se dio media vuelta, listo para regresar al restaurante.

―Y eso ha sido sólo una advertencia, Edwin.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Luego de lo que se sintió como dos meses, he vuelto al ruedo. ¡Esperen… sí fueron dos meses!_

_Me disculpo por la tardanza pero tenía un bloqueo completo para este fanfic. He actualizado otros pero con éste sinceramente no podía. Estuvo escrito el capítulo más de un mes sólo con mil quinientas palabras. Y creo que por el tamaño de mis capítulos, saben que no me gustan tan cortos. Así que hoy me ha vuelto la inspiración y aquí tienen. ¿Aman a Damon tanto como yo?_

_También les quería comentar que he subido otro fanfic. Se llama __**Walkin' in my shoes**__. Trata sobre la vida de Damon cuando Katerina Flemming, hermana desconocida y gemela de Elena, llega a Mystic Falls. Vayan a mi perfil y échenle un vistazo si quieren. Se los agradecería._

**Muchas gracias a:** Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, _Lucy Cullen_, Bella Katherina, _Bella-swan11_, Anne Marie Masen, _PeRsefONe UcHihA MALfoy_, chovitap, _Cullen-21-gladys_, Nabiki Bucio, _Annaniicolle_, florsalvatore, _PAOLITHA12_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, __Lyzz Cullen_, xoam, _Mary,_ BeaGiil, _Yamii Salvatore_, darky1995, _Fabiola_, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, _Yolanda_, allyley, _giglys1_, 00Marie00, _liza_, paky32, _vanne_ y a los 8 Guests **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior**.

_**XOXO**_


	24. Aliados

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-24-_**

_Aliados_

.

.

_Encuéntrame en el Lodge_, decía el mensaje. _Estoy esperándote_.

El número era privado así que no se mostraba el número.

―¿Quién es? ―la voz de Damon la sobresaltó. Bella se volvió para enfrentarlo y dudó por un segundo en si mostrarle el mensaje anónimo. Pero, él era _Damon_. si había alguien en el mundo en el que ella podía confiar, ese sería él, ¿verdad?

Hizo una mueca pero extendió el brazo para mostrarle el móvil. Damon lo tomó y un segundo después de leerlo frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza. pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar él dijo:

―No irás sola.

Bella enarcó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

―¿Cómo sabías que iría?

―Porque te conozco, Isabella Swan. Dime si alguna vez me has hecho caso en algo que yo dijera―Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo―. ¿El Lodge? Suena como el Grill de Mystic Falls.

Bella bufó y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

―Para la gente de Forks el _Lodge_ es lo más parecido a un restaurante que hay por aquí.

Damon sonrió ante el tono de su voz.

―¿Y para ti?

―Digamos que prefiero el Grill ―se encogió de hombros y luego se puso de pie―. Vamos ―dijo―. No hagamos esperar a quien quiera que sea.

Salieron de la casa ―Charlie se encontraba ya en su trabajo―, montaron en el auto de Damon y se dirigieron hacia el lugar mencionado.

―¿Quién crees que sea? ―preguntó Bella mientras se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventanilla del auto. Sus ojos achocolatados escudriñaban los árboles a su alrededor.

―¿Alguno de los Cullen, quizás? ―ofreció él. Bella volvió el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada―. Ok. Tal vez no. No importa quien sea, ¿de acuerdo? Entrarás sola pero yo estaré aquí, observando y escuchando cualquier cosa que suceda. No tengas miedo.

―No lo tengo ―ella sacudió la cabeza.

Damon aparcó en una de la calle que se encontraba a espaldas del restaurante.

Sin decir nada, Bella salió del auto y caminó con tranquilidad sobre la vereda, sonriendo con ligereza a las personas que la saludaban. El cielo se encontraba nublado, como siempre, pero el aire parecía un poco menos viciado de humedad. Llegó a la puerta y las empujó, entrando al lugar sin ningún problema ya que era público. Repasó con la mirada el lugar que no se encontraba no tan lleno debido a que era de mañana y no encontró a nadie conocido. Frunció el seño.

―Sabía que vendrías ―dijo una voz femenina y conocida a sus espaldas.

Bella se dio vuelta y enarcó las cejas. Luego de unos segundos, preguntó, confundida.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Katherine?

La otra vampiresa sonrió. Había algo raro en ella, decidió Bella.

―¿Visitando viejas amigas?

―Yo no soy tu amiga ―bufó Bella, divertida a su pesar.

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―No, pero eres la que mejor me cae de todos. Y créeme que _eso_ ya es decir algo.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y rió suavemente. Luego se cruzó de brazos, sin importarle que aun se encontraba enfrente de la entrada del lugar.

―Me halagas pero no creo que solamente quieras visitar viejas amigas. Si mal no recuerdo, tú nunca haces nada gratis.

Katherine rodó lo ojos, resopló y la tomó del brazo mientras la guiaba hacia una de las mesas donde las esperaba nada más ni nada menos que Elijah Mikaelson. Bella zafó su brazo del de Katherine y se detuvo sin moverse un solo milímetro más.

―¿Qué hace él aquí? ―gruñó.

Katherine no le dio importancia y se dirigió hacia la mesa, sentándose al lado del original.

―Siéntate, Bella ―ordenó ella, apuntando hacia la mesa en frente de ellos―. Aquí nadie va a morderte.

Bella decidió tomar un poco de aire y calmarse. No demostraría nada. Se acercó y se sentó frente a ellos. En la mesa, en frente de Elijah había un café a medio beber. Del lado de Katherine había una botella fría de cerveza ya a medio terminar.

―Ya no me preocupa eso. Al fin y al cabo, ahora soy capaz de devolver la mordida, ¿verdad?

Katherine sonrió burlonamente y se volteó hacia Elijah.

―Te lo dije ―canturreó. Elijah enarcó una ceja ante la muestra de superioridad de Katherine pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió diminutamente.

―La inmortalidad te sienta muy bien, Isabella.

―Sí, bueno, tu chica aquí hizo lo posible para que yo alcance esta inmortalidad ―Bella se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Katherine, irritada―. Y aún no me ha dicho quién lo hizo.

Elijah frunció el seño.

―¿Quién hizo qué? ―preguntó. Pero ninguna de las dos mujeres sentadas en la mesa con él le respondió algo. En cambio, Katherine miró a Bella con intensidad antes de decir:

―Creía que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para deducirlo, niña.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y dejó salir una pequeña risa agria.

―Victoria ―sentenció.

―Victoria ―asintió Katherine. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre la mesa y su postura era relajada―. ¿Una perra, psicópata y pelirroja? Sí. En estos momentos ella se encuentra en Canadá.

Bella frunció el seño.

―Y tú sabes eso porque…

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―Me gusta estar informada de lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

Bella enarcó una ceja. Esas eran algunas cosas positivas de ser un vampiro. Con el inicio de la inmortalidad de su existencia ya no tenía por qué sentir miedo de ciertas personas o cosas. Era algo psicológico, claro, porque aún así no era indestructible. Pero también era liberador.

―Sigo sin entenderlo ―negó con la cabeza.

Katherine suspiró, irritada. Se volvió para mirar a Elijah y sonrió.

―¿Podrías darnos un momento a solas, por favor? ―pidió. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar cómo la gran Katherine Pierce decía las palabras _por favor_.

―Claro ―asintió Elijah. Se volvió para mirar a la vampiresa más joven de la mesa―. ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Isabella?

Bella sonrió con amabilidad.

―Un café sería estupendo. Gracias.

Elijah asintió y se levantó con su habitual elegancia para alejarse hacia la barra.

Bella se volvió hacia Katherine.

―Sabes que él aun puede escuchar lo que vas a decirme, ¿verdad?

―Puede hacerlo ―Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―Bien. Entonces, di lo que tengas que decir.

―No fue justo lo que te he hecho ―comenzó Katherine. Curiosamente, parecía no poder mirarla a los ojos―. Alguien supo que habías muerto con sangre de vampiro en tu sistema y me pidió que te convenciera para que completaras el cambio. No voy a decir que me arrepiento de la decisión que tomaste porque amo mi inmortalidad y creo que fue una de las mejores cosas que me sucedió. Pero lamento el haberte envuelto en mentiras para lograr algo que me favorecía a mí.

Bella no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Aquella sentada en frente de ella era Katherine Pierce, después de todo. La vampiresa que jodía la vida de Elena y de todos los demás en Mystic Falls sólo para conseguir lo que quería.

Bella suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Se sentía sorprendida por las palabras de Katherine, sí. Pero también muy enojada.

―¿Te sientes mejor ahora después de haberlo dicho? ¿dormirás más tranquila en la noche? ―preguntó con voz airada. Pero se sintió orgullosa de que no se oyera ningún altibajo en ella.

Katherine bufó.

―No te pongas en plan rebelde, querida. No se ve bien en ti.

―¿Quién te lo pidió? ―Katherine se mordió el labio―. ¡Oh, vamos! Creo que después de aquella conmovedora disculpa puedes decirme quién fue y qué ganaste con ello.

―Fue Klaus.

Bella asintió.

―Y ganaste tu libertad, ¿no es así? ―dedujo.

―¿Qué te dio esa idea?

―El hecho de que no te encuentras ya en el otro lado del mundo.

―Al menos ya ha dejado de cazarme ―Katherine se encogió de hombros. Pero Bella pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Contuvo un suspiro.

¿Cómo podía estar enojada con alguien que había sido cazada, con un precio sobre su cabeza, durante medio milenio? Sí, por como lo veía Bella la mujer se había convertido en una total perra sin corazón a través de los años y había hecho la vida imposible a su descendiente pero, ¿quién no se convertiría en un monstruo sin corazón luego de tantos años de tener que mirar sobre el hombro para sobrevivir? Ella no era quien para juzgar pero no podía más que sentir pena y simpatía aunque el precio por Katherine siendo libre desembocara en la misma Bella abrazando en bienvenida a la inmortalidad.

Y ahora la vieja vampiresa se encontraba allí en el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, pidiendo disculpas si aún así no fuera muy creíble.

Y con Elijah Mikaelson a su lado. Un detalle que no se le pasó desapercibido.

―Me alegro por ti ―le brindó una pequeña sonrisa―. Espero que tengas una buena existencia a partir de ahora, Katherine. Y que no molestes más a Elena. Creo que ya tiene demasiado en su plato como para que tú sigas haciéndole la vida a cuadritos por diversión.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Katherine no se mostró divertido ni con maldad al escuchar el nombre de Elena. Ella se encontraba seria.

―Jamás lo he hecho por gusto, creéme.

Bella tomó aire y habló con voz amigable.

―Bien. Me ha encantado la visita pero si ya hemos terminado, volveré a mi casa. Así que…

Iba a levantarse cuando Katherine tomó su mano, deteniéndola.

―Aún no he terminado ―dijo con determinación, señalando el asiento. Bella se sentó―. Bella, algo va a suceder. Algo muy grande.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó ella con el seño fruncido.

―Victoria está en Canadá, sí. Pero sus amiguitos, no.

Bella podía sentir como si su muerto corazón quisiera latir a mil por horas.

―_Seattle_ ―murmuró.

―Exacto ―asintió la otra―. Está creando un ejército de _Fríos_. Según lo que sé, en estos momentos hay dieciséis. La cifra aumenta y disminuye con celeridad.

―¿Por qué?

Katherine rodó los ojos.

―¿Es que no has aprendido nada de tu ex? Controlar a un solo _Frio_ ya es de por sí difícil. Trata con una docena de ellos y es un dolor en tu trasero.

―Sí, creo que algo he oído. ¿Qué hará con un ejército de vampiros?

Katherine la miró con una mirada que claramente preguntaba _te-estás-haciendo-o-qué_.

―No lo sé ―respondió―, tal vez, mmm… ¿atacarte? ¿destruir a los Cullen? ¿vengarse de la muerte de su compañero y luego de la de su amigo quien fue asesinado por los lobos de _La Push_?

Bella pestañó.

―Estás muy bien informada.

―Ya lo he dicho ―contestó Katherine con una sonrisita superior―. Me gusta estar informada sobre lo que sucede a mí alrededor.

―Claro. Gracias por la información. Ahora iré a ver qué demonios hago para enfrentar a una loca, maníaca y pelirroja vampiresa que quiere asesinarme a mí y a mis conocidos.

―La vida siempre es _tan_ simple ―mofó Katherine con diversión―. Pero no solo he venido para decirte todo esto.

―Ya sabía yo ―murmuró Bella―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Katherine frunció el seño y la miró de mala manera.

―Nada. He venido a ayudarte, imbécil. No necesitas dar gracias por ello.

Silencio.

―No. En serio. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Ya lo he dicho. Ayudarte.

―¿Por qué en el mundo _tú_ quisieras ayudarme a _mí_?

―Sí, Katherine. Ilumínanos. ¿Por qué quieres ayudar? ―la voz de Damon sonó a su lado y ella se volteó a tiempo de ver cómo él depositaba una taza de café en frente de ella. Se sentó a su lado mientras que Elijah ocupaba su lugar al lado de Katherine.

La aludida miró al vampiro de ojos azules con irritación.

―Oh. Estás aquí.

―Es agradable verte a ti también, Kathy.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No comparto el sentimiento, Damon ―volvió su mirada oscura a Bella―. ¿Qué dices?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

―No hasta que me expliques por qué quieres ayudarme.

―No tengo mucho más que hacer en Mystic Falls salvo molestar a la adorable Elena. Y como me has pedido que por favor no lo hiciera pensé que sería más útil.

Bella miró a ambos vampiros en frente de ella y preguntó:

―¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes? ―miró a Elijah―. Algunos pueden decir que eres honorable y más pero no me lo pareciste mucho cuando ayudaste a escapar a Klaus en el ritual. Y tú ―miró a Katherine―… ni siquiera voy a empezar.

―El por qué ayudé a mi hermano fue un motivo personal ―habló Elijah. Y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado bufar o reírse, aquel vampiro le inspiraba respeto y algo de miedo―. Lamento que haya tenido consecuencias tan… irreversibles. Hice lo que hice y me disculpo por ustedes. Aunque admito que no fue una sabia decisión. Mi hermano no merece mi confianza.

En ese momento la que bufó fue Katherine.

―¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión _después_ de pasar todo este tiempo dentro de un ataúd? ―preguntó con ironía y las cejas enarcadas―. No muy impresionante.

Elijah la miró amonestadoramente y ella levantó las palmas de las manos en signo de rendición.

―Como sea ―siguió Elijah―. Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Y Katerina, también ―miró a Bella―. Vamos a ayudarte con el ejército de _Fríos_, Isabella. Después de todo, directa o indirectamente fueron nuestras acciones lo que te llevaron a esto.

―No necesitamos su ayuda ―dijo Damon y ella se sorprendió ante la seriedad de su tono.

―Claro que la necesitas. Quizás puedas con algunos de ellos pero no con un ejército ―Katherine miró a la otra muchacha y suspiró. Se inclinó hacia ella y deslizó un trozo de papel sobre la mesa―. Este es mi número. Dime lo que decidas hacer ―y con eso, Elijah y Katherine desaparecieron del lugar.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Bella tenía la mente llena de preguntas y conflicto.

Victoria se encontraba reuniendo un ejército de Fríos para atacar a Forks. Seguramente para acabar con ella y eso no era lo que más le asustaba. ¿Qué sucedería con Charlie? ¿los lobos de La Push? Y aunque no le gustaba pensar sobre los Cullen, no podía evitar pensar en que ellos también se encontraban en la mira de la pelirroja.

Si iban a hacer algo, Bella necesitaba a los Cullen y también a la manada.

Suspiró y miró el papel que tenía en la mano. Los números se curvaban con gracia.

―Aceptaré ―anunció cuando Damon estacionó el auto sobre la vereda de Charlie. Miró a Damon―. Llamaré a Katherine. Necesito toda la ayuda posible.

―Está bien ―murmuró Damon. A él no le agradaba la idea pero frente a un ejército… necesitarían ayuda.

Entraron a la casa cuando ya comenzaba a lloviznar afuera.

―Oíste todo, ¿verdad? ―Damon asintió―. Bien ―suspiró Bella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina―. No voy a obligarte a que te quedes aquí, Damon. Este es mi problema y no pienso meterte en ello.

Damon caminó hasta reclinarse contra la pared.

―¿Qué es lo que harás? ―preguntó sin emoción en la voz.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Aceptaré la ayuda de Elijah y Katherine. También hablaré con la manada y aunque no quiero hacerlo, tendré que también alertar a los Cullen. Ellos también están metidos en este problema. Edward destruyó a James junto a sus hermanos y la manada hizo lo mismo con Laurent. Puede ser que Victoria quiera mi cabeza pero ellos también están dentro del saco.

―¿Y tú crees que yo volveré a Mystic Falls para dejarte con todo esto? ―preguntó él.

―No quiero ponerte en peligro ―suspiró ella.

Damon rió secamente.

―Tú eres la vampiresa bebé aquí, cariño. No yo. Además, prometí que te ayudaría. No importa lo que suceda.

Bella sonrió. No pudo evitar hacerlo.

En ese momento, frunció el seño al escuchar el motor de la patrulla de Charlie a unas dos cuadras de distancia. Ella miró el reloj que había en la pared y recordó que era sábado.

Charlie salía temprano.

―¿Qué piensas hacer con tu padre? ―preguntó Damon.

―¿De qué hablas?

―¿Piensas seguir manteniéndolo en la oscuridad sobre todo esto?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Por ahora es mejor así. Luego de acabar con Victoria, pensaré en algo.

Damon le regaló una sonrisa esquinada.

―Me gusta tu positividad.

Bella le sacó la lengua en el mismo momento en el que Charlie estacionaba en la puerta del garaje. Escucharon sus pasos mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Cuando entró en la sala, Damon y Bella ya se encontraban en el sofá con el televisor prendido frente a ellos. Damon apartó su móvil del oído y le dio una sonrisa fácil al hombre.

―La pizza debe llegar en veinte minutos.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y los miró como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué era lo que ambos se traían entre manos. Luego suspiró.

―Sigue así, chico, y terminarás por caerme bien.

Damon sonrió abiertamente mientras Bella reía suavemente.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu día, papá?

―Aburrido. Nada ha sucedido en la estación. He jugado a las cartas toda la mañana. Y ganado casi todas las partidas ―rió. Bella sonrió. No se había dado cuenta cuánto había extrañado a Charlie―. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo? ―preguntó él mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador por una cerveza.

―Bien ―se encogió de hombros―. Nada del otro mundo.

La pizza llegó y comieron en un ambiente relajado. Luego Charlie y Damon se quedaron viendo televisión mientras ella subió a su habitación.

Marcó el número de Katherine y con un suspiro apretó el último botón para llamar.

―_Creí que jamás llamarías_ ―fue lo primero que escuchó desde el otro lado.

―Te dije que iba a pensarlo.

―_Y lo que decidiste fue que…_

―Que acepto, Katherine. Sólo espero no arrepentirme.

―_No lo harás._

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon no se molestó en atender la llamada de Stefan. Su molesto hermano había estado llamándolo desde hacía días incansablemente pero Damon tenía otras cosas con las que lidiar.

Porque seguramente el motivo de las llamadas de Stefan era Elena. Siempre era Elena. Y eso estaba bien porque él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Damon ya no quería llenarse de problemas por una humana que no le correspondía. Seguro, al principio había estado mesmerizado por ella con su apariencia y su forma de ser pero cuando Isabella entró en sus vidas se dio cuenta de que Elena no era una santa, tampoco. Si tenía que hacer algo a la manera de Katherine, lo haría aunque no llegaría tan lejos como la vampiresa.

Además, Damon ahora tenía a otra persona por la cual luchar y se encontraba en el lugar adecuado en aquel momento. Forks pronto sería atacado por el ejército de Fríos y las cosas no estarían muy bien.

Además, Charle le caía bastante bien.

Damon frunció el seño cuando llamó a Isabella y nadie le contestó. Cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba sólo en la casa Swan. Maldijo y luego de ponerse su chaqueta, salió al exterior intentando rastrear algún movimiento entre los árboles.

Nada.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente captando la esencia de Isabella. Fresias y lavanda. Corrió y siguió el rastro entre los árboles hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro donde en ese momento una muchacha volaba por los aires y aterrizaba sin ninguna ceremonia sobre el suelo con un gruñido.

Bella se puso de pie y en posición de ataque, los colmillos visibles al igual que las venas alrededor de los ojos. Un borrón más y Katherine tenía su mano en el cuello de Bella para luego aventarla contra uno de los árboles.

En un parpadeo Damon había tirado a Katherine hacia el otro extremo del lugar.

Sorprendentemente la queja no salió de Katherine.

―¡¿Qué estás _haciendo_?! ―siseó Bella a su lado. Katherine se puso de pie y fulminó a Damon con la mirada.

Damon enarcó una ceja.

―¿Sacándote de encima a la perra psicótica, quizás?

Katherine bufó y Bella suspiró.

―Estamos entrenando, Damon ―respondió Bella. Katherine se acercó a ellos mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Le dirigió a Damon una sonrisa jactanciosa.

―¿Entrenando? ―preguntó él con el seño fruncido.

Bella y Katherine intercambiaron una mirada rápida y luego posaron sus ojos en el hombre con ellas.

―Será un batalla, Damon ―dijo la vieja vampiresa con lentitud, como si estuviera midiendo la reacción de él―. Tendremos que _pelear_.

―No ―protestó Damon. Se volvió hacia Isabella―. ¡Solo has sido una vampiresa por poco menos de dos malditos meses, Isabella!

―¿Y? ―preguntó ella―. Eso no quita el hecho de que Victoria ha creado todo un ejército para venir a por _mí_. No por Jacob y no por los Cullen. Por _mí_. Pelearé, Damon. Y si no estás de acuerdo con ello y no me ayudarás… ―se encogió de hombros sin poder terminar.

Damon suspiró y la miró con intensidad.

―Tendremos que avisar a los otros ―dijo luego del silencio. Bella le sonrió a Katherine con camadería―. Quiero que los Cullen y la manada estén aquí.

Bella asintió.

―Katherine y yo iremos a La Push para hablar con Jacob. Tú ve con los Cullen. Sabes dónde viven.

Damon asintió.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Son de fiar? ―preguntó Katherine mientras caminábamos por el bosque, sus delgados dedos volaban sobre el teclado de su móvil.

Ninguna de las dos vampiresas debía cumplir un horario así que no tenían mucha prisa por llegar.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Son los protectores de La Push.

―Protegen su tierra de vampiros ―apuntó Katherine con una ceja enarcada.

―De _Fríos_. Pero sí. No dejan que los vampiros crucen sus tierras. Por eso nosotras hablaremos con ellos desde el territorio de los Cullen.

―Oh, sí. Edward Cullen. Ese es el novio que te abandonó, ¿verdad? ―Bella la fulminó con la mirada―. ¡¿Qué?!

―Tienes tanto tacto ―se mofó Bella―. Así que Elijah y tú, ¿eh?

Katherine rodó los ojos y guardó el móvil.

―Y tú sí que eres sutil, cariño. Sí. Estamos juntos.

―Huh.

―¿_Huh_? ¿qué significa eso? ¿_huh_?

―Es sólo que… jamás creí que alguien como _tú_ estaría en una relación con alguien como _él_. Es bastante contradictorio si me lo permites. Sin intenciones de ofender, claro.

Katherine le dio una sonrisa divertida y volvió la mirada hacia adelante.

―He esperado por Elijah durante medio milenio. Lo amé desde la primera vez que lo conocí y besó mi mano en aquella fiesta celebrada en su castillo. Admito que en ese entonces deseché ese sentimiento porque Klaus era el que movía los hilos allí. Me dejé cegar por la oportunidad de tener poder ya que él había comenzado a… cortejarme ―bufó―. Y yo había sido desterrada de mi hogar. Me dije, ¿por qué no? No iba a amar a Klaus pero haría lo posible para complacerlo. Claro que en ese momento no sabía lo que eran.

Un momento de silencio les siguió. Luego, Bella murmuró:

―Quinientos años ―su voz tenía una nota de impresión.

―_Lo sé_ ―murmuró Katherine―. Es irritante. ¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó con curiosidad cuando notó la mirada ausente de Bella. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

―Sé que soy una vampiresa. Pero no sé si tengo asumido el hecho de que viviré durante _siglos_.

―No lo asumes ―explicó Katherine mientras pateaba suavemente una roca del suelo―. Nunca lo asumes. Te haces a la idea de que eres inmortal pero no lo crees hasta que pasan cincuenta años y ves que tú no has cambiado ni un solo día mientras que tu familia envejeció o tal vez ya no existen. E incluso en ese momento tampoco lo asumes, sólo te resignas a quedarte petrificada por siempre en esta misma forma.

Bella sentía que la garganta le ardía y los ojos se le nublaban de lágrimas. Si Katherine se dio cuenta de ello, tuvo el suficiente tacto como para no decir nada.

―El olor a perro mojado es más intenso aquí ―comentó.

Bella se acomodó el cabello y tomó aire. Sip. Allí estaba la frontera. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número para luego colocarlo sobre su oído.

―_¿Diga?_

Katherine y Bella intercambiaron una mirada.

―¿Billy? Soy Bella. ¿Se encuentra Jacob por allí?

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Un capítulo interesante a mi punto de vista. Y el siguiente lo será aun más. Para todos aquellos que se pregunten qué es lo que sucede en Mystic Falls, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo si mis cálculos son correctos. ¿Quieren un adelanto? El próximo capítulo se llama __**Victoria**__. Creo que con eso dije todo._

**Muchas gracias a:** Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, _MarianaMasen_, LaChicaMalaDeBradford, DsdVzla xD, _mary cullen de salvatore_, allyley, _Bella-swan11_, chovitap, _Lyzz Cullen_, Yamii Salvatore, _vanne_, Nandita21unexplained, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, xoam, _Adhii Guzman_, Mary, _Vale_, Cullen-21-gladys, _Fabiola_, Lena Duchannes Moon y a los _once_ _Guests_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	25. Me arriesgaré

**.**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-25-_**

_Me arriesgaré_

.

.

Dos días después Damon, Bella, Elijah y Katherine se encontraban en el claro donde Edward había llevado a Bella por primera vez durante su primera cita. Sorprendentemente, el recuerdo ya no causaba dolor en Bella. Simplemente era un lindo recuerdo.

―¿Crees que vendrán?―le preguntó Katherine a Elijah en un murmullo. Su espalda se encontraba sobre el pecho masculino y él tenía sus brazos enredados en la cintura de Katherine.

―Algo que nos diferencian a los vampiros de los hombres lobos es que ellos viven en manadas. Tienen un sentido de la lealtad muy fuerte. Y si el amigo de Isabella dio su palabra quiere decir que al menos tratará.

Katherine asintió y depositó un pequeño beso en su brazo.

Nadie, a excepción de Katherine, vio la pequeña sonrisa que curvó los labios de Elijah.

―Ahí vienen ―la voz de Damon interrumpió los pensamientos de Katherine.

Pero no eran los lobos quienes venían, sino los Cullen. Damon había sido muy claro y con ellos, revelándoles lo que él era y lo que Bella era, también. Decir que Edward quiso convertirlo en cenizas no era un malentendido pero, ¿cómo te atreves a llevar a cabo eso cuando tú mismo abandonaste a la humana primero?

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Carlisle y Esme. Luego Rosalie y Emmett le siguieron y a lo último aparecieron Alice y Jasper con Edward detrás de ellos.

―Buenas noches, caballeros. Señoritas ―saludó Elijah, siempre educado. Soltó a Katherine y caminó hacia Carlisle, quien parecía ser el líder del clan―. Elijah Mikaelson ―extendió su mano y Carlisle la tomó.

―Carlisle Cullen.

―Es un placer.

―Hola, Bella ―saludó Emmett con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Rosalie a su lado tenía las cejas enarcadas pero no dijo nada.

Bella asintió en su dirección con una expresión cortés pero fría al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Hola, Emmett? ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿sigo siendo tu hermanita? Definitivamente no. Pero cuando Bella iba a decir algo, la mirada de Emmett se posó en algo o alguien detrás de ella y sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par.

―¿_Ka-Katherine_? ―preguntó, confundido.

Tanto Bella como Damon y Elijah se volvieron para mirar a la vampiresa. Ella se había quedado ligeramente rezagada detrás de Bella. su expresión era como la de Emmett pero ella se recobró rápidamente.

―Emmett McCarty ―reconoció ella con una sonrisa perezosa y divertida―. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ―caminó con lentitud hacia adelante, como si midiera cada paso.

―¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó Damon con el seño fruncido.

―Sí, fuimos ―rodó los ojos hacia el cielo―… buenos amigos.

―Es decir que te acostaste con él ―concluyó Damon con ironía.

Hubo un gruñido y todos voltearon para ver a Rosalie con fuego en los ojos dorados. Emmett se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, de pronto el vampiro ya no parecía tan divertido.

Katherine se encogió de hombros y le disparó una sonrisita de superioridad a la rubia.

Y a pesar de que la promiscuidad de Katherine no le interesaba a Bella, era… ¿placentero? ver a Rosalie con disconformidad. Después de todas las miradas irritadas y fulminantes… bueno, Bella no correría a hacerla sentir mejor.

Elijah se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia el frente entre el bosque, haciendo que los demás lo imitaran.

―Mierda ―murmuró Katherine. Allí, acercándose entre los árboles, no había solamente algunos pares de ojos. Sino una completa y maldita manada de diez lobos.

―¿Quién es el Alfa? ―preguntó Elijah con total tranquilidad. Sus manos se encontraban adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. El lobo grande y de color marrón chocolate soltó un gruñido―. Creo que eso contesta mi pregunta. ¿Alguno de ustedes, caballeros, podría cambiar a forma humana?

Otro gruñido.

―Dicen que no lo harán ―contestó Edward―. No confían en nosotros para usar su forma humana. Seré el traductor.

―No importa ―dijo Carlisle y dio un paso al frente con cautela―. Les agradezco que hayan venido. Bienvenidos.

―_Gracias_ ―la voz de Edward fue plana y sin emoción. Y los otros comprendieron que aquella había sido la respuesta de Jacob, quien era el líder―. _Vamos a oír y mirar, pero nada más. Nuestro autocontrol no nos permite nada más cuando estamos cerca de… vampiros._

Era claro que Jacob había querido usar otra palabra como apelativo como chupasangres o sanguijuelas, pensó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

―Eso será más que suficiente ―asintió Elijah, observando la altura y los músculos de las bestias.

―Mi hijo Jasper tiene una gran experiencia en el campo de batalla ―comenzó a explicar Carlisle, señalando al otro vampiro quien se encontraba tenso y alerta a todo― él nos enseñará cómo luchar, cómo derrotarlos.

―_¿Los atacantes son diferentes a ustedes?_

―Sí ―asintió el rubio―. Según nuestra información todos ellos han sido transformados recientemente, lo que significa que son unos niños. Carecen de habilidad y lucidez porque están demasiado centrados en su sed de sangre.

―_¿Saben cuántos hay?_

―Alrededor de unos veinte vampiros ―respondió Katherine, sorprendiendo y robando la palabra a Carlisle―. Diez para ustedes y diez para nosotros. Debería ser fácil.

―De igual manera ―el patriarca Cullen retomó la palabra―, los neófitos suelen pelearse entre ellos así que la cifra puede menguar.

―_¿Saben el momento en el que atacarán?_

―Cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana ―la que contestó aquella vez fue la voz tintineante de Alice―. Los ayudaré a interceptarlos cuando vea que se aproximen.

―_Gracias por compartir la información. Estaremos atentos._

Se produjo un momento de silencio hasta que Jasper caminó hasta quedar en el espacio entre vampiros y hombres-lobo. Y comenzó la lección.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Cómo conociste a Emmett McCarty? ―preguntó Elijah a la mañana siguiente.

Katherine contuvo un suspiro y terminó de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo. Sabía que aquella pregunta vendría, de hecho, le sorprendía de que se hubiera tardado tanto. Pero el hecho de estar bien con Elijah en ese momento hacía un poco más difícil el contarle todo su pasado. ¿La vería de peor manera siempre que se cruzasen con algún antiguo amante de ella? Ahora que ella intentaba construir una nueva vida, más honesta, el pasado venía a morderle el trasero.

―Lo conocí en Tennessee en el año mil novecientos treinta y tres. Tenía dieciocho años y a pesar de su forma de vida estaba lleno de alegría y energía.

―¿Forma de vida? ―preguntó Elijah, curioso, desde su asiento en la pequeña mesa de la pequeña cocina.

―Su padre había muerto así que él era el que tenía que trabajar para llevar la comida a la mesa. Vivía en una pequeña cabaña a las orillas de un bosque con su madre. Y ―se movió hasta quedar entre las piernas de él. Le acarició el rostro y pasó sus brazos por su cuello mientras él la atraía con las manos en la cintura― a pesar de las conclusiones a las que los demás saltaron, entre Emmett y yo _nunca_ sucedió nada. Él nunca supo que yo era un vampiro. Nunca tuve que usar la compulsión en él.

Elijah enarcó una ceja.

―Discúlpame, Katerina, pero eso es algo difícil de creer.

Katherine suspiró y se separó de él.

―No tienes qué disculparte. Entiendo. Soy una mala persona ―dijo mientras servía sangre en un vaso―; he engañado, mentido, traicionado, asesinado y la lista sigue y sigue. Pero aunque no lo creas, soy capaz de ser… amigable cuando quiero ―Elijah volvió a enarcar una ceja y la vampiresa suspiró―. Está bien. Está bien. Cuando conocí a Emmett me sentía un poco… perdida. Cuatrocientos años huyendo y aun sin poder tener una salida del problema. Y además de Klaus, había más gente que quería mi cabeza aunque gozaba con la falsa muerte desde mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro. ¿Ves lo complicada que es mi vida?

Elijah rió con suavidad y se acercó para besarla.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Ya está todo listo ―Damon se acercó a Bella. Bella asintió con la cabeza pero continuó mirando a través del cristal de la ventana―. Hey. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sólo preocupada.

―Estamos preparados ―comentó él―. Nada saldrá mal. Charlie estará con Billy en La Push y él mantendrá los ojos abiertos. Los lobos más jóvenes estarán vigilando, también.

Bella suspiró y se dio media vuelta para enfrentar al vampiro. Lo abrazó.

―Gracias.

Damon frunció el seño pero de igual manera le devolvió el gesto. Aquellas demostraciones de afecto eran desconocidas para él hasta hacía unos meses. Luego de la transformación, Isabella había necesitado mucha contención. A una humana _tan_ humana como ella le había sido difícil el cambio emocional, donde todas las emociones se habían amplificado hasta desbordarse.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―Por todo ―se encogió de hombros contra su cuerpo―. Por estar aquí, ayudándome. Por no dejarme sola. Por ser… _tú_. Damon, si me sucede algo…

―No te sucederá nada.

―… quiero que cuides de Charlie ―siguió ella sin prestarle atención―. Pase lo que pase ―se alejó lo suficiente para observar sus ojos azules―. ¿Me lo prometes? ―cuando él no contestó, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos―. Damon, ¿me lo prometes?

―Te lo prometo ―asintió él.

El sonido de tacones sobre el suelo los sorprendió.

―Ya es hora ―anunció Katherine. Bella y Damon se separaron y él se adelantó, dejando a Katherine y Bella juntas. La primera enarcó una ceja.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Bella fingiendo no entender.

Katherine resopló y la jaló por el brazo.

―Vámonos. Elijah y los _Fríos_ están esperándonos.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban allí como había dicho Katherine, con excepción de los lobos quienes se encontraban escondidos. Pero bella podía casi oler la excitación en el aire. El hecho de poder despedazar algunos _Fríos_ sin un tratado de por medio debía ser excitante, pensó ella.

El día estaba nublado ―no había sorpresa allí― y la noche anterior había caído la nieve de manera regular.

―¿Qué es lo que ve, señorita Cullen? ―preguntó Elijah al ver la expresión ausente de la vampiresa.

―Están cruzando el río.

Bella suspiró y miró a su alrededor, deseando que ninguno de los allí presente resultara herido. Ni su anterior familia… ni la nueva, pensó mientras miraba a Damon quien estaba al lado de Elijah y Katherine.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward y éste asintió en su dirección. Bella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Estás preparada? ―preguntó Emmett, apareciendo a su lado en un segundo.

Bella casi pegó un salto. Casi.

―Supongo ―suspiró. Luego echó un vistazo hacia la dirección de Rosalie. La rubia se encontraba hablando con Jasper―. ¿Todo en orden? ―preguntó. Emmett siguió la dirección de su mirada y sonrió.

―Todo en orden ―asintió con la cabeza―. Ha estado algo molesta por la inteligente observación de tu nuevo novio ―si hubiera podido, Bella se hubiera ruborizado. Emmett seguramente lo había imaginado también porque rió de forma atronadora. Aunque nadie le dio importancia porque… bueno, Emmett era Emmett.

―Estoy segura de que no te reías hace unos días ―murmuró ella―. ¿Has hablado con Katherine? ―preguntó, curiosa.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa grande.

―Sip. Aun no puedo creer que ella había sido una vampiresa cuando la conocí ―comentó dejando entrever una nota de sorpresa en la voz.

―¿Eran buenos… amigos?

Emmett volvió a sonreír.

―Sí. Sólo amigos. Ella… en esa época aún la mujer no se veía bien vista al hacer ciertas cosas. Y ella era una ráfaga de aire puro con aquel comportamiento tan… liberal. Pero se fue del pueblo meses antes del accidente que me llevó a conocer a Rosalie. No volví a pensar en ella. Ya sabes lo que le suceden a nuestros recuerdos ―Bella sonrió y asintió―… en fin. Es bueno volver a verla.

―Están cerca ―advirtió Alice y todos se pusieron alertas, escuchando el sonido a la distancia.

.

.

Lo primero que Bella notó fue el sonido de pasos apresurados sobre la nieve. Era leve pero constante.

Los primeros neófitos en aparecer eran dos hombres y una hembra. Sus expresiones cambiaron a una de sorpresa al ver a sus objetivos de pie, esperándolos.

De igual manera la pelea comenzó cuando los bandos se encontraron en la mitad del claro.

Katherine se corrió cuando uno de los oponentes echó su puño en su dirección. Ella lo golpeó en el estómago con la suficiente fuerza como para que éste se doblara y, teniendo la oportunidad, bajó el brazo con fuerza demoledora y la cabeza del _Frío_ salió rodando por el suelo. Divertida, observó cómo Elijah simplemente se limitaba a decapitar a los oponentes usando las manos. Ella se posicionó detrás de él y desmembraba con rapidez los cuerpos decapitados por él para ralentizar las recuperaciones.

Emmett se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía en años. Despedazaba a los neófitos sin mirarlos siquiera, usando la fuerza de sus brazos.

Rosalie le asestó una patada al vampiro que cargaba a por ella desde atrás. Jasper lo esquivó justo a tiempo y lo tomó por loa brazos, haciendo fuerza hacia afuera y sacándole los brazos para luego deshacerse de la cabeza. Alice, a su lado, aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad dejando un rastro de miembros a su paso.

Bella saltó hacia arriba cuando dos vampiresas se apresuraron hacia ella por distintos lados. Aterrizó sobre sus pies con ligereza y se volvió para enfrentarlas. Alejó a una con un empujón pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar a la otra y ésta se le echó encima haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo en un revoltijo. Se separaron y la Fría le golpeó el rostro con el puño. Bella apoyó las manos en el suelo y elevó su cuerpo lo suficiente para darle una patada que la hizo volar unos pocos metros. No tuvo ninguna chance cuando Damon apareció detrás de ella y la decapitó.

Damon le sonrió a Bella y desapareció nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar. Bella se levantó y cuando barrió el lugar con la mirada un atisbo de cabello rojo llamó su atención. El aire se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia sus pulmones. No pensó en nada. Corrió, aventando a cualquier vampiro que se le acercase hacia otro lado y traspasó los espesos árboles siguiendo el sonido de los pasos.

Hasta que se detuvo cuando dejó de escucharlos.

―Mira qué tenemos aquí.

Bella se congeló y no pude respirar. A aquella voz nunca la había escuchado pero sonaba tan llena de veneno que no podía ser otra que la de Victoria.

Se dio media vuelta y allí estaba ella con su glorioso y fiero cabello enmarcando su bello y pálido rostro. Sus ojos, rojos como el carmesí, eran intensos de odio.

―Victoria ―la palabra atascada en su garganta encontró la libertad con brusquedad. La vampiresa sonrió y movió la cabeza hacia la derecha.

―Isabella Swan. Al fin te tengo enfrente de mí ―¿lo gracioso? Su voz parecía la de una niña de coletas rubias y vestido rosa; no la de una sádica vampiresa―. Debo decir, es admirable lo que has llegado a hacer. ¿Juntar a los lobos junto con los Cullen? Sí que has tenido que hacer algo para ello.

―Lo sabías ―sentenció Bella con incredulidad―. Tú sabías que todos aquellos vampiros…

―¿Morirían? ―interrumpió Victoria mientras se encogía de hombros y daba unos pasos hacia la derecha. Bella hizo lo mismo pero dirigiéndose hacia la otra dirección. Ambas en círculo―. Claro que lo sabía. No soy estúpida.

Claro que lo sabía, pensó Bella mientras medía la distancia que las separaba. Y no le importaba haber arruinado aquellas vidas.

―¿Por qué no fuiste a por mí? ―preguntó Bella intentando distraerla―. En vez de hacer un ejército de vampiros, ¿por qué no simplemente asesinarme?

Los párpados de Victoria se entrecerraron.

―¿Crees que no quise hacerlo? ―preguntó con furia―. Pero no pude porque tú tenías un clan de vampiros cubriendo tus espaldas. Envié a Laurent. Admito que era un idiota pero de algo servía. Pero él nunca volvió, ¿verdad? ―se acercó un poco más y Bella se alejó otro poco―. Luego envié a Christopher pero él tampoco volvió. Y pensé: los Cullen saben.

―Ellos no estaban aquí.

―Lo sé ―Victoria sonrió con tirantez―. Es francamente irritante ver cómo consigues ayuda del mundo sobrenatural incluso cuando éste se supone no debe encontrarse con facilidad por un humano. Luego, desapareciste de aquí. Y cuando volví para ver qué era lo que sucedía porque simplemente los hombres no pueden hacer el trabajo de una mujer, me encuentro con que la mascota humana había desaparecido del pueblucho. Oh. Y que hay lobos gigantes merodeando. Cada vez que intentaba entrar ellos me daban caza. Así que me quedé lejos de la zona y dije, ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no crear un ejército que arrase con lo que yo quiera?

―Pues te ha salido mal, Victoria. Porque tu ejército está siendo despedazado en este momento.

Victoria rió con una risa tintineante y asquerosamente dulce.

―Yo creo que todo ha salido la mar de bien. Estás aquí, ¿verdad? Sola. Sin nadie que te proteja ―su expresión se tornó fiera―. Y hoy, finalmente, acabaré contigo Isabella Swan.

Se movió en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo Bella y ambas se encontraron a mitad de camino. El impacto las arrojó a ambas al suelo. Bella se puso de pie al instante y Victoria se agazapó, mirando con incredulidad a la otra muchacha.

―¿Qué es lo que eres? ―siseó.

Las venas alrededor de los ojos de Bella comenzaron a aparecer al igual que los colmillos.

―Otra clase de monstruo ―respondió antes de correr hacia ella pero Victoria fue más rápida y desapareció para aparecer detrás de Bella y tomarla del brazo para luego aventarla contra el suelo cubierto de nieve. Su mano fría y dura como el granito le apretaba la garganta con fuerza demoledora mientras se cernía sobre ella. Bella puso su mano sobre la suya y con fuerza intentó alejarla. Viendo que no podía hacer nada, levantó las piernas con rapidez y fuerza, golpeando a la _Fría_ e impulsándose ella hacia atrás para quedar fuera del agarre. Victoria se le aventó encima y ambas cayeron rodando por la colina de nieve. La _Fría_ se las manejó para enterrar su codo en el estómago de Bella, dejándola sin aliento por un segundo y cuando se recuperó, Bella le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que sonó como si hubiera estallado una roca.

Victoria se alejó de ella y la miró con el seño fruncido, tocándose el rostro.

―¿Colmillos? ¿como en las leyendas? ―preguntó sin sonar sorprendida ésta vez y echó un vistazo a uno de los árboles del bosque―. ¿La estaca a través del corazón también funciona? ―saltó seis metro en el aire y aterrizó dentro el bosque. Apretando los dientes, Bella siguió su ejemplo y vio cómo Victoria cortaba una rama puntiaguda de uno de los árboles. Se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de ella. Victoria sonrió con su improvisada estaca firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha. Bella apretó los puños―. Estoy esperándote, Isabella ―canturreó Victoria―. He esperado durante mucho tiempo este momento y si te soy sincera, no tengo mucha paciencia. Pregúntaselo a tu madre ―el rostro de Bella se crispó―. Oh. Espera, no puedes. ¡Porque tu madre está muerta! ―hizo una mueca de desprecio―. Tu patética madre gritó y rogó mucho esa noche.

Bella rugió y se abalanzó sobre Victoria. No había nada más en ese momento que el sentimiento de venganza. No había auto-preservación. Sólo venganza.

Pero algo muy parecido a una roca chocó contra ella y la envió lejos.

―Te presento a Riley ―anunció Victoria. Bella levantó la vista y vio a los dos vampiros listos para atacarla. Tomó aire y cuadró los hombros.

.

.

―No queda ninguno más ―anunció Emmett.

Damon asintió y arrojó el brazo a la fogata que Esme se había encargado de encender.

Elijah miró a su alrededor y frunció el seño.

―¿Dónde se encuentra Isabella? ―preguntó mientras tomaba los cuerpos que Katherine cargaba él mismo para luego despedazarlos y arrojarlos a la fogata. Todos miraron a Edward y éste irguió la cabeza enseguida.

―Victoria ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

―Mierda ―murmuró Damon antes de seguirlo. Siguió el sonido de la carrera del lector de mentes hasta una de las montañas y llegó a tiempo para ver cómo Edward intentaba resonar con un vampiro que acompañaba a la pelirroja:

―Ella no te ama, Riley. Victoria amó una vez a un vampiro llamado James. Él era su verdadero compañero.

―Riley, no le creas ―dijo Victoria con una absurda voz dulce. De algún modo le recordó a Katherine en sus años humanos―. Ya te he dicho que pueden jugar con tu mente. Es su poder.

Damon trabó miradas con Bella y asintió con la cabeza antes de abalanzarse hacia el chico Riley. No duró dos segundos el pobre. En cuanto se dio vuelta, Damon tuvo sus manos en su cabeza y la arrancó. Edward estuvo detrás del cuerpo mutilado de Riley y tomó sus pies, haciendo fuerza y arrancando la mitad inferior del cuerpo.

Victoria, al ver esto, intentó escapar. Pero Bella se le puso en el camino y la empujó haciendo que ella cayera en los brazos de Damon, los cuales la inmovilizaron. Bella se acercó a ella con lentitud, disfrutando de la expresión aterrorizada en su rostro.

―Creo que recuerdas a mi madre ¿verdad? Renée Dwyer. Ella gritó mucho la noche en que la asesinaste ―la expresión de Bella era pétrea y letal al mismo tiempo―. Así que recuerda su nombre cada vez que te retuerzas en lo más profundo del infierno ―con movimientos fluidos le arrancó los brazos―. Oh, ¿y Victoria? Te presento a Damon ―dijo antes de arrancarle la cabeza violentamente, devolviéndole sus propias palabras.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Sus manos temblaban, notó ella con sorpresa.

Se sentó sobre la nieve y levantó las rodillas para rodearla con los brazos. Había matado. Y había disfrutado haciéndolo.

Elevó la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo y suspiró. Maldijo a Victoria por haberla convertido en aquel monstruo que habitaba en ella en ese momento.

―¿Sintiéndote miserable? ―preguntó una voz desde sus espaldas.

Bella no se volteó a ver.

―Vete, Damon. Quiero estar sola.

―¿Sabes? ―el leve sonido de sus zapatos sobre la nieve le dijo que él no se iría. Bella suspiró cuando Damon se sentó a su lado―. Cuando una persona dice eso es porque hará algo estúpido.

―¿Hablas por experiencia? ―preguntó ella con un deje de ironía en la voz.

―Podría ser ―un momento de silencio―. Fuiste muy valiente hoy.

Bella resopló.

―Hoy no he sido valiente. Hoy me he convertido en el monstruo que se supone debo ser, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Damon para suspirar.

―No eres un monstruo, Isabella. Simplemente eres… algo más que una simple humana. Y eso está bien.

―¿Eso está _bien_? ―preguntó ella, exasperada―. Damon, hoy he terminado la existencia de otros seres sobrenaturales. Por favor, dime qué derecho tenía yo en hacer eso ―se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a alejarse. Hasta que Damon apareció enfrente de ella.

―¡Hey! ―tomó su pálido rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban, pensó ella. Aunque probablemente era el reflejo de la blancura de la nieve―. Tenías todo el derecho. Ellos vinieron a matarte a ti y a tu padre. Sin mencionar a los demás habitantes de este pueblo. Así que sí, tenías todo el derecho. No digo que estuvo bien pero a veces debemos hacer cosas que no nos agradan. Si no es por nosotros, será por alguien más.

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras ella digería sus palabras y encontraba que sí, que él tenía razón.

―¿Qué haces aún aquí? ―preguntó Bella con voz débil. Sorpresivamente, los labios de Damon se curvaron en una sonrisa. Una tierna expresión acarició su rostro.

―Aún no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? ―preguntó y acarició las mejillas de ella con sus pulgares. Sus dedos se habían humedecido, pensó ella con sorpresa. Había estado llorando―. Te he ayudado durante toda la transición y luego te he seguido hasta este pueblo olvidado donde ridículamente siempre llueve para enfrentar a un ejército de vampiros sedientos de sangre y a otra vampiresa en busca de _vendetta_. ¿Necesito decirte más? ―Bella no dijo nada, aun prendada de la luminosidad de sus ojos y él rió con suavidad―. Tenías razón, Isabella. No voy a ser infeliz por alguien que quizás me ame pero que jamás se arriesgará para averiguarlo. Merezco mejor que eso. Más. Al igual que tú. Así que quiero averiguarlo. Voy a averiguarlo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

Damon volvió a reír.

―No amo a Elena. Jamás lo hice. Pero ella usaba el mismo rostro de la persona que yo creí amar tanto tiempo. Y que quizás lo hice. Elena era la débil presencia de Katherine y con eso me bastaba. Pero ya no amo a Katherine y jamás quise a Elena. Es increíble lo que un espejismo es capaz de hacer, ¿no lo crees? ―preguntó, acercando su rostro al de él―. Te amo a ti. Y sólo a ti. Y lo he hecho desde hace tiempo.

Y la besó.

Aquello parecía la escena de una película romántica. Ellos en el frío y blanco bosque confesando sus sentimientos. Y besándose. El mundo de Bella giró mientras respondía al beso suave de Damon. Sus labios se moldearon a los de él y probaron su dulzura. Ya había besado a Damon con anterioridad pero aquel parecía el beso que definiría su existencia. Porque en ese beso ella se sintió abrumada con el sentimiento que él demostraba, una ferocidad que él jamás había dejado dominarlo cuando se encontraba junto a ella.

Damon delineó sus labios con la punta de su lengua y Bella gimió, sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se tornaban de la densidad de la mantequilla. Se derritió en su abrazo, dejando que él la sostuviera. Sintió cómo él depositaba sus grandes manos en la parte baja de su espalda y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, como si no pudiera sentirla lo suficientemente cerca. Ella abrió los labios y lo dejó invadir su boca, disfrutando del roce de sus lenguas y del aliento fresco de su boca.

Se separó de él cuando su cabeza comenzó a empinarse de sentimientos. Damon no la dejó libre sino que apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.

―Me arriesgaré ―murmuró―. Sólo te pido que hagas lo mismo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sin ser hábil de poder contestar con coherencia. Su única respuesta fue volver a dirigir su boca hacia la de Damon.

Él gimió y ambos cayeron sobre la nieve.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Entonces, ¿volverás a irte? ―preguntó Charlie. Detrás de ellos, Damon cerraba el maletero del auto y fingía usar su móvil para darles cierta privacidad.

Bella suspiró y levantó la vista para enfrentarse con la de su padre. Tenía que irse.

Todo había salido bien después de los de Victoria y los demás se encargaron de quemar todos los cuerpos para que no volvieran a unirse y para que nadie encontrara sus restos. No había habido ninguna baja en las filas. Katherine y Elijah ya habían partido hacia Mystic Falls porque Elijah quería despertar a sus hermanos y Katherine sabía dónde se encontraban los demás ataúdes. Para furia de Rosalie y diversión de Bella, Emmett y Katherine intercambiaron números telefónicos antes de que la vampiresa y el Original partieran.

Los lobos seguían en La Push como siempre y Bella tenía permiso para cruzar sus tierras. Damon, no. No había sorpresa allí. Y con los Cullen… bueno, Bella sólo se había despedido de ellos con un gracias y aceptó las disculpas de Alice. Pero no hubo promesas de volver a verse. Aquellas amistades ya estaban dañadas y sería incómodo para Bella y Edward el seguir viéndose. Edward se resignó a que Bella ya había hecho su decisión. Y su elección había sido Damon.

―Tengo que terminar el Instituto.

―No me refería a eso, Bells. Y lo sabes ―Charlie suspiró―. Algo cambió en ti. No solo tu apariencia o tu personalidad. Está bien. Estoy feliz de que hayas superado tus demonios. Sólo… quiero que te despidas cuando llegue el momento de la despedida, ¿está bien? Me es imposible negar el hecho de que… lo que sea en lo que te has convertido…

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se tragó las lágrimas. Oh, Charlie. Cuántas veces la gente lo habría tomado por un hombre obtuso. Y seguramente era el más inteligente de todos.

―No tenemos por qué despedirnos aún ―dijo ella cuando supo que su voz no le fallaría―. Todavía tienes que venir a mi graduación.

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó. Ni él ni ella eran los mejores en las situaciones sentimentales pero aquel fue el mejor y más incómodo abrazo jamás dado. Pero el mejor.

Damon se les acercó.

―Adiós, papá ―Bella le sonrió y Charlie asintió. Luego se volvió hacia Damon.

―Cuida de mi hija, muchacho. Después de todo… me has caído en gracia.

Damon asintió con una no muy característica sonrisa en el rostro.

―Lo haré. Lo he prometido, ¿recuerda? ―extendió la mano y Charlie se la estrechó.

―Lo recuerdo. Y más te vale cumplir la promesa.

Con una última despedida, los vampiros se montaron en el auto y partieron de Forks. Cuando pasaron el cartel de bienvenida, Bella no sintió dolor en el pecho. Aquel sentimiento se había transformado en liberación. En el cierre de una etapa.

―¿A dónde ahora? ―preguntó Damon mientras doblaba en una curva. Bella lo miró y sonrió.

―Creo que deberíamos volver a Mystic Falls.

―_¿En serio?_ ―protestó él con el seño fruncido―. ¿Luego de _todo_ esto quieres volver a Mystic Falls?

Bella rió y tomó su mano.

―Sí. Quiero ver a Stefan y a Elena. Saludarlos. Y por Dios que quiero terminar el Instituto. Y luego podremos irnos a algún otro lado.

Damon suspiró.

―Está bien. Sabes que puedes obligar a los directivos del Instituto para que te gradúen sin importar si has asistido a clases o no, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Pero, enfrentémoslo. Ese definitivamente no es mi estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Y sí, también me demoré con este capítulo pero ya no sucederá más. Lo prometo. Tengo sorteada la historia hasta al final… la mayor parte, claro. En los próximos capítulos volveremos a Mystic Falls y… no les diré nada más. ¿Les ha gustado el comienzo del romance? Sé que muchos pensarán que me tardé mucho pero quería que las cosas fueran así. En la primera versión ellos habían empezado una relación demasiado temprano en la trama y esa fue una de las causas por la cual estoy editando esta historia. Ahora me gusta más; ambos debían probarse frente al otro. Y lo hicieron. ¡Y de qué manera!_

_Respecto a la obsesión de Klaus por Emmeline… estoy segura de que lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Todo tiene su tiempo y ahora ha llegado el de los Originales._

_**¡1000 REVIEWS! Recién lo he visto y aún no lo creo. Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que hacen esta historia posible porque sin ustedes ya me hubiera rendido.**_

**Muchas gracias a:** DsdVzla xD, _Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore_, Yamii Salvatore, _Lyzz Cullen_, BeaGiil, _vanne_, Lyz, _Cullen-21-gladys_, Fabiola, _allyley_, SrtaSteele, _chovitap_, Bella-swan11, _lucy_ y los cinco Guests **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	26. Por siempre inmortal

**.**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-26-_**

_Por siempre inmortal_

.

.

_El cielo se encontraba nublado mientras Elijah y Niklaus luchaban con las espadas. Elijah era el segundo de los hermanos siguiendo a Finn, el primogénito y tenía una técnica excelente pero Niklaus, uno de los hermanos más jóvenes era suspicaz. Varias personas del pueblo se detenían y miraban la incesante pelea mientras que Klaus le cortaba parte del cinturón a Elijah._

―_Eso ha estado bien, Niklaus ―elogió Elijah a la vez que blandía su espada hacia su hermano y éste lo esquivaba. Varias muchachas que se encontraban en el círculo que observaban a los dos hermanos suspiraron. Klaus, rubio de ojos celestes al igual que su hermana Rebekah, era extremadamente guapo; no había doncella que no suspirara cuando lo escuchaba decir alguna frase pícara y galante. Y Elijah, con su porte elegante y el rostro oscuro y cincelado bellamente, no podía pasar desapercibido._

_Rebekah llegó al lugar con su mejor amiga y observó a sus dos hermanos más queridos. Siempre le divertía verlos luchar ya que sabía que nunca se harían daño mutuamente. El simple pensamiento era algo ilógico._

―_Mira ―exclamó Klaus sin aliento mientras las pesadas espadas chocaban―, Rebekah ha venido a ver tu derrota._

―_Ni en tus sueños, querido hermano ―exclamó Elijah. Él había sido el único que había heredado los rasgos y cabello de su padre._

_Continuaron con su juguetona pelea a la vez que Mikael y Esther se acercaban al lugar caminando y observando la escena si ser todavía vistos. El hombre con la vista clavada en Klaus; el hijo que nunca le había gustado, la manzana podrida del cajón. Vio cómo su hijo hacía caer a Elijah._

―_Tranquilízate, Mikael. Él no lo hace con malas intenciones ―murmuró Esther, conocedora de la mirada de su marido._

―_Ese es exactamente el problema ―murmuró su esposo y caminó hacia donde segundos antes sus hijos habían estado entreteniendo al público luchando. Tomó la espada de Elijah. Las personas que los rodeaban, sabedoras de lo que vendría, se dispersaron y desaparecieron. El padre atacó al hijo rubio, quien blandió asustado la espada que tenía la mano para que su padre no lo dañara. Pronto se encontró en el suelo con la espada del padre cerca de su rostro―. Eres demasiado impulsivo, hijo mío. Aún ignoro cómo es que sigues con vida._

_Klaus respiraba entrecortadamente mientras su padre hablaba y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando la espada descansó rápidamente a un lado de él. Su padre se levantó y caminó hacia adentro de la casa con expresión aún pétrea._

_Los rostros de Elijah, Klaus y Rebekah aún se encontraban pálidos y no movían ningún músculo. Mikael era su padre, sí, pero los asustaba y en especial a Klaus. El muchacho no podía hacer nada por agradar a su padre y ya se había resignado a ello._

―_Nik ―Rebekah iba a arrodillarse ante él pero Klaus la detuvo._

―_Por favor, hermanos. Quiero estar solo ―murmuró. La humillación había sido mucha. Como siempre._

―_Pero… ―comenzó a protestar ella._

―_Beckah ―Elijah tomó la mano de la muchacha y la jaló para llevársela con él hacia la casa. Ella era una mujer, por lo tanto no entendía lo que era ser humillado por su propio padre enfrente de todos. Ambos hermanos se fueron y lo dejaron solo._

_Klaus se sentó sobre la húmeda tierra y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas reprimiendo las lágrimas. No, no iba a llorar. Se había acostumbrado al carácter de su padre para con él. Levantó la cabeza y vio una sombra que cruzaba por los bosques que se encontraban alrededor de las casas. Se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección de la sombra mientras se adentraba en el bosque. Siguió el suave ruido de los pasos y pronto vislumbró la silueta femenina. Se apresuró pero la perdió al llegar a un arroyo._

_Suspiró._

_Se arrodilló y puso las manos en la fría agua cuando dos pequeñas y suaves manos en comparación con las suyas le cubrieron los ojos._

―_¿Quién soy?_

_Klaus dejó de respirar. Podía sentir el delicado cuerpo femenino presionando contra su espalda y el largo y suave cabello le hacía cosquillas en la parte posterior del cuello. Decidió jugar un poquito con ella._

―_Mmm. ¿Quién será? tal vez… ¿Adelina? No, ella tiene las manos más suaves… ¿Christine? No, no lo creo porque ella ―las manos que le cubrían los ojos desaparecieron y luego él recibió un golpe suave en la parte inferior de la cabeza, el cual lo hizo reír―... o puede ser la hermosa y dulce Emmeline ―musitó volviéndose hacia atrás y arriba hacia el rostro de la muchacha._

_Emmeline llevaba un vestido largo y verde del color oscuro del terciopelo. El cabello largo y castaño se encontraba trenzado en una intrínseca trenza que le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura. Su mirada achocolatada lo observaba con interés. Ella soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza, sentándose a su lado. Luego la sonrisa disminuyó drásticamente y él solo encontró ternura en sus ojos._

―_Tendría que despellejarte vivo por eso ―dijo ella, fingiendo enojo―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nik?_

_Él sonrió tristemente._

―_Sí. Ya no me afecta tanto._

―_Pues a mí sí ―respondió ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo. El solo contacto de su mano, aunque fuera sobre la tela de la ropa, hacía que los bellos de su piel se erizaran._

―_¿Viste lo que sucedió?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y él alejó su mirada de ella, avergonzado. Sintió la suavidad de su delicada mano en su barbilla y ella lo obligó a mirar su serio y bello rostro en forma de corazón._

―_Nunca, y escúchame bien Niklaus, _nunca_ te avergüences de ello. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre no sepa valorarte y comportarse contigo._

―_Ese es el problema, Emm ―él le acarició la mejilla, regocijándose porque ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza para permitirle esos roces―. Él solo es así conmigo y con nadie más._

_Emmeline lo miró con tristeza._

―_Pero tus hermanos y tu madre te aman, Nik. Y yo… tú… siempre me tendrás a tu lado._

_Klaus sonrió ante su vacilación. Él también la amaba y se aseguraría de estar junto con ella hasta que la muerte los separase._

_Klaus se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y Emmeline se recostó sobre él,su espalda contra su pecho mientras el bosque oscurecía. Era el único momento en el que podían estar así, juntos. Los demás habitantes hablarían de mal grado si los vieran en aquella posición, solos y sin nadie que los vigilase. Klaus quería pedir su mano pero le daba miedo… ¡maldita sea, le daba miedo! Mikael quería tanto a Emmeline como si fuera su propia hija. Quizás hasta más que a Rebekah. Y si a él no lo soporta ni lo quería aún siendo su hijo, ¿cómo haría para que lo ayudase a obtener la mano de Emmeline? El padre del joven interesado era el que debía pedir la mano de la novia._

_Klaus recordó la primera vez que había visto a Emmeline. O Emm, como él la llamaba. Había estado peleando con su hermano juguetonamente cuando Elijah lo había derribado y él había escuchado una risilla femenina detrás de él. Se había levantado y mirado en su dirección cuando ella le sonrió. Él se quedó prendado de su sonrisa pero luego la madre de la muchacha la había llamado para que entrase a la casa. Ella era especial y Klaus lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado. Y eso lo decía sin contar el hecho de que Emmeline era una bruja._

―_¿Nik? ―preguntó ella. Sus manos se encontraban unidas, los dedos entrelazados. El lugar se había tornado oscuro y silencioso; incluso se podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas que había del otro lado._

―_¿Si?_

―_Debemos irnos. Hoy es noche de luna llena._

_Él rápidamente se puso en pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo._

―_Claro ―la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el linde del bosque. El fuego iluminaba al lugar y a las casas―. Vete tú primero y yo esperaré a que entres para hacer el camino hacia mi casa._

―_Está bien ―ella sonrió dulcemente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla con sus labios llenos y dulces que se prolongó por unos cuantos segundos. Segundos que para Klaus no fueron suficientes. Ella se fue, sonrojada._

_Él esperó entre las sombras como había prometido y luego se fue hacia su hogar. Debía ser silencioso porque Henry y él esa noche irían a ver a los lobos transformarse y tenían que estar preparados. Sería toda una experiencia._

.

**~oOo~**

.

_El día estaba nublado._

_Parecía que todos los días eran nublados en aquellos tiempos, pensaba Rebekah mientras caminaba desde la casa de Emmeline hacia su hogar. La madre de Emmeline, Faith, se encontraba muy enferma. Todas y cada una de las brujas del pueblo intentaban ayudarla como podían._

_Para distraerse la muchacha de cabellos caoba había estado enseñándole a Rebekah cómo se hacía un hechizo de rastreo; en ese caso habían usado una camisa de Niklaus y habían descubierto que él se encontraba en el río, con seguridad bañándose. Una camisa que Rebekah olvidó por "accidente" en la casa de la otra joven. La rubia sabía lo que la morena sentía por su querido hermano y lo que él sentía por ella, también. Suspiró con pesadez, haciendo que las dos muchachas que pasaban por su lado hacia la dirección contraria la mirasen de reojo._

_El problema era que Rebekah también sabía de los sentimientos de Mikael hacia Emmeline; no es que fuera nada romántico ―al principio eso la había aterrado, puestos que temía por su madre pero se dio cuenta de que Mikael no la quería de esa forma―, sino simplemente paternal. Y eso complicaba las cosas para Emmeline y Niklaus. ¿Cómo podría su hermano ser merecedor de Emmeline ante los ojos de su padre? ¿cómo serlo cuando Mikael lo despreciaba tan abiertamente? El padre de Emmeline había muerto antes de que ella naciera en otro pueblo distinto al que ellos se encontraban; nadie lo había conocido. Luego su madre había decidido cambiar su hogar por el pequeño y tosco vecindario en el que ellos habitaban. Mikael quería a Emmeline como si fuera su propia hija, tanto que a veces Rebekah había sentido unos celos casi mayores a su amistad con la muchacha pero luego, cuando un día su padre humilló a NiKlaus públicamente ―como hacía la mayoría de las veces― se dio cuenta de que prefería que su amor paterno favoreciera a Emmeline porque ella no tenía nada que envidiar de aquello. Pero aun así Rebekah quería que su hermano fuera feliz, tan feliz como no lo era en aquellos momentos._

_Una felicidad que su hermano Elijah tampoco podía alcanzar, pensó mientras lo veía a la distancia conversando con Tatia Petrova. Rebekah apretó los labios. Tatia jamás seria lo suficientemente buena para su hermano. No importaba el hecho de que la muchacha ya tuviera un hijo de otro hombre que era desconocido. Sino que no hacía nada para remediar ello. Ella flirteaba con todos los hombres del vecindario pero Elijah parecía no poder ver aquello._

_Cuando Rebekah entró a la casa se detuvo abruptamente al oír las voces de su madre, su padre y la bruja más sabia y poderosa del pueblo._

―_¿Por qué no, Ayanna? ―preguntaba Mikael. Su voz era dura y cargada de persuasión―. No podemos seguir viviendo de esta manera; los hombres-lobo son más fuertes, más rápidos y poderosos que nosotros…_

―_Lo que pides es imposible, Mikael ―lo interrumpió Ayanna―. Sería muy arriesgado y un desequilibrio para la naturaleza. Es imposible lo que estás pidiendo. No lo haré. Nadie lo hará._

_Rebekah miró a hurtadillas, temerosa de que la vieran u oyeran pero su padre estaba de espaldas a ella y tenía la mirada clavada en su madre, quien miraba hacia el suelo con expresión ausente. Si estaba considerando o no la petición de su padre, Rebekah no podía saberlo._ _No tenía que seguir escuchando para saber de qué hablaban._

_Aún le dolía la muerte de Henry, su hermano menor, pero estaba segura que su dolor no era nada comparado con el de su hermano Nik, como ella le llamaba cariñosamente. Suya había sido la idea de ir a ver a los hombres-lobo en la cúspide de su luna llena y la culpa no dejaba de hacer mella en él. Sólo en las ocasiones en las que Emmeline se acercaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, ella lo escuchaba respirar profundamente, como si quisiera que la culpa y el dolor se fueran en ese suspiro. _

_Rebekah se pegó a la pared al ver a Ayanna encaminarse hacia la salida del lugar. Contuvo el aliento mientras la bruja pasaba a su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia. O sin darle importancia a ésta. Rebekah respiró profundamente y salió, también._

_._

**~oOo~**

―_Padre ha estado comportándose raramente estos últimos días ―comentó Elijah con la voz jadeante mientras Klaus embestía contra él con espada en mano. Vio la filosa arma de su entonces enemigo dirigirse hacia su cuello así que se echó hacia atrás instintivamente y siguieron con la amistosa lucha._

―_Me imagino por qué ―aventuró Klaus y las espadas cayeron a los lados de sus cuerpos al recordar ese por qué. _

―_El pasado día fuimos Bekah y yo a ver a Emmeline. Su madre ha empeorado; las brujas dicen que no aguantará mucho tiempo más ―comentó Elijah a su hermano en voz baja. _

_Klaus suspiró y llevó la mano hacia sus ojos, frotándolos con el dorso. Pareciera que la muerte rondaba a las personas cercanas. _

_Emmeline._

―_¿Cómo ha estado ella? ―preguntó, su voz igual de baja que la de su hermano._

_Elijah frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la dirección de la casa._

―_No sé por qué no has ido a verla, hermano ―al fin respondió―. Te necesita; ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a su madre. Pronto nos necesitará a todos._

.

_Al otro día, Faith había amanecido muerta. Los tres hermanos oyeron el rumor cuando acompañaron a Rebekah a recoger flores por el traicionero bosque y rápidamente se encaminaron hacia el hogar de su querida amiga._

_Varias personas se congregaban a las afueras de la pequeña casita. Los hermanos corrieron la cortina de la puerta y entraron. Hombres y mujeres se encontraban de pie en el pequeño espacio. Buscaron con la mirada hasta que encontraron un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de algo, diciendo palabras de respeto y aliento. Klaus se apresuró hacia allí seguido de sus hermanos. _

_El gentío se apartó para darles paso y descubrieron a una Emmeline con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas. Su cabello caoba se encontraba despeinado y sus ropas, arrugadas. Su joven rostro surcado por el dolor. Klaus quiso abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería de todo y de todos. Pero no pudo más que quedarse allí, de pie junto a Elijah mientras Rebekah la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Emmeline asentía distraídamente y Elijah depositó su gran y alentadora mano en el hombro. De repente sus ojos se alzaron, alertas, y su mirada se detuvo en Klaus. Abrió los suaves y dulces labios pero las palabras no salieron. El sonido no se hizo presente. Luego, sus mirada volvió al suelo de tierra._

_Emmeline no sabía que sentir. El dolor la había cubierto con su negro manto. Y Klaus se encontraba allí, de pié sin tocarla, sin abrazarla, sin decirle nada. Y el dolor se redobló. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué él no había hecho nada por ella? ¿por qué no la había pedido en matrimonio? ¿acaso no la amaba lo suficiente?_

―_¿Dónde se encuentra… tu madre, Emm? ―la melodiosa y tranquila voz de Rebekah la sacó de su miseria. Le llevó unos interminables segundos el levantar la cabeza y señalar el lugar donde el cuerpo de su madre yacía sin vida. Su amiga suspiró y se levantó de su lado sin soltarle la mano que tenía en la suya._

_Cuando Rebekah levantó la mirada del dolor encarnado en persona que era su amiga, su mirada vagó por el gentío hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la puerta cubierta por una cortina que daba entrada a la habitación que había pertenecido a la madre de Emmeline. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su padre, Mikael, salió del interior furtivamente con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos y tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto, se escabulló hacia el exterior._

_¿Había sido un sueño o su padre había estado allí? Rebekah no había tenido idea de que su padre y la madre de su amiga hubieran sido amigos. Nunca los había visto más que intercambiar sendos saludos._ _Con la respiración agitada miró a sus hermanos para cerciorarse de que ninguno hubiera visto nada y luego se acercó al lugar dónde su padre había estado._

_Traspasó las cortinas._

_Faith se encontraba en su lecho, vestida seguramente con el mejor de sus vestidos, y sus manos unidas sobre su vientre. Si no hubiera sido por la inmovilidad de su pecho, Rebekah habría creído que se encontraba durmiendo. Sus cabellos eran del mismo color que los de su hija con la diferencia de que eran completamente lacios. Sus enormes ojos marrones estaban cerrados y su expresión era serena. Su cuerpo menudo y delicado se encontraba rodeado de velas que las brujas habían encendido en un ritual funerario para las almas nobles y buenas._

_Bekah no aguantó la apacible vista y salió fuera de la habitación. Seguramente al atardecer enterrarían el cuerpo antes de que empezara a heder._

_._

**~oOo~**

_._

_Elijah se acomodó las ropas y miró a su alrededor. El aire se encontraba cargado de cierta energía porque cada vez que se movía, él podía sentir que su piel se erizaba. Suspiró. Había sido un largo día y llevaban a la casa una gran presa que habían cazado._

_Esther y Rebekah lo cocinaron hasta que estuvo crujiente y sabroso._

_._

_Emmeline extrañaba a su hermana mayor pero no podía hacer nada para encontrarla. Úrsula se había casado hacía años cuando él había llegado al pueblo de negocios con otra familia. Lo había conocido y se había enamorado de él en tan solo un instante. Y él se había quedado prendado de su belleza, también. A diferencia de Emmeline, Úrsula había nacido rubia y de ojos grises, con una constitución delicada y atractiva. Los novios permanecieron en el lugar hasta que se casaron. Luego, ambos se fueron al pueblo de su marido y Faith y su otra hija jamás volvieron a saber de ella. Emmeline sólo esperaba que fuera feliz estuviera donde estuviera._

_Desde la muerte de su madre, Emmeline pasaba sus días con sus amigos luego de pasar las noches sola en su casa. El dolor iba disminuyendo pero no se iría totalmente, ella lo sabía._

_Sorprendentemente, esa noche Mikael fue en busca de Emmeline a su hogar para llevarla a cenar con su familia. Y Emmeline aceptó._

_Mikael se sentó en la punta de la mesa y Esther en la otra, Finn, Elijah y Rebekah en el lado derecho de Mikael y Kol, Emmeline y Klaus en el izquierdo. El cordero asado se encontraba en el centro de la mesa mientras el padre, como de costumbre, repartía las piezas de carne a cada miembro de su familia. Luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Esther y ella se levantó para luego aparecer desde la otra habitación con una bandeja repleta copas. La depositó sobre la mesa mientras los jóvenes se tensaban a consecuencia de lo extraño de la situación. Mikael ordenó a cada uno a tomar una de las copas de la bandeja y como de costumbre los seis jóvenes obedecieron, extrañados. Elijah dio el primer sorbo a su copa y retuvo el vino en la boca, degustándolo. Era más dulce de lo normal pero se amoldaba al paladar con suavidad, observó. Al ver su gesto, los demás lo imitaron; Klaus con el seño fruncido. Ninguno notó cuando su padre se levantó ni cuando sacó silenciosamente la filosa espada de la funda que se encontraba atada a su cintura, ni cuando se posicionó detrás de Emmeline, quien había dejado la copa suavemente sobre la mesa de madera._

_Las luces de las velas se reflejaron peligrosamente sobre la hoja de la espada, mientras Mikael la empuñaba hacia atrás y luego la balanceaba hacia adelante, atravesando la piel, la carne, el hueso y el corazón._

_Emmeline abrió los labios en un grito inarticulado al sentir una súbita ola de frío sobre su pecho. A lo lejos, escuchó un grito femenino, seguramente de su amiga._

_Klaus se apresuró a tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de Emmeline cuando éste cayó de costado hacia el suelo. Su expresión era de horror al ver la roja sangre que salía del delicado cuerpo de la joven y manchaba su bonito vestido azul. El horror se transformó en furia y un rugido humano retumbó en su pecho. Pero al alzar la mirada lo único que vio fue la espada de su padre ir directa hacía su corazón, también. Cayó sobre Emmeline, aún protegiendo con su cuerpo al de ella. A través del dolor y la furia que invadía su mente, él tuvo sólo un pensamiento que lo alegró. Iba a morir junto a Emmeline. Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de la joven y se dejó vencer por la oscuridad._

_._

_._

_No era dolor. _

_Era una molestia tan leve que no llegaba a convertirse en dolor lo que había en su pecho. Sintió algo sobre ella. Algo cálido. Tomó aire lentamente y lo soltó de la misma manera._

_Abrió los ojos con lentitud._

_Una mata de cabello rubio ocupaba la mitad de su visión. Klaus. Se quedó quieta por un momento, sintiéndolo sobre ella y saboreando ese sublime momento a pesar de la molestia de su pecho. Luego buscó algo a su alrededor; no sabía qué pero tenía que buscar algo. Sus ojos encontraron la luz de las velas y éstas le hirieron los ojos. Gimió y volvió a cerrarlos._

―_¿Emmeline? ―la voz sonó en su oído. Quienquiera que le estaba hablando se había acuclillado hacia ella―. Ten, bebe esto. Calmará el dolor._

_El líquido fue puesto cerca de su nariz. No lo veía pero podía olerlo. Y el aroma era exquisito. Se retorció hasta llegar a él y comenzó a beber y chupar eso que prometía calmar su dolor. El peso de Klaus dejó de aplastarla cuando se lo quitaron de encima._

―_Eso es ―murmuró la voz de Mikael―. No te detengas, hija._

_Y ella recordó. Recordó el frío y los gritos. ¿Qué había sucedido? Hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de beber aquel dulce néctar y levantó la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados con miedo a que la luz vuelva a herirlos._

_No sucedió._

_Mikael estaba acuclillado hacia ella; los ojos brillantes. Frunció el seño e hizo vagar a su mirada perdida hasta que encontró a Rebekah arrodillada a unos metros de ella con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad. Su boca estaba manchada de un líquido rojo. ¿Acaso era eso… sangre? Como si le estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta, la mirada de Bekah se quedó prendada de algo que estaba cerca de Emmeline; la muchacha siguió su mirada y descubrió a una muchacha joven arrodillada junto con Mikael. Emmeline conocía a la muchacha, era Tatia Petrova, su vecina. Sus cabellos castaños estaban en un moño y su mirada estaba perdida. Su brazo estaba extendido hacia adelante y un gran corte había en él. La sangre se derramaba a los lados. Con dedos temblorosos, Emmeline se tocó la barbilla y luego los miró. El líquido rojo se deslizó sobre sus dedos._

_Escuchó un quejido provenir desde la otra punta del lugar pero su mente no registró nada más. Había bebido sangre. ¿Por qué había bebido sangre? se convirtió en una réplica de la posición de Rebekah, arrodillada sobre el suelo con los ojos desorbitados._

_._

**~oOo~**

_._

_Era desesperante._

_Rebekah quería su antigua vida otra vez. No era que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo como para perderla, sino que todo en ella había cambiado excepto algunos sentimientos. Sus amigos ya no le hablaban, de hecho, se alejaban el triple de pasos que le había tomado a ella acercarse. Las puertas de sus hogares se habían cerrado para su familia y lo que era peor que todo lo anterior era que las brujas que antes habían sido como maestras para ella y Emmeline ahora les daban la espalda._

_¿Por qué? ¿por qué sus padres tuvieron que hacer aquello? ¿por qué tuvieron que convertirlos en aquellos… seres?_

_Porque ninguno sabía qué eran. La fuerza había incrementado cien veces, la rapidez aumentado al igual que la persuasión y la resistencia. Pero no eran hombres-lobo. Tampoco brujos. Entonces, ¿qué eran?_

_Pero ya era tarde, no podría tener su vida de vuelta aunque ella tanto lo deseara._

_Ya se le había sido tomada._

_Observó al gran roble blanco que su madre había utilizado para realizar el hechizo de transformación arder ante sus ojos. Sólo su familia y Emmeline estaban allí, observando la escena. La mayoría de las personas se habían encerrado en sus casas, temerosas de estar a solas con ellos en la noche. Temerosas de lo que podían llegar a hacerles. Su padre, Mikael, había hablado y dicho que no eran peligrosos, que sólo se protegían. Pero no importó mucho porque el rumor se había esparcido como la hiedra venenosa, sembrándose en las mentes de los humanos. Habían visto a Klaus y Elijah alimentarse y no tardaron en saber que toda su familia era igual que ellos. Bebían sangre de humanos. Eso también había aumentado con el cambio; el apetito, la sed. Era casi irresistible el olor a sangre fresca, más aún si venía de jóvenes fuertes y doncellas._

_Vio como Klaus y Elijah echaban más leña encendida al roble. No podían hacer más que eso, su padre lo dijo. Rebekah y Emmeline habían ido a buscar flores en compañía de Elijah y Klaus. Se habían detenido junto al gran roble blanco y, mientras Bekah había comenzado la selección de las flores, Emmeline había apoyado una mano en el roble y luego había lanzado una exclamación de dolor, apartando las manos que habían comenzado a quemarse. Elijah lo había tocado, también, para cerciorarse y le había sucedido lo mismo._

_Cuando los jóvenes fueron a su madre con sus dudas, Ayanna había explicado que el árbol que les había dado su nueva forma de vida, también poseía el poder de quitárselas. Mikael no había dudado en ponerse en acción antes que sus enemigos lo hicieran._

_Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Rebekah; Emmeline, y por consiguiente, Niklaus._

_Emmeline se había encerrado en sí misma, no hablaba si alguien no lo hacía antes y cuando contestaba sólo lo hacía con monosílabos. Ella sabía que Emmeline se sentía desdichada. Su amiga había abrazada la magia que había corrido por sus venas con más amor que Rebekah y ahora eso mismo que había amado la atacaba por no pertenecer más a la raza de los humanos. Con la muerte de su madre y con aquello, su miseria se había duplicado. Pero, ¿por qué Mikael había convertido también a Emmeline en lo que ellos fueran? Rebekah podía entender la terquedad de su padre en querer hacer a la familia más fuerte pero Emmeline no era de la familia. Pudo haberlo sido algún día pero por alguna extraña razón, Rebekah ya no creía que aquello fuera posible. Por el otro lado, sabía que quizás nunca sabría porque su padre había sumado a Emmeline en sus planes familiares. Pero tenía que intentarlo._

_._

**~oOo~**

_._

―_¡Déjenme ir! ―el rugido de NiKlaus se escuchó en todo el bosque._

_¿Cómo podían las cosas haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?_

_La noche anterior había sido tan… maravillosa. Mágica. Había experimentado aquello por lo que siempre, sin motivo aparente, le había atraído. Se había convertido en un lobo. Aun era un poco difícil de creer. Pero había sido tan liberador… y ahora su madre había puesto un hechizo en él para que no se moviera mientras ella realizaba un ritual de magia. Aunque lo que más le dolía era que Emmeline, su adorada Emmeline, se encontraba ayudándola en aquel acto horrendo._

_¿Qué tenía de malo ser un hombre-lobo? para él era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida. La luna llena de la anterior noche había sido magnífica, cargada de tanto poder que casi se había mareado de no haber estado muy alerta debido al dolor de la transformación. Aunque había otra cosa que ocupaba su mente; su madre no era una mujer-lobo, de hecho, era una bruja. A él no lo habían mordido para que se transformase en un hombre-lobo, entonces solo quedaba una opción: Mikael no era su verdadero padre. El éxtasis de aquel pensamiento casi lo tumba de espaldas de no ser por el hechizo que su madre había puesto en él._

_Emmeline pasó a su lado llevando un cuenco de hiervas frescas. La actitud de la muchacha para con él había cambiado hacía ya días pero Niklaus jamás hubiera imaginado que lo odiase de aquella manera._

―_¿Por qué están haciéndome esto, Emmeline? ―le preguntó él con dolor cuando ella pasó por enfrente de él. Emmeline levantó la vista con los ojos inundados en lágrimas._

―_Porque es por tu propio bien, Nik ―respondió con la voz estrangulada. Levantó una mano y le rozó la mejilla suavemente con los dedos―. No puedes ser ambas cosas. Va en contra de la naturaleza._

_Se alejó sorbiendo por la nariz y, a pesar del amor que Niklaus sentía por ella, también experimentó una sensación de odio. Le estaban quitando una parte de él._

_Miró a su madre, quien estaba acuclillada sobre una hoguera. Podía escucharla murmurar palabras en otra lengua. También pudo ver a otra muchacha sentada junto a ella; se encontraba arrodillada a su lado. Tenía el cabello marrón ondulado y la tez aceitunada y suave. Tatia Petrova. Parecía en trance. El viento se levantó mientras en el cielo se vislumbraban algunas luces, el comienzo de una tormenta. Esther abrió sus brazos mirando hacia el cielo y elevando la voz. Una vez que terminó, levantó el cuenco donde había una especie de agua, sólo que expedía un olor raro. Un olor que hizo que a Klaus se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Intentó moverse, correr, pero fue inútil. Se encontraba inmóvil sin siquiera sentir su cuerpo._

_¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos para ayudarlo?_

_Esther le dio a beber el líquido a la muchacha, murmurando palabras de aliento y tocándole suavemente el cabello. Una vez que se lo terminó, Esther la puso de pie y la llevó cerca de Klaus, no sin antes levantar un puñal que había estado reposando en el suelo. Se detuvo frente a él con la muchacha en brazos y a ésta le pasó la punta del afilado puñal por la garganta. Gotas de sangre empezaron a descender lentamente por la suave piel. Esther cerró los ojos y murmuró unas cuantas palabras más. Cuando los volvió a abrir Klaus pudo volver a sentir su cuerpo, que se estaba despertando. Pronto el olor a sangre inundó su olfato, haciéndole agua la boca._

_Era irresistible. Su mente se nubló y sólo se dejó actuar. Corrió a velocidad inhumana y atacó el delicado cuello, bebiendo y bebiendo y bebiendo…_

_Cuando la sangre se acabó dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el suelo._

_Se sintió sulfuroso y miró a su madre con ojos horrorizados al entender lo que había hecho. Esther se puso de pie._

―_Está hecho ―dijo en voz alta y clara mientras un relámpago cruzaba el oscuro cielo al mismo tiempo que Klaus gritaba de dolor. Sintió su cuerpo arder; un ardor doloroso. Y luego ya no sintió nada. Su parte animal se había ido._

_._

_._

_No podía perdonar, la traición era demasiada._

_Apretó el puñal de la daga en su mano hasta que los nudillos se pusieron rígidos y blancos. No le dolió. Lo que le dolía era el corazón, pero, ¿qué corazón? Si Emmeline se lo había arrancado._

_Respiró profundamente._

_Con su madre el problema ya había sido resuelto, él mismo lo había hecho y ella había cesado de existir. Mikael se había ido a tomar venganza contra el verdadero padre de Klaus y a éste último le daba lo mismo si lo mataba o no. Muriera quien muriera, pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia donde sabía que Emmeline estaría, él no perdería nada pero si Mikael sobrevivía… Klaus iba a tener que hacerse cargo de él también._

_Encontró a Emmeline en el arroyo, donde él supuso que ella estaría._

―_Lo siento mucho, Nik ―susurró ella, de espaldas a él. Klaus se acercó a pequeñas zancadas. Era el momento._

―_No puedo perdonarte, mi amor ―escuchó la brusca inhalación y apretó los labios―. Tú, de todos ellos, me has traicionado. _

―_Tenía que hacerlo ―sollozó ella._

―_¿Por qué? ¿Debido a ese bendito balance de la naturaleza? ―ironizó. La furia haciendo mella en él._ _Ella no respondió pero se tensó cuando él la abrazó por detrás_―. _Has elegido a tus principios, Emm ―no pretendía lastimarla pero las palabras salían de su boca sin pedir permiso._

_Ella tomó aire._

―_Podemos perder todo, Nick ―suspiró ella―. Pero lo último que perdemos son nuestros principios. Son todo lo que siempre nos quedan._

_Klaus movió su boca hasta llegar a su oído mientras que lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mojando el femenino hombro._

―_Pudiste tenerme a mí. Pudiste elegirme a mí ―él inhaló y besó su suave cuello―. Pude haberte hecho tan feliz…_

_Emmeline rompió en sollozos._

―_Lo siento tanto, Nik. Pero no debo amarte._

―_Shh ―murmuró él―. Pero lo haces. Y yo también, Emmeline ―levantó la daga y se la clavó en el corazón. Por segunda vez sus labios se abrieron en un grito inarticulado pero ella no hizo nada para detenerlo. Quizás eso fue lo que hirió mucho más a Niklaus._

_Tomó en brazos el cuerpo ahora sin vida de su amada inmortal y comenzó a caminar lentamente con la luna de testigo._

―_Te amo, Emmeline. Y siempre te amaré, amor mío…_

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _he aquí resuelto el misterio de Emmeline._

**Muchas gracias a:** DsdVzla xD, _vanne_, Lyz, _Bella-swan11_, Fabiola, _Cullen-21-gladys_, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _chovitap_, M y a los dos _Guests_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	27. Huele a falso amor en el aire

**.**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-27-_**

_Huele a falso amor en el aire_

.

.

―¿Stefan? ―preguntó Damon cuando entró a la casa. Bella se encontraba a su lado, con su mano en la de él. Desde que ella le había tomado la mano en el auto, él no la había soltado. Bella podía sentir las mariposas en su vientre como lo describían en los libros. Era una sensación conocida pero a la vez nueva. Estar de esa manera con Damon era algo casi soñado porque alguien jamás podría soñar aquel lado de él―. ¿Stefan? ―volvió a llamar el vampiro pero nadie contestó.

―No está aquí ―dijo Bella mientras caminaba por la sala. Era algo extraño pero aquella casa ya parecía su hogar―. Quizás esté en el Instituto con Elena ―miró el reloj de la pared y comprobó que tenía razón. El horario del Instituto aun no había terminado―. ¿Lo ves? ―preguntó a la vez que apuntaba al objeto.

Damon le sonrió y se acercó para tomarla en brazos y besarla dulcemente en los labios.

―¿Un trago? ―preguntó cuando se separó.

―Por favor ―sonrió ella. Sabía que no se refería a alcohol.

―En un momento ―dijo él. La besó nuevamente y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo.

Bella contuvo un suspiro ―porque sabía que él lo escucharía y no quería aumentar el tamaño de su ego― y se tocó los labios con los dedos mientras se volvía con una sonrisa en los labios… y se congeló.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó en cuanto vio al muchacho. Él tenía una apariencia bastante exótica. Cabello de un brillante blanco y rojo, ojos increíblemente dorados en un rostro de rasgos orientales y estatura y musculatura normales.

Él sonrió mostrando los dientes perlados.

―Hola.

Bella hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor, extrañada por la situación.

―Hola ―respondió.

―Mi nombre es Shinichi ―se presentó él mientras extendía la mano para que ella lo tomase.

―_¿Shinichi?_ ―preguntó Bella con el seño fruncido. Tomó su delicada mano y la sacudió firmemente dos veces. Una sensación desagradable recorrió su brazo y lo soltó con brusquedad―. Es un nombre bastante…

―¿Inusual? ―ofreció él con una sonrisa fácil. Ella asintió con la cabeza―. Eso es lo que siempre me dicen.

―Hmm. Soy Isabella, por cierto.

―Es un placer.

Para ese punto, Bella ya se encontraba irritada.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó ya sin importarle si era ruda o no. Aquel muchacho hacía que se erizara la piel y no era de una buena manera.

―Oh ―dijo él con el seño fruncido. La expresión de su rostro le recordaba mucho a la que ponía Edward los primeros días cuando no era capaz de leerle la mente―. Soy amigo de Stefan.

Aquel fue el momento en el que Damon decidió entrar con dos vasos en las manos. Le tendió a Bella el de ella mientras observaba al nuevo. Y con su forma de ser tan característica, preguntó:

―¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Bella contuvo la risa y rodó los ojos en silencio. Vio como Shinichi le disparaba una mirada curiosa antes de volver su atención hacia Damon.

―Su nombre es Shinichi ―contestó Bella cuando vio que el muchacho no tenía intenciones de contestar―. Ha dicho que es amigo de Stefan.

Damon la miró de reojo.

―¿Amigo de Stefan? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada. Cuando Bella lo corroboró nuevamente, él asintió con la cabeza para luego agarrar del cuello al muchacho y aventarlo contra el muro. Lo sostuvo allí mientras le enseñaba su expresión de vampiro―. Dime dónde demonios se encuentra mi hermano. Porque conozco a San Stefan y él no tiene amigos. Al menos no de tu tipo ―siseó.

Pero Shinichi hizo algo que ninguno de los vampiros esperaba. Él se echó a reír. No era una risa macabra ni temerosa. Sino divertida. El muchacho se divertía ante la obvia amenaza de Damon.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó él aún entre risas―. Es que… tú crees que… yo me asustaría.

Damon lo soltó y él cayó sobre sus pies, pareciendo inafectado.

―¿Dónde se encuentra Stefan? ―volvió a preguntar Damon.

Shinichi miró a su alrededor y se volvió para caminar hacia la puerta.

―En algún lado ―contestó antes de desaparecer. Damon miró a Bella con los ojos abiertos y confusos.

―¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

―No tengo idea ―respondió ella a la vez que tomaba su móvil y buscaba en los contactos―. Llamaré a Elena ―el móvil sonó en el dormitorio de Stefan, en el primer piso. Damon desapareció y luego volvió a aparecer con el móvil en la mano. Suspiró de frustración.

―Vamos ―dijo. La tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia el auto nuevamente. Se montaron en él y se dirigieron hacia el pueblo.

.

.

―¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ―preguntó Bella mientras observaba a su alrededor con asombro. La plaza de Mystic Falls siempre había sido concurrida pero nunca había sucedido que todas las personas que allí había estuvieran tan… amorosas.

Todos estaban besándose. Absolutamente todos.

―Hoy no es San Valentín, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Damon mientras miraba a su alrededor, también―. Quizás deberíamos unirnos ―enarcó las cejas repetidas veces. Bella sólo lo golpeó con suavidad en el brazo.

―Esto es serio ―lo regañó ella, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Yo también hablaba en serio ―murmuró el vampiro. Bella rió y su mirada cambió de dirección.

―Oh, mira. ¡Es Elena! ―dijo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida del Grill. Se detuvieron cuando al lado de Elena apareció otro muchacho que ninguno de los dos habían visto nunca. Ambos sonreían y se tomaban de la mano.

―¿Qué demonios? ―murmuró Damon. Se apresuró hacia los dos y se enfrentó a Elena―. ¿Qué estás _haciendo_?

Elena lo miró con expresión sorprendida.

―Hmm. ¿Estoy en una cita? ―preguntó más que respondió.

Damon la observó como si estuviera loca. _Tenía_ que estar loca.

―¿Con él? ―preguntó, apuntando hacia su compañero. Elena y el muchacho se miraron con el seño fruncido.

―Mira… ―comenzó el muchacho antes de que Damon lo fulminara con la mirada y sus pupilas se dilataran.

―Tú, cállate.

―Elena ―habló Bella vez primera―, ¿dónde se encuentra Stefan?

Elena volvió a fruncir el seño.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó. Luego sacudió la cabeza―. Mira, no sé cuál es su problema. Yo estoy tratando de pasar un buen rato aquí y no me gusta que me molesten. Así que con permiso ―los fulminó a ambos con la mirada y jaló al muchacho para que caminara junto a ella. Ambos se alejaron aun de la mano.

―Esto no puede estar sucediendo ―murmuró Damon.

―Llama a Alaric ―ofreció Bella, igual de sorprendida que Damon―. Yo llamaré a Katherine; se supone que ellos han llegado aquí antes que nosotros.

.

.

―Me encontraba marcando tu número. No sabes lo que ha sucedido.

―_¿Todo el mundo está enamorado de todo el mundo?_ ―adivinó Bella desde el otro lado de la línea―. _Ya lo hemos visto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que sucede?_

Katherine suspiró y miró hacia atrás, donde Elijah se encontraba de pie, observando al híbrido de su hermano convertido en piedra que yacía en el ataúd.

―Tengo una leve idea ―contestó―. Ahi un demonio en Mystic Falls, uno que Klaus hizo liberar debido a su ―no pudo evitar rodar los ojos―… _inhabilidad_ para crear híbridos ―sólo hubo silencio como respuesta detrás de la línea―. ¿Sigues ahí? Porque me irritaría mucho que te desmayes en este momento.

―_Sigo aquí_ ―respondió la otra vampiresa aunque su voz sonaba algo ahogada―. _¿Un demonio? ¿estás segura?_

―Sip. La información es de buena fuente, créeme.

―_¿Dónde se encuentra Klaus? ¡Él tiene que hacer algo! Todo el mundo en Mystic Falls parece…_

―¿A punto de hacer una orgía? ―sonrió Katherine sin poder resistirse―. Es una lástima que no llegara mi invitación. Me siento ofendida.

Bella suspiró.

―_Sé que no puedes resistirte a comportarte como una perra, Katherine. Pero, por favor, de verdad estoy preocupada. En este momento hay una pareja haciéndolo detrás de un árbol. ¡En la plaza pública!_

―Está bien. Está bien. No eres divertida ―suspiró Katherine. Pero la verdad era que el problema de verdad era importante―. Klaus no podrá ayudar.

―_Entonces que Elijah lo _obligue_ a ayudar._

Katherine sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano al rostro.

―No estás comprendiendo. Klaus de verdad no puede. Elijah y yo lo hemos encontrado… convertido en _piedra_ ―se acercó a Elijah y miró la forma pétrea de su némesis durante medio milenio en el ataúd―. De verdad lo han convertido en piedra. Verdadera piedra. Debió ser un hechizo porque no hay otra explicación. Es como si lo hubieran disecado y hubiera estado dos mil años sin beber una gota de sangre… lo que es ilógico ya que hasta hace unos días él aún era el gran y malo híbrido. Debió ser la cosa que él liberó.

―_Oh por Dios._

―En realidad creo tendrías que decir '_Oh por Klaus'_

―_Stefan no aparece_ ―musitó Bella sin parecer haber escuchado a Katherine―. _Caroline tampoco. Elena y Bonnie se comportan como si no recordaran nada. Y… Shinichi._

―¿Shinichi? ―frunció el seño Katherine ante el nombre. Luego miró a Elijah cuando el _Original_ levantó la cabeza, como si supiera de quien estaban hablando. Extendió la mano hacia Katherine y el seño de ésta incrementó―. Espera, Elijah quiere hablar contigo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella cortó la comunicación con Elijah a tiempo de que Matt saliera del Grill y se acercara a ellos. No tenía porque informarle a Damon sobre los planes a seguir ya que él lo había escuchado todo y había asentido, consintiéndolo.

―Hola, Matt ―saludó Bella en cuanto estuvo segura de que él podría escucharla. Él no le devolvió el saludo, sino que miraba a Damon.

―¿Dónde han estado metidos?

Damon enarcó las cejas.

―En una batalla contra un ejército de _Fríos_. Pero estamos bien, gracias por tu preocupación.

―Stefan ha estado tratando de comunicarse con ustedes pero ustedes no han dado señales de vida. Todo esto es un caos.

Damon frunció el seño, claramente molesto por el tono del humano. Pero de igual manera miró a su alrededor antes de decir.

―A mí me parece muy pintoresco.

―Damon ―intervino Bella con una nota de advertencia en la voz. Luego se volvió hacia Matt―. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

El rubio tomó aire antes de comenzar a relatar los hechos:

―Estábamos en el Instituto colocando las bromas en los salones cuando Klaus se apareció. Y sí, ya me han puesto al tanto de la historia de terror. Sé que ustedes dos son vampiros. De cualquier manera, Klaus no podía crear a sus…

―Híbridos ―lo ayudó Damon.

―Sí. Y apareció con una bruja, la cual hizo una invocación.

―Invocó a Shinichi ―concluyó Bella.

―Sí ―asintió Matt―. Pero al parecer Klaus había asesinado a la familia de la bruja y ella se vengó liberando a Shinichi. Pero el demonio al parecer tenía otros planes porque la bruja luego apareció muerta en el bosque; Stefan la encontró.

―Oh, esto no suena bien ―murmuró Damon mientras cerraba los ojos.

―Sigue, Matt. Por favor.

―Luego de unos días, Caroline y Stefan comenzaron a comportarse extrañamente.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Damon. Matt lo fulminó con mirada.

―¡Tal vez si no me interrumpieras todo el tiempo te lo diría! ―exclamó con fastidio―. Caroline hizo una fiesta y allí comenzó a flirtear con muchachos y se alimentaba de ellos. Stefan hacía lo mismo con las chicas. Elena y Bonnie les dieron verbena y eso pareció hacerlos volver en sí pero luego desaparecieron.

―¿Así sin más? ―preguntó Damon.

―Así sin más ―asintió Matt―. Y luego Bonnie y Elena comenzaron a comportarse del mismo modo y pronto todo el Instituto estaba así. La amiga de uno de mis compañeros de equipo se… restregó contra mí ―las mejillas se le ruborizaron con intensidad.

―Es decir…

―Me ofreció sexo ―dijo en lo que era un grito y un murmullo―. ¡Y solo tiene catorce años!

―¿Solamente son las muchachas la que están fuera de control? ―preguntó Bella. Matt asintió―. Pero si los hombres… ―intentó decir mientras miraba a su alrededor.

El rubio hizo lo mismo y se encogió de hombros.

―Con todos los que he hablado parecen bastante cuerdos.

―Eres tan inocente, Isabella ―suspiró Damon―. Claro que no se quejarán. Son adolescentes consiguiendo sexo gratis.

Bella hizo una mueca y acarició el brazo de Matt.

―Ojalá quedaran muchachos como tú, Matt.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ―preguntó Jeremy cuando abrió la puerta de la casa y encontró a su querida y seria hermana Elena siendo besuqueada por algún otro muchacho que definitivamente _no_ era Stefan Salvatore. Elena se alejó unos centímetros del extraño.

―¡Jeremy! ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero ella sonrió de igual manera―. Oh. Mira, él es mi hermano Jeremy. Jeremy, éste es… ―y frunció el seño, no recordando su nombre.

―George.

―Sí ―volvió a sonreír la Doble―. George.

Jeremy asintió y tomó a su hermana por el brazo y la entró a la casa.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―exclamó ella, enojada.

―¡Hey, amigo! ―intentó intervenir George pero Jeremy lo empujó hacia afuera sin escuchar los chillidos de su hermana.

―Te acercas a Elena otra vez y te partiré el rostro ―vociferó antes de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro.

―¿Qué está mal contigo? ―preguntó Elena, furiosa. Jeremy frunció el seño y se volvió para observar a su hermana.

―¿Qué está mal conmigo? ―repitió sus palabras mientras levantaba un dedo hacia su pecho. Sus ojos eran grandes―. La pregunta es qué está mal _contigo_. Tienes novio.

―¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciéndome eso? ―se quejó Elena―. Matt y yo hemos terminado. ¿Por qué no puedo divertirme un poco?

Jeremy sacudió la cabeza. Algo estaba muy mal.

Subió las escaleras con Elena detrás de él, quejándose, y entró a la habitación de su hermana. Cerró con llave las hojas de la ventana y cuando Elena entró a su dormitorio Jeremy salió con rapidez, cerrando con llave la puerta para que ella no pudiera salir. Luego corrió hacia el baño que ambos compartían y cerró esa puerta junto con la suya así su hermana estaría encerrada en su dormitorio, con un baño a su disposición pero sin poder entrar al dormitorio de Jeremy para usar su puerta.

Sin hacer caso a los gritos de su hermana, Jeremy bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Bueno ―asintió Damon con la cabeza mirando la calavera que colgaba en una de las paredes―. Tomo orgullo en decir que este lugar es definitivamente escalofriante.

Katherine, quien se encontraba a su lado, enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

―Entonces no has visto mucho durante tu existencia, Damon.

―¿Me repites de nuevo por qué estamos… aquí? ―preguntó Damon luego de un silencio, observando un frasco en una de las mesas que contenía… ¿lombrices?

Katherine suspiró.

―Porque quieres saber dónde está tu querido hermano Stefan y los demás vampiros incompetentes que faltan en Mystic Falls.

―Cierto.

Una mujer sorprendentemente joven y morena entró a la habitación donde ellos esperaban. Vestía una túnica verde oscura y su cabello era negro, lacio y suave a la vista. Comenzó a encender velas y desplegó un mapa en el centro de la mesa.

―Tengo entendido que necesitan un hechizo de rastreo ―dijo con vos seria sin mirar a ninguno de los vampiros con ella.

Damon mordió su muñeca y extendió el brazo en su dirección.

―Es mi hermano.

La bruja enarcó una ceja.

―¿De sangre? ―preguntó, evidentemente intrigada. No existían muchos vampiros que fueran hermanos de sangre.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hermano es un pequeño y molesto dolor en mi costado.

La bruja no dijo nada más, se limitó a cerrar los ojos cuando la sangre de Damon cayó sobre el mapa y comenzó a recitar palabras en otro idioma. Las llamas de las velas aumentaron su tamaño y la sangre se movió sobre el papel sin dejar rastro y…

La bruja abrió los ojos.

―Stefan aún está en Mystic Falls ―murmuró Damon sin despegar su mirada del mapa―. Pero…

―Está en la cueva de los Lockwood ―apuntó Katherine―. Donde ellos se encadenan para no salir al pueblo durante la luna llena.

Damon apretó los dientes.

―¿Algo más con lo que pueda de ser de ayuda?

―¿Tiene alguna idea sobre demonios? ―preguntó Katherine con los brazos cruzados.

La bruja los miró a ambos con el seño fruncido y preguntó con cautela:

―¿Qué clase de demonios?

Damon y Katherine compartieron una mirada antes de volverse hacia la brujas.

―No lo sabemos. Pero sabemos que se hace llamar a sí mismo Shinichi.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos para luego cambiar a una expresión neutra.

―No. No reconozco aquel nombre ―mintió.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Damon con sarcasmo. Claro que la bruja lo reconocía al nombre―. Mira, brujita…

―Qetsiyah.

―¿Qetsiyah? ―pregunta Damon con las cejas enarcadas―. ¡Qué nombre tan horrendo! No me extraña que no te hayas presentado…

―Lo que mi no muy inteligente conocido intenta decir ―intervino Katherine al ver la mirada fulminante que le disparó la bruja a Damon― es que sabemos que sabes algo sobre Shinichi y no quieres decírnoslo.

―He hecho el hechizo de rastreo porque Elijah Mikaelson me ha pedido que ayude a encontrar el paradero de alguien. Y nunca está de más el hecho de que un Original te deba un favor ―contestó Qetsiyah con el rostro impertérrito, observando a ambos vampiros―. Pero hay líneas que hasta una bruja es temerosa de cruzar.

―Está bien. Así que… nos iremos en paz y te dejaremos con tu ―Katherine miró a su alrededor con una mueca― _juju_ mágico. Vámonos, Damon ―se dio media vuelta y Damon la siguió no muy contento.

―¿Eso fue todo? ―preguntó antes de meterse en el auto y encender el motor―. ¿La gran Katherine Pierce no ha hecho ninguna amenaza de muerte a la brujita? Creo que Elijah te ha suavizado un poco Kathy.

―Hazme el favor de callarte, Damon, ¿sí? ―resopló Katherine―. Esa brujita, como tú la llamas, trabaja para Elijah y creo que si él hubiera querido una respuesta sobre Shinichi, ya se la hubiera sonsacado él mismo, ¿no lo crees?

Damon chasqueó la lengua con enojo pero no la contradijo. El Original podía ser pacífico a la vista pero si lo enojabas no era muy caballeroso. Damon ya lo había probado de primera mano así que tenía que concedérselo a Katherine.

―¿Dónde se encuentran Isabella y él? ―preguntó mientras conducía por la carretera. En media hora más estarían en Mystic Falls.

―No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado ―respondió ella con naturalidad mientras concentraba su mirada en la pantalla de su móvil y sus dedos volaban sobre él―. Estoy haciéndole saber que vamos en busca de Stefan.

Damon suspiró. Si Isabella y la gran manipuladora Katherine Pierce confiaban en Elijah…. bueno, él podría darle algo de crédito al Original.

―¡Damon! ―el grito de Katherine lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Mierda ―gruñó él a tiempo de que doblaba con violencia y el auto se salía de la carretera. El auto volcó y rodó sobre sí mismo cuatro veces antes de detenerse. Damon gruñó de dolor y se incorporó con lentitud. Tenía varios raspones y le pitaban los oídos. Katherine, quien yacía a dos metros delante de él se incorporó con un brazo fuera de lugar. Damon hizo una mueca cuando escuchó el sonido que ella hizo al acomodarlo.

―¿Qué…? ―comenzó a preguntar Damon antes de detenerse.

―Tienes que estar de broma ―murmuró Katherine sin poder creer lo que veía.

En el medio de la carretera había un árbol. Era gigante y se encontraba desnudo de hojas pero sus ramas parecían ser infinitas. Eran largas y puntiagudas y, curiosamente, la mayoría de ellas apuntaban hacia la dirección de la carretera por la que Damon y Katherine habían estado conduciendo. Como si los hubiera estado esperando.

―Juraría que ese árbol no estaba aquí cuando salimos de Mystic Falls ―sentenció Damon.

―¿Tú crees? ―vociferó Katherine. Aquello no estaba nada bien. Damon comenzó a alejarse de ella mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque―. ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Katherine, alterada, a la vez que lo tomaba por la manga de la chaqueta.

Damon se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

―Iré en busca de mi hermano. ¿Qué crees que haré?

―Damon, por favor, usa el cerebro. Tu hermano se encuentra en una cueva en el medio del bosque y, oh casualmente, un árbol ha crecido en el medio de la carretera por la que cruzábamos para darnos la bienvenida. ¿Qué…? ―Damon la empujó a tiempo de que ambos se corrieran cuando el ruido atronador de algo golpeando el suelo se escuchó.

―Está bien. Lo entiendo ―asintió Damon mientras estabilizaba a Katherine sobre sus pies. Sus ojos claros recorrieron la figura del árbol caído que por segundos podría haber llegado a aplastar a ambos vampiros―. Al parecer, Shinichi no nos quiere en el bosque.

.

~oOo~

.

Bella miró a su alrededor aún consternada por las muestras de… afecto de algunas… muchas personas, en realidad. Pero lo que hacía que los dedos de sus manos se curvaran a cada momento o que observara sus alrededores, buscando peligros era otra cosa. Algo que ella no conocía.

―Gracias por venir.

Bella se sobresaltó ante la voz de Elijah. Miró hacia adelante y allí estaba él en su inmaculado traje y mirada oscura.

―Oh. Me has asustado ―comentó. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios del Original, aunque imperceptible.

―Pareces… despistada.

La vampiresa asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí. Es ―miró a su alrededor―… algo incómodo, supongo.

Elijah siguió su mirada, observando las personas que aun quedaban allí.

―Comportamiento inapropiado. Entiendo. Pero me refería a otra cosa.

―Es que me he estado sintiendo…

―Comprendo lo que quieres decir ―la interrumpió Elijah. Lo que la sorprendió, porque siendo el caballero que él era, Bella supuso que jamás interrumpiría a una dama―. ¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó, extendiendo la mano. Bella miró a su alrededor una vez más, tratando de disipar el sentimiento de rareza de su estómago y tomó la mano ofrecida. En cuestión de segundos se vio en otro pueblo cuando Elijah la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza. Bella comprendió que aunque ahora su velocidad era increíble, ninguna velocidad en el mundo podía compararse con la de un Original―. Sígueme, por favor.

―¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó ella mientras se ponía a su paso.

―Otro pequeño pueblo donde tengo cosas muy valiosas para mí ―sonó un móvil y Elijah sacó el suyo del bolsillo de su pañalón y revisó la pantalla―. Parece que Katerina y Damon no han podido conseguir información de las brujas.

―Y eso es malo, ¿verdad? ―asumió Bella mientras fruncía el seño.

―No necesariamente ―respondió Elijah, el pesado acento hacía que las palabras sonaran graciosas. Guardó el móvil―. Sin embargo, han podido encontrar el paradero de Stefan Salvatore mediante un hechizo de localización. Se dirigen hacia allí en estos momentos.

Bella suspiró. Damon encontraría a su hermano y esperaba que todo fuera bien.

En la luz del atardecer, las calles estaban casi desiertas mientras cruzaban las casas de bonito vecindario. Elijah aminoró el paso hasta la última casa que quedaba en la manzana. No era puro lujo, pero tampoco parecía pobre. Simplemente era una casa común y corriente.

Bella no sabía lo que esperaba, quizás alguna patada estilo Original o que la puerta de la entrada mágicamente se abriera para dar paso al milenario vampiro. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Elijah llamó a la puerta suavemente con los nudillos y luego de unos segundos y el sonido de pasos, ésta se abrió revelando a una mujer de mediana edad con anteojos de leer.

―Buenas tardes, señora Stevenson ―saludó Elijah―. Me gustaría pasar a ver mis posesiones si no le molesta.

Bella pensó que aquella era una mera formalidad ya que al vampiro ciertamente no le importaría que a la mujer le molestase si quería ver sus posesiones. La señora Stevenson se puso a un costado, dejando pasar a Elijah. Cuando Bella intentó hacer lo mismo se topó con una barrera invisible. Apretó los dientes con irritación mientras pensaba que aquella era definitivamente la peor de las debilidades de un vampiro. Al diablo la luz solar.

―Invite a entrar a mi acompañante ―ordenó Elijah a la mujer mientras la miraba a los ojos.

―Por favor, entra.

Bella puso un pie en la entrada y traspasó el umbral de la casa hacia el interior.

―Gracias ―asintió a la mujer y luego siguió a Elijah. Lo siguió a través de un pasillo hasta que cruzaron una puerta a la cual le seguían unas escaleras de doce escalones.

Un sótano.

No había luces encendidas pero con su vista de depredadora Bella podía ver todo perfectamente claro. El sótano se encontraba medio lleno con cosas de personas humanas; un viejo triciclo, cajas y mugre. Mayormente mugre y polvo. Pero fue otra cosa lo que captó su atención. De hecho, fueron cuatro cosas. Cuatro muebles de madera pulida y oscura que se encontraban medio iluminados por la cálida luz del atardecer. Elijah se acercó al primero y Bella lo siguió desde atrás. Él pasó su mano por la lisa madera y el aire se congeló camino a sus pulmones cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que era.

―Son los ataúdes de Klaus ―susurró.

―Son mi familia ―respondió él mientras abría la tapa―. Él es Kol. Es el menor de todos nosotros. Klaus lo puso aquí porque su comportamiento tan temerario atraía atención indebida ―Bella se acercó con lentitud y miró al Original en el ataúd. Fuera de la piel grisácea y las venas protuberantes, parecía una mini-versión de Elijah. Aunque por lo dicho, quizás más diabólica. Elijah cerró el ataúd y siguió con el que estaba al lado. Lo abrió para dejar ver a una mujer rubia muy hermosa―. Ella es Rebekah, la única mujer. Por lo que he entendido de una pequeña conversación que Katerina y yo hemos tenido con el muchacho rubio del bar, ella estaba con Klaus cuando él volvió al pueblo. Pero por lo que parece ―suspiró, mirando la forma inmóvil de su hermana―, él volvió a dormirla en cuanto cumplió su propósito ―cerró el ataúd y siguió con la visita turística de ataúdes―. Éste es Finnegan o Finn, como nosotros lo llamamos. Ha estado en este ataúd toda su existencia. Él quería partir con una vampiresa que él convirtió y de la que se enamoró pero…

―Déjame adivinar ―intervino Bella―. Klaus se enojó de que quisiera dejarlo ―Elijah solo la miró por un momento pero no negó nada. Vaya forma de aceptarlo. Elijah cerró el ataúd y caminó hacia el siguiente y último―. Espera. Creí que los hermanos Originales sólo eran cinco ―las cuentas en su cabeza le decían que ese ataúd estaba demás.

―Y somos cinco hermanos Originales. Ella también es una Original, sólo que no comparte nuestra sangre ―el vampiro levantó la mirada y la estudió por unos segundos lego tomó aire y abrió la tapa del ataúd.

Bella se acercó para tener una mejor vista. Luego sus ojos se ensancharon con asombro y horror.

Dentro del ataúd se encontraba la misma Bella. No ella pero sí su copia exacta. Bella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo único que su mente podía procesar en ese momento era el hecho de que dentro de aquel ataúd se encontraba una vampiresa con el cabello caoba finamente esparcido sobre la funda blanca y llevaba un vestido antiguo. Definitivamente muy antiguo. Los rasgos eran exactamente los de Bella aunque a la primera se le notara la piel gris y las venas de la piel resaltaran en un tono más oscuro. No pudo evitar comparar aquella situación con la de Katherine y Elena. Lo único que diferenciaba a la vampiresa que se encontraba de pie con la que estaba en el ataúd era la daga de plata que sobresalía del pecho de ésta última. Elijah tomó el puño de la daga y la extrajo en un movimiento fluido.

Bella levantó la mirada, con el horror y la incertidumbre escritas en el rostro.

―¿Cómo…?

―No lo sé ―negó él, sabiendo de antemano su pregunta. ¿Por qué Isabella se parecía a ella?

Bella tomó aire con profundidad, intentando calmarse.

―¿Por qué la has despertado? ―preguntó. ¿Podría un vampiro desmayarse?

―Isabella, te presento a Emmeline. Mejor conocida como la bruja Original.


	28. Los gemelos Kitsune

**.**

**[N. de A]: ¡EXCELENTES NOTICIAS! **_**~Después de ti hay mucho~ **_**ha sido nominada como **_**FAVORITE ROMANCE STORY**_** en los **_**INTERTWINED ETERNITY AWARDS**_**. ¡Y siendo el único fanfic en español (me siento verdaderamente orgullosa de mi misma y de ustedes, también), quisiera que me ayuden con sus votos por su fanfic favorito!**

**¡El link de las nominaciones se encuentra en mi perfil!**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-28-_**

_Los gemelos Kitsune_

.

.

La bruja Original los observaba fijamente desde su posición en la única silla del sótano. Su cabello marrón caoba se encontraba suelto en rizos y largo sobre sus hombros hasta llegar más allá de su cintura. Sus ojos color chocolate los observaban ausentes pero a la vez con cierto aire de interés. Quizás era algo entendible si tenías en cuenta que la vampiresa acababa de despertar de un sueño de más de un milenio. El vestido color melocotón rozaba levemente el sucio suelo. En el cual, a su lado, se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre sin vida que Elijah había hecho entrar para que ella se alimentase.

―Elijah. Cuánto tiempo sin verte ―esas fueron sus primeras palabras.

Bella contuvo el aliento al escuchar su propia voz salir de los labios de Emmeline. Estaba segura que aquel sentimiento invadía a Elena cada vez que la Doble oía o miraba a Katherine Pierce.

―Emmeline ―asintió Elijah. Aunque él pareciera tan compuesto como siempre, Bella podría jurar que en su voz había un atisbo de algo, algún sentimiento que Bella aun no podía descifrar.

A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces, Bella era correcta en el comportamiento, en ese momento no pudo refrenarse.

―¿Cómo podemos parecernos tanto? ―su voz denotaba una mezcla entre el asombro y el miedo. Ambos, también.

Emmeline inclinó la cabeza a un costado haciendo que su cabello se moviera en la misma dirección. Observó a Bella con interés.

―Se me vienen a la mente muchas posibilidades. ¿Cuántos años humanos tienes? ―su voz era cantarina y dulce con ese acento tan anticuado que también poseían Klaus y Elijah. También era imposible no darse cuenta de ello mirando el aspecto de siglos de sus ropas.

―Yo… uhm… tengo dieciocho.

―Es decir que te han convertido recientemente ―dedujo Emmeline asintiendo para sí misma, ya sabiendo que Bella era una vampiresa. Suspiró con pesar―. ¡Tan joven!

―Aún no has respondido la pregunta ―apuntó Elijah con el tono más amable.

Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

―Mis disculpas. Teniendo en cuenta que he despertado hace menos de una hora de un letargo de lo que supongo fueron varios siglos, aún me encuentro poniendo los acontecimientos en orden en mi mente.

―No te preocupes ―Bella sacudió la cabeza―. Es solo que eres tan parecida a mí…

Emmeline rió encantadoramente.

―Teniendo en cuenta mi edad debes ser tú quien se parece a mí, ¿no lo crees, querida? ―Bella solamente sonrió en respuesta―. Bueno, supongo que estuve… dormida o muerta mucho tiempo ya. Es natural que una parte de mí haya reencarnado en otra persona de ésta era. Por cierto, ¿en qué año nos encontramos?

―En el siglo veintiuno ―respondió Elijah con suavidad. Emmeline se llevó la mano a los labios, su expresión era acongojada.

―¿Reencarnado? ―Bella parecía demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a Emmeline―. ¿Quieres decir que soy una reencarnación? ¿_Tu_ reencarnación?

―No. Yo no estoy verdaderamente muerta; no del todo. Por lo que solamente alguna que otra cualidad esencial de mí ha reencarnado en ti. Y supongo que es la apariencia física porque no creo que seamos iguales en nuestras maneras de ser; sería imposible ya que naciste y creciste en otro tiempo y mundo diferentes al mío ―frunció el seño y su mirada se clavó en su copia―. ¿Tendrías la bondad de decirme tu nombre? No tengo la costumbre de hablar con extraños… aunque se trate de mi copia.

―Lo siento, Emmeline ―se disculpó Bella―. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero mis amigos me llaman Bella.

Ella asintió lentamente y nos sonrió.

―Es un placer conocerte… creo. ¡Qué nombres tan raros! ―pareció sumergirse en su mundo durante unos segundos. Luego su mirada se posó en Elijah por vez primera e hizo una mueca, como si tuviera un mal sabor en la lengua―. Debes entender, Elijah, que está en mi derecho preguntar ya que supongo que ustedes fueron quienes me despertaron, pero… ¿por qué lo hicieron? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué despertarme?

Bella sintió como su cuerpo se tornaba rígido. Aunque Emmeline pareciera tan encantadora, Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo aquello sólo era una simple fachada. Elijah, por el otro lado, mantuvo su mirada firme en la bruja Original.

―Niklaus ―el nombre salió suave pero reticente de los labios de Elijah pero Emmeline lo recibió como si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo en el estómago. Bella pudo ver el amor, el dolor, el resentimiento, la culpa y nuevamente el amor. Amor.

Amor.

―¿Qué sucede con él? ―su voz salió quebrada. El temor inundaba sus ojos.

―Él consiguió convertirse en un híbrido ―respondió Elijah.

Si el rostro de Emmeline pudiera cambiar de color, Bella pensó que en ese momento estaría blanco. Daba la sensación de haber pasado un huracán de emociones dentro de ella y, en ese momento, el huracán se había ido dejando solamente la nada.

―Así que lo ha conseguido ―murmuró en un tono tan bajo que casi se perdió en el aire―. Bien. Lo ha conseguido ―su voz se había alzado al igual que su rostro.

―Sí, lo ha conseguido ―asintió Elijah―. Pero su plan era crear una nueva raza de híbridos, criaturas como él. Ante su imposibilidad, mi hermano ha cometido un tremendo error, Emmeline.

―¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? ―preguntó Emmeline.

―Niklaus ha liberado a un demonio llamado Shinichi ―la voz del vampiro era clara y concisa―. Y ahora… ―allí no pudo continuar. Quizás por el hecho de haber visto, al igual que Isabella, las oscuras emociones cruzar en la expresión de Emmeline.

―Shinichi ―murmuró Emmeline.

―Yo recuerdo ―comenzó Elijah con el seño fruncido―… recuerdo una vez en la que mi madre y tú hablaban sobre ese mismo nombre.

―¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó Bella de manera ferviente―. Necesitamos saber si hay alguna manera de detenerlo. Ha tomado completo control de Mystic Falls.

Emmeline sacudió la cabeza.

―Primero necesito que me cuenten todo lo que ha sucedido. Veré si hay alguna forma de ayudarlos.

.

.

Contarle todo a Emmeline conllevó sentarse junto a ella toda la madrugada hasta que el sol del amanecer se asomara en el horizonte.

―Mil años han pasado y aún sigue siendo hermoso ―murmuró Emmeline mientras observaba el exterior a través de la ventana de la sala de la señora Peterson.

―He traído algo de té, por si se les ofrece ―ofreció la señora de la casa.

―Gracias ―asintió Elijah, claramente despidiéndola del lugar. Él levantó una de las tazas y la tendió hacia la otra Original―. ¿Gustas? ―preguntó.

―No, gracias.

Elijah suspiró.

―Emmeline, sé que quizás te sientes algo…

―¿Enojada? ―lo interrumpió ella, suspirando― ¿traicionada? ¿herida? Sí, así me siento. Elijah, ¿a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurrió que quizás yo quería _vivir_? ―se volvió para enfrentarlo―. Se suponía que tú y Rebekah eran mis hermanos, también.

Elijah cerró los ojos por un momento y luego suspiró. Pero no dijo nada para defenderse. No podía hacerlo. O cierto era que muchas veces había pensado despertar a Emmeline pero el pensamiento de la furia de Niklaus lo detenía. Elijah estaba seguro que su hermano encontraría la manera de matarlo y a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner las manos en el ataúd de su antigua amada.

―Necesito que me ayudes a hacer volver a la vida a Niklaus, Emmeline.

Emmeline no lo miró pero aún así, preguntó:

―¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

Elijah se quedó sin respiración. Jamás había cruzado por su mente el hecho de que Emmeline se negase a ayudar a su hermano.

―Porque… lo aprecias. Y tú no eres así.

Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

―Él también me apreciaba y él tampoco era así. Supongo que la inmortalidad cambia a las personas ―luego de un minuto de silencio atónito, Emmeline suspiró―. ¿Dónde se encuentra él?

Elijah suspiró de alivio y se encaminó hacia el sótano, escuchando los pasos de Emmeline que lo seguían por detrás. Se dirigió hacia el ataúd que Niklaus había escogido para Elijah hacía años y lo abrió, revelando a su hermano.

Era algo irónico.

Escuchó como Emmeline tomaba aire de golpe y él se alejó unos pasos, dándole lugar a ella.

La Original se acercó y miró con detenimiento la forma pétrea de su amado.

Se encontraba igual que la última vez en la que lo había visto, el único cambio permanente era que el largo de su cabello había sido recortado de una manera similar a la de Elijah.

Seguía siendo tan hermoso…

Volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

―Necesitaré algunas cosas.

.

.

Isabella entró en el lugar con varias bolsas en las manos y se las tendió a Emmeline.

―Ropa ―fue todo lo que dijo. La Original frunció el seño.

Oh, sí, pensó Bella. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

Luego de unos minutos después de ayudar a Emmeline a embutirse en las nuevas ropas sin que se las pusiera al revés o cualquier otra cosa, hubo un llamado en la puerta. Ambas fruncieron el seño a la vez que Elijah se dirigía abrirla.

―Tengo que admitir que Shinichi es poderoso ―la voz de Damon les llegó a sus oído y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. La Original y la otra vampiresa bajaron las escaleras y volvieron a la sala para encontrarse con Damon, Katherine y Elijah―. De un momento a otro aparecían arboles y ―Damon no pudo seguir cuando se volteó a ver a las recién llegadas. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión y el aliento se le quedó a mitad de camino―… dime que es una broma.

―¿Qué demonios? ―preguntó Katherine, atrayendo la mirada de la nueva integrante.

―¿Tatia? ―preguntó ella, luego miró a Elijah quien negó con la cabeza.

―Ella es Katerina Petrova, la primera Doble. Katerina, ella es Emmeline, una… vieja amiga.

Katherine los miró a ambos con una ceja enarcada, sin hacer caso a la mirada de Emmeline. Luego bufó.

―Ni siquiera preguntaré ―dijo con las manos alzadas y antes de sacudir la cabeza.

―Eres igual a…

―Sí. Ya lo he escuchado ―la interrumpió Katherine. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran más veces. Era desesperante poseer el rostro de un muerto.

―Emmeline ―la llamó Bella mientras se acercaba a Damon. Él le puso una mano en la cintura, aun observando con el seño fruncido a Emmeline―. Él es Damon Salvatore.

Emmeline asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

―Es un placer conocerlos.

―¿Alguien me podría explicar ―preguntó Damon sin contestarle a la Original― qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? ¿tienes una hermana gemela y jamás lo dijiste?

Bella frunció el seño a la vez que Katherine volvía a bufar.

―Emmeline es una Original. Como Klaus y Elijah ―contestó la última.

Damon frunció el seño y miró al otro vampiro.

―Creí que eran cinco hermanos.

―Y lo son ―contestó Emmeline con voz suave―. Pero al parecer yo fui un… agregado inesperado a la familia.

Los párpados de Damon se entrecerraron y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volviéndose hacia Katherine.

―Klaus te lo pidió por eso, ¿verdad? ―preguntó mientras sus ojos se oscurecían―. Él te pidió que convencieras a Isabella para que completara la transformación y así tener a otra más de ella ―extendió el brazo hacia Emmeline.

Katherine mantuvo su mirada pero no se defendió. Tampoco negó la acusación. Se encogió de hombros a la vez que Damon apretaba el puente de su nariz.

Nadie notó la incomodidad de Emmeline.

―Bueno, no interesa ―comentó Bella. Lidiaría con ese problema más tarde―. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Stefan? ―le preguntó a Damon―. ¿Lo has encontrado?

Damon negó con la cabeza.

―Shinichi es muy poderoso ―suspiró―. Parece que ha encantado el bosque porque los árboles aparecen y desaparecen.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que oíste ―intervino Katherine, quien se hallaba al lado de Elijah ya―. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Mystic Falls se nos apareció un árbol en el medio de la carretera y llámenme loca pero se _movía_.

―No estás loca ―anunció Emmeline―. Ese es el poder de Shinichi.

―¿Controla ramitas? ―preguntó Damon con una ceja enarcada.

Emmeline lo penetró con la mirada.

―No tienes por qué subestimar el poder de un demonio. Ha sido capaz de controlar a tu hermano.

―Y a todo Mystic Falls.

―No ―negó Emmeline―. Ese no es el poder de Shinichi. Ese es el poder de su hermana Misao.

―¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser hermanos? ―suspiró Damon.

―¿Has traído lo que te he pedido? ―preguntó Elijah, dirigiéndose a Katherine. Ella asintió con la cabeza y extendió el brazo. Era una bolsa negra.

―Velas, agua bendita y tierra del bosque. Me debes una por haberme arriesgado a entrar en él. Y en la Iglesia.

―Bien ―asintió Elijah con una minúscula sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Emmeline―. ¿Qué más necesitas?

―Trae a Niklaus.

Corrieron los muebles de la sala y depositaron a Klaus en el suelo. Emmeline tomó el agua bendita y la vertió sobre él, luego encendió cinco velas y las deposito a su alrededor. Tomó la tierra que Katherine había recolectado del bosque y rodeó cada vela con ella.

―No lo entiendo ―comentó Katherine mientras la veía trabajar―. Ella es una vampiresa. Fue creada junto contigo y tus hermanos, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―asintió Elijah.

―Entonces, ¿por qué posee magia?

―Yo era una bruja cuando humana ―respondió Emmeline.

―Eso ya lo hemos deducido ―intervino Damon desde el otro extremo de la sala―. Lo que no entendemos que por qué aún conservas la magia. No se puede ser vampiresa y bruja al mismo tiempo.

―Al principio, al igual que Rebekah, los poderes me abandonaron. Pero luego de un tiempo, ellos regresaron.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Bella―. ¿Por qué?

Emmeline compartió una mirada con Elijah.

―Hice algo que ellas aprobaron.

―¿Como por ejemplo…? ―la instó Damon a seguir.

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

―Silencio, por favor.

Las llamas de las velas se encendieron en un parpadeo con un fuego brillante.

―_Addit sublevat. Duritiam transformat in cibum. Verum tamen ad vitam_ ―comenzó a murmurar Emmeline mientras extendía la mano y Elijah se acercaba a ella. Tomó una daga e hizo un tajo en la mano del Original antes de dar vuelta para que la sangre cayera sobre Niklaus. Las llamas se hicieron brillantes―. _Addit sublevat. Duritiam transformat in cibum. Verum tamen ad vitam. Addit sublevat. Duritiam transformat in cibum. Verum tamen ad vitam _―el agua bendita y la sangre se mezclaron y comenzaron a dispersarse en cinco líneas que se arrastraban hacia las posiciones de las cinco velas ― _Addit sublevat. Duritiam transformat in cibum. Verum tamen ad vitam. Addit sublevat. Duritiam transformat in cibum. Verum tamen ad vitam _―la sangre y el agua bendita se pusieron en contacto con la tierra del bosque y ésta comenzó a levantar humo, quemándose. Y a medida que se quemaba la tierra, el cuerpo de Klaus tomaba color y la piedra se convertía en piel suave desde el centro, dispersándose hacia arriba y abajo―. _Addit sublevat. Duritiam transformat in cibum. Verum tamen ad vitam_ ―las velas se derritieron sobre lo que quedaba de la tierra quemada, la sangre y el agua bendita. Se apagaron.

―_Addit sublevat. Duritiam transformat in cibum. Verum tamen ad vitam._

Klaus abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. Elijah estuvo a su lado en un parpadeo con varias bolsas de sangre.

Emmeline se alejó de allí.

.

.

―¡¿Dónde está él?! ―rugió Klaus, aventando la bolsa de plástico vacía hacia la pared―. ¡¿Dónde está Shinichi?!

Elijah intentó no enojarse. En lo primero en lo que pensaba su hermano era en la venganza.

―Hermano ―habló él―. Por favor, cálmate.

Klaus lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego sus hombros se relajaron.

―¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, Elijah?

―Shinichi y su hermana Misao se han apoderado de Mystic Falls. Stefan Salvatore y otra vampiresa han desaparecido, presumiblemente a manos del demonio.

Klaus bufó. A él no le importaba lo que hicieran con los vampiros de Mystic Falls ni mucho menos. Pero quería hacerle pagar a Shinichi por lo que le había sucedido. ¿Convertirlo en piedra? ¿a él? ¿a Niklaus Mikaelson?

Aquel demonio no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió cuando la encontró a su derecha.

―Te has transformado ―comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza y una emoción fugaz pasó por sus ojos.

―Hace siglos ya ―respondió.

La sonrisa se disolvió de su expresión.

Emmeline.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con la voz agitada.

Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

―Devolviéndote a la vida. Elijah me ha despertado.

Klaus fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y luego volvió a mantener el control.

―Qué más da ―comentó―. Te habría despertado yo, de igual manera. Tú debes saber algo sobre Shinichi.

Emmeline alejó su mirada de él y de sus mentiras, para mirar al resto de los vampiros en el sótano.

―Shinichi y Misao son hermanos gemelos _Kitsune_. Demonios orientales capaces de adoptar formas humanas.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Bella.

―_Kitsune_ significa zorro ―comentó Elijah a nadie en particular―. Es un elemento de gran importancia en el folclore japonés, si no me equivoco.

―Tienes razón ―asintió Emmeline―. La palabra kitsune se utiliza tradicionalmente para nombrar a los espíritus del bosque con forma de zorro. El zorro es un ser inteligente que posee habilidades mágicas, las cuales van incrementadas con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos. La edad, la sabiduría y el poder de un kitsune son mayores a medida que aumenta el número de colas, siendo que el más poderoso de los kitsune puede llegar a tener nueve colas.

―¿Y qué es lo que hacen? ―preguntó Damon, interesado ya que jamás había oído hablar de ello.

―Sus funciones eran las de proteger bosques y aldeas. Aunque a veces hacían algunas que otras travesuras con los humanos; era su naturaleza.

―Pues creo que estás equivocada en todo ―dijo Katherine― porque en Mystic Falls se encuentran haciendo más que una pequeña travesura en este momento.

―Tienes razón, Katerina. Pero eso era lo que _hacían_.

―¿Qué fue lo que cambió, entonces?

―Lo humanos, por supuesto ―Emmeline se encogió de hombros―. Durante siglos, o incluso quizás miles de años Shinichi y Misao, al igual que muchos otros kitsune se encargaron de proteger y cuidar de los bosques y de las personas y animales que vivían en ellos o en sus alrededores. Pero con el paso del tiempo muchos de estos kitsune fueron perseguidos y cazados por los humanos con intención de vender su pelaje o sus colas a altos precios, pensando que estas ofrecían cualidades mágicas a quienes las poseyera. Así fue cómo se ganaron la ira de los demonios, o espíritus del bosque, que pasaron de hacer simples e inocentes travesuras a buscar venganza contra los humanos. ¿Por qué iban a seguir cuidándolos? Para ellos los humanos se habían convertido en una raza que no merecía compasión ni consideración alguna.

―Bueno ―murmuró Damon―, parece que el humano consigue siempre una manera de cagarla.

Muy a su pesar, Klaus tuvo que coincidir con él.

―¿Niklaus? ―preguntó Elijah―. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que has hecho tú para que Shinichi te convirtiera en piedra?

Klaus le sostuvo la irada a su hermano, súbitamente irritado. ¿Por qué Elijah siempre tenía que hacer las preguntas correctas?

―Un trato.

―Oh, no ―murmuró Emmeline.

―¿Qué tipo de trato? ―preguntó Bella.

―Él no se metería en mi camino si yo dejaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera con Mystic Falls y la gente que habita en el pueblo.

―¿Y tú qué hiciste? ―preguntó Emmeline con el seño fruncido.

―¿Tuve que haber hecho algo? ―preguntó, irritado.

―Sí porque a pesar de todo Shinichi tiene un sentido muy fuerte de la lealtad. Sólo tienes que hacer un buen trato, sin dejar nada afuera de lo que él pueda llegar a aprovecharse.

―¿Niklaus? ―volvió a preguntar Elijah.

―Lo traicioné ―respondió el híbrido con un suspiro―. Claro que no iba a dejar que el controlara Mystic Falls.

Elijah también suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Bueno, si me disculpan ―interrumpió Damon―. la lección de historia fue muy interesante; gracias por ello. Pero tengo que ir a encontrar el modo de sacar a mi hermanito de aquella cueva sin que el demonio mayor me encuentre.

―En realidad ―dijo Emmeline―, Misao es más letal que Shinichi.

―Oh. Bueno, eso es alentador ―asintió Damon―. Pero ya que no he visto a la famosa Misao, fingiré que ella no está aquí ―se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

―Damon, espera ―lo llamó Bella. luego miró a los vampiros restantes de la habitación―. Tienen que ayudarnos.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Klaus.

―¿Por qué? ―repitió Bella, como si no pudiera creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de los labios del híbrido―. Quizás por el hecho de que _todos_ nosotros te devolvimos a la vida.

―Yo te ayudaré, Bella ―anunció Emmeline.

―¡No! ―rugió Klaus a la vez que se acercaba a ésta última. Elijah estuvo en un segundo entre los dos―. Fuera de mi camino, Elijah ―ordenó él con los labios apretados.

―Hermano, yo también ayudaré a Damon. Se lo debemos.

Klaus y Elijah se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que el primero apartó la mirada hacia Emmeline.

―Haz lo que quieras ―dijo antes de subir por las escaleras.

―Bueno ―habló Katherine―, eso fue incómodo.

―Ahora, brujita ―se volvió hacia Emmeline―, ¿cómo haremos para matar a Shinichi?

―No ―negó Emmeline―. A estos demonios no se los mata. Son tan inmortales como nosotros, los Originales.

―Oh, alegría ―dijo Damon.

―Pero podemos mandarlos de nuevo a sus dimensiones.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ―preguntó Bella.

Emmeline observó a los cuatro vampiros durante un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

―El plan es éste.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Mil años ―fue lo primero que ella dijo. Klaus no apartó su mirada de ella. Vestida en ropas actuales, él parecía estar hablando con Isabella. Si no fuera por aquel acento en su voz y la mirada en su rostro―. Mil años de oscuridad, Niklaus.

―¿Crees que merecías menos? ―preguntó él aún en su asiento. Sus ojos claros se encontraban clavados en ella mientras la bruja se paseaba por la sala. Elijah, Isabella, Damon y Katerina se habían marchado para hacer los planes necesarios para ejecutar el plan, dejando a Emmeline en compañía de Klaus.

El plan.

Klaus no quería pensar en el plan.

Katerina.

Klaus aun deseaba arrancarle el corazón a la vampiresa que había huido de su destino hacía medio milenio. Pero, por otro lado, a través del tiempo y en secreto, Klaus había comenzado a admirar la astucia de aquella mujer que había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse con vida durante todos aquellos siglos.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun quisiera arrancarle el corazón, claro.

La falta de sonido hizo que Klaus volviera al presente. Emmeline se encontraba de pie, observándolo con expresión inescrutable.

―Ningún pecado merece tanto tiempo de oscuridad.

Klaus se levantó de su silla, haciendo que Emmeline diera un paso hacia atrás.

―Permíteme diferir ―caminó hacia el bourbon y destapó la botella de cristal―. Tú me traicionaste ayudando a mi madre a maldecirme.

―¿Lo veías como una maldición? ―preguntó Emmeline, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

Klaus la miró con mirada dura mientras dejaba caer el líquido en un vaso.

―¿De qué otra forma querías que lo viera? Te aliaste con mi madre y juntas me quitaron una parte de mí. ¿Acaso no es eso traición?

Emmeline sacudió la cabeza.

―Estábamos haciendo nuestro deber.

―¡¿Cuál deber?! ―gritó antes de arrojar el vaso hacia la pared más cercana, haciéndolo estallar en millones de fragmentos―. ¡Me traicionaste!

―¡Trataba de protegerte! ―lloró ella antes de taparse el rostro con ambas manos. Cuando humano, Klaus se habría acercado a consolarla, a prometerle que todo estaría bien. Incluso habría llegado a abrazarla. Pero en ese momento no le importaba; al contrario, lo desesperaba y enojaba, porque no quería sentir pena por ella. Por aquella traidora que le había quitado la mitad de sí mismo.

―¿Protegerme? ―preguntó en un tono más bajo―. Dime, Emmeline, ¿de qué tendría que protegerse un híbrido inmortal como yo?

Ella bajó las manos de su rostro y él pudo ver que sus ojos se encontraban embebidos por el dolor.

―De ti mismo ―respiró con profundidad y cuadró los hombros―. Pero he comprobado que no ha servido de nada.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

―Tú… ya no quiero ver tu rostro.

―Es gracioso ―Emmeline irguió la cabeza― porque ves mi rostro todos los días, aunque con otro nombre. No te preocupes ―se dirigió hacia la puerta―, luego de lo que planeo hacer ya no tendrás que volver a verme ―y desapareció antes de que Klaus pudiera alcanzarla.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _¡He vuelto rápidamente! Estoy radiante por la nominación. Estoy segura de que no ganaré pero no me interesa porque ya ser nominada para algo así es… **increíble**._

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y… ¿qué piensan de Emmeline? ¿de Klaus? Creo que Elijah y Katherine son perfectos juntos. Y ni hablo de Bella y Damon._

**Muchas gracias a:** vanne, _chovitap_, M, _DsdVzla xD_, Yolanda, _Bella-swan11_, Lyz y _allyley_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_

_**¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR!**_


	29. Celestial

**.**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-29-_**

_Celestial_

.

.

―Hey.

Damon se dio vuelta para ver a Isabella acercarse hacia él.

―¿Qué haces aquí solo? ―preguntó ella cuando se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa.

―Sólo pienso ―se encogió de hombros.

―Ajam ―asintió ella―. Sé que estás preocupado pero te prometo que pronto sacaremos a Stefan de allí.

Damon frunció el seño.

―No estoy preocupado por Stefan.

―Ah, ¿no?

―No ―negó él―. No me importa mucho lo que le suceda a mi hermanito. Lo que me preocupa es Shinichi.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―Damon la fulminó con la mirada y ella se rió―. Lo siento. Es que es tierno ver cómo te preocupas por tu hermanito y luego lo niegas.

―¿Tierno? ―resopló él―. Tierno son los cachorritos. Yo soy guapo e increíblemente…

―Tonto ―terminó ella por él con una sonrisa―. Pero eres mi tonto, ahora.

―Y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente ―Damon se inclinó y la besó. Besarla era como quedarse sin aire pero aun así se sentía bien. Levantó la mano y la enredó en su suave cabello. Se separó unos milímetros de ella y le dio un último beso―. Estaba pensando…

―Sano ejercicio ―aprobó Bella.

―Ja-ja. No eres tan graciosa como crees.

―Está bien ―rió Bella. Luego besó su mejilla―. ¿Qué era lo que pensabas?

―Tú estás por terminar el Instituto, ¿verdad? ―Bella asintió―. ¿Qué opinas si luego de que todo esto acabe nos vamos?

―¿Irnos? ―preguntó ella con los ojos grandes―. ¿A dónde?

―A cualquier lado. A donde tú quieras. Exploremos el mundo.

―Pero, ¿tu hermano? ¿Elena? ¿mi padre?

―¿Qué hay con ellos?

―¿Los dejarás?

Damon rió.

―No estoy vinculado a ellos por un hechizo… creo ―frunció el seño en la última parte, haciéndola reír―. Si quieres ir a la Universidad, no habrá problemas. Haremos lo que tú quieras. Pero pensaba que un viaje… ―ella lo besó, interrumpiéndolo.

―Estás balbuceando ―sonrió.

―Creo que sí. ¡Qué extraño!

Bella rió.

―Creo que… es una gran idea.

Los ojos de Damon se agrandaron.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó.

―Yo tampoco estoy vinculada a ellos, Damon. Además, siempre quise conocer Italia.

Ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes.

Quizás, pensó Damon, él por fin había encontrado a la persona indicada. Y volvió a besarla.

.

.

Katherine volvió a colocar la cortina en su lugar luego de haber sido testigo de la demostración de afecto de los otros dos vampiros.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

―Espiar a la gente es de mala educación ―comentó Elijah detrás de ella. La sonrisa de Katherine se hizo ancha cuando se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Aquel hombre podía hacerle perder el aliento como ningún otro, pensó ella mientras observaba su serio rostro.

―Bueno, así soy yo ―se encogió de hombros―. Es solo que ―volvió a mirar por la ventana antes de volver a volverse―… es bueno ver que Damon puede llegar a encontrar algo de felicidad.

Elijah frunció el seño y se acercó a ella para acariciarle la mejilla.

―Quizás deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Planear nuestro futuro ―contestó él como quien no quiere la cosa―. ¿O planeabas quedarte en Mystic Falls?

_Nuestro futuro._

―Claro que no ―dijo ella, sobreponiéndose. Aunque eso no evitó que su voz flaqueara tan solo un poco―. Planeaba largarme de este pueblo lo antes posible.

―¿Y a dónde irías si se puede saber?

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

―¿Contigo? A donde sea. No me interesa.

Los ojos de Elijah se suavizaron y ahí, en ese momento, fue que Katherine entendió que él pensaba que ella se iría sin él.

―Hey ―murmuró para luego acercarse a él―. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? ―preguntó.

Elijah enarcó las cejas pero aún así respondió:

―Despertar a mis hermanos.

Katherine rodó los ojos.

―Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Algo más?

―No lo sé. Tener un hogar, nuevamente.

La vampiresa asintió con la cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho de él. Una vez que él tuviera a su familia de vuelta, ¿habría espacio para Katherine en su vida?

―Katerina ―murmuró Elijah mientras depositaba un beso en su cabello―, gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

Katherine no respondió, temiendo que su voz le fallara.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Esa noche Emmeline se encontraba caminando por el vecindario.

Klaus había desaparecido esa misma noche sin dejar rastros de hacia dónde se había dirigido. Emmeline no dijo nada pero tampoco sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Le dolía su frialdad pero sabía que se la merecía. Y aún así, ella no podía decir que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Porque era eso o dejar que Mikael lo asesinara.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Mikael. Qué había sido de él luego de mil años. Y luego se dijo que Mikael no merecía su preocupación. No cuando le había arruinado la vida de aquella manera. Su vida con Nik hubiera sido tan distinta si Mikael no le hubiera develado aquel secreto tantos siglos atrás…

Caminó por las calles, sintiéndose extraña de estar libre y despierta por fin. El ver las casas, las calles, los buzones y las plantas era magnifico. Todo aquello era tan diferente a su tiempo y a la vez era lo mismo, sólo que el tiempo se había movido mientras que ella permanecía de igual manera dentro de una caja.

Se detuvo en cuanto captó la esencia en el aire. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Él estaba allí.

Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

Aspiró nuevamente y siguió su olfato a través de las calles desiertas hasta que llegó a un lugar grande y sombrío. Había una cola de personas esperando en la puerta y un hombre realmente grande que despertaba temor en la puerta. Ella se acercó a él y él levantó la mano.

―Haz la fila ―dijo con voz dura.

Emmeline lo miró a los ojos.

―Me dejarás entrar y luego olvidarás mi rostro.

―Te dejaré entrar y luego olvidaré tu rostro ―repitió él en trance, mientras la dejaba pasar al lugar.

Era grande, oscuro y rojo y la música aturdía. Emmeline podía oler la respiración de la gente que… ¿bailaba? La sangre bombeaba rápidamente en cualquier lado del lugar y las respiraciones eran rápidas.

Emmeline apretó los labios y serpenteó por el lugar y se detuvo cuando lo divisó. Niklaus se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con dos mujeres rubias de cada lado. Ella observó cómo él les hablaba y se acercaba a ella, besando sus cuellos y luego sus labios.

Emmeline sintió cómo su corazón se desgarraba en su pecho.

―Oye, preciosa ―dijo una voz a su lado, sobresaltándola. Había estado tan pendiente de la vista enfrente de ella que no se había dado cuenta cuando el humano se acercó a ella―. ¿Quieres bailar?

Emmeline lo miró. ¿Bailar? ¿luego de lo que había sido testigo? Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí.

―No, gracias ―se dio media vuelta para salir de allí cuando él la agarró del brazo.

―Oh, vamos. No seas así.

―He dicho que no. Muchas gracias ―dijo ella con voz dura. Con su fuerza sobrenatural pudo habérselo quitado de encima en el parpadeo de un ojo pero en ese momento se sentía drenada.

―¿Qué…?

La mano que la restringía desapareció.

―Creo que te ha dicho que no, amigo ―dijo Klaus con voz helada. Su mano de hierro sostenía la del muchacho, quien ahora poseía una expresión temerosa.

―E-Está bien. Solo quería bailar.

Klaus lo soltó y sonó un chasquido. Seguramente le había roto el brazo. Tomó el brazo de Emmeline y la arrastró lejos de allí.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―preguntó él con brusquedad.

La vampiresa lo miró sin poder reconocer al hombre que ella había amado. Se había acabado, entendió. Su Nik había desaparecido y en su lugar existía Klaus. Mientras ella había estado atascada en aquel sueño eterno, él como sus hermanos, había seguido adelante con su inmortal existencia. Con seguridad había tenido centenares de amantes que habían calentado su lecho. Y nunca más había pensado en Emmeline.

―Nada ―murmuró tardíamente―. Absolutamente nada.

Se alejó de allí en un borrón, comprendiendo que ya las lágrimas habían estado cayendo por sus mejillas. Sentía cómo su muerto corazón quería salir por su garganta. Llegó hasta una calle que no tenía salida. Tocó las paredes y se arrastró hasta un rincón.

Gritó y lloró sin importarle nada.

¿Por qué todo había tenido que ser de aquella manera? ¿por qué?

De repente unas manos intentaron levantarla pero ella lo empujó, enviándolo volando hacia la otra pared y haciendo que el cemento se rompa y caiga junto a él.

―Aléjate ―siseó ella.

―Emm…

―¡No me llames de ese modo! ¡no eres nadie para llamarme de ese modo!

―¿No soy nadie? ―preguntó Klaus mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su ropa del polvo.

―_Exactamente_. El único que puede llamarme así es Nik, y tú dejaste de ser él hace demasiado tiempo atrás.

―Oh, déjate de sentimentalismos, Emmeline ―suspiró él―. Vete a la casa y no salgas sino es acompañada ―se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

―Mikael tenía razón.

Eso lo detuvo sobre sus pasos.

―¿Qué?

―Mikael tenía razón ―repitió ella.

―Dime, querida Emmeline ―se volvió para mirarla―, en qué tenía razón mi _querido_ padre.

Emmeline sacudió la cabeza con pesar mientras se levantaba del sucio suelo, limpiándose las mejillas.

―Yo no debía estar contigo. Tú cambiarías. Y así lo has hecho.

Klaus tomó aire.

―¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido que he cambiado por lo que tú me has hecho?

―No ―negó Emmeline―. Igual no importa ―comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él―; nosotros no nacimos para estar juntos.

Cuando ella pasó a su lado, él la detuvo.

―Es la segunda vez ―comentó él en voz baja― que dices eso. Y créeme cuando te digo que nuestro destino pudo haber sido otro si tan solo hubieras estado de mi lado.

―No, Niklaus ―negó ella―. No lo entiendes; nunca lo hiciste. Nosotros jamás podríamos haber estado juntos. Ibas a aborrecerme en poco tiempo ―bajó la cabeza―. Quizás fue para bien la decisión que tomaste.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó él con ferocidad.

Emmeline levantó la cabeza, mirándolo directo a los ojos claros. Y él se sorprendió al ver un nuevo fuego en ellos.

―¿Jamás te has preguntado _por qué_ Mikael me convirtió en una de ustedes?

―No lo entiendo.

―¿De verdad crees que él hubiera convertido a alguien más a parte de tu familia en un ser poderoso?

―Él te quería ―Klaus se encogió de hombros―. Todos lo sabíamos.

Una sonrisa amigo curvó los labios de la vampiresa.

―Y a ti te odiaba. Al hijo que no era su hijo. ¿Acaso no lo ves un poco ilógico?

―No entiendo qué…

―Yo soy hija de Mikael, Niklaus ―respondió Emmeline―. Él y mi madre fueron amantes.

―No ―negó Klaus, soltándola como si lo hubiese quemado―. Eso no es cierto.

―Oh, sí. Sí, lo es. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? te he revelado mi secreto y ya puedo ver en tus ojos el asco que te da saber la verdad. Me hubieras aborrecido de todas formas, Niklaus.

―¡No! ―gritó él, llevándose las manos al cabello―. Esto no puede ser verdad. Él… él mató a la familia de mi verdadero padre por la infidelidad de mi madre y aún así… él le había pagado con la misma moneda ―Emmeline tembló pero aun así se sentía liberada de aquel peso―. ¡Tú! ―dijo él al mirarla. Se acercó con rapidez y la empujó contra la pared, sosteniéndola allí con manos de hiero―. ¡Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo! ¡tú jugaste conmigo!

―No ―negó ella mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre―. No. Yo te amo, Niklaus ―gimió Emmeline―. Siempre lo he hecho.

La expresión de él cambió: era como si ella lo hubiera golpeado.

―¡Cállate! ―la soltó―. No digas esas cosas.

―No te sientas así; no te quise ofender. Nunca fue mi intención ―suspiró―. Solo hablé por mi corazón ―murmuró ella, sintiéndose derrotada―. Es muy claro que tú ya nada sientes por mí. Yo lo entiendo, está bien. Pero quiero decirte algo antes de no volver a verte…

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon aceleró el auto que había robado y se lanzó hacia el bosque, entre los árboles.

―_Shinichi estará en forma de zorro ―dijo Emmeline―. Es así cómo custodia sus bosques._

El vampiro siguió conduciendo a alta velocidad, esquivando los árboles que se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia él y… ¡Bingo! Apretó el acelerador y lanzó las ruedas del auto sobre el zorro que se escondía entre las ramas de un arbusto. Damon se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta pensando que tenía que concedérselo al demonio. En forma de zorro era realmente magnífico con sus nueve colas.

―Es algo poético, ¿no lo crees? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba a él―. Shinichi, el poderoso demonio, muerto bajo las ruedas de un Chevrolet.

El zorro se removió pero no pudo zafarse.

―No te preocupes, amigo ―Damon alzó el pié y lo aplastó para luego arrastrarlo―. No te ha llegado la hora… aún.

El animal chilló agudamente y Damon vio como una de las colas había quedado bajo la rueda. Un líquido negro salía de la herida.

Una cola menos; ocho colas a por ir.

El vampiro sacó del bolsillo una bolsa y la abrió, metiendo la mano en ella. Sacó un puñado de algo e hizo un círculo alrededor de Shinichi.

―Tierra de cementerio ―anunció mientras completaba el círculo―. Algo que creía que era tu elemento. Pero con lo que no contaba es que es tierra sagrada ya que tantos humanos son enterrados en ella.

El zorro trató de huir pero no pudo salir del círculo.

Damon rió.

―Espero que tengas otro plan. Pero mientras lo trazas me gustarías que cambies a tu forma humana. Ya sabes, para conversar ―el zorro se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos en los que a Damon le pareció una eternidad―. Bueno, ya que no puedes hablar, supongo que no te importará que te arranque otra cola… lentamente.

El aire se espesó y la forma del zorro comenzó a crecer y cambiar hasta que un Shinichi de apariencia humana quedó en el círculo.

―Ahora nos entendemos ―asintió el vampiro con una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios.

―Admito que fue algo inteligente lo de la tierra ―Shinichi se encogió de hombros y habló con voz calma.

―Suelo sorprender a la gente ―se encogió de hombros Damon―. Pero ya basta con los cumplidos. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Shinichi rió.

―Stefan Salvatore ―dijo en voz alta―. Lo siento. Tu hermano interfería con mis planes.

―Sí, ese precisamente es San Stefan ―admitió Damon con aire desenfadado. Luego su rostro cambió a uno más amedrentador―. _¿Dónde está?_

―No lo sé ―Shinichi se encogió de hombros.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Me gustaría preguntarte algo ―dijo Elijah en voz baja. Emmeline y él se encontraban a varios kilómetros de distancia del bosque, escuchando cómo Damon Salvatore hacía su parte del plan.

―¿Sí?

―Quisiera entender por qué las brujas te devolvieron tu poder mientras que a Rebekah no.

Emmeline esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

―Ya lo he dicho; hice algo que les gustó.

―¿Cómo poner la maldición en Klaus? ―adivinó él―. Si mal no recuerdo fue mi madre quién hizo eso, tú sólo ayudaste.

―Sí ―suspiró Emmeline―. Pero de las dos, yo soy la única que aún se encuentra con vida.

―Entonces, ¿sólo te devolvieron tus poderes como recompensa por tus… acciones?

―Elijah, creciste en una aldea llena de magia y donde lo sobrenatural era algo de cada día. Tu madre era una bruja. Y después de mil años... creo que has aprendido una cosa o dos. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que los espíritus de las brujas me devolvieron mis poderes solo por un acto que ellos creyeron justo? No se puede ser vampiresa y bruja al mismo tiempo. Va en contra de la naturaleza a la que servíamos ―suspiró―. Durante mil años ellas me torturaron.

Elijah frunció el seño.

―No entiendo de qué estás hablando si durante todo este tiempo tú has estado…

―¿Dormida y con una daga en el corazón? Eso no las detuvo; de hecho, eso ayudó porque durante mil años ellas me han hecho sentir y sufrir el dolor de las muertes de las que Niklaus era responsable.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Elijah recuperó el habla.

―¿Por qué harían eso? ―murmuró con voz débil.

―Porque supongo que querían que terminara mi trabajo.

Un momento de silencio.

―Querían que lo mataras ―dijo Elijah cuando se dio cuenta del oculto significado en las palabras de la bruja Original―. Querían que terminases el trabajo cuando despertaras nuevamente ―con la expresión contraída, el vampiro se volvió hacia ella―. ¿Planeas llevar a cabo tu plan, Emmeline?

La bruja inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y lo observó. Aquel hombre era su medio hermano y aún así ella no sentía ninguna necesidad de revelarle aquel secreto.

―Ese era el plan de ellas ―contestó tardíamente y volvió su mirada hacia el bosque. Levantó su mano y tocó un viejo collar de cuero que colgaba de su cuello y era cubierto por la ropa. Elijah lo reconoció porque aquel había sido un regalo de Niklaus―. Yo tengo otro en mente.

El móvil de Elijah comenzó a sonar, distrayéndolo.

―Katerina ―contestó él.

―_Ya tenemos a Stefan y Caroline. Ahora iremos por la segunda parte del plan._

―Muy bien ―aprobó el Original―. Damon ya tiene a Shinichi.

―_Perfecto_.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bella entró en la cueva seguida de Katherine.

―¿Stefan? ―llamó a la oscuridad sin recibir respuesta―. ¿Estás segura de que Stefan se encuentra aquí?

Katherine se adelantó en la oscuridad, tomó las barras de la puerta y, aplicando fuerza sobre ellas, arrancó las bisagras de su lugar.

―Sí ―respondió mientras aventaba la puerta hacia el exterior―. Conozco el lugar. Sígueme.

Descendieron sobre las escaleras y Bella vio que había celdas y en dos de ellas estaban habitadas por dos personas. Vampiros, para ser precisos.

―¡Stefan! ―exclamó Bella cuando vio al vampiro en una de las celdas. Se acercó y sacó la puerta de la celda con sus fuerzas antes de entrar. Se arrodilló al lado del vampiro e hizo una mueca en cuanto vio su estado. Stefan se encontraba encadenado a la pared. Su rostro se encontraba demacrado y ceniciento mientras que sus brazos estaban en carne viva ya que las cadenas contenían verbena.

―_En el momento en el que Damon tenga prisionero a Shinichi y esté distrayéndolo, Katherine e Isabella podrán rescatar a Stefan y la otra vampiresa._

―Desencadénalo ―ordenó Katherine mientras se dirigía a la otra celda―. Yo me ocuparé de la rubiecita aquí ―dijo refiriéndose a Caroline, quien ocupaba la otra celda.

Bella se apresuró a hacerlo, siseando cada vez que la verbena quemaba sus dedos. Pronto Stefan estuvo libre y Bella aventó las cadenas lejos de ellos, soltando un último siseo de dolor.

―¿Stefan? ―preguntó mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad. Él gimió en respuesta; un sonido bajo y doloroso. Bella sintió pena―. Ya todo terminó. Te voy a llevar a la casa.

Luego de acarrear con ambos vampiros, las vampiresas llegaron a la casa Salvatore y dejaron a ambos vampiros separados en diferentes habitaciones porque despertarían hambrientos y no quería que se peleasen.

Katherine llamó a Elijah.

―_Katerina_ ―contestó él.

―Ya tenemos a Stefan y Caroline. Ahora iremos por la segunda parte del plan.

―_Muy bien_ ―aprobó el Original―. _Damon ya tiene a Shinichi._

Katherine sonrió.

―Perfecto ―se despidió y se volvió hacia Bella―. Hora del show ―anunció.

Se dirigieron hacia el Grill caminando entre las calles. Aunque casi amanecía ambas vampiresas pudieron escuchar cómo el lugar aún se encontraba lleno de adolescentes. Entraron y las recibieron el olor a humo y licor junto con el sonido de la música de los parlantes.

―Esto es una fiesta ―asintió Katherine con apreciación. Bella le disparó una mirada irritada.

―¿Qué es lo que hacemos ahora? ―preguntó.

Katherine sonrió y tomó una botella de whisky que había en la barra antes de dar un largo trago de ella. Se la tendió a Bella.

―Ahora, nos divertimos.

Bella enarcó las cejas para luego encogerse de hombros. Tomó la botella e imitó a Katherine. La vampiresa sonrió y tomó otra botella.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el centro del lugar, donde la muchedumbre bailaba apretada. Tomando de la botella y moviendo las caderas al compás de la música, parecían dos adolescentes más del montón. Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron y llamó disimuladamente la atención de Katherine, cabeceando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Allí, con los brazos cruzados y una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, se encontraba una muchacha joven de apariencia oriental muy guapa. Poseía el mismo cabello largo e increíblemente lacio, pero a diferencia del de su hermano, éste era negro como la tinta y en las puntas tenía el mismo color rojo intenso.

Katherine dio una vuelta que hizo que se estrellara suavemente con otro muchacho.

―_Oops_. Lo siento ―rió mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y la dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Misao, riendo en el camino. Bella coreó sus risas. Ahora entendía por qué Katherine podía hacerse pasar por Elena tan seguido. En ese momento se veía como una adolescente ligeramente borracha.

―¡Hey! ―llamó a Misao―. Estupenda fiesta, ¿no lo crees?

Misao sonrió aún más.

―Sí. La hice yo misma. Es un don.

Katherine asintió y con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, le preguntó:

―¿Tu hermano también comparte ese don?

―_Lo que tienen que saber sobre Misao ―continuó Emmeline― es que ella es muy protectora de Shinichi. Lo ama._

―_¿En qué sentido? ―preguntó Bella con el seño fruncido._

_Emmeline hizo una mueca._

―_En un sentido que una hermana no debería sentir por su hermano._

―_Eww._

Los ojos de Misao se entrecerraron.

Bella sonrió.

―Quizás deberías haber estado más… pendiente de tu hermano ―dijo antes de encogerse de hombros y salir de allí con Katherine pisándole los talones. Cuando se alejaron, ambas se volvieron solo para encontrar que Misao había desaparecido del lugar.

―Mierda ―murmuró Katherine antes de comenzar a correr con Bella hacia el bosque.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Déjame adivinar ―dijo Damon en cuanto la vio―: tú eres la famosa Misao.

Pero Misao no le prestaba atención a él, sus ojos se encontraban clavados en donde se encontraba Shinichi.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

―Misao, ayúdame ―pidió su hermano. Y ella no perdió tiempo. Se abalanzó hacia Damon y arañó su rostro, arrojándolo al suelo. Él se la quitó de encima, arrojándola lejos. En ese momento aparecieron Elijah, Emmeline, Katherine e Isabella. Ellos intentaron atraparla pero ella fue mucho más rápida y luego de sacarse de encima a Katherine luego de aventarla hacia un árbol, comenzó a correr… para ser atrapada por Klaus.

―¿Ibas a algún lado, cariño? ―preguntó con perversa diversión―. Siento interponerme en tu camino pero no quería perderme la diversión. Elijah ―llamó antes de arrojar al demonio a los brazos de su hermano.

El Original tomó a Misao por el cuello y la mantuvo en un agarre apretado a la vez que Emmeline, luego de mirar en la dirección de Niklaus, tomaba una rama larga y comenzaba a trazar con ella un círculo en el suelo, encerrándose a ella mismo junto con Shinichi, Misao y Elijah.

―¿Qué pretendes hacer? ―preguntó Shinichi mientras la observaba. Él la recordaba, hacía mil años atrás la había conocido―. No puedes matarnos. Los demonios no podemos morir.

―Lo sé ―contestó ella sin siquiera mirarlo―. Pero puedo sacarlos de la tierra; enviarlos a sus dimensiones.

―No, no puedes ―siseó Misao, mirándola con ojos ardientes―. Para eso se requiere un sacrificio.

―¿De qué está hablando? ―preguntó Bella y miró a Emmeline―. ¿De qué sacrificio?

―No se los ha dicho ―sentenció Shinichi con una expresión beligerante en el rostro. Misao rió, recuperando la compostura―. Para devolvernos a nuestra dimensión, se necesita mucho poder. Demasiado. Y para eso se requiere un sacrificio por demonio.

Elijah alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

―¿Emmeline? ―preguntó.

―No te preocupes, Elijah ―respondió la bruja Original―. Tengo todo cubierto.

Con un ademán de su mano, Elijah salió volando del círculo para caer a los pies de Katherine.

―_Incendia _―el círculo se levantó en llamas, rodeando a los demonios y a Emmeline.

―¡No podrás hacerlo! ―siseó Shinichi―. Sólo te llevarás a uno de nosotros y el que quede aquí hará de sus vidas ―apuntó con la barbilla a los demás vampiros― un infierno.

―No si puedo evitarlo ―negó Emmeline.

―¡Emmeline! ―gritó Klaus.

La bruja Original lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Perdóname otra vez, amor mío ―murmuró antes de volver a clavar su mirada en los demonios―. _Tolle de terra et eruere reddita viribus orbem. Tueri homines ab sui. Tolle de terra et eruere reddita viribus orbem. Tueri homines ab sui._

―¡Emmeline! ―volvió a gritar Klaus con el rostro surcado de miedo.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntó Damon mientras observaba e espectáculo.

―Se está sacrificando ―murmuró Bella con horror―. Ella morirá.

Klaus no podía dejar de ver y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Aquello no tenía por qué estar sucediendo. Emmeline debía estar dormida dentro de su ataúd, durmiendo el sueño eterno. ¿Por qué alguna otra razón él la había retenido de aquel injusto modo sino para que nunca lo abandonara?

Y ahora ella estaba haciendo justamente eso. Se le escurría entre los dedos como el agua.

―_Tolle de terra et eruere reddita viribus orbem. Tueri homines ab sui_ ―el fuego se hizo más intenso.

Klaus se volvió con lentitud hacia Elijah, quien ya tenía su mirada en él.

―Niklaus…

―Despierta a los demás, hermano. Y permanezcan unidos como una familia. Siempre y para siempre.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Elijah.

―Siempre y para siempre ―repitió él con la voz quebrada.

Klaus volvió su mirada hacia el círculo de fuego, el cual ya parecía sofocante, y comenzó a caminar para luego correr y adentrarse a él. Para estar con la única mujer que de verdad había amado nunca. En ese mismo momento Klaus volvió a convertirse en Nik.

Y luego todo explotó.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―… _se ama con la vida; sin miedo y sin medida. Se ama a cielo abierto, de frente y sin complejos. Se ama hasta con rabia como si fuera un karma. Así que si alguien algún día te dice que te ama tanto como yo lo he hecho, ten cuidado porque pueden mentir. No volverás a verme. Y prometo que vaya a dónde quiera que vaya, estaré bien. Pero recuerda esto y grábatelo muy bien en la mente, amor mío: el amor, pese a todo, es celestial. Se hacen sacrificios como el que yo he hecho por tu bien; te herí en lo más profundo y, a pesar de haber tratado de ayudarte, fui recompensada con tu odio._

_»―Se ama sin pensarlo porque el amor es celestial, Niklaus. Y tú puedes ser el ser sobrenatural más poderoso que alguna vez haya existido pero después de tantos años tú ya no posees alas para amar._

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Klaus ha encontrado su redención junto con Emmeline. Una amiga (casi hermana) me ha dicho que es muy… ¿shakespiriano? de mi parte este final. Pero no siendo una seguidora de Shakespeare de ningún modo, no sé si tomar esto como un cumplido. En fin…_

_Este capítulo ha sido inspirado por la canción Celestial de RBD. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía les ruego me disculpen. Y ya tocamos el final de esta historia; el próximo capítulo será el último antes del Epílogo así que espero leer sus opiniones al respecto._

_Les recuerdo que pueden votar a __**~Después de ti hay mucho~**__ en los __**Intertwined Eternity Awards**__ como __**FAVORITE ROMANCE STORY**__. Cualquiera puede hacerlo; no es necesario pertenecer a FF. El link se encuentra en mi perfil._

**Muchas gracias a:** Lyz, _IssaSwanCullen_, vanne, _M_, Alexa Petrova, _chovitap_, Yolanda, _allyley_, Yamii Salvatore, _Bella-swan11_ y Fabiola **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**¡Que tengan una feliz Navidad junto sus seres queridos!**_

_**¿Review navideño?**_


	30. Epílogo I: La graduación

**.**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-30-_**

_Epílogo I: La graduación_

.

.

―Creo que este brillo labial te quedará mejor ―comentó Elena mientras sostenía con el brazo extendido el tubo del brillo labial hacia Bella.

La vampiresa le sonrió y lo tomó antes de aplicárselo con cuidado.

No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Bella se maquillaba pero aquel día era especial. Definitivamente especial. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se graduaba uno del Instituto?

El día era increíblemente soleado afuera mientras las muchachas se preparaban en la casa Salvatore. Faltaban dos horas y media para la graduación que tomaría lugar en el Instituto y Elena se había ofrecido a ayudar a Bella con su apariencia. Estaba bien que ella ya no se vistiera como antes ni nada de eso pero aún así necesitaba ayuda para muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, el cabello.

―¿Dónde se encuentran Caroline y Bonnie?

―En casa de Caroline ―contestó Elena mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello y miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Bella hizo lo mismo y la observó con la cabeza ladeada hacia el costado.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó.

Elena parpadeó y luego le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―Aún me cuesta creer que todo terminó.

Bella sonrió, comprendiendo la mirada ausente de su amiga. Le acarició el brazo y dijo con suavidad:

―Se terminó, Elena.

Elena le sonrió.

Y de verdad se había terminado.

Habían pasado meses desde lo sucedido con los hermanos kitsune y nunca más se había avistado algo sobrenatural en Mystic Falls. Luego de que Shinichi y Misao fueron destruidos los habitantes del pueblo despertaron de cuál sea el hechizo que Misao había usado en ellos. Como Bella y Damon no habían estado allí, ellos no habían visto la reacción de nadie pero lo que sí sabían era que al otro día nadie ―absolutamente nadie― había comentado nada. Había sido como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero Elena sí había sabido. Y durante semanas intentó evadir a Stefan, sintiéndose como la peor persona del universo por lo que había hecho. Aunque hubiera estado bajo la influencia de un poderoso demonio y lo único malo que había hecho sabía sido compartir unos cuantos besos con un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía. Stefan lo comprendió y no dejó que ella se ocultara en sí misma así que de ninguna manera se enojó con ella. Días después, ellos habían resuelto su problema.

―Bueno ―comentó Elena mientras cerraba el último cajón―, creo que ya estamos listas.

Bella asintió y, con una última mirada hacia su reflejo en el espejo, salió de la habitación con Elena siguiendo sus pasos. Bajando las escaleras, la vampiresa podía oír el sonido de la televisión encendida en la sala junto con el sonido de voces masculinas. Sacudiendo la cabeza ambas muchachas se adentraron a la sala sólo para encontrarse con Stefan, Charlie y Damon sentados en el sillón, observando algún partido.

El jefe de Policía Swan había llegado a Mystic Falls dos días atrás haciendo gozo de unas buenas merecidas vacaciones. Sin decírselo a Bella, Damon lo había invitado para que se quedase con ellos durante unos días así podría presenciar la graduación de su única hija y pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Charlie había reclinado la invitación, sabedor de que algo raro sucedía allí. Así que se hospedaba en el hotel principal del pueblo.

Sorpresivamente para Bella, Charlie parecía llevarse muy bien con Damon y Stefan. La animosidad que había sentido hacia Damon desde el principio había cambiado a cierta tolerancia cuando los dos vampiros habían tenido que permanecer en Forks durante aquellos días. Y ahora que Charlie veía a su hija feliz en Mystic Falls, a él no podía simplemente no agradarle Damon. Y Stefan… bueno, era imposible que a Charlie no le agradase Stefan, tampoco. El hecho de que los hermanos eran los únicos sobrevivientes del apellido Salvatore siempre atraía cierta simpatía de la gente y con Charlie aquello no era la excepción. Admiraba a Damon por sacar adelante a su hermano menor y hacerse cargo de él, a la vez que admiraba a Stefan por su mentalidad madura y caballerosidad.

Elena se aclaró la garanta y dijo:

―¿Aún no están listos, muchachos?

Los tres hombres desviaron su atención de la pantalla plana ―una pantalla que Charlie había apreciado enormemente, decidió Bella― y voltearon para observarlas. Stefan clavó su mirada en Elena y pareció no poder apartarla. Los ojos de Charlie se agrandaron tanto que Bella pensó que se le saldrían de sus cuencas. Damon, por otro lado, simplemente sonrió cuando posó su mirada clara en Bella, apreciando la vista.

Si pudiera sonrojarse, Bella lo habría hecho.

Elena había elegido para la ocasión un vestido blanco corto hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, escote en V y de estilo clásico con partes de tejido y otras de tela, zapatos blancos con tacón y un recogido alto que dejaba al descubierto la delicadeza de sus facciones.

Bella, para sorpresa de su amiga, había escogido un vestido corto y rojo con líneas negras que la hacían ver rebelde pero a la vez sencilla y elegante. En la cintura tenía un cinturón negro y ancho y en los pies zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Su cabello se encontraba suelto sobre su espalda pero ligeramente batido y lustroso.

Stefan fue el primero que se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Estás hermosa ―dijo antes de besar la frente de Elena y abrazarla.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

―Sí, Bells ―masculló―. Te ves hermosa tú también.

Muy bien, pensó Bella mientras su anterior ser la obligaba a mirar hacia sus zapatos. Aquello era incómodo.

Y, por supuesto, a Damon le gustaba lo incómodo. Él se levantó de su lugar y silbó apreciativamente antes de tomar la mano de la vampiresa y hacerla girar en su lugar para examinarla desde todos los ángulos.

Enarcó las cejas con admiración.

―Hermosa ―dijo él mientras la atraía a sus brazos― ni siquiera se acerca a la palabra.

Y la besó profundamente mientras Charlie gruñía de incomodidad y Stefan sonreía.

Desde que Bella y Damon habían decidido darse una oportunidad juntos, el lazo fraternal de los Salvatore se había desarrollado e intensificado mucho más. Si bien los comentarios sarcásticos y las miradas censurables aún persistían, Stefan y Damon habían comenzado a llevarse mejor. Tanto así que una noche Bella los atrapó mientras ambos jugaban a _Football Americano _en el jardín. Ellos no la vieron así que Bella se escabulló a su habitación ―la habitación de Damon― y de la alegría no había podido detenerse de llamar a Elena.

―De verdad desearía que no hagan _eso_ enfrente de mí ―la voz quejumbrosa de Charlie hizo que la mente de Bella volviera a la realidad en unos segundos para darse cuenta de que ella y Damon se encontraban un poco demasiado juntos para lo que establecía como decoroso los parámetros de la sociedad. Avergonzada y sin aliento, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Damon mientras él la sostenía junto a él.

―Creo que deberíamos ir yendo ―comentó Elena, probablemente sintiendo el aire incómodo en la sala.

―Sí ―asintió Stefan―. Los vemos después ―saludó al resto de las personas en la habitación.

―Muy bien, jefe ―comentó Damon mientras Bella tomaba la toga y el birrete de color rojo―. Creo que le toca compartir el viaje con nosotros.

―Mientras no haya más escenitas como la de hace un minuto…

Damon sonrió en su dirección antes de tomar la mano de Bella y conducirla hacia el exterior.

―No le prometo nada, Charlie.

―¡Damon!

El humano suspiró con resignación mientras seguía a los vampiros.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Como presidenta del Comité, Caroline tuvo que ser la encargada de dar el discurso de fin de curso.

―¡Hola! ―comenzó―. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, soy Caroline Forbes y les doy la bienvenida a la entrega de diplomas para los graduados de este año ―la mayoría de los estudiantes junto con las familias aplaudieron―. Yo… tenía preparado un gran discurso, de verdad. Y se me ha olvidado por completo. Pero no importa, ¿saben? Porque desde que tengo memoria me ha encantado hablar y creo que en estos últimos… dos minutos de mi vida acabo de entender una cosa muy importante ―Caroline suspiró―. He vivido toda mi vida en Mystic Falls. Aquí tengo a mi madre, a mis amigos; a toda la gente que quiero. Y en este último año hemos pasado por mucho. Hemos hecho nuevos amigos ―le sonrió a Bella― y también hemos roto amistades. Nos hemos desenamorado y vuelto a enamorar ―una ceja enarcada hacia Damon. Desde la multitud, él le sacó la lengua inmaduramente―. Y hemos perdido a seres queridos ―escondió los ojos claros de la multitud, tratando de no pensar en los padres de Elena ni en la madre de Bella. Pero más que nada, tratando de no pensar en Tyler, quien había muerto a manos de Klaus antes siquiera de comenzar aquel último año. Tomó aire y cuadró los hombros mirando hacia la multitud. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla―. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre hemos seguido adelante y tenemos que hacerlo pese a todos los obstáculos que el destino ponga en nuestros caminos. No importa que nuestras vidas vayan a ser más cortas o más largas que las de otros. Simplemente las valoraremos por lo que son: _nuestras_ vidas.

Caroline suspiró y en sus labios se dibujó la más grande de las sonrisas.

»―Así que hoy, en esta maravillosa tarde, quiero que tomemos nuestros diplomas, pensemos en nuestros seres más queridos y luego celebremos el haber llegado hasta aquí. Por nosotros y por ellos. Y luego seguiremos disfrutando de nuestras muy dignas vidas y formaremos parte de un mundo al que ayudaremos a mejorar. Muchas gracias a todos.

La vampiresa rubia se retiró del estrado con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras los demás graduados vitoreaban desde las gradas. Stefan, Bella, Elena, Matt, Jeremy y Bonnie tenían sonrisas orgullosas en los rostros porque habían escuchado el significado oculto de sus palabras. Era hora de continuar con sus vidas.

―¡Lo logramos! ―exclamó Caroline, riendo mientras abrazaba a Elena. Las muchachas se abrazaron entre ellas, felicitándose.

―Muy bien, niñas ―la voz de Jenna las interrumpió mientras tomaba una foto con la cámara digital a las sorprendidas graduadas. Rió―. Todas mostrando orgullosas sus diplomas ―y el flash se disparó una vez más.

―Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bells ―murmuró Charlie luego de darle otro abrazo embarazoso―. Y estoy seguro que Renée también lo habría estado.

La mención de su madre trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Sí, Renée hubiera estado saltando de alegría por el común logro de su única hija. Luego de que todo terminara en Mystic Falls, Bella había ido en un pequeño viaje a visitar la tumba de su madre en Florida. No había sido fácil enfrentarse con la prueba irrefutable de que su madre ya no respiraba en aquel soleado mundo.

Por suerte Damon decidió aquel momento para intervenir y besar a Bella antes de que las lágrimas la hicieran pasar un mal rato en público. Ella sonrió cuando se separaron y él la miró a los ojos con intensidad. Bella apreciaba mucho aquellos momentos en los que Damon mostraba sus sentimientos; eran muy raros y escasos así que eran doblemente preciosos para ella.

―Felicidades ―murmuró, sabiendo que ella podría oírlo.

―Gracias ―respondió ella, ignorando que su padre se encontraba a tres pasos de distancia, luciendo muy sonrojado por las muestras de excesivo ―para su gusto― afecto.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

―Niños, compórtense ―Damon rodó los ojos ante la primera palabra. _Oh, si Charlie supiera…_―. Y vamos a cenar para celebrar.

Bella abrazó a Damon y le sonrió a su padre.

―Muy bien ―asintió, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz―. Pero luego tengo que volver para la fiesta.

―¿Tú en una fiesta? ―preguntó Charlie con diversión mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida.

Bella hizo una mueca

―Di mi palabra ―contestó, sonando arrepentida.

Luego de cenar en el Grill ―Bella se había negado en redondo a viajar a otro pueblo para buscar un restaurante con más categoría como lo llamaba Damon― y compartir un momento de verdadero gozo con su hija, Charlie había decidido que sus viejos huesos merecían un descanso por la tensión del día y decidió volver a su habitación de hotel, confiando en el juicio de su hija y deseándole que se divirtiera en la fiesta. Convenientemente, no dijo nada acerca del juicio de Damon.

La fiesta había sido organizada por Caroline y Elena así que sobraba decir que había sido un rotundo éxito. Mientras Damon estacionaba el auto ―él se había inscrito junto a Rick como chaperón―, Bella se reunió con las muchachas y juntas caminaban por el pasillo cuando una voz las detuvo sobre sus pasos.

―Feliz graduación, niñas.

Las cuatro muchachas se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la gran y única Katherine Pierce. Bonnie entrecerró los ojos, Elena los abrió como platos, Caroline se tensó al instante y Bella sólo sacudió la cabeza.

―Katherine ―exhaló Elena y apretó los labios. Katherine sonrió maliciosamente hacia su Doble pero no dijo nada, en cambio, miró a Bella y cabeceó en dirección hacia el final del pasillo.

―Siempre tan perra ―murmuró Caroline. Bella frunció el seño, pensando que la reacción de Caroline era demasiado dura contra la vampiresa. Katherine enarcó una perfecta ceja y dijo en su voz más escalofriante:

―Yo cuidaría cómo le hablo a la perra que salvó tu patético trasero, rubiecita ―Elena separó los labios para decir algo pero Katherine la fulminó con la mirada―. Y tú ni siquiera hables porque soy capaz de sacarte los ojos y hacer que te los comas ―sonrió al ver cómo la humana se estremecía del miedo―; ya no hay ningún Klaus en mi camino, adorable Elena. Así que ahora tu vida ya no es tan sangrada como antes. Ten cuidado y ve a esconderte detrás de Stefan si quieres. Ahora ―miró a las tres―, lárguense de aquí.

Caroline y Bonnie la miraron con indignación.

―Vayan ―asintió Bella mientras intentaba que no hubiera una pelea en la que seguramente Katherine cumpliría con sus amenazas. Bonnie fulminó a Bella con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros―. No me mires de esa manera; Caroline comenzó todo con sus insultos.

Damon tenía razón, pensó Bella mientras rodaba los ojos. Las brujas eran pequeñas cosas muy prejuiciosas.

―Estaremos en el gimnasio ―murmuró Elena antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo junto con Bonnie y, por último, Caroline, quien fulminó a Katherine con la mirada una vez más. La vampiresa sólo le sonrió y sacudió los dedos de su mano en despedida.

―Si no te comportaras tan odiosamente ―comentó Bella cuando su oído le dijo que Caroline no podría escuchar― quizás hasta les caerías en gracia.

―¿Y quién dijo que quiero caerles en gracia? ―preguntó Katherine con las cejas enarcadas. Como si aquello fuera la idea más absurda del universo. Quizás lo era.

Bella rió sin evitarlo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se apoyaba sobre uno de los casilleros.

―No interesa ya ―torció los labios y enarcó las cejas cuando el silencio entre ellas se prolongó―. Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? No creí volver a verte hasta que pasaran unos… ¿cien años?

Katherine sonrió.

―Sí, bueno. Sólo pasaba por aquí y me encontré con la gran fiesta así que decidí detenerme y saludar amigas, ya sabes. Felicitarte por tu… ―miró a su alrededor sin saber qué decir. Bella rió.

―Gracias. Así que… ¿qué has estado haciendo durante todos estos meses?

―Al menos no estamos conversando sobre el clima ―Katherine rodó los ojos―. Nos hemos instalado en New Orleans.

―¿New Orleans? ―preguntó Bella con ojos grandes para luego rodar los ojos ante su estupidez. Parecía que la respuesta de Katherine había sido demasiado mundana para su gusto. Bella frunció el seño y luego sonrió―. Espera. ¿Has dicho '_Nos'_?

Fue el turno de Katherine para rodar los ojos.

―Sí. Elijah y su familia ―suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba la misma posición que Bella frente al casillero opuesto―. Él los despertó y ahora todos vivimos como una gran familia feliz reinando New Orleans ―su voz prácticamente salpicaba sarcasmo. Pero sonreía―. Excepto el mayor, Finnegan. Él se marchó con Sage, su pareja, quien lo llevaba esperando novecientos años ―los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos―. Sip. Así de malo era Klaus.

A pesar del comentario, un silencio fácil se instaló entre ellas. Klaus había vivido durante mil años y cuando alcanzó su meta de convertirse en un híbrido, se sacrificó para no perder a su amada Emmeline ―vampiresa y bruja Original― y quedar sólo en aquel mundo, consiguiendo así la muerte junto con ella. Una vampiresa que era exacta y extrañamente igual a Bella. O quizás era al revés pero ya no venía al caso.

Si lo pensaba de aquella manera, el fin que habían encontrado los amantes había sido muy al estilo de Romeo y Julieta. Con el leve detalle que era del tipo sobrenatural.

―Así que la familia se ha reunido. ¿Cómo vas con eso? ―preguntó luego. De alguna manera, su imaginación no podía conjurar la idea de la palabra _Katherine_ con la de _Originales_ juntas en el mismo pensamiento.

―Rebekah y Kol son un dolor constante en mi trasero.

A lo lejos, Bella escuchó que Damon se encontraba buscándola. Suspiró.

―Damon está buscándome ―sonrió y se apartó de los casilleros―. Gracias por venir, de todos modos. Saluda a Elijah de mi parte, ¿sí?

―Así lo haré ―asintió ella antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, los rizos de su cabello se movían con suavidad sobre su espalda.

―¿Katherine? ―llamó Bella―. De verdad me alegra de que por fin hayas conseguido tu libertad y que seas feliz.

La vampiresa se detuvo pero no miró hacia atrás. De cualquier manera, Bella tenía la certeza de que se encontraba esbozando aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella.

―Definitivamente deberías venir de visita a New Orleans. Conocer a vampiros tan importantes como los Mikaelson muchas veces viene bien. Y, por cierto, me encanta tu vestido ―comentó Katherine antes de volverse para guiñarle un ojo y luego desaparecer en la noche.

Katherine de verdad sabía cómo hacer una entrada y una salida, decidió Bella antes de que los brazos de Damon la rodearan desde atrás.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó con la preocupación latente en la voz. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado junto a Katherine, él aún era cuidadoso sobre ella y el Original.

―Sí. Nada de qué preocuparse. Katherine sólo vino a saludar.

Damon enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada más al respecto. En cambio, comenzó una conversación sobre algo muy diferente:

―Hey ―murmuró―. Estaba pensando…

Y se detuvo como si no supiera cómo proseguir.

Bella parpadeó.

No eran muchas las veces en las que Damon Salvatore no sabía qué decir. De hecho, en la mayoría de las veces, Damon hablaba _de más_.

―¿Qué sucede?

―¿Recuerdas aquella vez cando hablamos de las graduaciones? Siendo más específico; en lo que sucedía en la noche de la graduación.

Si aún fuera humana Bella se hubiera ruborizado. Claro que recordaba aquella conversación. Era inolvidable para ella.

Damon y Bella había estado en el sillón de la casa Salvatore viendo una película de chicas. En realidad, era Bella quien estaba mirando la película, Damon sólo se había sentado a su lado para molestarla con besos y caricias. Para la mitad de la película, él se hallaba encima de ella y los besos y caricias habían aumentado en pasión. Bella estaba segura de que ese momento era _el_ momento pero a la vez no se había sentido tan segura como hubiera querido. Y él la entendió. Así que hablaron sobre eso, sí, Damon Salvatore e Isabella Swan hablaron de sexo; de la inexperiencia de ella, de la mucha experiencia de él, del tiempo y el espacio y de posiciones sexuales. El último tópico había sido demasiado para la adolescente así que el tema se había terminado pronto.

Pero habían hablado de lo que sucedía en la noche de la graduación americana. Y eso pasaría si Bella estaba dispuesta a que sucediera.

―No tenemos por qué hacerlo…

La vampiresa sacudió la cabeza y volvió al presente. Alzó la mirada y observó los ojos de Damon. ¿No tenía por qué hacerlo? Sí, ella confiaba en que Damon esperaría porque él podía ser lo que fuera, pero algo que era eso era ser leal.

Pero Bella _quería_ estar con él de aquel modo. Era consciente de que había esperado algún tiempo pero ella había querido sentirse segura con él; su corazón no habría podido manejar otra decepción más.

―Sólo un baile ―murmuró―. Y luego nos vamos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

'Sólo un baile' terminó convirtiéndose en nueve o tal vez diez pero al final salieron de allí, riendo y disfrutando de la noche luego de despedirse de los demás.

El aire era fresco contra su piel mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla del copiloto. Damon se encontraba en silencio y eso le permitía a Bella pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Siempre pensó que cuando lo hiciera por primera vez sería algo espontáneo, teniendo en cuenta la pasión que acarreaba consigo Damon cada vez que estaba con ella. Una pasión que la dejaba sin aliento, sin pensamientos y con las rodillas débiles. Y siempre las personas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar que ellos terminaban incómodas y largándose del lugar.

Mucho antes de los que hubiera esperado, Damon estacionó en el garaje. Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la sala en silencio.

―Isabella…

No alcanzó a decir nada más porque ella lo besó, casi atacando su boca. Conocía ese tono de voz de Damon y sabía que significaba que él no haría nada con ella aquella noche si ella no estaba segura.

Pero Bella estaba muy segura.

Damon gimió y le devolvió el beso con el mismo ardor, apretándola contra él, recorriendo con sus manos la curva de su cintura para luego acariciar sus nalgas y levantarla de modo que ella enredaba sus piernas en su cintura. Bella enterró sus manos en el cabello negro a la vez que gemía mientras Damon besaba su cuello y clavícula, asegurándose de succionar con suavidad aquella zona tan tierna de su piel.

―Dor ―intentó murmurar ella―… Dormitorio.

Damon gruñó y en el segundo siguiente ambos se encontraban en el dormitorio. Él la soltó y ella cayó con gracilidad sobre sus pies, arrancándole le chaqueta del traje y arrojándola hacia algún lugar que a ninguno de los dos les importaba. La corbata le siguió. Y luego la camisa.

Damon hizo que Bella se diera vuelta y bajó en un movimiento fluido el cierre del vestido que ella llevaba puesto. Luego sus manos descendieron hasta los muslos y con movimientos suaves los acarició, ascendiendo por la piel y debajo del vestido, logrando que este último se levantara a su paso. Así ella sintió sus manos acariciar la piel de sus muslos para luego rozar la tela de su ropa interior y por último acariciar la piel de su vientre, asegurándose de que fuera una caricia lenta para que ella se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

El vestido cayó al suelo en algún lugar de la habitación.

La respiración de ella se volvió pesada cuando encontró su mirada azul. Ella nunca había estado tan expuesta sí, él la había visto en pantis o en pijamas pero nunca con tanta piel al aire.

Se sintió abrasada en todos los lugares que él posaba su mirada. Luego de un minuto ella puso controlarse lo suficiente como para enarcar una ceja y preguntar:

―¿Aún estás aquí conmigo?

Eso pareció volverlo a la realidad.

―Admiraba la vista.

Él levantó una de las esquinas de sus labios y luego acercó su rostro al de ella para conectar sus labios con los de Bella. Su boca siempre era suave y dulce sobre la de ella; un contraste con su personalidad tan avasalladora y soberbia. Se podía detectar el sabor a alcohol, y no era porque lo hubiera ingerido recientemente, no. Bella había aprendido que su boca siempre sabía de aquella manera, a whisky añejo. Y eso hacía que el beso fuera más sabroso.

Bella llevó su mano derecha hacia su fino cabello negro y la enterró allí, disfrutando de la suavidad de éste. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse junto al de ella y luego a su lengua pedir permiso para entrar en su boca; un permiso que claramente ella le concedió. Luego de empezar una relación formal con Damon, Bella había aprendido que antes de él, ella nunca había experimentado lo suficiente con Edward. Él siempre la había besado con miedo; miedo de perder el control, miedo a romperla. Pero Damon, no. Damon parecía querer todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar y, ciertamente, en momentos como aquellos Bella sentía que podía entregarle todo de ella.

Él caminó, llevándola consigo hasta que el borde de la cama tocó sus piernas y ambos cayeron. Bella rió mientras que en un movimiento fluido y rápido él ya se encontraba sobre ella, apretando su delicado cuerpo contra el de él.

Y ella necesitaba sentirlo cerca, más cerca. Deslizó sus pequeñas manos por sus amplios y fuertes hombros. Era tan hermoso, pensó ella. Su piel era pálida, dura y tersa a la vez. El pecho duro y fuerte al igual que la piel de su estómago. Damon se irguió unos centímetros para observarla allí, desnuda sobre las sábanas negras su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y sus labios entreabiertos. Quedaron expuestos ante las brillantes y hambrientas miradas. Damon sonrió y su boca se fue hacia los pechos redondos y pequeños aun cubiertos por la tela del sujetador, besándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente haciendo que ella no pudiera dejar de gemir. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, Bella tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo obligó a besarla; un beso desesperado, mucho más necesitado que el anterior. Las manos de ella descendieron hasta los botones del pantalón donde trató por todos los medios de desabrocharlo; cosa que no pudo dado que Damon no paraba de besarla y acariciarla. Bella se rió en voz baja y él le sonrió esquinadamente. Usando su velocidad vampírica al segundo siguiente aquella prenda estorbosa ya no se encontraba allí. Ni tampoco los boxers.

Oh por Dios, pensó ella mientras sentía cómo él se apretaba contra ella desnudo como el día en el que había nacido. Su respiración se cortó por unos segundos en los que él levantó el rostro y enarcó las cejas antes de plantar un beso rápido en su cuello.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó con voz oscurecida de pasión.

Ella sólo atinó a asentir y luego lo besó, convencida de que si ella decía que quería detenerse él lo haría.

Arqueó la espalda cuando las manos de él se dirigieron hacia el broche del sujetador y de un movimiento rápido lo soltó, bajando las tiras por los brazos hasta que el sujetador terminó en el otro lado de la habitación. Seguido por las bragas.

Completamente desnudos ambos y sin darle tiempo a avergonzarse ni alguna cosa parecida, Damon besó su boca, su mandíbula, su cuello. Y fue dejando un río de besos desde sus pechos, a través de su vientre y fue descendiendo.

Bella jadeó cuando algo cálido, suave y húmedo tocó ese lugar al que nadie había tenido acceso nunca.

Oh por Dios.

Aquello era su lengua.

Si antes sentía calor, en ese momento Bella se encontraba en llamas.

Sus manos tomaron los extremos de la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza y se apretaron en puños mientras que de sus labios salían gemidos que no podía creer que fueran de ella. Su experta lengua estaba haciéndola sentir miles de cosas que _nunca_ creyó que existieran. Levantó las caderas un poco más sin ser consciente de sus movimientos. Solo era consciente de Damon, de su boca sobre ella y sus manos en sus muslos mientras los mantenía separados. Pronto, en su vientre se hizo un nudo que luego de unos segundos de exquisita agonía estalló placenteramente mientras ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

No se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba temblando sin control hasta que él estuvo encima de ella una vez más y la abrazaba.

―_Shh_ ―repetía―. _Shh_.

Su boca buscó la de Bella en un ardiente beso que tenía otro sabor distinto al del alcohol pero aun así sabia a gloria en su boca.

—Ya estás lista para mí —murmuró con su frente apoyada en la de ella. Luego abrió sus ojos claros y la miró con intensidad. Ella quedó hipnotizada en su mirada. Ya no era de un azul claro, sino de un azul oscurecido por el deseo de amar y ser amado—. Abre las piernas —ordenó con suavidad. Bella emitió un sonido de protesta; se encontraba algo aturdida. Si tan solo con su lengua él era capaz de hacerle sentir todo lo que ella sintió, ¿su cuerpo y su mente eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lo que vendría luego? ―_Shh_. Tranquila. Vamos. Abre las piernas, Isabella. Sabes que lo desea tanto como yo ―mordió con suavidad su cuello y ella se rindió por completo.

Él se colocó con delicadeza entre sus piernas mientras los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban con los de ella. La besó durante un tiempo, un beso lánguido y húmedo lleno de calor que la hizo sentir mil cosas en el vientre. Quizás intentaba distraerla de lo que estaba por suceder pero aquello era algo imposible.

Era imposible no notar cómo su dotado y masculino cuerpo se presionaba con el de ella tan íntimamente. Lo sintió moverse y luego sintió cómo entraba lentamente en ella, deslizándose con suavidad. Era incómodo al principio hasta que estuvo adentro por completo. Su boca ahogó el gemido que ella soltó cuando aquello sucedió. Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras respiraba con profundidad, consciente de los músculos que en su cuerpo se contraían. Era algo indescriptible porque aunque había sido incómodo y hasta un poco doloroso, también ella se sentía de una manera extraña porque le gustaba. Él era intruso pero caliente y acogedor…

Damon esperó pacientemente lo mejor que pudo hasta que su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso mientras besaba su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios. El cuello, los hombros, los pechos… y luego comenzó a moverse con suavidad.

Era algo nuevo pero a la vez _tan_ viejo. Porque aquella danza se había inventado desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando aún no había civilización y las personas andaban con pies descalzos.

Amaba la sensación del cuerpo de Damon sobre el de ella. De su movimiento que la hacía sentir completa y luego incompleta a la vez que él entraba y salía de ella. Gimió y arqueó su espalda para luego suspirar de placer al encontrar que su movimiento había hecho que él se enterrase más profundamente en su interior. Soltó sus manos y las enredó en su cuello, pegando su pecho al de él y enredando sus piernas en su cintura.

Damon gruñó de placer.

Bella necesitaba más, y al parecer él también porque comenzó a aumentar en ritmo de sus vaivenes. Ambos se movían al mismo compás, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, entrando y saliendo. Las uñas de Bella se deslizaron por la espalda de Damon, dejando surcos rojos que se curaban con rapidez pecho se encontraba mientras ella llevaba sus caderas hacia las de él y gemía sin poder contenerse. Escuchaba a Damon jadear en su oído. Su pecho se encontraba oprimido por algo que ella desconocía y luego comenzó a sentir aquella peculiar sensación en su bajo vientre mientras que todos los músculos se tensaban. Sintió como se acercaba aquella ola de maravillosas sensaciones y la llevaba con ella en un alto gemido de placer. Fue solamente media consciente de que el cuerpo de Damon se tensaba mientras que él gruñía por la misma causa, liberándose en su interior. Luego de aquellos cortos pero eternos momentos de éxtasis, lo sintió caer sobre ella con pesadez. Con una mano aún temblorosa ella acarició el cabello que Damon tenía en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sorprendida por el sudor que había en él.

Suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, contenta con la cabeza de Damon sobre su pecho.

Él besó su hombro e hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó con voz ronca.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron. _¿Bien?_ Aquella palabra no llegaba a abarcar todo lo que Bella sentía en aquellos momentos. Así que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y entreabrir los párpados.

La visión de él fue tan hermosa como siempre.

―Me has quitado el habla.

Damon rió a la vez que se separaba de ella y se acomodaba en el colchón, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

―Tiendo a hacer eso en las mujeres.

Bella rió y golpeó con suavidad su pecho.

Pero no dejó sonreír.

De hecho, Bella pensó en cómo su vida había cambiado. De Fríos a Originales. De humana torpe a poderosa vampiresa. Y todo aquello era gracias a aquel vampiro que se encontraba con ella entre las sábanas de aquella misma cama.

Una eternidad junto a él, pensó Bella mientras lo abrazaba y él besaba su boca una vez más hambriento de ella, no sonaba para nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Y aquí está el epílogo y el último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. No podía terminar esta historia sin un poco de amor, ¿no lo creen?_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron con Después de ti hay mucho desde el comienzo, cuando yo solo era una chiquilla con ganas de escribir algo. Les recuerdo que las votaciones de los Intertwined Eternity Awards siguen abiertas hasta el 30 de Diciembre.**_

_Un agradecimiento muy especial y un abrazo enorme a mi hermana del alma Aixa. Sis, gracias porque sin vos me hubiera vuelto completamente loca. Más de lo que ya lo estoy. Te adoro._

_Desde ya un inmenso gracias y pueden seguirme en mis otros fanfics._

_**¿Un último Review?**_

_**XOXO**_


	31. Epílogo II: Por siempre y para siempre

**.**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Después de ti hay mucho~**_

.

.

**_-31-_**

_Epílogo II__**:**__ Por siempre y para siempre_

.

.

Katherine parpadeó hacia la conciencia cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y rodó sobre su costado sólo para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacía. Rodó los ojos y tomó su móvil.

―¿Diga?

―_Hey, Katherine._

La aludida enarcó las cejas.

―Isabella Swan ―dijo con tono sorprendido―. No esperaba oír de ti en… unos cuantos años.

Al otro lado de la línea Bella resopló.

―_Sí, claro. ¿Aún está en pie tu oferta?_

Aquello sorprendió aún más a Katherine.

―Espera. ¿Es que tú no estás en Europa de luna de miel con Damon? ―preguntó con diversión.

―_Claro que no estoy de luna de miel_ ―incluso desde la distancia Katherine podía darse cuenta de que la había avergonzado―. _Nosotros solo es- AH! Damon!_ ―un sonido de siseo y luego el de una voz masculina riendo―. _Idiota _―pero el tono de Bella era divertido―. _Sí, estamos en Europa pero quiero volver y conocer New Orleans. ¿Aún podemos?_

―Claro ―respondió Katherine―. Sólo no traigas a ninguno de los bobos de Mystic Falls. Y mucho menos a Elena. Necesito descansar de ella por al menos otro medio milenio.

―_No los llames de esa manera_ ―la amonestó Bella para luego soltar un gemido―. _¡Damon! ¡detente!_ ―pero al parecer Damon no se detuvo porque luego fue él quien habló:

―_Muy bien, Kathy. Isabella está algo ocupada y te llamará luego. Adiós_ ―y con la risa de Bella, Damon cortó la comunicación.

Katherine miró el móvil y luego arrugó la nariz.

―Qué rudo.

Gruñó y se sentó sobre el colchón ya sabiendo que Elijah no estaría allí. Y no estaba segura de qué era lo que haría cuando lo encontrase; deseaba matarlo porque vampiresa de quinientos años o no, el dolor que sentía entre las piernas era definitivamente tangible para ella. Pero por otro lado, Katherine amaba esa parte de él. El día anterior ella había estado bromeando con que si fueran humanos, Katherine definitivamente tendría que haberse buscado a alguien más joven para que pudiera mantener su ritmo entre las sábanas.

Había sido un mal acertado comentario. O quizás uno muy bien acertado, pensó ella con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro mientras flexionaba los músculos de su cuerpo sobre la cama. Porque Elijah había tomado muy a pecho el comentario de la dama y toda la noche para castigarla por su impertinencia, como lo había llamado él.

Sobra decir que a Katherine le encantaba ser impertinente.

Se levantó de la cama en un ágil movimiento y cubrió su desnudez con una bata de seda negra que colgaba en uno de los postes de la gran cama. Salió de la habitación y llegó hasta el pasillo abierto donde tenía una excelente vista del patio interno de la casa. Apoyó los hombros en la baranda de metal finamente forjado y miró con despreocupación hacia abajo, donde encontró la mirada de dos jóvenes vampiros. La mujer mantenía una expresión impasible mientras que el hombre recorría con la mirada desde su cabello de rizos lustrosos y sensualmente revueltos hasta el escote de su bata y la porción de piel que mostraba una de sus piernas en los extremos de la tela.

Katherine no dudaba ni por un segundo de que si hubieran sido otra las circunstancias, el vampiro ya se habría acercado a ella para intentar llevársela a la cama. Pero las circunstancias eran otras. El nombre de Katherine Pierce ahora iba ligado al de Elijah Mikaelson y eso, ciertamente, disuadía a cualquier vampiro, novato o no.

Cuando Elijah despertó a sus hermanos, Katherine había sentido miedo de que ellos alejaran a Elijah de ella. _Nuevamente_. Pero no sucedió. Finnegan sólo quiso ir en busca de su amada perdida Sage. Katherine la había conocido brevemente a la mujer de lejos y le había caído en gracia. Pero mantuvo sus distancias porque de saber su identidad, ella no dudaba de que Sage la hubiera atrapado y llevado a Klaus para intercambiar su vida por la de Finn. Así que en ese entonces Katherine dio media vuelta y se alejó de la vampiresa.

Kol había despertado totalmente furioso contra Klaus y se mostró contento de que su hermano estuviera muerto pero Katherine y todos los demás sabían mejor que eso. Kol no se encontraba contento. Pero tampoco lo demostraba. Así que se dedicó a beber sangre, perseguir a mujeres hermosas, beber sangre, molestar a Rebekah, beber sangre, hacer que Elijah lo reprendiera como a un niño de diez años, beber sangre, intentar flirtear con Katherine, beber sangre, huir de la furia de Elijah y beber sangre. Así era como se podía resumir su vida en aquellos momentos.

Rebekah era otra historia muy diferente. Ella sí había sentido y llorado la muerte de su adorado hermano y, en todo ese momento, Katherine se aseguró de no encontrarse en la misma habitación que Rebekah. Podía con el pensamiento de tener que aprender a soportarla por el bien de Elijah pero a la morena la rubia no le caía en gracia. No después de intentar sofocarla hasta una muerte rápida y con retorno; Elijah había llegado a tiempo para salvarla y aquello a Katherine no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Después de todo, ella había sido siempre la que estaba al mando del juego y en ese momento había tres vampiros Originales por encima de ella.

_Yupi_.

―Quizás deberías vestirte.

La vampiresa se refrenó de sonreír al escuchar la profunda voz que provenía desde su espalda.

―Pensé que estarías supervisando a los súbditos, mi Lord ―ronroneó ella.

Elijah había elegido volver a New Orleans una vez que había despertado a sus hermanos, dándoles a elegir si deseaban acompañarlo o no. Finn había declinado amablemente luego de pasar un tiempo con ellos para tratar de ajustarse a la época. Kol y Rebekah no dijeron sí o no pero cuando Katherine y Elijah emprendieron el viaje, ellos se habían unido a él.

En New Orleans se habían encontrado con el reinado de Marcel, un vampiro al que Klaus alguna vez había adoptado y criado desde humano y luego convertido en vampiro. Cuando los Originales huyeron de New Orleans ante la inminente caza de Mikael, lo dejaron todo atrás, incluso a Marcel. Y el vampiro se había hecho con el mando del mundo sobrenatural allí hasta el momento en el que los Originales junto a Katherine volvieron. Durante los siglos, Marcel aprendió a controlar a la brujas del lugar y persiguió a los hombres-lobo, dándoles caza hasta casi extinguirlos.

Marcel no cedió el poder e intentó ahuyentar a los Originales del lugar intentando asesinar a Katherine, creyendo que siendo el rey de New Orleans le daba aquel derecho. Pero Elijah no se tomó aquel movimiento con amabilidad, de hecho, en el día que Katherine fue atacada por un grupo de vampiros que podían caminar a la luz del sol ―por supuesto que Katherine mató a todos y sólo salió de allí con una estaca clavada en el lado equivocado del pecho y anillos ajenos en los bolsillos― Elijah asesinó a la mayoría de los súbditos de Marcel, alegando que:

―Nadie intenta dañar a mi familia y se sale con la suya.

Luego junto con Kol y Rebekah ―quien a pesar de haber sentido algo por Marcel en el pasado, no podía ignorar el hecho de que él había traicionado la confianza de Niklaus al no decirle que seguía con vida y había usurpado el reinado de los Mikaelson― echó a Marcel de New Orleans.

Así los Mikaelson habían recuperado el trono que habían perdido hacía años y Elijah les había dado a elegir a los vampiros restantes si deseaban irse o quedarse bajo el mando de los Mikaelson. Algunos se fueron, otros quedaron y otros nuevos/viejos conocidos de la familia entraron en la ciudad celebrando el nuevo reinado. Lo que a Katherine no le agradaba era el hecho de que algunos de aquellos viejos amigos habían sido también viejos amantes de Katherine. Cuando los veía ella conversaba con ellos sólo por cortesía y ellos no intentaban nada aunque la lujuria brillara en sus ojos. Pero Elijah no era ningún idiota y ella estaba segura de que él intuía lo que sucedía o había sucedido en el pasado. Pero él no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a besarla enfrente de los demás para que quedase claro a quién pertenecía ella desde ese momento y para siempre.

A ella no le importaba su muestra de superioridad y seguridad porque estaba segura de que era de igual manera al revés.

―No son súbditos, Katerina ―censuró él con suavidad. Depositó sus manos en la cintura de Katherine y la hizo girar para enfrentarlo antes de dispararle una mirada helada al vampiro de abajo, quien agachó la cabeza y, murmurado una excusa, desapareció del lugar―. Rebekah ha dicho que hoy irían de compras.

Katherine rodó los ojos ante el tono de complacencia que había en su voz. Amaba ir de compras pero estaba segura de que Rebekah haría de aquella una experiencia exhaustiva hasta para ella misma.

―Sí. Estoy intentando ser una buena…

―¿Amiga? ―ofreció Elijah.

―… persona ―terminó ella, ignorándolo. De ningún modo Katherine podía tener amigas y menos tener una amistad con Rebekah Mikaelson. Si a alguien podía tolerar como para estar demasiado tiempo a su alrededor, esa era Bella Swan y ahora la vampiresa se encontraba de viaje por Europa junto a Damon Salvatore, disfrutando de su nuevo status como vampiresa recién convertida. Bella y Katherine se mantenían en contacto a menudo, como aquella mañana―. Además, necesito lencería ―levantó una mano y acarició el brazo del Original―. La que tenía se ha roto no tan misteriosamente ―enarcó una fina ceja―. De preferencia roja o negra, ¿verdad?

Elijah la miró con censura en los ojos por hablar de temas tan íntimos fuera de los dominios del dormitorio pero una esquina de su labio se había elevado casi imperceptiblemente.

―Oh, por favor, deja la charla sexual con mi hermano para otro día que quiero ir de compras y ve a vestirte, por el amor de Dios. No necesito verte media desnuda todo el tiempo ―la voz de Rebekah Mikaelson los interrumpió a la vez que la rubia se acercaba a ellos en el pasillo y fulminaba con la mirada la vestimenta ―o falta de ella― de Katherine.

―De verdad eres un dolor en mi trasero.

―Pues lo siento ―sonrió Rebekah― pero Kol salió con alguna mujerzuela y no está en la casa para molestarlo.

―Si tuvieras amigas, Rebekah, no necesitarías mi odiosa compañía ―contestó con irritación Katherine―. Quizás deberías replantearte la idea.

Rebekah hizo una mueca.

―Ninguna quiere competir conmigo. Soy demasiado buena para cualquiera.

Katherine soltó una carcajada que pretendía irritar a la rubia. Y lo logró.

―Señoritas ―intervino Elijah antes de que su hermana hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría―, dejen de comportarse como vulgares vecinas.

Ambas vampiresas miraron a Elijah con la boca abierta para luego fulminarlo con la mirada y alejarse de él, una hacia la habitación ―cerrando la puerta con fuerza innecesaria― y la otra hacia la sala.

Elijah suspiró.

¿Una ciudad llena de seres sobrenaturales? Él podía manejarla sin problemas. ¿Katerina y Rebekah? Aquello era otra historia…

El Original sacudió la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo.

El lugar quedó vacío salvo por las dos presencias invisibles que habían presenciado la escena.

―Espero que no se maten entre sí ―comentó la mujer con diversión, su cabello caoba yacía suelto sobre su espalda, los ojos color chocolate danzaban con diversión y los labios se encontraba curvados hacia arriba.

Su acompañante enarcó una rubia ceja.

―Yo estoy esperando a que Rebekah le arranque unos cuantos cabellos de aquella tan preciada melena suya.

Emmeline le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas a pesar de que sabía que él no sentiría dolor alguno.

―No seas así, Nik ―lo amonestó antes de sonreírle y tomar su brazo, acurrucándose en su pecho―. Además, no creo que Katherine te caiga _tan_ mal.

―Siempre me cayó mal. Pero mientras esté al lado de mi hermano haciéndolo feliz y no lo traicione ―se encogió de hombros―… Además, Rebekah no le hará daño ―suspiró Klaus antes de abrazarla―. Elijah ahora es lo único que ella tiene y en el fondo Katherine le agrada. Lo sé.

―Es bueno que la familia esté unida ―suspiró Emmeline.

―Es bueno que la familia esté unida ―repitió él antes de besar sus labios―. Vámonos, quiero mostrarte algo. Volveremos en unos días para ver que se encuentren bien.

Incluso desde el Otro Lado, Klaus y Emmeline cuidaban de su familia a la vez que viajaban por el mundo. Aún si nadie los veía, Klaus era capaz de mostrarle el nuevo mundo a ella.

―Está bien ―aceptó Emmeline a regañadientes.

Klaus sonrió. Y a pesar de estar muerto, sus ojos claros se encontraban llenos de vida.

―Vamos ―dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y ambos salían de allí y se sumergían en el gentío que había en el exterior, sin molestarse que los cuerpos humanos y vivos caminaran a través de ellos―. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, amor mío. Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]: <em>Y aparezco otra vez para informarles, como lo dice la portada, que *Después de ti hay mucho* ha salido ganador del segundo lugar en los Intertwined Eternity Awards en la categoría de FAVORITE ROMANCE STORY.<em>**

_**Les quiero dar las gracias a TODAS las personitas que votaron por esta historia. Que sepan que las quiero mucho y que gracias a ustedes *Después de ti hay mucho* es lo que es.**_

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_


End file.
